Disney's Wondrous Secrets
by The Imaginative Light
Summary: When her parents suddenly vanish, and something magical happens between her and this seemingly ordinary field mouse caught in her home, a dark presence follows them. Sarah Jackson finds herself swept away from her homely life into a whole new world that is becoming twisted by this same darkness. This magical bond between her and her friends will open to something new.
1. It All Started

_... with a mouse._

 _A mere thought, nameless. A thought which soon grew into something that would never be forgotten. Disney is thought of as just a money industry now, no longer concerned with the educational and hopeful lessons it was intended for. Walter, the founder, is almost being forgotten... being blocked out by greed and politics. This is not what he wanted, yet there is hope._

 _He showed that a mere idea can grow and become something fantastic. Just a doodle of a mouse... became a hero of many stories, helping to show the good in things and in life. From that worlds were created, beautiful, colorful, vast. From the mouse to storytelling by visuals, one after another and it seemed that each idea was greater than the last!_

 _The kind of animation Walt Disney came up with opened doors for not only his company but for many others. From drawings on paper to the mere click of a computer, studios now are able to create countless worlds that would make ours envious. The brilliant world of JRR Tolkien could be brought to the big screen. Author's are able to see their own characters jump out of their pages._

 _Just think about that. For a moment. Movies, we seem to take for granted. But if you take a look closer, you'll realize that the impossible can come true... You never see a spaceship fly over you every day, or a grand castle mounted upon the peak of a mountain. There's no such thing as giant eagles, or fairies... Dogs certainly don't talk._

 _Seems ridiculous, huh?_

 _Perhaps, there are some ridiculous ideas put forth using things we see on television just blind us with idiotic humor, both light and vulgar, but then there's no other purpose. It's just to fight off boredom of a mundane lifestyle for just a few seconds. The more people watch, the more dull they become. They don't learn lessons... Just mindless humor._

 _But amidst the raunchy language and disrespect in some shows, there are a few moments worth seeing. Family Guy, one well known character gets killed and his best friend goes to great limits to get him back. That was a hopeful come back. A nice idea to throw in. It's something Disney would have done. But it was short lived._

 _But nothing can outdo what Disney can when it comes to actual stories, with characters you can truly relate to. Some say Disney has a dark side and some say they teach bad lessons. But perhaps people just over think. When Disney worked hard on Snow White, there was no intention of sending bad messages to the audience. He wanted to create an enchanted world using new technology to bring the old story to life on a whole new level. He succeeded. It was a sensation when it came to the big screen._

 _Next was the story of Bambi which held true innocence, sorrow and bravery... speaking of how some would give their lives for you without a second thought. Love._

 _In Snow White and Pinocchio, when a loved one is in great danger, they drop what they are doing and go to your side._

 _Walt's drive in his animations was love. It's not always the True Love's kiss cliche, but the stories revolve around what love truly is._

 _He was creative by taking dark stories and brightening them up. Snow White was tracked down by a murderer. In Pinocchio, potential forced slavery of children and the character Pinocchio alone was a selfish, ignorant sort. In Bambi, it is the life of a deer and how they see man and what they would do just to survive. Each story he chose were very dark and perhaps too dark to even try to animate. It was brilliant as to how he did it. In a way, Walt was trying to prove that even in the darkest times in our lives, there is always a light. The friends we have, the families we are blessed with. You are never alone._

 _Sleeping Beauty; (despite True Love's Kiss cliches) who would go through Hell just to go make sure you were all right? Maleficent's blockade's did not make him give up._

 _The Hunchback of Notre Dame; There is someone to help you in your time of need and respects you. And he would do anything to keep you safe._

 _The Lion King; You need to be confident in yourself. The mistakes you make in life can make you wiser for the ware._

 _Disney's time had past, but there are still good people in the company doing their best amidst the turmoil in the company. Who knew that a single thought would grow into something this big? It tells you that dreams can come true. It's not WILL come true. For a dream to come true, you have your whole life and beyond it. There's a time of struggle, there's a time of sorrow, but with strength and determination you can reach your goal._

 _Walter was a strong man. He grew up maintaining a very small cartoon business that didn't really go anywhere. The Alice in Wonderland series where they blended moving comics with a live actress. It did not last. But he was committed to his family and devoted as much as he could to be with them each day. He had a terrible smoking habit which soon grew into lung cancer. Even when it was becoming more apparent, he kept his well-being quiet from his colleagues. They worried for him and he just kept on smiling. There's a saying that the kindest people are those who hurt the most because they don't want the ones close to them hurt the way they do. The brightest smile can hide the deepest frown. Walt was both. He cared that much. He wanted to make the world a brighter place for he had lived through wars and anger and betrayal and he trooped through as much as he could. He was blamed for things, he worked his ass off each day and still had time to be with his family. And then he knew that he had to leave his creations behind. He had no choice and he knew why he had to leave. His bad choice to smoke made his time short. He boldly fought his illness, but it won in the end. Even today, I read countless things saying Walt was racist, he was with the Nazi's and all that bullcrap, but no... He was a man who wanted to shine a light and he did. He did his best._

 _With the people he worked with; the Sherman Brothers, for one... Each time they mentioned him, they started to cry._

 _Now that his time is past, it's up to us now to work towards our dreams like he did. It's a hard road, but if you want to be an artist, a writer, a movie maker, go and do it. Giving up is not an option because nothing will happen to you. Learn, make a mistake or two and learn, go down one path but then go back. That is how life is. We must strive to be the best we can be. Try to make good choices. Grow your ideas and ambitions. If Walt could do it, so can we._... 

Sarah watched the video go to an end and the suggestions popped up a few seconds after. She was doing a research paper and was scrolling through for sources, but this one YouTube video amazed her.

She wiped a tear or two from her cheek when the video finished and she glanced at the time in the corner of her laptop screen.

 **1:10**

Oh no, was it that late? She had school in the morning.

She quickly clicked the watch later button and shut her laptop before getting ready for bed.

She was going to the 8th grade next year so she wanted this paper to be the best. She knew videos weren't good enough as sources but it was truly well done. She wasn't an all that big of a Disney fan. As soon as she got in her covers, her door opened.

"Jackie?" spoke her Dad's voice. "Were you really up this late?"

She grinned. Her curfew was actually 10:30, but... the internet sure was addicting.

"Uh yeah... sorry, Daddy..." she grinned. "Um, I was watching videos for my paper...and I got carried away."

"Hmmm..." the man hummed, still able to hear the hum of the computer on her desk as it was trying to fall asleep. "Well, as long as it's something productive. You feel confident?"

"I guess so..." she sighed, rubbing the back of her hand on her forehead. The words from that one video kept playing through her head. She did not know Walt died from cancer. It truly made her sad.

"Well, okay. Good night, hun..." he smiled before lightly shutting the door.

As soon as her room ran dark, she locked her eyes to the window, which were covered in random stickers from her baby brother. Her life was a little boring but it was fair. As cars flew passed, their lights danced over her room, enlightening her stuffed toys on her bookshelf. School ran through her head and how her friends worked hard on their reports. She wanted to be an actress and going to University for it was a dream, but she hasn't really started or even planned to get there. This report had to be perfect...and she had a week to finish it. She sighed...

 _If Walt could do it, so can we..._

She sighed. Maybe she worried too much but... Oh well, she had to just drop it until morning.


	2. A Very Stressful Day

It was morning now.

Not that she was celebrating but she was truly wanting to impress her teachers today. The year was coming short and even now, there was still so much to be done. As Sarah Jackson began to get ready for school, she checked her computer for a small time.

Of the video she watched late last night, it was still up on the browser. She was able to see the name of the uploader.

 **waltersthought66**

It was quite an interesting name. It seemed hooked to the video itself. But she shook out of it and quit the browser prior to going and making her quick breakfast. Her father had already left for work which left her to do her usual walk to the school. The bus, she truly hated taking it for there was this one girl who enjoyed to run her over with sharp insults. There was always that. That was why she was so worried about not being good enough this year. She wanted to graduate in the fall next year. To get out of this school once and for all and try to work toward what she wanted.

Did she want this though? Her constant worry was that she would change her mind when she would be further down that road. Her teenage angst drove her insane at times like this. She just wanted to be good enough.

It was later at school when she started to stress out a little more. Everyone was expected to go up in front of the class to present their topics. Sarah sighed, not feeling all too ready to just share it, mainly because it wasn't ready to share. She wasn't even sure of what exactly she was going to write. She wanted to prove that Walt was more than what people believed other than just an industry founder... But...

"Sarah Jackson? You're up next." spoke up Mr. Hetcherson and it surprised her.

She blinked, feeling a little intimidated by the stares.

She drew in a sigh and got up. She took a moment or two.

"...um... hi. Um, I am Sarah and... I-I would like to do my research paper on Walt Disney."

She expected everyone to complain, but it wasn't all that bad. Only one boy, who annoyed her the most, scoffed. His name was Arthur. Mr. Hetcherson scribbled something down upon his roster and smiled at Sarah.

"Good job, Sarah. Now, do you have all your sources planned out or ...?"

"...n-not really, but I..."

"No one cares, Jackie!" Arthur laughed out.

She sighed, intensely before the boy was shut up.

"Arthur! One more time and it's detention. You may sit back down, Sarah. Good job."

She sighed once again and sat back down, a little uncomfortable still. Two weeks still felt too short of time. Her teacher seemed to be happy about it. But still, she needed to get her research faster now.

But that wasn't where things got worse. It basically started during lunch.

She was doing about her usual thing, by leaving her locker open for a second to get something out of her bag. It was something she should have foretold for herself when that same young man from the class prior was coming down the hall with two others.

He smirked when he spotted Sarah. He reached out to her locker door and merely whacked it shut.

She nearly got her arm hit by the metal door. She glared at the boy, who was now laughing as if he saw something truly priceless. Arthur. Did he truly expect her to not put up with this anymore? Trying to be patient, she did her combination again and opened the locker to put her books inside.

She was doing her best today, although none of what she expected was happening. She wasn't sure what to write, none of her friends seemed to be around today and Arthur was being as annoying as ever. But her Dad taught her some patience to say the least and she knew days would get better.

But wow! Wasn't she grouchy today.

After she walked out to the court to eat her lunch, she sat down upon a step watching the many other students goofing off and chatting all around. She took a couple bites from her sandwich before she thought she saw a gold glimmer in the grass in front of her. Before she could go and grab it, someone's foot stepped in front of it. A girl of eleven years with long hair with two of her bangs tied back. Freckles speckled her face and she had a smile.

"Hey." came the girl's voice and Sarah finally smiled. "...where have you been all day?"

"Oh! Uh, hi Kate." Sarah smiled at her. "Just trying to find out what to write..."

"You mean that paper? We have two weeks."

"I know. It seems too short to me. I don't know why I am so nervous."

"...oh. But, hey... do you wanna come sit with us?"

"Hm... I guess." Sarah agreed. "You guys don't mind?"

At least there was some good happening today. Kate had been absent for two days because of something. Either it was medical or not, no, she chose to not bother. So Sarah gathered her lunch into her pail and walked along with Kate.

"So, what do you want to write about?"

"...everyone keeps teasing me about it, but I want to write about Walt Disney."

"Cool!"

"...but not just about him though. Just to tell people that he was a good man, but I keep reading about all this weird stuff about him."

"Like what?"

"...just things like... he was a racist and he discriminated against people in his cartoons and all that."

"People have been making videos about those messages in those movies-"

"Exactly... Dad got mad at me about that." Sarah laughed. "But... I just want to know the truth. I don't think he was ever a bad person... There was this one a video though. It was about him and his life. I never knew he smoked though."

"I'm sure there's some good stuff out there."

"Yeah... So, where have you been? I haven't seen you for two days..."

"Hm... Mom needed help at home." Kate stated, not seeming wanting to talk about it.

"Oh... How is she?"

"Okay."

Sarah smiled at her, relieved to know that things were a little better.

"...can I come over to your house after school?" Sarah offered.

"It sounds like fun!" Kate cheered right up then.

 _Even with all the rowdy cheers and screams of the other children around the school yard, something or someone was watching the two below, sitting on the steps. Hiding in the grass previously was probably not the wisest..._

"Okay!" Sarah cheered up too. "I'm sure Daddy won't mind."

She was glad Kate was fine. Her mother suffered from diabetes, of what she had been told and had bouts of fainting. She was sure Kate wasn't happy at home as of late. Having a friend over might help a little.


	3. A Visitor

It was then when Sarah got home, which was usual. She hoped her father was to come home soon. The bus just outside drove down the street as she shut the door.

"Dad?" she called out, but she didn't get an answer.

 _But as the door was being closed, something scurried from the lawn, across the porch and just made it right when the door shut._

Sarah went to her room down the hall and set her backpack down. When she opened her laptop once more, it was left with the browser up... In the video suggestions, there was a great many of other videos, including creepypastas, videos speaking bad about Disney. Disneyland point of view videos... She quit it though, since she guessed that she should start on her paper before procrastination would set in. Then she would be able to go spend time with Kate later... Hopefully, he would say yes. She did kinda want out of the house.

 _Meanwhile, something small had followed her into the house... He could not speak, he had no power, he was helpless in this world, but he was on a mission. But he felt so weak in this way... How lost he felt. But this was a child. A child, very warm, very worried as well...as he observed before. He finally felt somewhat safe in here, in this house. But he had to be careful still. He had to find out if she was all right with him being here...in this form. He had learned that many people did hate the form he was cursed into. He hoped. Very hard._

* * *

Slowly, unknown to Sarah... a tiny critter scurried passed her bedroom door. It was a tiny black mouse... He scurried quickly and subtly, knowing that there are dangers here alone. He had almost died today in the yard, first off. He had to hide for a little while... He was tired and he was hungry. And his heart was very very heavy...

He made it to a door and smelled it...

 _"...There has to be a way..."_ this tiny mouse thought to himself. _"...to get back... but how? This girl, she... she would never trust...a... oh..._. _Gosh..."_

As he thought to himself, this tiny creature found a small crack in the wall, just beneath the door. Knowing he was safe for now, he looked down at his long tail, his wet fur and his tired paws. Sighing, he began to clean his paws, in a way that was unusual for a regular field mouse to do. There was a drip of water on the floor and he dipped them before rubbing his paws together before continuing to clean his fur with them. He cleaned his ears, his face, his tail the same way. His hearing was the same, as was his smell...but... in this world and being so incredibly small and vulnerable, with no sorcery to help him, it was truly exhausting. It was good to be able to fit everywhere, but there was also another problem... He was more impulsive in this body... He followed his feelings too easily, succumbing to sleep and hunger as if instantly. Instincts... He never had instincts like that before, even though he was based off of this sort of creature by his creator's mind... A mouse.

He knew this curse was able to break... but he had to get back to the door. The door back to the Kingdom... He needed help...

 _"I need to talk to her somehow..."_ he wondered as he cuddled into a curl in the the corner. " _Oh Minnie... Goofy... Pluto... Donald... I am so sorry..."_

With that, the hurting tiny mouse closed his eyes to try and rest for a while... The worst thing about being in this vulnerable body... was that he couldn't cry.

* * *

That was before a car pulled up into the driveway. Sarah was able to hear the car door slam outside her window. Though she smiled, she then sighed basically because the bibliography was being very annoying.

She hated MLA format.

"Jackie? You home?" called Johnathan from down the hall.

"Yeah!" she called back before getting up from her computer for a moment.

The uninvited occupant, still curled, listened to the words of the family... They were so close.

"Hey, hun! How was school?"

"It was good... I think I figured out my thesis. But I keep getting the citations wrong..."

 _The mouse sat up and stretched, his whiskers wiggling with his nose as he started to smell._

"Well, I can show ya, Jackie. It's not too hard."

"...also, I was wondering... Can I go to Kate's house... today?"

"On a school night?"

"...well..."

"Not tonight, Jackie. I have a lot to do before dinner. The weekend maybe. Mom and I can take you two to Downtown Disney Saturday. How's that?"

Kate was very upset today, so she hoped tonight. But it was Wednesday, so... Maybe her parents would say no too.

 _His heart fluttered with hope, hearing that._

"...aw..." Jackie sighed.

"And don't you have a paper due next Friday?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, get on it. I'll make Lasagna tonight."

 _Now was his chance... They were planning...or... they might go near the park this week! That was all he needed! Maybe if he hid somewhere in the car... Oh no, no. He had to speak to her... In this form, the door would be near impossible to open. This may be his only chance..._


	4. Not Just a Mouse

A walk at Downtown Disney was nice though. Kate may like that better, so Sarah gave a call to her house. But no one picked up.

Well... after a couple tries, she decided to tell Kate later, since it was already getting dark. It had been quite a long day.

Sarah hung around her room as she was reading through a bibliography she found awhile ago. This was to work good as her main source... But where was she to start? She was able to smell the dinner her father had promised. It was very distracting.

 _He was able to sleep from his troubled run just for a small while. He though was not keen to running quick on all fours, but it made a difference although he couldn't help doing it. For a moment, his mind was on food but then he tried to focus on finding away to speak to the human child. Most of this was so confusing to him. But the fear he bore was enough to help him keep a straight head. There were millions under threat at this very moment and he had get back as soon as possible. He also did not want to cause a stir either and be a victim to poison or a snapping trap. Or a cat, for that matter..._

But the tiny mouse was outward in the hallway enough to see the girl in her room, with the door wide open. He had to find away. To sneak in. He heard the door of the refrigerator open and slam shut down the hall and the sound of typing ahead of him. Bravely, he began to scurry his way, as briskly as he could.

Sarah was drawn in to what she was doing. Even so that she did not notice the small dark colored field mouse entering into her bedroom. Quickly, he went by the sliding glass mirror...which opened to a closet. He was feeling shaky. But what scared him right on was a set of plushies. One of himself, he remembered and several of those who knew him. His friends and fellows. Allies. His bright yet beady eyes widened at the dolls and decided to hide among them. He felt homesick. Seeing these dolls made his heart run. When he hid behind them, he went to hide behind the dresser.

Sarah felt a little better that she managed a paragraph of sorts... She would edit it later. But she managed to find a piece of Walt's own childhood...of the rough job he and his brother delivering papers to houses, each morning and night...through the snow... She never knew that until she read this one bibliography. His father Elias was quite unfair to his two sons, in that regard. Interesting to know. She was going to read some more until her Mickey Mouse plush had fallen down on its side. She heard a soft plop and turned, not thinking much of it... Until she went to pick it up. A dark mouse scurried out from under it!

"Ick!" she shrieked, not expecting this at all and she dropped the doll.

 _Oh no! Please!_

This mouse tried to run, but the carpet made it hard for him. Johnathon heard her yell out and as he came to see, there was a small mouse scurrying fast into the bathroom.

"Another?" he sighed. He thought they took care of the pests.

Sarah sure was startled, but it was only a mouse... She walked in behind as he tried to locate it.

"Where did it come from?" he asked.

"From behind my dolls... I think it's just scared..."

"It may have been digging in the walls. We need to find it. Can't stand mice."

 _He managed to hide behind the towel basket. He was frightened. They were to try and catch him, perhaps kill him. Oh why, oh why did he hide behind the toy? He should have stayed behind the dresser. He did not think straight in this form... He saw a small hole in the wall, not too far up. He tried to jump to it before the basket was moved. Oh no! Seeing the man, he dashed to the corner and tried to stay far away... He was frozen._

"There it is! Quick, get me the box."

Sarah looked at the helpless rodent, finding it not gross but cute. It looked so scared. But she brought her father something to trap it in. _He was now trapped, with a bin atop of him... He tried to dig out._

"I wish we had more of that poison..."

"... but... you're...you're not going to kill it, are you?"

"Not at this rate. It's just one. Hang on, I'll be right back."

At the moment, when he had gone to retrieve something, Sarah stayed with the bin watching the mouse run around aimlessly, trying to climb, but no avail. Soon enough, the little mouse went to the corner and curled against it, its breath fast and uneven. Usually, when Dad would just manage with the exterminators...she did not care much about mice. But this one. Why did she feel so bad? It was just a mouse. Curious, she reached into the bin...in hopes that it was tame. She wanted to comfort it. Hopefully, she would be allowed to set him free. To her surprise, the cornered mouse looked at her hand...its whiskered, tiny little nose softly smelling her finger.

 _He was terrified. They were going to kill him. The reason why he was cursed was for this to happen. He was in despair before the girl softly began to stroke his nose, his ears and his back... His shaking slowed and he closed his eyes...in terror, but the strokes were gentle._

 _"Please... p-p-please... don't kill me... I-I... I only wish to speak with you... Please... don't. I am afraid... I am lost. Do not kill me... They need me... I need your help."_

She was able to pet this little mouse. Her father did not like her petting it.

"Hun, stop! It might be full of disease." he warned and she stopped. "Wash your hands, now!"

"O-okay, okay. I'm sorry! I was just... it's... can I keep it?"

"Keep it? No. I just checked in with the exterminator. We can't have another infestation."

The mouse curled even more...terrified. Something was put into the bin with him. It was a butter cracker...but it had poison laced all over it.

"Jackie, come on. Leave it alone. It's too risky."

"...you're gonna kill it?"

 _He saw the food across from him. It smelled so good..._

"Hun, it's just in case, okay? I'm sorry. If it made a nest, we need to be sure. It's just a mouse. We can buy you one of your own."

Sarah was frustrated. She did not know why, but she felt for this one creature. Something about it drew her close. It was later after dinner when she came, hoping it didn't eat the poisoned cracker... She turned the light on and looked in. It was still in a ball and it did not move. The cracker...was untouched. She sighed in relief and knelt over it, giving it something else to eat. Some cheddar. It moved, smelling the cheese and began to nibble and take it in its paws. Something about it looked sad. It didn't act like how a mouse would... It didn't scurry as much, it didn't make noise. It didn't fall for the poison. And it didn't bite.

 _"Thank you... Oh gosh... Oh thank you..." he praised, wanting to cry...wanting to thank her... for being so merciful. She could tell he wasn't ordinary._

She had to do something before her father would come to check. Quietly, she picked the bin up and took it to her room. 

* * *

****_You are not going to kill me? What you gave me, it wasn't poisoned... Thank you! Thank you so much... Oh, hotdog! I need to thank you. I need your help... Yen Sid... please, you know where I am... please..._

 __The mouse ran around more, she could hear. She opened her closet to check on it. It was looking up at her, its front paws on the wall of bin as it stood up. She reached and softly stroked along its back.

"...that was close, huh? I'm sorry... but it's so weird." she thought out loud. "... what is so special about a mouse?" she asked before something sparked in her mind. This was weird. About her Disney research during the last few days...and now she wanted to care for an actual mouse. Was she getting obsessed? She shook her head.

"...okay then."

It was getting late again after all.

"Jackie?"

She jumped and shut her closet. He was right at her door, but he didn't see the bin.

"...where is it?"

She bit her lip. "...um..."

"Jackie..."

"I let it go."

"What? Sarah!"

"I-I'm sorry, I... I let it go far away..."

"When?"

"...when you were cooking dinner, I... I walked down-"

"You know the problems we had with mice before."

"I know, daddy... I-I'm sorry."

He rubbed his temples.

"Okay, where's the bin?"

She felt nervous.

"Um... I-I have it." she admitted.

He went into her room much to her dismay, looking for it. He discovered it in the closet. Sarah was scared for a second when she realized, the mouse was gone! She did not say anything.

"All right. The exterminator is coming to check tomorrow. Let's hope we don't have to bear with it again."

She smiled sheepishly, feeling guilty. She was worried though. Where did it go off to? But when he left, she shut her door, sighing before she began to search through her closet. It managed to climb out of the bin. A jump was possible. She moved her shoes and searched the carpet before two small lights glimmered at her in the corner. She smiled a little.

"...don't scare me like that." she admitted, reaching for it. It allowed her to pick it up.

The creature felt comfortable in her hand and she thought about it. This was a mouse! A freaking mouse she was worrying about. Why? She felt the need to help it. Well... it needed a place to stay. She found another box for it and placed a wash towel in it and went to the kitchen, acting like she was getting a snack and brought for food for it and water. She settled the box deep in her closet.

* * *

 ****She went to bed, hoping to comfort Kate the next day... and the night seemed to go on as normal. It would have been normal when her laptop had not have... turned on, seemingly on its own.

 _He managed to wedge through the hole on the side of the shoebox she provided... He was aware of what was happening and he saw that the laptop was mysteriously turning on. He had to see because a strong ally had promised to always be able to help him. It was just difficult for the modern world was entirely different from theirs._

Sarah was awoken by the hum of her computer and starting up sound, which scared her.

"...what the...?" she grouchily stammered before getting up.

 __Instead of her usual desktop though... the browser was up. On the YouTube channel, played Walt Disney's World of Color... one of the episodes... Sarah was confused... she did not leave it on YouTube, on a video. She tried quitting it... but when she was about to shut it down, the browser popped up again, on that same video where it left off. Walt and the Mickey Mouse club, the Magic Mirror... the theme park and Tinkerbell. She tried to quit. It didn't respond. She shut the volume off, not to wake up her father but, what was this? A bug?


	5. The Message

She looked at the clock.

It was around 12:00. Exactly.

She looked back at the computer, strangely. The video kept on playing...but in the comment box below...words were being typed up. Sarah gasped, feeling a chill go down her spine. The buttons were not being pressed down.

 _He looked on, in shock and relief. This had to be the help that was promised... But the girl... Oh, he hoped she would not speak of this..._

 **Dear, Sarah Jackson,** said the words in the box. **Do not fret. This may seem very strange to you, but this is very important.** the words said as she was trying to quit it.

She stood up and walked around her room in a scared pace. Don't fret!? She had to! Someone was hacking her computer or something...

 **Please. We humbly ask for your cooperation.**

With that, she slammed the laptop shut, frightened right now. She ran to her bed.

"DAD!" she cried out.

The mouse despaired.

 _NO! Please! Please!_

"They knew my name! How did they know my name!?" she whispered with fright to herself. That was before Johnathan came to her room in a fright.

"Jackie! What's wrong?" he asked, worried as he came in.

 _He hid back in the box._

Sarah looked back at him, not sure where to begin.

"...m-my computer turned on! It was acting strange..."

He looked to the small computer and lifted it open, only to see that it was off. He looked perplexed at her, worried.

"Jackie, your computer is off, hun..." he enlightened and she looked agape.

"But, b-but it..." she stammered, getting out of her bed. "...it was on." she tried to explain and as he said, it was turned off. "It was on the internet, it-it was typing by itself..." she muttered, confused.

"Typing by itself? Come on, hun."

"I swear! It even typed out my name-"

" _Ssh_ , calm down. It was probably just a dream..."

"But it wasn't a dream! It happened, I swear!" she countered, scared someone was stalking her now.

"Okay, okay, calm down, calm down. Let me go get you some water. Sit down." he told her.

She was left alone again... As she sat on her bed in the quiet. A car passed by and a shadow shot out at her in the corner. She looked only to find it gone. The little mouse she saved was quiet. Too quiet, actually. Maybe she was thinking too much about this. But someone was talking to her. She knew it was a person and then the computer was then turned off. On its own?

But soon, he came back with a small glass of water and soothed her enough to lay down again.

"Okay." he began. "Perhaps you are due for a new computer. We'll check it out this weekend, okay?" he reassured.

"... all right..." she sighed, defeated.

Of course, he wouldn't believe her. She thought she was crazy too... But as soon as he left and shut the door, she stayed still in her bed, not even considering to take a sip of her water. After several minutes of quiet, she sat up in her bed. Was it all a dream? She was not too sure.

* * *

That morning seemed to go on as normal. As usual, she got out of bed and went to quickly get dressed for school. Once she got her jeans on, she went to the closet to check on the mouse. What she found was an empty shoebox.

She sighed. But she searched the closet more, but there was no sign of the creature. At her father's call, she had to go though... to eat breakfast and go to school.

It was a day when she took her phone with her. She was able to use it during recess and lunch. But most of the time it was hidden and silenced. Today though, she sadly didn't see Kate and time seemed to pass rather quickly. She spent most of her school day alone, playing on the phone to kill her boredom.

She thought nothing of it apparently. The day had gone on very boring…and soon she took the bus home, the same as any other day. She figured Kate wasn't feeling well today. Not even the teachers seemed troubled by it either.

But something was wrong when she got home and when she got to the front door… it was locked… Her father always left it unlocked so she had to result of using the spare hidden in the lamp light next to the door. Even when she entered her own home, something was amiss.

"Dad! I made it home!" Sarah called before trying to proceed to her room.

 _Above, atop one of the wall frames, he watched her protectively and worried._

Her father must have been working over time then. Which was okay, she guessed. She did fine on her own for a couple hours, but decided to call him in case something was happening that she did not know. But it went straight to voice mail and his message sounded at the end.

 _"Hi, this is John. Sorry I am busy, but if you would just leave a message and your number, I am sure to get back to you. Okay, bye!"_

"… I – um… Hi, Dad, just calling. I'm home and… safe. I am just wondering when you're coming home. Um, see you later." she said before ending the call.


	6. Text Messages

Sarah was getting really uneasy now because it was five o' clock and he had not called yet. Sometimes he was late though, but not this late. What was worse… it was getting dark. She called his number ten times already as well as her mom's number and nothing.

Sadly, she sat in her room, fiddling.

When she thought that she was all alone, the one creature she so rescued was scuddling about down in the hall after his little escape. After the misunderstanding the night before, he had to try and figure out a way to get the message to her. He knew what it was as well. It happened at the stroke of midnight. For only a minute at that time only, only powerful magic can get through to this place with hardly any imagination. The only one who was powerful enough to even manipulate technology in such a way was Master Yen Sid. Perhaps even Merlin was able to be that powerful, other than a great many magicians back in the Kingdom. Sadly though, at the rate of how darkness was spreading, having that much power was greatly rare. There was so much to be said and yet not enough magic to help it be possible. He was cursed! He was trapped in this way… Changed to save his loved one's life… as well as his only home's.

 _It was a battle that had been going on for as long as a month when the magic of an old enemy was restored. A traitor had been slinking along among the Kingdoms to make this happen. All thanks to three witches. A deal was made and a certain orb was recovered from the depths of the rocky mountains beneath a ruined fortress. Yen Sid and he had made sure that the weakened Dark Fairy should never rise to ruin the lands again, despite her past. Taken into the depths of her own mountain, the ancient Fairy, Maleficent was imprisoned as she was weak, within the orb of her own staff. In a World ruled by justice and love, this was a punishment but it may have been too light of a punishment. Good was never inclined to kill anyone. Killing was known by all as an abomination unless it was done unintentionally by defense… Prince Phillip had done so to rescue a Kingdom from the Fairy's curse but she had survived the assault. Following these laws of Good though, it could prove this World's downfall on account of how much power the Dark Forces were getting. Mickey had come to terms with that, now that even his own magic was not enough at this point. She was free!_

 _He was struck by one of the Dark Fairy's lightning bolts and he had fallen a ways down the cliff. The Mouse was left with his own as his own friends were too far away to assist him. The battle had gone on for three days. His brush was cracking through the handle now… Mickey tried to stay on the rock as he tried to look up to see the whirl of purple cloud as a powerful spell was about to be cast over the land. This was reason why he was fighting her…was to stop this… He had to keep trying. He had to._

 _"…you will not destroy our hope… We lost Walter there… w-we… we will not let that same darkness come here."_

 _All this negativity was powering all this. Imagination itself was useless in the minds of the young…and the young at heart. Ever since Walt had died, it had gotten harder… A defeated enemy was having her say right now…._

 _The defeated King shed a tear and got back to his feet as a darkened form flew down to him, before he felt a cold, painful strike to his head and his brush was snapped in two._

 _"M-Maleficent… y-you… you can't do this…" Mickey growled, blinded by heated tears. "…you cannot meddle with the real world… You can't meddle with innocence!"_

 _"All because of an old man, you believe that, Mouse?" drawled a proud, deep, silky voice of the Fairy before him. "…you fought me because of what that fool said."_

 _"He brought you here too, Maleficent…"_

 _"I supposed I should thank him for that. I am tired of being defeated by you and those precious little friends of yours and all of your happy little worlds. You will bow to me, Mouse or are you to cower… like the little squirming vermin you are?" she hissed as a deep, dark smirk grew on her graceful red lips._

 _He got up, his injuries healing, but his fur was all a mess and his robe was all torn._

 _"Never… Never, Maleficent… you will not hurt them!"_

 _"You should talk, vermin…"_

 _With a wave of her hand, Mickey suddenly felt a warmth all over his body, accompanied by a sharp pain in his head and his bones… He yelped out and kneeled down._

 _"It all started… with a mouse." Maleficent darkly chuckled as she watched her spell be weaved over the ruler._

 _"No! No, please ~ ah!"_

 _His cries soon died away, replaced by panicked squeaks… Maleficent observed her handiwork and wryly smiled at the small animal changed from the beloeved character, loved and hated among those insufferable annoying people whose minds affect this Kingdom so easily. Her staff glowed brightly as she hovered it over the changed mouse. He squirmed and tried to fight. She hovered him close… He was a small, black field mouse, tiny, squirming and annoying._

 _"Don't worry, Mickey. People do not even remember you. This world is dying, little Mouse. Do not fear, I am only doing a charity for you. You fought hard, and that was very noble of you. Too sad it was all in vain. Forget this place, it's mine now."_

 _The Mouse in her grip kept crying and trying to squirm out of the magical bubble he was in, but no avail. She was torturing him, humilating him…_

 _"Let me go! You … you can't do this!"_

 ** _"Behold your King!_** _" then bellowed the Dark Fairy's voice into the air for all to hear. "_ ** _A pathetic little beast, not worth even keeping as a pet!_** _Fare thee well, Mickey Mouse… a mere memory to those who knew you. Just like your old fool."_

He had to return and this girl had witnessed a miracle. He was defeated and thrown away and there was a shred of hope of going back to a kingdom in need of their ruler. She threw him into the air and blasted his magic at him. It hurt and his magic was torn away… Yet, he knew something else happened… She was killing him and the next thing he knew, he hit grass. Someone rescued him…and it had to be Yen Sid, who promised to always watch over the people as well as himself, and his Queen, Minnie. Maleficent was on the move now to keep him from coming back and he could tell. He knew her pattern of dark magic well. He escaped his box and looked around the house, carefully. The young girl was worried and her father and mother had not returned home. She was on the computer now. He had better remain hidden. Even now, he had no magic, only a heart and a mind (which was hopefully not too marred by all this instinct).

He blinked, still feeling so much sadness that he may live a short life now. The Kingdoms needed him, so he had to keep trying. He had an idea, hoping it would work. He discovered a spare phone on the bedside which belonged to her father in the main bedroom. He scurried beneath the shut door.

It turned out to be 10:59 pm and Sarah was able to eat dinner out of the fridge, but she couldn't go to sleep in this home alone. She wanted to go and look for her parents, but her grandma lived so far away.

"…daddy, mom… where are you…?" she uttered to herself as she looked out her window.

Her phone buzzed again which scared the living daylight out of her for a second and she checked it. A text message from her dad! All the text said though was ' **… hi.** '

' **Hey, Dad. Where are you?** ' she texted back as if instantly.

The triple dots appeared not too much later.

' **please.** ' came the first word before the dots came back and stayed for a long minute. ' **please** ' came the second word.

They left Sarah confused. Scared even…. She texted again, feeling odd in the stomach.

' **… Dad, what's wrong?'**

Those dots returned, again, remaining for the longest time.

' … **do you remember what happened to your computer yesterday?** '

Sarah was getting confused and it was a little after 11 at night and she was still home alone.

' **Yeah, but, Dad where r u?'** she texted quickly, worried deeply.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, atop the bedside table, the tiny dark field mouse was curled as his mind was wrecked with fear and hope. If he was able to cry, he would. Bitterly.

'Oh gosh, gosh! She won't believe me! How can I~ I can't… Not like this… She won't believe me…' he doubted, dearly. 'What am I to do…?'

His heart hurt and it made him feel paralyzed. It was so new and scary. He had to keep a straight head.

Sarah was confused when the text just stopped. A car passed by, filling her with this false hope. That was when the texts started again.

' **please please … you must believe me. I need your help. please.** '

This wasn't her father texting. He had a tone in his texts and they used shortcuts and he was blunt. This was slow, full sentenced and vague. What was going on? And whoever was texting kept saying please, over and over again. Those words made her feel sad too. Help?

' **Where are you?** ' she tried another text, quickly.

'…. **I'm … in … the bedroom…'** came one last text, each three new texts.

Just then, she felt a chill down her spine when she read that final message. She furrowed her eyebrow and made a frantic look around her own room, but then ended her scan into the hallway. Wait… which bedroom? she asked herself as another new message was forthcoming.

' **… your mom and dads bedroom…'** came the words, slowly again.


	7. One Day

"What the~ !" the girl ultimately exclaimed out loud after so much silence in the house.

The night was not so young anymore and this added among her problems; of being alone and having no freaking clue as to where her parents were…. One can say that this was more than just unsettling.

Sarah nearly dropped her phone and she seemed to stare down at it for a moment, contemplating whether it was wise. These strange texts coming from one of her father's phones told her one thing. Either something happened or this was a really bad prank. She hoped it was a prank and it wasn't very funny this time around. Did this mean that someone was in her family's home?

"Shi- okay… this isn't okay… No, not okay!" she whispered harshly to herself as she picked up her phone again.

"Hello?" she called down the hall.

Thinking of leaving the safety of her own room, Sarah looked down the hall and peered out further from her door. She had the feeling that she wasn't alone. The thoughts on the mouse and her own assignment were all but gone, except for nervousness. Carefully, she sneaked along the hall towards the shut door of the master bedroom. She listened for anything, but there was nothing except for the sound of the cars outside passing by.

"Dad! If this is a joke, this isn't fun~"

When she opened the door, the dark room inside was empty and completely unused. Sarah was more scared than she was confused. The only sign of life was the phone light on the bedside table. Before she could step inside although, something small and black scurried out into the hall, frantically. She pointed her phone at it and saw that it was the little mouse!

"Hey!"

She followed it as best she could but it was going crazy, going around her feet, clawing at her socks, trying to climb up. She got the message and kneeled.

"Hey, little guy, whoa… It's okay." she spoke to it.

Once she set her hand down to the floor, the little field mouse scurried right onto her palm and seemed to curl its body.

"Hey, what's the matter…?"

It was acting so funny and she felt worried for it again. The phone light in the room dimmed which got her to look again. She went in to see it and it was apparent that someone was using it. The unsent message spelled out, **_I am not who you think,_** but it remained unfinished.

The mouse saw what she was doing and tried to get her attention again, reaching its paws for the phone.

"This is so… what the heck?"

He got so squirmy that she nearly dropped him, but eventually she put him down on the table. She still had the phone. It tried hard to stand on its hind paws and proceeded to reach its little paws to her. When she neared with the phone, it started to claw at the phone as if trying to pull it down.

"What do you want?" she asked, confused.

Once it got what it wanted; the phone, it started feel the buttons. All Sarah could do was gape. The mouse worked to finish the message.

' ** _I am not who you think … … I am._** ' it finished, slowly.

 _Oh gosh, oh gosh! I didn't know I could get this far! I am so tired… No not now!_

"Wha…?" the unnerved girl was astounding at what was happening in front of her. "No way!"

When she seemed to run out of the room, the mouse's heart broke and tried to call out to her. But all he could do was squeak! Hearing the upset squeaking, she looked back.

 _Don't go! Please! Please! I-I-I know, I don't wanna scare ya! But it's the truth! I need to tell you! We're not safe!_

If he could cry, he would but he wasn't able to… His thoughts and mind did not match this body, and his emotions were so high that this little body couldn't contain it. He was shaking and he couldn't stop moving. He saw the girl return, uncertain.

"This is freaky… A mouse is talking to me…" Sarah mumbled to herself as she stayed at the door.

She noticed though that it was asking strange…. It curled low again beside the phone, shaking.

 _Come on… you can do this… You can … uh~ w-wait, what was my name? I- … it doesn't matter…_ ran his thoughts.

Not too soon after though, he felt a stroke along his arched back. He shut his eyes, comforted…mostly with the fact that she returned. He knew just what to type next.

 _Oh-oh! M-Mickey! Th-th-that's my name! Mickey!_ his memory sparked at that moment.

She was surprised by its sudden energy and it began to work on the text again.

' ** _My name is Mickey Mouse_** ' it typed once more, a little quicker.

Upon reading that, Sarah did not know how to react. This was all so sudden and not very subtle. Also a mouse that knew how to type fluently, able to read… Was this a dream? Deep down though, she was getting scared even with her brow flexed so deeply. _Mickey Mouse…_ is a freaking cartoon! Just a drawing…. What was all this?

In his point of view, he had to tell her that before he was to it forget again. This wasn't the first time he had forgotten his name. It scared him deeply. He paused and turned to look at her, knowing he had no perfect face to express his desperation.

She saw its eyes shining and wide, its whiskered nose smelling the air. Its ears were down and it was breathing too fast.

The clock read 11:36 as he noticed. Just like what happened to the computer the night before… he knew there was another chance. He had hoped. _The Computer!_

To her surprise, the mouse made a jump off the table and scurried off out of the bedroom. Sarah tried to catch it but it was too fast and she was afraid to get bitten.

"Hey! HEY!" she yelled, following it.

It was going to her room! After seeing what the creature had done, able to spell perfectly and so dead on focused to speak, Sarah ran trying to keep up with it. But it was much too fast! When she reached her room however, there was the tiny mouse trying its best to get up to her desk…but it kept falling.

"I really don't know what's going on!" she vented, as she stared down at it. It seemed to look up at her again. "How did you do that!? What is…?"

It kept squeaking again. _He knew that the time was coming. The only one time there could be any sort of communication to this world… from his._

 _"It's almost here! She needs to see! She needs to know the truth!"_ was what he was hurting to say.

During his efforts though, he was picked up into her hand. She was rather rough though, due to her frustration.

 _"Please!"_ he squeaked, clawing at her fingers to get free.

"What is wrong with you~? Just! Fine! There!" Sarah grumbled loudly as he put him back into the shoe box. He was running around and trying to jump.

The clock said 11:50 now… when she looked at it. It was almost midnight and she could not go to sleep in this house all alone. Not knowing where her parents were… she didn't have a single clue of what to do. Listening to her little frantic friend in the box, she took him with her and she opened her laptop.

"…where is everyone…?" she whimpered.

She wondered of she should go to the police, ask her aunt and cousins or go to the resort for them. Maybe they were still working and had to stay the night?

 **12:00 a.m**

Completely and willingly ignoring the frantic mouse at the moment, Sarah was trying to relax on her made bed. She'll get up and get it some food in a little bit, but she was so worried…. The cops. It's midnight now and it was perfect timing to call the cops!

She was up once again and began to dial her phone, thinking she was in a nightmare. To her astonishment although, her computer suddenly woke up again. It awoke the very same way as before. Sarah froze when she locked her eyes on the screen and gasped when the browser opened by itself again! She stood back when the very same miracle began to happen. Once the browser opened, it went to that same website, and that very same Disney video as before, of Disney's World of Color.

Down below, once again… in the comment box, words were being typed as she watched on in fear and disbelief.

"No, no…" she stammered.

 **Sarah Jackson. I implore you to read this message thoroughly because I have little time. I wished there was another way. Read carefully. You must do as I instruct. I do know that you are afraid. Do not be.**

She was shaking and she dropped her phone. "Who the hell are you…?" she shook as she spoke.

 **I know how confused you must be. So is the little mouse in that box.**

Sarah inched closer, peering at the words. She wanted to shut the laptop down again and go for help. She looked to the little camera on the top of her screen…feeling angry.

"Are you stalking me?" she hissed with rage. "Mouse? How did you know?" she spoke, mainly to herself.

She least expected a legit response.

 **Keep that mouse with you, as much as you can. I deeply implore you not to panic. You must know that mouse is no ordinary one. You must keep him with you. He knows what to do.**

"What about my parents!?"

 **Sarah. In time you will understand. This is a dire matter and we need him safe. I wish there was another way. But sadly, there is not. Right now you need to allow me to get you both to safety.**

Sarah was starting to cry and she backed away from the desk, to the wall.

"…who are you, who are you…?" she sobbed, biting her finger in panic. "It said… Mickey Mouse… the stupid… cartoon!? This is~ No! Whatever this is, stop it!" she deeply screamed, not knowing if this was some prank. She was truly scared at this point. "I just want my family…. Where are they!?"

As she was venting out at whoever was using her laptop, the mouse had gotten himself free again. She felt a soft little touch and she goosed, nearly kicking him. She jumped aside.

"Stay away from me… I don't know what's going on, but —Oh my God, this is just stupid!"

There was no response from the computer for a while. That little mouse backed against the desk, in a curl, fighting heartbreak again. He dashed back to the closet.

"Mickey Mouse!? Seriously?" she snapped, not caring if he was hurt or not.

"I'm being hacked!" she spoke under her breath one last time and picked up her phone.

"Dad, come on!" she begged as she hoped he would pick up, but something strange happened.

 _I am sorry. Your number could not be reached as dialed. Please hang up and try again._ spoke the automated voice.

Even when she tried a second time, she got the same message. Her heart was really starting to hit her throat. Now things weren't working. Words were being typed once more, only it was slow.

 **It will be all right, Sarah. Let the mouse talk to you. He knows what to do.**

 **Tomorrow, at midnight, you must be present at the Disneyland Resort.**

 **He knows exactly where to —**

Before that sentence was even done…the browser unexpectedly quit. The quit warning came up and that was it. Sarah needed time to process what exactly just happened. Her mother worked at one of the resort Hotels and her Dad worked as a teacher near home. There was no other reason as to why they wouldn't come home. They would never be this late, let alone not let her know why they were late. Something had to have happened.

Whoever was talking to her on the computer seemed to know what was going on? Perhaps a kidnapper? Perhaps—

The scratchings against the box she placed him in distracted her. She gasped and stared at her open closet.

"I-I knew it! I knew there was something wrong with you!" she shook, still in shock.

She opened the shoe box and he backed into the corner. Her face was a thunderstorm.

"Okay~" she said as she tried to catch her breath.

She stood tall and strained her fingers through her hair in frustration and confusion.

"I knew something strange was going on… when I felt so bad that Dad wanted to kill you. I don't— I don't know what it was! I needed to help you! And then — the text— How did you know how to do that!?"

He watched on, in shock, as she deliberately began to choke up and yell out her fear before him. He stayed in the corner, trying to remember his name.

"A-and… and what the text said. You're _Mickey Mouse_?"

 _Mi-mickey… Mouse? I-I think… yes. Yes! I am…_ he wished to speak but was unable to.

She saw the little thing nod slightly as he stayed still, positively frightened, as much as she was. Appalled, she went and grabbed one of the Disney plushes sitting on the floor and showed it to him; a Mickey plush.

"This is _you_!? This? A freaking cartoon!? This is— so stupid…" she then calmed down and threw the toy aside.

The mouse wanted to cry again. Unable to tear was so painful. Sarah sat on the bed, trying to find sense in all this… What the whoever it was on the laptop said, that the _mouse knew what to do_. What about her parents!?

She went back to the shoebox, and the poor heartbroken mouse was in a curl still. He looked hurt. He looked dead, much to her worry, but then she saw his little eyes open.

"… okay, okay, I-I'm sorry…" she said, feeling guilty.

She probably scared him half to death, yelling like that. There were so many questions. Beyond feeling guilty, she felt sad too. Like she did before, she softly pat his tiny head with her finger. He seemed to snap out of his shock and softly nuzzled her finger with his tiny nose.

"I'm sorry… I'm just scared, a-and… I don't know what to do…"

He softly uncurled and rested his paws on her finger, looking up at her. He could still speak… The computer should do the trick! She saw that he wanted to get in her hand and gently, she picked him up into her hand.

"Wh-what?" she sniffled and he pointed his nose to her desk.

She placed him on her desk and he scurried to the mouse pad as she watched on. He looked at her and she seemed to understand. He wanted to talk again. For his silent request, she opened a word document. It all seemed to turn to good favor. Even he had serious doubts of ever communicating with anyone. Now there was hope.

 _Master Yen Sid was able to do it again… I can't fail… not this time!_

She really had no choice in this but to watch as this mouse began to get to work. He did his best to do it as fast as he could.

 **I am sorry. I did not want this.** he typed out.

Sarah seemed to shudder, not knowing how to respond for a moment.

 **Your family is not home yet?** he typed again, seeming a little panicked in how he moved.

"…. uh! They never came!" Sarah worried. "I guessed they had work to do, but they always call me if they're coming home late… I'm sure they're okay but… all this is just freaking me out…"

Even he could not be too sure, but he was worried as well. It may have just been paranoia but if something had come over the family, then they had to hurry. As of right now, they had one day. One day to get back as the person in the computer had stated, whom he knew was to be his mentor. It seemed he was trusted to guide his new friend, his rescuer. Surely he was meant to die in this world, or lose his mind to this fragile body's weaknesses. Even in his real form, he had slight tendencies, but never were they this strong and annoying. He was agile and quick, just the same, but fear and instinct were both dangerous on his part, so he had to be careful. Keep his mind sharp.

What she did for him, out of her heart, he was going to do his best to protect her in return. He had a sense of uncertainty but he could not place it. He had better begin.

 **I am sorry for all of this. This was not supposed to happen.** he typed, gently with his two front paws. **I do know what to do.**

"…b-but… my parents! What do we do? Should we…?" she trailed off when this _Mickey_ started typing again.

 **We have one day. Tomorrow midnight.**


	8. Little Runaway

She didn't know why it had to be this way, nor did she know if she wasn't dreaming at this point. It was all too weird and all too upsetting. Scared, even now, Sarah began to bite her knuckle again.

"I still… can't believe this is … happening…" he overheard her say.

He turned to her again, completely alert.

"…if you are… who you say you are… th-then…"

Again, he was working on the keyboard.

 **I wouldn't believe me either. You saved me. Please, let me help you. A dark magic is trying to follow me.**

At the words being typed out, the girl only seemed to grow more pale.

"…what d-do you mean?" she asked.

Dark magic was following him? This had to be a dream… it had to be! There were so many questions she wanted to ask. _Why did they need to go to the park exactly at midnight the next day? Is he who he said he is? He is no ordinary mouse…and he needed to be safe? Both of them? Why? Was something coming?_

"Mickey…" she tried to speak but the words were stuck in her throat.

The outside of her window was dark, her closet was dark…basically, the entire house was dark. It was passed midnight, around ten minutes after and still, there was no sign of her parents. By what the computer said, they had a whole day still until that midnight. The mouse she called Mickey turned to her again before working again.

 **You know my name. Thank you.**

 **Don't worry, I know where we need to go.**

She guessed that was a good thing, that he knew what he was doing. She hoped he knew, but the Park was a more then fifteen miles away. Her mother always took the freeway, making it ten minutes away. The fact that she wanted to take Kate there to help her feel better, she began to wonder…. Then she only planned for an afternoon at Downtown Disney, not at the Park. Yet the District was a part of it, right? Her own room was full of Disney themed toys and she loved to collect plushes. A few crooked posters hung that depicted the movie of Aladdin and another was old and ruined that depicted one of the Disney Channel's stars, Hannah Montana. Not that she liked the singer all that much, but she still loved her songs. A few princess plushes littered her room, along with other characters. One plush, she got in a kid's meal, of a hunchbacked character that was that of a soft puppet that fell behind near her dresser. After she was lost for a minute in thought, she looked back to the little mouse.

"…do we n-need to be… _in_ the park?" she asked, her feet getting restless.

 **Not exactly.** was the response. **There are other ways. One of them is in the hotel. There is a key.**

"Okay… a key…" she said and tried to remain calm. "Do you know where my family is?"

 **I can't say. But I have a funny feeling.**

Whatever that meant, Sarah was sure it wasn't good news on her end. She swallowed hard and she felt trapped, although she was in her own family's house. By how slow Mickey typed, she had a bad feeling.

"…what are we going to do? U-Until midnight…?"

 _Mickey was still in a dilemma. Now that a child was involved. A child, who was precious to his world and very existence. He had to keep his home, beloveds and friends in mind, just to keep himself from forgetting himself again. He was beginning to fully realize the extent of this spell and where it's trying to go to keep him away. He was meant to die… He was meant to forget his life and purpose and die in this world which was truthfully his prison as of right now. Yet, his life was spared by this young lady. If he was dull enough, he would have eaten that butter cracker right from the get-go. As for the moment, they were to remain here and perhaps rest for a few hours. Magic could not reach this modern world unless the_ ** _way_ **_was opened. But only for a few minutes if powerful enough… Yen Sid was able to reach them for a little time and had left a peace of mind for now. For now, he needed to do his best to guide this girl. Surely, darkness is going to try after her too. Of course, he was sure of it, that he was no match to protect her right now either._

This time she did not get an answer to her question, but Mickey was thinking deeply. Sadly enough, he was far too tired.

"Are you okay?" she asked with worry in her voice. Her blue eyes widened.

 **sleepy**

She read that word but it didn't help her much. Yet she offered her hand to him. He was able to take her offer and started to cuddle in her palm. She looked around as she shut her laptop down and slowly walked around her room with the small mouse falling asleep rather fast. He probably had it bad, unable to sleep at all while he was in here. Softly, with her thumb, she stroked along his soft dark fur. He snuggled further.

Now what? Should she just stay here? With him in her hands, she sat distressed on her bed as she stared sharply at the dark window.

"…mickey…" she called him, insecurely.

He was breathing calmly now and very still. It seemed he was not going to wake up soon.

She had to wait….

It was not until early the very next morning. It was all the same as the night before. She was still alone with _Mickey_ and her parents were still not home. Sarah was sure of it! She had searched the house, the garage and tried calling them…. It was still just her and _Mickey Mouse._ Above all else, she'd hoped all of that was a dream.

The thing was going to school with this problem. She came to her friend, distressed. He was still curled into a tiny ball upon one of her bed pillows that was gently set beside her bed on the floor.

"…are you going to be okay?" she worried over him.

He felt her pet him and stirred.

 _Oh… oh… wh-wha… where am I…? Wh-who… who are you? Where-Where am I…?_

His little eyes opened barely and he stayed still on the pillow. He was acting strange, especially how he looked around, as if clueless and scared.

"…Mickey?" she said, looking down at him with worry.

She had a foreboding feeling, that was different from how she felt the night before. To him, there was a giant before him and all he thought was to flee and hide before he would be eaten. His memory was fuzzy and he was scared! Unbeknownst to him was that the spell he was under was strong. It was more than just this form….

 _No no! Please, please! D-d-don't hurt me! Help!_

The mouse on the pillow tried to run and she startled when he slipped through her fingers.

"Wait!" she called to him and he dashed down the hall, fast!

She had to be quick before she was going to lose him! She got a waste basket and dumped it as she tore after him, panicked. As the one said in the computer, she had to keep him safe! Who knew what was at stake, but she didn't know what was going to happen if he vanished through a hole. If her parents were in danger than she had to obey those words.

 _Help! Help!_

He was aiming for the front door! Sarah had to fall and slide before he made it, slamming the basket over him!

 _No!_

He was trapped… He couldn't run. He couldn't scream. He couldn't see, and he couldn't remember….

"What… the … heck… are you… doing!?" Sarah panted as she sat up.

All she heard was frantic scratching from inside the basket. He was terrified… but why?

 _Let me go! Please, let me go!_


	9. School Day's Toils

_**I just want to give a shout out to the new followers of this story. I cannot be anymore thankful! Only one thing I wanted to apologize for was the chapter mix up. Don't you worry though! It's all fixed up! Thank you all so much!**_

* * *

He had to start acting like a _real_ mouse right now…? Just to keep him safe, she had to box him. This time in a different box with no holes. It hurt to hear him scratch and scurry around inside.

Sarah had somewhat of an idea, that involved the idea of taking Kate to Downtown Disney. She had to tell someone of this and she was basically all alone with him acting all jumpy. But she doubted. What would Kate say? Of course, even she wouldn't believe something as far fetched this. Mice that can type. Sure.

 _My my my… what is happening? Where am I? Wh-what, what happened?_

He was able to eat, much to Sarah's relief. Yet taking him to school was going to be a problem. Perhaps she could pretend to be absent today…but even that can cause problems. Also, this mouse could be left alone after what she learned.

There was a way to get things done without causing a scene. She snuck in things before…. It was worth a shot.

Sarah rode her bike, trying so hard to keep her panic low. Safety she had the box with her as she rode. Not being taken by car today, she was a little late. Just as the bell rang, she settled down by her locker and proceeded to get the smaller box snug into her backpack. Again, she heard him start to scratch.

"Ssh! Stop… I can get in trouble!" she hushed into her bag.

Much to her dismay, as she was zipping her bag, there came a hall monitor.

"Hey, why are you tardy?" the boy asked, cocky.

"…sorry… um, I am going to homeroom right now!" she said, smiling hopefully at him.

She lifted her backpack over her shoulder, but not too roughly. She had to act casual.

"Sorry! Sorry… I-I'm going now." she reassured and almost started to run.

Sarah was able to get out of that, even if the guy followed for a minute or two. She was able to get to class.

The classroom had two doors; one for coming in and the other for coming out across the room. There was a wall of shelves and books behind the teacher's desk. The room was wide enough and since there were no individual desks, there were only six round tables, each with one computer for the students.

At the far table ahead of her, by the window, she spotted her friend, Kate. She gave Sarah a smile as she sat next to her, being careful with her bag.

"Hey!"

"Hi!" Sarah responded in a lowered voice.

It was good to see Kate, even though she had problems these days. Yet Kate caught onto how strange her friend was acting.

"…you okay? You look awful…"

"I didn't sleep well…" Sarah honestly answered. "…we … okay… I have something to tell you but… I can't here. Meet me at the… behind the library. At recess."

"…okay…?" Kate rose a brow at her friend.

Sarah worried when her bag shifted under the table.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Just… ssh."

School was going to be torture and just as she expected, it seemed to go one forever. Her little friend though, she had to keep him in check. Each time, it seemed to her that she was smuggling an ordinary mouse. He was restless, scratching and trying to escape each time she opened the box to feed him. It was making her worry more! Her anxious eyes studied him as he ate what was a saltless sunflower seed. Biting her lip, she thought that Kate was never going to believe her. Who would, actually?

 _Oh… oh my… my, thank you! I think I know you… What's going on!?_

There was only one thing, as she learned. **Disneyland**. Getting there was going to be tricky. She had to get him to Disneyland somehow, but then what? For now, maybe Kate could help her. Well, she could only hope.

It was annoying and stressful for her to suffer in silence as her friend had to remain trapped for an hour and a half. Recess finally came, thank goodness. As to how this was going to turn out, she wasn't too sure. So far, the mouse was getting so restless that people would notice.

 _Trapped inside this bag, Mickey had found himself alone inside it, as well as inside this smaller box. It seemed smaller than he remembered. What happened? Oh, there was some light! Right there, through the zipper! He was able to see and hear her. So he wasn't left alone… but, where was he now? He was out of the house? That meant that she may have been onto something. All he could do was remain quiet and listen._

When recess had rung, Sarah and Kate left class together. Sarah was trying not to let her panic show, but Kate got a feeling that something wasn't right. Sarah was seriously too anal and overprotective of her bag when usually she would leave it far away somewhere and come back for it later. Kate worriedly twiddled with a strand of her hair as they both found a bench to sit at.

"…okay. What is it do you wanna tell me, Sarah?" Kate wanted to break the silence so bad, it was irritating.

"That's just…it…. I don't know if I should. But… I don't know. Weird things started happening, with my laptop for the past two nights. And now, we have this mouse — "

"— a mouse?"

"Yeah."

"…okay, sure. I am still not getting it."

"… I-I know, just~ … just give me a minute."

How was she going to explain this without looking like a lunatic?

 _He looked on, eager and worried._

"Okay… Kate, I know this will sound crazy. But I have this mouse. He's in my bag. And I… I can tell you right now that he was able to talk to me last night."

"…a mouse, talked to you?"

"Yes! And he's here with me."

Kate looked at me as if Sarah grew a second head, but then she boldly began to open her bag to find the box he was held in. Carefully, she took it out and he backed into the corner of it to keep from sliding around. Kate looked on, very much confused, but she did have a mouse stashed in her bag.

"Sarah, are you sure you're okay?" the brunette rose a brow as she questioned.

"Yeah… I couldn't barely believe it myself before. But I can show you later, at my house."

The bell rang and it only seemed like ten minutes and Sarah looked very irritated. Kate sighed and turned back to her friend.

"…okay, show him to me after school." Kate agreed, much to Sarah's surprise.

So it was agreed that they would meet at their usual spot and the two had to separate for now for the remainder of their day's classes. _Mickey_ was getting a little tired at this point of being stashed away for another two hours, but he was deeply grateful that she kept the zipper open a little. He wondered though and he worried if he was going to have another blackout like that again. He was able to observe through the hole of the box and through the open zipper of the many children and young adults passing by and the blue sky to the field's sharp grass. The smells in this bag were annoying to no end, but he was willing to wait. He trusted Sarah now that he was able to speak to her, somewhat.

Soon, at the end of the school field, Sarah softly placed her bag beside her, as if protecting it.

"That didn't go as bad as I thought… Huh?" she spoke to the bag, hoping that _Mickey_ was okay.

She took the box out again, hoping to get him some air after all that time.

"Are you okay?" she whispered and opened the box.

There he was, looking up at her with his whiskered nose wiggling. He wasn't scared and trying to run. Perhaps he was back to normal?

"Sorry about that, Mickey." she apologized, sheepishly. "Soon though. Do you think you can talk to her?"

Even he seemed nervous, but understanding fully, he nodded. Sarah sighed and looked up to see Kate coming onto the field.

"I just don't know how we're going to pull this off. How to get to the Park. I don't have a ticket or my mom's pass."

 _Mickey_ stood up and rested his front paws on the walls of the box.

" _I am sure we can do it._ " he thought.

Soon enough, as agreed, there was Kate, who looked a little annoyed which worried Sarah.

"Hi."

"…hey." Kate sighed, roughly putting her back down.

She noticed the box Sarah held in her lap and there was a little field mouse sticking his tiny head out. He was really dark in fur, like a deep deep brown. His little beady eyes twinkled up at her. Even she had a feeling that she knew this creature.

"Is that… the mouse?" Kate asked, still staring at him.

"Yeah. See, I told you!"

"I never said I didn't believe you, okay?"

"I know, but~ okay. Just watch. I am going to show you something."

Oh how she hoped this would work. Carefully, she took _Mickey_ into her hand and then she held her phone. Opening up her texts, she placed the phone down to the bench right between them. Then she placed her little friend down to it as well. Right then, he went to it and started to press the screen buttons. Kate watched, unsure of what to think. The mouse managed to type the words, **_Hi_** _._ The mouse then looked up at Kate, hopeful. Sarah could only let it happen. _The mouse knows what to do_.

 _Mickey_ went on, typing some more.

 **Your name is Kate, am I right? You can call me Mickey.**

He hoped she wouldn't scream as Sarah did. But she did stand right up, in shock. Startled, he went back to Sarah, expecting the worst.

"It just typed!" Kate nearly shrieked.

Sarah picked her friend up again and held him in her hand.

"Yeah, he did!" Sarah said, standing up as well. "I was surprised by it too!"

"You trained it, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't! I swear, Kate!"

"Look, it was cool, but I really need to be getting home." Kate sighed as she took her bag.

"Kate…" Sarah said , her heart sinking. "…okay, I know you don't get it now but…"

Sarah looked down at the downhearted mouse in her hands. She remembered how crushed he seemed when he was trying to speak to her through the phones.

"…I'm trying to help him. And I was told that we need to be at Disneyland… right, right at midnight."

"… told? Told by who?"

"Someone hacked my laptop."

"You are acting so weird, Sarah—"

"Just… could you at least drop us off there? You don't…. You don't have to come with us. I am just sure about this."

Kate looked at her with a face that was both worried and confused. She looked down at the mouse and then to her friend before she pulled her own phone out. She sighed before beginning to text her own father.

 **Hey Dad,**

 **Could we drop Sarah off at Downtown Disney?**


	10. As Normal As Could Be

She knew Kate wouldn't believe her. She must have seemed so dumb to her! Discouraged somewhat, she placed Mickey back in the box and sat back down on the bench.

"Look, it's not that I think you're nuts or anything, but what are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing! Look what he wrote to you." Sarah showed her her phone again. "How can I train him to do that? I can't even teach a dog to bring back a stupid stick… My parents never came home last night and they never called. Then the computer woke up again."

Kate sat down again, seeing how worked up her friend was getting. It seemed that she was scared.

"It opened to a video and in the comments, words started to type out… by themselves. I'm not lying!"

"Okay, I'll take your word for it…" Kate laughed nervously.

"…sorry." Sarah grew nervous too. "I'm… I don't know what else to do."

She had the thought of referring to the police. It was the most logical thing to do. She chose fully to remain quiet, just to wait for that chance. Soon came the loud honk of a car just beyond the school gate. Her train of thought faded away and she looked up, seeing a disgruntled Kate pick up her bag.

"Thanks, by the way." Sarah said as she slowly began to place the box back into her backpack.

"Come on." her friend said.

She gave Sarah a smile and joked. "Dad's waiting, Jackie."

Only her parents called her that. It was her family nickname. When other's said it at school, she hated it.

"Please, don't." Sarah laughed.

"I knew it!"

"Stop."

Mickey was able to hear as they were heading to the car picking them up. Jackie, huh?

As a friend to her, Kate made it seem like Sarah (or Jackie as her Dad liked to call her) was going to meet her Mom there after work in the mall district for dinner. The mouse in the bag was never mentioned. Sarah didn't say much other than the usual hello and thank you to her friend's father. She was more worried of the strangest that was going on. Mickey, on the other hand, was keeping himself very low and very focused, to keep his mind still and from wandering again. It was so soon now. All he needed to do was speak out instead of hiding. He was tempted sorely to always hide. The ride though was a little rough for his liking. Everything was so vast for him here and there was so much he needed to do…before Maleficent can bring even more damage. This was the one day and it was passing on to early evening now. Midnight was coming, he had to keep reminding himself of that!

"Is anything wrong, Jackie…?" asked Kate's father, David.

"Oh! uh… No, everything's fine." she said with a sort of nervous smile.

Kate's worried look didn't help that much. Yes, it was a fib entirely.

"I'm just meeting my mom there. Yeah! She and I are going to have dinner there too."

"That sounds fun!" the kind man smiled.

"Yeah!" Sarah agreed, keeping her eyes on that bag.

Fibbing was the least of her problems, compared to what was really going on. She was overrun with frantic thoughts of perhaps it was wise to have the police come. The drive was unpleasant already for her and she knew he wasn't having such a good time either. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, to not seem so obvious. She felt her stomach jump when the street formed low beneath a bridge and both she and Kate were able to spy the marvelous trademark of the Lego store. Entirely made out of the Legos there stood a giant, black and purple dragon taken straight out of the Disney classic. It seemed to climb up atop the round building as a spew of green flames (which made up of Lego too) seemed to be shooting out from its open jaws. It was quite an eye catch for both of them, but the moment was broken when the car made a gradual turn. Soon enough, passing an avenue and a boulevard or two, they came into one of the resort's vast parking lots. As usual on a day like this, even a weekday, there were no spots close to the District. Gadly, Sarah was just going to be dropped off.

So she was.

"It was nice seeing you again." David smiled as she got out of the car.

"Tell your Mom I said Hi!" Kate perked up.

Though she wished she could come along with her friend, she couldn't today and sadly waved Sarah goodbye. Guiltily, Sarah waved back as they drove away. All that awaited her was the sound of music and people behind her. What was she going to expect now? Worriedly, she lowered her bag and checked on the box.

Good, the box was safe and she was here in Downtown Disney. As usual, there was a lively crowd all around as she started to walk. At the time she was trying to hide just how scared she was. Kids were playing by the fountain. Music was bright and loud and the sun was sharp. That drive was just far too awkward and she felt bad for not being truthful with Kate. It seemed that she may have hurt her feelings, but she did not know what to expect from this. Talking to a mouse, bagging him in her backpack after a weird night of someone talking to her through her laptop. None of it made a lick of sense. She did catch that sad, worried look on Kate's face when she was driven away…. Sarah was at a loss and now she wished that Kate did come. Then again, no.

Still, there was so much time left.

Now what? was the overall question.

Seeing all these people wasn't much help either. It was soon when she felt him throwing a fit again.

"Okay, okay just —" she told him as she began to jog towards a shady bench, away from the crowd.

She checked on him once more and he seemed really happy or relieved for that matter.

"I don't want you running away again, okay? And I don't think they'll let us in…."

He squeaked, excitedly when he saw exactly where they were. It felt awfully weird to be here for not the element of fun and carefree time, but for something deeply mysterious. Sarah looked across the way towards the bustling stores and rowdy restaurants. Checking her phone hopefully to see if her family had given her a sign, she stood up with the open box. She trusted the mouse but now it was starting to seem a little ridiculous. Midnight? They had to wait until midnight now? Now what were they to do until then? It was passed four in the afternoon. Which meant that the Park was busy as could be, as it was every single day. 

California Adventure and Disneyland never would be calm, even on a school day. The rides were crowded, the parades were cheered on and the music was bouncy, cheery and loud. The refurbished Sleeping Beauty Castle shimmered in the sun despite the hectic crowds of parents, families and children. Stores were bustling with business. Snacks, toys and candy were lost on the usually shining ground but were then swept away, only to get messy again. King Triton's Fountain nearest to the screaming Matterhorn Mountain was in a dance, the water being shot to and fro over guest's heads. Children jumped to catch the flying water, the summery weather making it even more fun. It all seemed normal and as overbearing as could be as lines went out into the streets and walkways. It was no different in the secondary park across, only something was going on and the guests shrugged it off but were only disappointed in missing out.

 _ **All right, Screamers! Face forward and hang on!**_ bellowed the excited voice over announcer as a coaster car came out from beneath a bridge, facing the first hill before the launch. A build up of music built up the excitement and anticipation as onlookers watched on at the passengers.

10…9… 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1!

With a jolt forward, the car launched fast, surprising the riders. Some screamed and a few cheered. The train went faster and faster and soared up with a roar up the first hill.

As the coaster roared and screams came from all directions, there was a crowd of people at the entrance to the ride just below it. It was the popular Toy Story Mania 3D shooting ride and it seemed that the ride was closed, possibly for the rest of the day. Reason for it being closed, well… that was the great mystery. People were leaving in disappointment as the repair men and managers tried to pin point the problem. The ride began as normal when the day started, but only a half hour ago, all of the screens just went blank. Each screen scared the guests with a loud static noise and they all went out in a white flash as if someone pulled a plug on it. Figuring that something may have snapped on the screens, they went to check… but every wire and circiut seemed to be untouched and working just fine. So, not wanting to scare and worry the guests, the ride was closed down for the day until this mystery was solved. As the cars were parked…one car stopped by something by the track cord.

It looked like a hat. A deeply familiar hat, that was from a toy. A Woody doll, to be exact. Someone picked it up and studied it. The man looked around before he made to the employee exit door, putting the lost (strangely leather) cowboy hat onto one of the desks as he called through his ear piece to his manager. Paying no mind to what he found, he went on…leaving it there. He left the empty office and all seemed quiet and tense. Soon, there was a shuffle of papers and something fell off one of the shelves.

"Dah!" he yelped and he tried to get back under the desk.

He looked like a toy and landed with a fluff on the floor when he got to a dark corner.

"…whew… whew… okay…" he panted when he knew he was safe. "Dang, that was a close one!"

He was an animated object, a doll…who was hatless and worried. He peeked out again. The face of a cowboy worried looked around the office. He was able to hear the people outside and the rumble of the rollercoaster from above. Glad to know that he was alone, the cowboy doll took a step out, only searching for one thing.

"…hah!" he smiled, spotting his hat on the desk.

Briskly, he climbed up the cabinet and snagged the hat before the door opened again. On the virtual clock on one of the computers turned to _5:00 pm_.


	11. I Can't Believe It!

Sarah blinked down at the toy, having not seen it there before when she entered.

"I swear… this wasn't here before…." she said to herself.

Mickey chose to poke his head out again. Sarah picked up the authentic doll noticing something different. Slowly, she picked up the doll. Mickey started squeaking as she did while the knitted hat fell off the doll's head. She was confused but was goosed when the elevator door opened to a family wanting to come in. Too nervous already, she picked up the hat and decided to just get out onto the highest floor of the hotel. The high ceiling the decorative chandeliers were dead ahead as she tried to escape into the wide hall. So far, this area had to be the quietest. Everyone was down below, it seemed. Sarah cautiously looked over the railing just prior to sitting weakly in one of the sofas.

Unknown to her though, something was slinking along the ceiling and lighting fixtures near them. This was an unwanted visitor to the doll that was starting to get wedged into the cushion. Sarah felt a pinch on her palm and she gasped when the Woody doll suddenly began to move. Very fast, in fact!

"Sssh! Ssh!" Woody began to encourage her to stay calm.

"Ah! You— You're — !"

"Don't! Don't!" Woody rose his arms, fervently with his brown eyes full of panic as well. "Don't… scream…" he slowly mouthed silently.

Sarah was standing up and almost dropped her backpack with the mouse still inside it. Prone to hyperventilating, she saw one of the cleaning ladies walking by. She only got an odd look but the woman kept on with her job. Sarah looked back down at the talking doll. She started to laugh, feeling like she was going crazy again. This was worse than the computer.

"Another one!"

"Yeah! I know, you've never seen a talking doll before but you gotta listen to me —"

"Listen to you? I'm going crazy here! I —" she had to keep from venting out of frustration. She could not endanger Mickey, if this was the real Woody or not.

Woody looked a little saddened yet he was relieved. He shifted his eyes around though, hearing that familiar rush of air nearby.

"We gotta talk… but we can't talk here." he started to reason.

"How — " she almost yelled, but she stopped and started to whisper. "How do I know I can trust you…?"

Woody seemed to cringe at that question even when it was truthfully logical.

"…that's a good question." he pointed out, grinning uneasily.

He wasn't asking for all of this either. No one did…but time was short. That dark shadow was getting close and he saw it.

"Listen to me… we gotta go now." he said urgently.

She looked to where he was looking and she knew, for certain, that was not there before. Of course, she wasn't sure about this, especially now that Mickey was flipping out again. Woody was too frustrated for this and got hold of her pant leg and pulled.

"Aw geez, come on!" he had to yell.

Being on the highest floor, there was currently no one else witnessing this girl speak to a toy while trying to tame a mouse. Which was lucky for them.

"Where are we going!?" Woody overheard.

"Keep it down! It can hear!" he tensely whispered back in midrun. "Follow my lead!"

This was wonderful for a first meeting, but introductions had to come last in this fondly situation. He too was chased by this thing before and he did learn well to the point that spotting it was easy.

"What is that!?"

"Someone who really wants to find us! Quick, this way!"

Woody made a sharp turn into one of the open suites, which awaited cleaning. She didn't waste any time and closed the door, quickly. Woody rolled over on the carpet after leaping in. She had to throw her bag down and pinned against the door, panicked. Seeing Woody get up, he pressed a finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet. Telling him with her eyes, that may have been a hard task. Especially when they both heard a chilling sound on the other side of the door. Her eyes widened and she felt frozen. Woody felt the same way. Mickey looked out. After a moment of silence…the thing passed the room. Sarah slid down to the floor, almost hard. Woody saw Mickey try to come out.

She went to pick him up and Woody tried his chance to catch him, but the addled little mouse dashed into room's bathroom.

"No! Come on… really? Right now?"

"Ssh…ssh, ssh… keep it down. It's okay! He's in the corner!"

"Can't lose him…" she panted as she got onto her knees to crawl in after Mickey. "Almost did once…"

"I think I got this… You keep my back…" Woody said, hatching an idea.

"…okay!"

She had only just basically ran into this all too familiar doll, but she for one could not explain. He was willing to help her right off the bat.

"Hey there, li'l fellah… Don't go… stay right there…" Woody softened his voice for the scared mouse. "I ain't gonna hurt ya…"

Mickey kept himself curled in the corner, against the cold wall of the tub.

"Yah!" Woody yelped as he made a quick jump.

Mickey gave a panicked squeak and tried to struggle out of the cowboy's grip but he couldn't free his tail.  
"Doh, hold it hold it, just stow it!"

Sarah ran and got one of the emptied waste baskets and tore the bag out of it. It would have to do for a temporary cage. Woody was able to drag and throw the poor mouse into it, out of breath himself.

"…th-thanks…" she uttered, grateful.

"…heh, thought Bullseye was bad." he chuckled as he fixed his hat.

She felt guilty of snapping at him before. Everything was starting to hit her right now that… which was unlike the whole thing with the laptop. This … was this — ? It couldn't be….

"Oh… oh God… Oh my God… You… You are … who I think you are… Are you?" she stuttered.

He had to take a step back, but the fact that she wasn't screaming was relieving.

"… yeah. Yeah." he humbly nodded. "You can call me Woody. Of course, ya probably already knew that." he chuckled.

"I can't believe this…. First it was him, then the whoever hacking the laptop… that th-thing a-and … now you!"

Woody rose his hands to her, hoping to calm her down.

"I know you're scared, but just calm down, okay? I'll explain —"

"My parents are gone and he's trying to — Oh, I don't know what to do…"

"Kid, you've got to calm down." he tried to practice his patience by speaking slower.

"Sorry, I'm sorry…"

After a moment, Woody began to look a little melancholic. None of this was wanted, and no child deserved this. It was actually not supposed to wind up this way…. All that really mattered was that he found them, finally! It seemed that all the mess down below was enough distraction for them to settle on things for now. He had to break a very important rule though…and he was not very happy about that. Now it was time to tell her a view rather crucial things. Sarah sniffled and wiped her eyes after relieving some stress…. She wanted her family back and she wanted to go home. Yet, she was scared for Mickey, even more than before.

"You okay?" he had to ask.

She nodded.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm okay…. Woody, please… You have to tell me what's happening! Why is it happening… and if it's really him… than… why did he come to me…?"

"Yeah, it's a very long story…and it seems that you're apart of it now. Just as I am."

"But I still don't get it…. Why me? A-and you're here too… How did you get here?" she asked, moving to sitting on her knees.

" _Hah hah_ , well… I had some help…. But one thing's for sure, you need help getting in."

"How do you know…?"

"Hey, I know of that mouse of yours too…. A lot of us do."

"Us?" she had a scary feeling.

"I'm getting too deep here already. But I was sent here to find you two. What you just saw out there was sent the night before to keep us from getting back."

"You mean… that shadow?"

"I need to know, you mentioned something happening to your computer?"

"Y-yeah, it turned on by itself. It went on the internet, to a video… and words started appearing in the comment box."

"Wh-what did they say…?"

"It said my name. It typed out my name and said something about Mickey, that I needed to keep him safe. And I need to get into the park at midnight. Then it just stopped. All that happened when my parents didn't come home…so I was scared. It happened before but I tried to tell Dad. He didn't believe me…."

"It's gonna be okay." Woody reassured, stepping closer calmly. "I've found ya now. I'm gonna help you. It's apparent that he talked to you."

"Mickey?"

"No, the computer. My guess is that it was magic that did it."

"Magic…"

"Either it was the Wizards or the Queen. Queen Minnie who might've talked to you."

"Minnie?"

Now she was even more shocked, be it the one Minnie everyone knew. There was so much happening!

"It's all a little crazy I know…. I thought the same when…" Woody then grew sad. "… when Bonnie disappeared."

"Bonnie? Oh… she's your …"

"Y-yeah…" he cleared his throat. "It's not just your parents." he said, moving passed the pain for now.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"I-it's … it's um — It's fine, we gotta get you two to the apartment."

"Oh yes! Right!" she nervously agreed and looked to the mouse in the bucket. "Mickey? You okay?"

He scurried around and then looked up at her. She then looked to her new companion, determined this time.

"Okay! We gotta get going. I have an idea that can get us in."

"Oh! Um… I have … o-okay. In you go…" she painfully said, having to stow the mouse away again. "H-how…?"

"Gonna have to break some rules, but… the Monorail's the best bet."

"Ah… that's… there's a station by the Disneyland hotel. Not that far."

"Perfect."

Stowed in the bag, Woody was with Mickey hopefully to keep him calm during this. Sarah opened the hotel room door and peeked out. There was still an issue being taken care of from the shadow's mischief and the sighting of a live toy down in the lobby.

"Just act casual…" Woody whispered.

"Sure. Can't be that hard, right?" she replied with a lump in her throat.

Settling her bag, she walked out of the room and merely walked to the elevators. Woody settled quietly inside but then looked over down at the mouse, who seemed to recognize him. Sadly, Woody smiled. It was worth to try, but seeing the one and only Mickey cursed like this was painful. Maleficent sure thought this through very well. If Mickey was entirely lost, something awful would happen. Who knew in what sort of way? Right now, he had to think of how to get them onto that monorail.

To her, the walk was excruciating since she basically had two characters in her bag. Alive and real, for one thing. It was like she was stowing away a bomb or something. Just as she did before, she just walked along the halls until she got back to the start, the entrance from the District. It was just as crowded as before and the honk of the all too familiar Monorail caught her attention. There was the green roof of the station. Feeling somewhat more confident, she continued to walk towards the Disneyland Hotel.

"This better work…" she whispered under her breath.

Woody was nervous too as he overheard some whining of children and families complain about rides being closed down. In truth, many were shutting down. Radiator Springs, Soarin', the Fantasyland dark rides, Pirates of the Caribbean and lastly…the Haunted Mansion. Each one with no true reason. It was now or never.

Sarah saw the station's stair being watched by two cast members and she proceeded to the neighboring pin trading station.

"Okay…"

Woody peeked through the zipper. Just as he thought, always on sharp watch.

"What do we do now…?" she whispered.

"Nah nah, keep your cool, keep your cool. Go by the wall and I'll jump out."

"Are you so sure about this?"

"Now or never, am I right?"

She turned her back to one of the walls near the register and he was quick to jump out and hide. Now he had to save this one gifted spell, so he had to wing this the best he could. The kindly old Cast Member greeted Sarah to see if she finding things fine which was enough for him to climb into one of the pin fixtures, throwing pins down to the floor. Only Sarah was able to him dodge down behind the wall behind. What happened next though was something she did not expect. Out of hiding, Woody sprinted and he landed atop one of the fixtures. He took a bow to the lady.

"Hey Howdy hey!"

The woman screamed and so did the others. A few young teens looked on in shock. Sarah covered her mouth in shock. But he ushered her to go when he saw the two other castmembers from the Monorail entrance come and look at what was going on. Taking that chance, Sarah had to move to get passed them. She had to be fast to get up the stairs, trying to make it seem like she was holding a ticket. People began to crowd…. But during that chaos, Woody slipped away, under the wall once again. Hat and all. He cringed, hating to do that again, but it seemed to work. Security calls were going on everywhere at this point. There she was going up the stair and he ran and hopped fast after her. Sarah hid against the wall to catch her breath.

"I-can't-believe-we-just-did-that!" she panted.

Woody jumped to her side, just as frazzled.

"I can't believe we did that!" she tightly whispered.

"And that happened…" he panted and took one last look down the stair.

"What if they know… what if the cameras —"

"Don't jinx it!"

"I know, sorry — Just … we actually did it…"

"We did, kiddo…" Woody managed to smile up at her before the two heard the blare of the horn.

They had to hurry and with that distraction done, she wasted no time and got Woody back into the bag. Among a few of the people and family above, she kinda squeezed into the little group up front in the gathering queue, just to keep out of sight. There was a scary moment though when a security guard came up the stairs looking angry. It seemed that the cameras did catch something. Sarah hid behind a mother's carriage and went along with the crowd when the door was opened.

"No, no, no…" she dreaded and tripped inside the cabin and sneaked to one of the seats in the back of it. "Please no no no…"

Woody looked through the zipper, just as tense, but the door shut before this guard could investigate further.

"He saw me… He saw me!" Sarah panicked and sunk down on the hard seat.

"Take it easy…" he tried to help. "Act casual, it'll be okay…"

"We're… we're sneaking in…"

"Ssh… Once we get off, we hide. Take it easy…"

"Okay, okay…" she sighed, trying not to hyperventilate among all these other people.

Meanwhile, as the train was starting to slowly go along the track, something slick and dark was slipping through the District towards the entrance of the front gates of Disneyland. Not one guest realized that they were treading on a dark creature. The security was on call when someone sneaked on, but it wasn't sure…so they were taking precautions. Luckily for them, the ride was calm enough but there was an announcement stating that the Monorail had to close…which frightened her greatly and she wanted to get off right away. When they reached the station, she was the first to get off right when the door opened. The station they were at had to be Tomorrowland, which happened to be the most crowded area currently, so she could just get lost in the crowd.

They were inside and she wasn't being chased…. It was remarkable!

"… I — oh my God! We did it… we actually did it!"


	12. The Letter

It took some pushing and some running, but poor Sarah was able to find her way into an empty table area. For some reason, no one was going down here into this little corner. It seemed they had the corner for themselves. Sarah look around, cautiously before humbly sitting down in a table in the corner. It being a little creepy, she freed Woody onto the sofa and made it look like she was fiddling with her phone, which had 10% battery left by the way.

"I know I keep saying this, but I'm sorry for before… wigging out like that. I'm still trying to figure all this out."

"I know why you did…" he lowly replied, seeming down himself but thoughtful. "You were very brave. Didn't expect you to trust me either."

She didn't really feel all that brave. No. Yet she smiled.

"…I'm Sarah, by the way… but Dad and everyone else like to call me Jackie."

The cowboy smirked.

"A bit late…but very nice to meet you." Woody smiled. "And sorry about the whole… 'Whoa, doll is alive!' thing, in turn giving you a heart attack. I'm not all that good with first impressions apparently."

She laughed a bit, feeling the mood lighten a little.

"A-and thanks… for the help. I was scared for you back there."

"Nah. It could've gone much better."

"I still can't believe that it's really you either! How is all this… possible…? Real?"

He chuckled uneasily. He opened his arms wide though.

"See to believe, huh?"

"It's really you, Woody! The media would go crazy about this— "

"Ah-ah, well, we don't really want that. If they all knew, the faith and charm in this place will die. If that happens, I'd bet chaos would reign. Pretty much that's… that's what we're up against."

"Up against what?"

"The Wizard probably can explain better than me. I'm just playing a small role here, compared to what's happening behind the scenes."

Sarah surely did not grasp her full situation just yet, just worrying over vermin and now a live character, loved by many around the world. Spotting a popcorn box with Inside Out patterns all over it, Sarah spoke again.

"Please tell me…"

"I can't, Jackie… It's… it's a little too crowded to talk about this right now."

"But no one's here."

"Little hard to trust that because of that shadow…"

She looked up and around, worried too. She rushed her hair up a little, thinking. It was getting later and things were getting clearer bit by bit. Woody stood up to be more level and tapped her knee.

"Okay, listen… What we're gonna do however to get to Master Yen Sid. That's our solid goal right now. We'll get to the bottom of all this. Now, you need to trust me and I know how hard that is for you."

Mickey stared out from the bag at Woody as he was explaining.

"He will know what steps we need to take to get him back to where he needs to be."

"And we have to get to that door… in the apartment."

"Correct, girl."

"I guess I can trust you…. I mean, I got nothing else to lose…"

"Neither do I… Now. You ready?"

"Now or never."

He had to guide her through still even though she knew exactly where they needed to go by midnight. Cameras were on and security was high and the usually carefree park was nothing but stress and fear. Woody and Mickey were once again stowed in her bag and she was the feet for the journey to the Fire Station. Passing time was painful, but there was one last parade on the way to Main Street from It's a Small World. The upbeat music boomed throughout the roads and guests found their sitting spots to see. Despite the hidden secrets, the place was teaming with energy now that singing filled the air.

 _It's a music celebration  
Come on, come on, come on  
Strike up the band,  
Feel the beat, what a great sensation  
Come on, come on, come on  
Move and clap your hands,  
Get into spirit  
Let everyone hear it,  
So come on, come on  
Soundsational  
Whoa, whoa - hey, hey, hey  
Whoa, whoa - hey, hey! _

Sarah was not sure what to expect when they actually do get through that door. She took a seat in the back of a crowd by a bridge leading to the Fantasy Faire nearest to the shimmering castle. The castle had gone through a refurbishment and it was so beautiful, more than most of the park. Sarah's favorite land was Fantasyland and New Orleans Square, and she looked back to all the trips she took here. While she was doing her best to stay blended in with the two secrets in her backpack, something else was happening. In the form of a lone bubble blown from one of the bubble guns and it had floated up so high that no one could spot it. It was transparent, gentle with light blue, purple and pink sporting its form…above all else, it was magical. Unknown to the hundreds here. It was in tow of the wary three, dodging the leaves carefully. It shimmered a kindly blue. Every head was basically turned toward the introductory floats where a dapper dressed Mickey Mouse danced atop a set of drums. Sarah surely wasn't among those watching, more so she was keeping her eyes peeled. That shadow was still sneaking about through the shaded areas in the park. A fair few caught sight of something odd moving, but figured it was just the trees blowing in the wind.

It seemed that rides were not functioning normally so many were watching in a bit of disappointment and some were keen to leaving.

Woody and Mickey both took a peek out through the zipper. Mickey panicked when he saw a shadowy face snarl up at him and it got the girl's attention.

"Go through there!" she picked up on Woody's whisper and Sarah pressed through the unknowing crowd.

She crossed the bridge towards the decorative Fantasy Faire which was quieter than the bustling street. She was able to run through, passed the theater and the themed miniature village and through the way that took her straight into Frontierland. The shady brute took advantage of this and followed, zipping along buildings and easily through the detour. Things were going wrong behind her, she can hear it. But by chance, she spotted a light that zipped by her face.

"What the!?" she gasped and there she was a bubble… glowing out like a sun glare.

It kept bugging her and bugging her. It led down the way to New Orleans.

"Follow it!" Woody stuck out of the bag.

"What!?"

"Trust me!"

Wasting no time, she just ran after it! It darted away through people walking by and they watched Sarah run off after this light that only she could see, it seemed. Through the alley the light went up the stairway within an empty courtyard where she dashed over and hid behind the wall. She caught her breath with Woody looked out just as panicked.

"I'm so sorry!"

"We can't do this with that thing… following us. What was that light?"

"I can't tell. It looked familiar to me…"

Sarah brushed her hair back, looking around at the balconies but she couldn't see anything now.

"What did you think it was then?" she asked, rather rudely.

"It looked…. ah! I swore it was her."

"Who? Not—"

"Lady Blue… The Blue Fairy." Woody looked back at her.

"I'd believe that." Sarah sighed.

"We need to look for her. She might have a message for us somewhere."

Where to find this message, she had no clue how? Something floated down from out of nothing, really. Woody gasped when turned around to see her catch this rolled up note, of old parchment.

"G'head. Open it…" he encouraged.

Sarah did and it was a note.

 _My dear friends,  
There is so much that you do not understand just yet, dear. Believe me that you will in future. You are not the only one who does not understand yet. There is a great darkness trying to reach to your world and I must do what I can protect that innocence and that precious imagination it seeks to destroy. I sent you this through a bubble but I myself could not accompany it. We will meet soon. You have friends with you and more will come. You will not be alone.  
Sincerely,  
Evangeline  
_

 _Remember, look for the lone lamp that stays lit by wick.  
One touch will do the trick._

The poor girl could feel a pain in her heart as she read it. That name also seemed familiar.

"Evangeline…?"

"I knew it was her…" spoke a solemn Woody. "…she just gave us directions, right at the end there."

"…the lamp. She's talking about the lamp?"

"She was making sure we're okay… quick, we need to keep that." he advised.

She curled it up and placed in the bag… Inside there was Mickey being clueless once more.

"Oh Woody… what if we're too late…? I-I mean… look at him…"

Woody looked in and his brown eyes turned very sad at the sight. He sighed.

"We just need to have hope, partner. There is only so much we can do…"

"I just felt so close to him before…but now, it's… I feel nothing."

It was a dreadful evening to wait and keep watch for the one shadow, that will see it's chance the moment the sun would go down. Even now, that lamp was lit from the tiny window above the Fire Station where families took pictures. Sarah took some time to get perfectly comfortable to even get close to the place. Remembering what the letter had said, she had to have some faith. She was just a kid, she had no idea how big of a hole she was in. She had friends. Yes she did. Woody was kind and he kept helping her to keep her head above water. After staring up at the eerily light for a moment, she looked down. It was getting dark now and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"Okay, Woody? Now what do we do?" she asked.


	13. The Lamp

If she had to pick a day she hated the most then it had to be today. At the Happiest Place on Earth no less. Guests of this place were leaving to a degree, dissatisfied with their visits. She had no intention of leaving.

Woody had an idea and he only had one chance to do it. He took his hat off, rallied his thoughts just be very specific. One mess up could ruin the whole thing.

"'kay, Jackie… just go inside the fire station, be behind the truck. I'll do the rest." he instructed.

Anxious, she just did as he requested and pretended that she was going to have a look inside. The Wizard he made the deal with to be a part of this plan… he bestowed one spell just in case of an emergency. He placed it on his knitted hat.

"What are you gonna do?"

"A little trick the Wiz taught me. Just hold tight." he told her.

He seemed to reach into his hat like how a magician would and he found this kind of funny, really.

"'kay, now I know you're just showing off…" he chuckled to himself until he grabbed something.

It looked like a dark blue marble, seemingly made out of pure glass. He looked deeply surprised as he saw himself reflected in it. Was this it? It couldn't be, could it? Wow, thanks…. Now what? All he got was that it was a spell, not physical but effective. How was this going to be done exactly? He knew how worried Sarah was so he had to take a moment.

"What's taking so long?" she frightfully asked.

"Just a sec!"

Just then, he got an idea after his moment of confusion.

"Okay, shut your eyes!"

"What?"

"Like I said, trust me, kid." he tensed before he threw it down.

Mickey startled. Right before a cloud of pure blue, sparkling cloud of dust and it surrounded them. To her, it looked animated, hand drawn just like how the films are cartoons were so it only confused her. It scared her. Naturally, she jumped up onto her two feet only there was no floor beneath her. Her stomach lifted as if she was falling down fast before she landed hard on carpet all of a sudden.

"Agh!" she gasped, feeling a rush of dizziness. "What was that!?"

Woody was on the floor beside her oddly enough. He turned over from his back and fixed himself.

"Just a little trick…" he sheepishly smiled at her.

"Yeah, it sure was…" she turned a little snarky. "… thought that shadow got us."

"Pff, we're lucky."

Sarah got a chance to see where that spell took them. They were in a room that seemed like it was a glimpse into the past. There was the sight of red curtain, velveteen crimson carpets… and Victorian chairs and tables. There were quaint paintings of spring flowers on the walls. They were beside a wood table between two crimson sofas. A gramophone sat safely upon a banister. Sarah looked around confused before she spotted a particular lamp upon a lone round table.

"…is… is this it? We're…" she trailed off, looking around. "Oh my gosh…. Woody…"

"Didn't think I could do it, huh?"

"This has to be the scariest… weirdest day of my life."

"Mine too, even if that sounds weird."

Much to their surprise, the bewildered mouse ventured out of the backpack and he nosed around as if he knew the place. When she would be too scared for him to be out, it looked to her that he knew. Once again, she began to feel sad.

"He knows…"

"Yeah." Woody felt the same and he stood up.

He looked around the old but preserved place. That emergency spell actually did work. Yet this apartment felt heavy, like sadness and grief. Sarah gently picked Mickey up.

"We're here, Mick. About time too…"

He seemed to look at her in understanding, which was relieving. Perhaps being closer to home was starting to help.

"Glad you're looking at me. It tells me that you're listening… We're almost there. It was just so hard getting in here…"

"So far, we're pretty okay. But we need — well, there it is…" he trailed off when he spotted that very lamp aglow.

Sarah turned her head when she heard his voice change into that of wonder. It looked like a normal oil lamp, lit up on a small round wood table. There was something about this place that seemed definitely not normal. It was as if they were really back in time…. The mystery of her family disappearing had been the main worry since all this started. Like the note said, she was not alone, so she kept that to heart. One thing she failed to note was the time. The last time she checked, it was a little after 10:30 but that felt like it was a while ago. People were already leaving because the Park was closing at 11 precisely. Her phone was out of power already. One worry was being caught inside here. She saw Woody walk closer to the lamp.

"I'm so dumb, I don't know what time it is…"

"Just wait, Jackie. It's gonna happen, I assure you."

"How…? We just touch it?"

"That's what Blue said…"

She still had Mickey in her hands as she followed the doll. He climbed up and hopped onto one of the chairs and then onto the arm before he carefully climbed onto the small table. When she took one step, something different began to come over her as it seemed that someone was opening the door downstairs.

"Woody…?"

He held his arms up, cautiously and silent shushed her before beckoning her to come close. To her, the air inside her felt warmer and she had a sense that there was some unnatural light in there with them. In the corner of her eye, she could have sworn that she saw a piece of sparkling dust float downward and soon there was more around them.

"Someone's coming!"

"Ssh! Come here!"

She went to grab her bag when another one of those shiny specks landed on her hand.

"What are these?"

"You gotta be quiet…"

She did as he told her and she went with him to that table. There seemed to be more of these white specks seeming to fill up the entire room. She had seen such strange things before when Mickey came. Truth of it was that this was only the beginning. As things were getting even brighter, Woody squinted as the doors to the room were being opened. Sarah touched the lamp and shut her eyes and all she remembered was seeing someone come towards her with a baton in hand. All this white surrounded her and this cold wind blew through her and she had to scream! She felt Woody latch to her arm and she clutched her bag close. It felt like she was falling and her stomach lifted sharply! What happened next was landing on dirt and grass on her back. She stayed in a curl as this white mist whirled around and suddenly disappeared. Not that she noticed this right away. Woody rolled and landed in the dirt.

Sarah didn't dare open her eyes but when heard crickets and felt the chilly air, she gasped and looked around. At first, in contrast from the bright and preserved apartment, all she saw was the mere darkness of somewhere outside and sharp smell of moist plants and chilly air burned her nose. The odd grey and purple clouds lit up for her to see and she looked up to the shapes of the canopies of trees. An owl called out, the brushes swayed in the wind. Sarah scrambled and checked her bag for Mickey. He wasn't inside it.

"No!"

Along the ground she searched before she landed on something made of fabric.

"Woody!"

"Augh… I feel like a fell a mile…."

"Are you okay? Mickey's gone…"

He too looked panicked before he spotted something scurrying down to a path just below this grassy slope.

"There he is!"

Sarah got up fast and blocked the mouse's path before scooping him up into her hand.

"Don't. **Run**. Okay?" she tensed at him as she handled him in her hands. "Woody… Woody! Wh-where are we…?"

She asked that and an angry rumble of thunder sounded above them. He looked up, a streak of terror going over his plastic face.

"We made it… w-we made it, but… we're kinda in a bad spot…"

They were in a forest, one of which that had a mix of conifers and oaks and many rocks and boulders were stacked around them but there was only this lone, narrow dirt path next to them now. Those clouds were not normal. They had a weird purple streak in them and the color lit up when thunder rolled. Woody saw Mickey in her hands as she held him close to her chest.

"Ya need to hide him, Jackie… If anyone sees him… we're in worse trouble."

She looked at him, horrified. She went for her bag and tucked him inside. Right then, she was fully realizing what happened. They were somewhere else entirely, in a woodland with an abnormal storm brewing with no rain.

"We're… we're…"

"We're near the Forbidden Mountains… Not good."

"Forbidden~"

"Our enemy's land. It's where these clouds are coming from… If they're over us, then we're too close…"

Sarah kept her eyes to the skies and then looked down each side of this path.

"The room… everything's gone…"

Woody was about ready to run and dashed towards the path as he pulled her pant leg.

"Come on!"

"Where are we going!?"

This time, he didn't have time to say but he had to find safer quarters…. Unfortunately, a certain creature was watching. He was mighty, overbearing and smoked a thick round cigar. It was a smell that the girl picked up and it was so strong that it was starting to make her sick to her stomach.

"I smell smoke~"

"Keep it down!"

At this moment, he led her to a long log and they both hid inside it. Whoever was watching them noticed that they hid and pushed forth. He was an animated figure, wide and massive, black and white. He wore and eye patch and had a peg leg. A dark-hearted cat known around here and he had his one eye on these two. Woody urged her to stay quiet and squeezed her hand. When this cat was able to pick up on their foot prints, something further in the woods made him stop. Twigs snapped, and there was the huff of some horse and he seemed to know what or who this was. Growling deep, he took steps back…away from the log, much to the two's relief.

Sarah let out a deep sigh.

"Oh man, oh man!"

Woody too started to breathe. "That. Was close."

"Who was it?"

"Don't know. Certainly wasn't friendly…" he said as he peered through a hole. "But it looks okay."

Sarah edged out slow and carefully and her eyes adjusted to the dark. They were in a dark forest in the midst of a rocky wall around and paths went on into different directions. Oak trees reached over them and pine trees struck up towards the clouded sky. She felt that there was something very wrong here. Very wrong. Were her parents lost here somewhere? How was anything of this going to turn out?

"Woody, I'm scared…" she choked, looking back to him.

"Now now, ssh, you remember what I said before?" Woody comforted. "All we got to do is get to Yen Sid in the Magic Kingdom… We have friends here. It all looks bad, but trust me…"

Her heart was running and beating fast and tears tortured her eyes.

"O-o-okay. We have friends…"

"We do. Now, see this path? We're gonna follow it. Just no matter what happens, it'll be okay. It will all be okay."

"I know, I believe you, Woody." she nodded. "I do… So much is happening and we're suddenly here a-and…"

"We're gonna help you. That's a promise, Jackie."


	14. Bad Pete

A promise was a big thing to make during such a confusing and scary time. From where they used to be, in the modern world, in a theme park, they were now teleported to a whole new place, a entirely different one from before like in the blink of an eye. It was a natural thing to believe that all this was some sort of dream or nightmare, but the feelings made it feel so real. There was a reality in front of her eyes and someone was with her, talking to her. All the choices she had were dashed and she just had to trust. She had to, for her parents, for Mickey… and all she needed was an understanding for all this.

Sarah had her bag held before her instead of behind her. The thing seemed to be more of a problem now, that it was so big and loud that she felt the need to ditch it for something else. Sarah was trying to be as quiet as she could as she tried to keep track of what Woody was doing. By his guide, she followed him and mimicked his every move. When he hid against a tree, so did she. She sat in the grass, catching her breath as he was watching out for anyone alike with that stranger from before.

"Woody? Do you know who that was, who was following us?"

"Not really… but you said you smelled smoke." he said, still overlooking his shoulder.

At his last statement though, he looked at her with worry. She nodded.

"Yeah, i-it was smoke."

He seemed to nod, knowingly.

"Okay…" he said, thoughtfully.

When he looked back out, he squinted when he thought he saw something down the slope. Was it a camp? Sarah was able to spot something too. It was a corner to a round end of a tent tarp, with a striped red and blue pattern and then white. It looked very out of place, so near such a dangerous place. Right from the get go, this was not to be trusted.

"Looks like a circus…" Sarah mumbled to herself.

"Weird spot for a circus, don't ya think? I know what. We'll just go around." Woody prodded a bit and continued to go.

"B-but, what if — N-never mind…" she almost went to interject, but doubted herself.

"That smoke you smelled might have come from a cigar." he mentioned as he urged her to stay low and kept moving onward.

"It was really strong."

"There's only one who smokes a cigar…and I heard the footsteps. It sounded like a wooden leg or something."

"S-so did I."

The way was rocky and the road was uneven, yet it was deemed wiser to stay off it for now because there were voices here and there, which bewildered them both. It wasn't sure if it was the whistles of the trees or they were being watched. There is a possibility that the Doorway may have been botched by someone, with magical intellect, of course. Maleficent's forceful plan was obviously on the move and they were in a claimed zone. If Woody could remember correctly, the Magic Kingdom was a splendid and beautiful place where towns and cities were prosperous and safe, the forests were safe and sheltering to all. Everyone with kindness in their hearts were fully welcome. Sadly, there were those who despised such order whilst others had a certain vengeance in mind for certain individuals. Be it jealousy, hatred… it was all the same level of darkness that was the key thing injuring and taking that peace away. Even children were not safe. Bonnie, his imaginative young owner, who was only 4 years old, was taken. He got that right. She was taken. By a shadow. Woody and his friends, all of the bedroom, loved Bonnie with all of their hearts and thinking about the sweet girl kept breaking his heart over and over. The mere thought got Sarah's attention when the poor cowboy began to look really crushed.

"Woody?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah?"

Just before she was going to ask what was wrong, something sharp and fast shot up out of the dirt in front of them! It almost stabbed Woody right through, but he flew up from the force and fell right into Sarah's lap after she fell backwards. It was a leafless tree, covered in thorns and more shot out, blocking their path! The thorns were big enough to be swords…. After blinking out of her shock, Sarah grabbed her friend and scrambled up to her feet. When she went the opposite way to run, another shot out of the ground and it yanked a piece of her hair. She defensively shut her eyes and ducked, having losing Woody in the process but she still had her bag on her. When she recovered again, she saw a pair of gold eyes glare right into hers.

"Well, look at what we got here. Another scrawny!" cackled a slobbering female hyena, with teeth so sharp.

She was large, technicolored alike with the forest and very lively as anything. She was dark grey in fur, and heavily spotted with black. Her claws dug into the dirt as she inched in at the girl. Woody wasn't going to let her.

"You, back off, dog!" Woody turned brave. It didn't matter how big she was to him.

The female's dark eyes widened and she snapped at Woody, with a fearsome snarl.

"Can't taste as bad as that elephant, wouldn't it!?" cackled another behind her. He spat in laughter and decided to have his turn.

This one was the same color and size as the female.

"You think you're so tough huh? Little dolly." the female taunted Woody and got his plastic boot caught in her mouth.

"Gah!" he yelled.

Sarah tried to get him back.

"NO! Let him go, you~"

"You gonna stop us, scrawny? Go ahead…"

"Run!" Woody cried to her, despite his situation.

She couldn't leave him!

"No!"

She got some courage and gave a sharp kick onto the female's paw. She gave out a sharp cry of pain but proceed to bite at the girl back. It was enough for her to drop him and Sarah grabbed him and ran off!

Woody looked back and the hyenas gave chase, snarling and yelping. She didn't flee when he told her too. He was quite surprised after what she had shown before, it seemed like she was too afraid to care that much since he was just a character to her. Although it warmed his heart for what she did, he had to get her and Mickey to safety.

"Right!" he cried when another thorn shot up. "Left! Right!"

It got so annoying with these things trying to trip them up. Soon enough her legs felt weak and she tripped over a vine. She got hurt but she couldn't let it stop her.

"Jackie!"

"Woody!"

It was all too late though. He was grabbed by them again. Before she could reach out for him, one of them chopped down at her as a threat and stood over her, profoundly. She screamed and covered her head as she curled.

"Please!"

"No, don't don't!" she heard Woody cry out.

The female, Shenzi sneered as she eased her jaws away from the girl and the bag.

"Yes?"

"Please, please, we'll do anything you want, just don't hurt her…." Woody begged as he too was held captive with Benzai over him.

"Is that so?" Banzai lowered his head down and bared his teeth.

It made Woody curl up in fear. He was fair game as far as he was concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… yeah!" he agreed. "I swear!"

"Woody… Woody, no!" Sarah was crying, but Shenzi's claws kept her down. "Ow!"

" _Hehehehehahahah_! Looks like we're getting some eats tonight, boys!" Shenzi grinned wide. 

They were caught. It was over already! What were they going to do? Sarah was dragged, along grass mostly and she tried to free herself by pulling on plants and the like, also she kicked. Her backpack was taking some hits but the hidden mouse stayed safe inside for now and no one else knew of him. Sarah was so terrified when she noticed that they were dragging them to that wierd tent. Woody saw that too and looked her in the eye, reassuringly. It was apparent that this magical trip wasn't going to as happy go lucky like those Mickey cartoons….

Shenzi dragged her further and soon shoved her forward and she fell on her stomach.

"Ow! Jerk!" she growled back.

Woody was thrown down next to her. Sarah was ready to hit them but she was glad that he wasn't torn or anything.

"You okay?"

"Yeah! Just~" he was saying before he gasped at the sight of someone very big who stepped before them.

The three hyenas sat back.

"What we got here, fellahs?" boomed this scratchy, deep, booming voice from the overbearing cartoon.

She recognized him. She stared up at him with wide eyes. The villain Mickey always faced in the classic animations and even the current ones. He knelt low to Woody, who was remaining brave.

"Been lookin' for ya, sheriff!" this dark character puffed his cigar right at Woody prior to picking him up by his belt.

"Bite me, Pete!" Woody snapped.

"Aw, why the attitude? You just got hired, pal!" Pete taunted him and laughed loudly.

Sarah was frozen. She didn't know what to do. She was even more so when Pete looked down at her after his maniac spell.

"And who's this?"

"N-nobody…." she lied, badly.

"Nobody? Ya gotta be somebody, kiddo! Otherwise, toy boy here wouldn't care so much!"

With that he laughed again. She felt shrunk and yet she felt angry at the same time. He then grabbed her by the arm and tore her bag away, throwing it to the grass.

"Ow! Let go!" Sarah yelled, kicking.

Woody was able to see some sort of light. Or so he thought he did, just a ways above the tent.

"Stop! Stop…" Woody had to tell Sarah sharply. They were caught, it was no use and he didn't want her getting hurt.

"Woody!?" she looked at him shocked.

"Stop bein' a brat, kid, you got a job." Pete smirked, smartly before throwing them inside this tent.

She fell on her side from such strength from a cartoon, no less, according to what she knew. Woody hit the tarp… and they were shut in.


	15. Gammy the Weasel

Sarah got herself to her knees, with her hair stuck up with hay. The smell in this place was over abundant with cotton candy, strangely. Woody lifted himself up and shook his head. To them, it looked all dark. She could hear their own breathing. As she tried to get up though, something bright amidst the dark startled her. She gasped and almost fell down. Her eyes hurt from the sharp light, but it looked like a shining blue orb. Like a star! Woody gasped and stared wide eyed at it. Out of what they've both seen so far, this had to be the very first wonder to admire. Ever.

The stunning orb inched closer to Sarah and she was almost tempted to reach out to touch it. Woody's mesmerized look began to morph to that of wonder and curiosity. Could it be? Was it she or a Never Fairy?

Sadly, before they could discover further…someone disturbed the peace and the tarp was opened further down. At the noise, the orb dashed away and disappeared around a corner. Sarah's heart began to run when someone was shoved in…. It looked like another toon, like Pete. Only this one was scrawny, thin and he wore a black dusty cap and grey checkered sweater, with brown pants. He grumbled to himself and looked the two over, lifting his cap.

"Hi there, I'm guessin'. What's ya name?" he spoke in a dry, scratchy voice.

"I'm Sa- …" she stopped herself. "…Jackie." she said, accepting the nickname now as an alias.

Nothing felt safe here.

"Heh." the toon coughed and then looked to Woody. "I know you."

Woody got to his feet and brushed himself up with a scowl. "All too well."

"Yer that Wizard's do gooder, ain't ya?"

"Who are you?" Sarah asked, hoping to avoid another confrontation.

"Name's Gammy. The Weasel. And you, pals, are our new employees, I'm betting."

"We didn't agree to anything. We were thrown in here, _pal_." Woody grew sharp at the end there.

"Waaaatch it." this Gammy hissed back. "Follow me!" he barked and ran behind Sarah. "Go meet yer peers."

He proceeded to shove her forward through another tarp. The two were now taken backstage, away from the maze like entrance. It was a very wide space, which was strange, because this tent did not look that big from the outside. The ground was grassy and hay littered all over the place. There were stacks of crates and barrels around, along side these cage train cars, with floors made out of wood. Each car was empty, out of all four, there was one at the far end of the place. Inside it stood an animal, a male deer. His cloven hoofs were firmly on the floor as if digging into the wood. As he stood, his head was low and was held that way by a tight rein around his head and chains connected to the bars and the floor. Sarah couldn't get a better look but she was sure that those angry reddish brown eyes were glaring right at her. Swallowing dryly, she took notice of others. The fact that they weren't the only ones was worrying. Also, Mickey was gone and there was no way to tell if he was okay or not... For now, they were stuck.

That weasel, Gammy, seemed to have left them in here for whatever reason. Sarah was about to go in further with Woody, all shaky almost from nervousness. There was one creature that was the first to catch her eye. At first, it was just a shot of bright pink and that sugary smell got stronger. But then, she saw something else in one of the cages, asleep perhaps. A pink animal of sorts peacefully asleep inside this cage. With his head cuddled in his soft yet thick arms, he barely made a sound. A trunk laid as around him as possible and a soft, fluffy purple tail curled around from behind him. He looked and smelled of cotton candy yet he looked like a circus elephant or a clown of some kind. He wore a thick, brown checkered jacket littered with randomly colored patches and over his hands he wore a pair of dark brown finger-less gloves. Despite his conspicuous appearance, his visible closed eyes had a sort of peace.

Under the curled tail of the elephant was another…but she saw the wide, scared brown eyes of a fawn. He stuck his small head just a little bit before slowly hiding behind the sleeping elephant again.

Woody was seeing the same thing and his heart filled with anguish to see so much of it in this place. Something about the estranged elephant and that little one struck him the hardest. Soon enough, Sarah bumped into another deer who pulled her head away from Sarah's outstretched hand as she backed away from the cage.

"Oh! O-oh, sorry!" she tried to fix it, but silenced herself.

This doe that came near, she was beautiful and held grace yet her light fur was a little ruined and she had a mark or a scar on her left heel. She looked her and Woody over with worried blue eyes. After observing, she seemed to back away in a sort of fear. Or rather, if she had hope… it all was dashed right then.

"No… You were forced in here too?" the doe had spoken in a voice soft and light.

Sarah's mouth fell even further. At first, she had no words. Woody looked up at the doe and sadly nodded.

"Yeah…" he answered in a grieving sort of way.

The doe shut her eyes in dread. That told them that this was a pretty bad situation. Another fawn seemed to be curious about the newcomers. Sarah saw her come close and slowly reached her hand to pet her, but she darted away. She hid right under that same cage.

"We're new here, madame." Woody began, hoping to help these trapped creatures. "…but can you tell us what is going on?"

"It hurts to know that she's succeeding." the doe spoke again. "We~ all of us want to leave here and go back to the Kingdom. But they keep us here, performing for those… cruel Toons."

"She…?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. Everyone knows…. That Dark Fairy. She's the reason we can never leave this tent."

"They keep us here. Because they know. They all know… that the Kingdom is heavily protected."

"Protected?" Woody perked up. "Well then, that's good… Okay well, we're gonna do our best. I'm Woody and this is Jackie."

"I am Gurri… and these fawns are a part of my father's herd."

"H-how did you get in here?"

"Same as you two…. Me and my brother were looking for them and we tried to save them, but that cat threatened them saying that if we didn't do as he said, he would hurt them."

"Your… brother?" Sarah asked, looking back at the caged buck farthest down.

"Yes… Geno. He tried many times to escape to the point that they caged him. I too. I got punished too."

"But why? It makes no sense…."

" **The Fairy wants followers. That's why**." came a strong, gruff voice from that chained buck.

His voice boomed and it startled them.

" **And don't sugar coat it, Gurri. That Fairy has ways… of persuasion**."

Gurri hung her head and nodded.

"What he says is true."

Sarah's heart was breaking at all this. There was a great unseen enemy here and she was understanding, little by little. She looked back to that sleeping pink creature and neared to the cage. Gurri's eyes softened as they followed her.

"This is a person too…" spoke a depressed Sarah.

"…he is."

"Doesn't look like he's just asleep…" Woody said with hidden anger.

"Yes. It's a spell."

"What is he…?"

"We call him _Bing Bong_. He's the show's clown. He came here just as you and I. Only, he had someone with him. Unlike us, he doesn't remember much. He is not supposed to be here…" Gurri explained, sadly.

"Why is he under a spell?"

"…he asked too many questions."

"… None of this **okay**!" Sarah began to show her heart about all this.

"Say that again!" countered that Weasel as he stormed through.

"I wasn't talking to you." Sarah grumbled.

"Well, we have an hour until the show starts, so get crackin'! You, kid, will be paired up with Dumbo here!"

Sarah gazed back at the enchanted elephant. Woody watched on before Gammy looked at him.

"You. You're gonna be last with Geno, for the baiting."

"Baiting?"

"No." Gurri argued.

"Calm down, it won't be so bad as last time."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked, roughly.


	16. Cotton Candy Sweety

_Meanwhile, outside of the enchanted tent, Sarah's stomped over and ripped backpack was vulnerable to the erratic winds brewing up as night was fully darkening the skies even further. Through the open zipper, Mickey finally remembered what was going on, or what had been going on and wanted to see what was outside. His small nose poked out, smelling cold woodland air. The mouse squeezed through the open zipper and into the grass. He was in one of the forests, but this one was not a good place to be. He saw the skies, radiated with gray and unnatural purple. The mouse curled and began to scurry in search of his friends, knowing how vulnerable he was in this shape. When he began to hear the deep beating sounds approaching, he began to scurry faster. The deep sounds were coming closer and closer until this mighty hoof stepped down before the small creature. Mickey shook for a second, but then he boldly squeaked up at whoever this was, friend or foe. This great hoof, covered in thick, silky black fur, belonged to a tremendously black stallion. A mane as thick as storm clouds rained down like a willow tree would and his great snout huffed out a cloud of warm breath. Mounted upon this dark steed was surely a man, but he wore a hood so hanging and dark that he had no face. Mickey saw this as another opportunity to run, but this rider moved off his horse and merely picked up the frantic rodent, as if in the blink of an eye._

* * *

No one here liked where this was going, especially her. Gurri looked terrified. Looking to Geno, he gazed back at her with a softer look in his eyes.

"You say it won't be as bad, but…"

"It's hard to believe anything that you say, Weasel." Woody sharpened.

His first impression on these poor souls wasn't a very good one, but he didn't seem to care. After all, he wasn't the only weasel staff member here. The spell over the pink elephant was going to wear off in only a few minutes. So, he gave the girl a thick iron cage key.

"When he wakes up, open it." Gammy said, basically ignoring what the doll had said.

Sarah felt a spark of fury in her and looked down at the key, but then to the elephant. She and Woody shared sad looks before he was rushed towards the captured Geno. Gurri had no choice but to practice a certain prance for the waiting audience with her fellow fawns. Gammy went on to tell Pete that they were getting ready. That big old jerk who threw them in here, she was able to see his shadow through the tarp and he appeared to be very glad about something. That made her bite her lip again. She looked to the poor elephant and then to the wide lock. She moved the key in her hands to try not to make too much noise. **_Screw it, I'm opening it now._** she thought loudly and proceeded to shove the key into the lock with a sign of anger. The noise made the creature stir and slowly, he barely opened his eyes. By the time, the bars opened, Sarah climbed in and that other fawn stared at her.

"It's okay. I'm a friend." Sarah tried to ease him with a smile.

"Oh!" came a moan directly from that poor colorful creature. He started to rub his eyes with his gloved hands. "Oh… I hate that so much…." he grouchily and sadly exclaimed as if he was bothered.

Sarah blinked when she saw him finally move and then speak. He was certainly a person, was he? He was an elephant, but it looked like he was made out of candy too. She saw him open his eyes and they peered right at her. Green and bright, with a sign of fear, they widened. He slowly stood, a little unsteadily, onto his stubby yet vibrant orange and yellow legs. He was entirely vibrant like a bright flashlight compared to this gloomy old place. Sarah shook her head and gave a gentle wave at him.

"H-hi."

He nervously swallowed, since he didn't know who she was. He had never seen her before, but something about her seemed very familiar. Slowly, he reached his soft looking trunk out and picked up a tiny hat before placing it on his head. Observing them quietly and hidden was that orb of blue that surprised the two before.

She felt so relieved that he was awake again, yet fortunately the others…especially from deer Gurri were very accepting and gentle with the Imaginary because he was so innocent. He unknowingly was a piece of that special magic that kept this world alive and pure. Also his memory was very ruined for a reason. She saw that the brave girl was trying to calm him, befriend him, she'd hoped.

Sarah put the key in her jean pocket and kept a distance so not to startle the poor things. This felt very awkward, but she had to try.

"So, um…. My name is Jackie. I'm a bit new here. Um… Gammy told me to… pair up with you? Um…"

He seemed to look off in confusion or thought. But it seemed that he was looking for something, yet he looked back at her.

"Your name is Bing Bong. Right?" Sarah asked.

"…yeah." Bing Bong finally spoke. "Everybody calls me that." he said, fiddling with his hands and holding them together.

"It's… nice to meet you." Sarah smiled, hoping this try would lighten the mood a little. She was very curious of him too because she remembered seeing a picture of him back home. She took a couple steps closer.

Slowly, he walked around the hay he slept on and she was able to see him better.

"It's okay." she encouraged. "How did you get here, Bing Bong?"

"Aw… I dunno. I…" he nervously started and he kept looking out to the where Pete once was. "…I kinda woke up in the dark and… but, but …"

When he tried to speak, he trailed off and it looked like he was hurting and he rubbed his eye again. To Sarah's surprise, a piece of candy suddenly appeared and fell into the hay. Hearing him whimper, she knew she made a mistake of asking that.

"Hey, hey… it's okay! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No, no! It's just… I can't tell ya. I just can't…"

"You don't have to…."

Well this was a wonderful first impression. Why did she ask that? Obviously, it was too personal.

 _Oh my friend. Courage._ that tender light worried for him. The girl was trustworthy. He will become more open soon though. She was sure of it.

He looked back at Sarah, after recovering from that sleep spell. It made him feel wrong and a little sick.

"I'm here to help you, I think… because the show is going to start. Whatever that is."

"Aw, we gotta get the um… the ball."

"Ball?"

"Yeah. It's down there." he pointed to a corner, passed Geno's cage, speaking in a brighter tone. It was a big pink one, ironically.

"Whoa…" Sarah's mouth fell. "What are we going to do with that?"

"I climb on it." he answered, managing a kind smile for the first time. "Kids like it."

"Kids?"

"Yeah, a few come in sometimes. I like to make them laugh. Gammy is usually with me, but he doesn't like me very much…."

"I like you." she said, quite honestly. "You seem very nice. Who cares about those weasels? I don't like them."

He looked at her, as if in surprise.

"Th-they are not very nice, most of the time… but Gurri and Jumper. They are very nice to me."

"Oh, that's good. Gurri seems very sweet."

"She is!" he said, with his voice warming up the more they talked.

That was when they were disturbed at the sounds of Geno being dragged out of his cage and a rough tapping on the bars.

"Quality time is over, kids!" Gammy told them. Bing Bong had to cover his ears.

Bing Bong looked timid again but he stayed by Sarah's side. She had to cover her ears too for a second. Jumper, the shy fawn went and hid in the hay.

"Okay, okay! Geez…" she grumbled before looking to her new friend. "Come on…"

He followed after her, out of the cage when she softly tugged his sleeve.


	17. The Performance

Out of all she had seen today, she was more intrigued about Bing Bong than her fear of the weasels. To her they were all bark and no bite. She seemed to be level with Gurri but she wasn't sure about Geno who seemed a little wild. Or perhaps, a lot. As she could see as she was helping to get the ball out of place, she saw Geno giving an effort to pull against his bonds with swift hits with his sharp antlers and harsh kicks with his back legs. Bing Bong did not take the action lightly.

"I really dunno about him though…" she heard him say.

"Me… me neither." she replied, rather honestly.

She was tempted to ask questions but recalled what Gurri said on the matter why Bing Bong was 'asleep', if that was the right word. She didn't dare mention that it was a spell because it could frighten him further. He asked probably the same things she was asking. Who knew? So she had to be careful, for the others too. As she moved though, she stepped on something. Sarah looked down and moved her shoe only to see a flower made entirely out of colored fabric. She lightly picked it up, but it looked okay.

"Wow…"

Bing Bong looked curiously over at her, but his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Oh, you found it!" he said, clapping.

"Huh? Is this yours?"

"Oh, yes! I thought I lost it."

"Oh." she said as she handed it to him.

In glee, he placed the multi-colored flower on the left side on the collar of his thick jacket. To her, he looked even more official, as a clown and she smiled.

"Looks good!"

"Thanks!" Bing Bong gave her a hug, which felt pretty sudden to her.

She accepted it though. Like Gurri and the fawns, he was a friend to her and Woody. There was something about this creature, who seemed so kind and was as sweet as the sugar he was made out of. He was soft too as his appearance showed and he even felt warm when he hugged her. He was almost as tall as she was, surprisingly yet if he was an elephant, he was quite small for his size.

"So… what are you, exactly?" Sarah asked soon after as she helped him get the giant ball rolling.

"Aw… I'm uh… I think I'm made of cotton candy…"

"Obviously…" Sarah giggled.

"Heh? And… I think I'm a cat and then elephant." he said, swishing that fluffy tail and then lifted his trunk up a bit.

"You know, that's pretty cool. No wonder the fawns like you."

"They do… Jumper likes to hide under my tail." Bing Bong giggled.

While they were conversing, once again there was that silent but beautiful observer. _She was able to fight against the spell that was holding everyone in and she found someone who could be of great help who was scoping out the place before. It was a plan to free them all. Then seeing the two get closer was a pleasant sign.  
_  
Woody ran off the stage and hid against the beam, trying to catch some breath.

"By my perspective, this has to be the most messed up circus that I have ever seen… or imagined."

Sarah and Bing Bong looked at him with worry. Through the tarp, they could hear cheering and Geno was lying down in this sort of corral, on his side with his front leg tied up with some sort of thick rope, as if he fell. He was huffing in rage.

"You're up!" came Pete's booming tone at them as he took stepped inside, shutting the tarp.

Sarah was able to see the Boss fully and glared up at him. He glared back down at her and lowered down, smartly puffing smoke from his cigar at all three of them. Sarah coughed and tried to wave the smoke away. Bing Bong's eyes watered and turned his face away.

"Got somethin' to say, kid?"

 _To give you a good kick to the pants is what I'd say_ … she thought.

Bing Bong's only defense was the ball and he slowly hid behind it, but there was no escape. Even he held a little anger in his eyes.

"Make 'em look good, Bing Bong." Pete widely smiled, although it wasn't genuine. "Ya never ceased to fail so far. Do good tonight and you can stay up."

"Okay." was the timid reply.

Stay up? Was he referring to that weird spell? Well, that had to be looked into later. Right now, they had some pressure. Sarah didn't know what she was going to do but she was sure Bing Bong knew what to do out there. As soon as the corral was cleared and Geno was taken aside, it was obvious that it was their turn. She could tell though, Bing Bong was not willing to go out either.

"Oh!" he whimpered in dread as Pete left.

She turned her head to him.

"You know what to do, right?"

"I-I do. But… they might throw things again." he replied.

"Just try to ignore them. We'll make it fun!"

Hopefully, that was enough. If they went through the whole act freely with just the two of them. Or maybe three now that Woody hopped onto Bing Bong's shoulder.

"She has a good idea there. We'll make it fun." Woody added, which made Bing Bong smile.

"Okay!" he perked up.

They had to try and do a good one, to spare Bing Bong of that spell. She still had much to ask about all of this, but for now…perhaps they should lay low. Pete's whole presence felt threatening, as far as the weasels were concerned. Her stomach jumped the moment they rolled the giant ball out into the open and she tried to not look at the audience. There was one light pointing down to the heart of the stage and all around it looked dark. It was all loud only a second ago. Now she was regretting this. She hated this kind of thing and yet she wasn't the only one. She and the Elephant both rolled and centered the ball in the middle of the stage. Among the Toons in the audience, in the side lines, Gurri was helplessly watching and she did not look well after watching the baiting of her brother before. Another light shot down at them which made them have to shield their eyes.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS!" boomed Pete's voice from nowhere in particular. "WHAT WE HAVE FOR YOU HERE IS BING BONG, THE ELEPHANT! WITH HIS ASSISTANTS, JACKIE AND WOODY THE COWBOY!"

"Well, _snake in my boot_ , you'd think his head would've exploded by now…" Woody whispered.

Sarah almost burst out laughing at that comment. Bing Bong looked over at her wondering what Woody said, but now it was time.

"I think we bit off more than we could chew…" Woody sighed as the drum roll began.

He climbed atop Sarah's shoulders and climbed onto the ball at the same time as Bing Bong was doing the same. Sarah was frantic now since all eyes were on them. The laughter of a child though cheered up Bing Bong as he attempted to get on top of the ball with Woody in such short time. There was an applaud. The only one stuck was Sarah… After hugging it after he got on, he glanced down at her and Woody provided some leverage so it wouldn't roll. Toons started laughing at them. Sarah saw Bing Bong nervously look down at her, but then he reached his hand down to her. She had her turn of getting on, awkwardly, up there with them. All the while, Pete was watching, the weasels were watching, the dark hyenas were there too. Gammy was beside Gurri as she watched on with worried anticipation. Sarah made one last jump and was able to grab hold of the Imaginary's hand. He pulled her up fast so the ball wouldn't roll. Startled, she gave a shriek and hugged Bing Bong's arm tightly.

"Ohmygosh~ this is so weird!" she trembled, seeing how high they were.

"Stand up!" Bing Bong whispered after spotting Pete's glare.

"What?" she squeaked, still holding his hand.

"We gotta!" he had to pressure more, but she did her best.

Helping one another, the two stood slow and the giant ball was prone to rolling. It did not feel good but the audience clapped as they all worked together. Woody slipped and climbed up Bing Bong's arm and then his trunk. Once he was up, Woody took his hat off and bowed and so did Bing Bong. The audience whistled and clapped louder than before. 

Meanwhile, from the outside, someone was sneaking through the grass with a quiver on his back. He was a red fox, wearing a green tunic and pointed cap with a single red plume. He spotted the one place the fairy told him of and the prisoners held inside. He was solo for now and some sort of unseen guidance provided clues of stolen spell pages through out the woods that led him offroad. With his sensitive hearing, he could hear the show go on inside. There was a spell holding them all in, which meant the same for him when he would go in. He was known as Robin Hood, and he was quite impressive with his skills of improvisation and when it was for the sake of others, it worked out more passionately. He took his cap off and buried it and his quiver of arrows right beside this one stone. There was no use for weapons here. He had to wing it the best he could this time and speak to the captives as soon as possible. Also, there was a true child from the real world in there with them. This was going to take some work.

She improvised for the first time and Bing Bong was surprised when she climbed onto his back. He stood on all fours at this point and gasped.

"What are ya doin'!?" he worried.

"Going to make them laugh!" she replied and climbed onto one of the beams, much to both Woody's and Bing Bong's surprise. Bing Bong gave her a quick push up with his trunk.

"Keep going!" she encouraged.

"Are you nuts?" Woody was surprised.

"Yes!" she cried, running along the beams, remembering a gym trick she learned a few years back.

When she would break rules by climbing the monkey bars the wrong way, here was the perfect time to do it. It left everyone confused and anticipated. When she got to the middle and Bing Bong continued rolling the ball, Woody flipped off and grabbed hold onto one of the fixtures. Sarah got to the middle of her beam, grabbed a rope. This had better knock them dead because she didn't want to do this either. Making a make shift swing, she hung down and swung, screaming in surprise and some ducked. There was a ball pit near by and she swung higher and higher until she flew off the swing and landed right in it…. The audience broke into laughter. Bing Bong rolled the ball fast and kicked it off stage after he jumped off as a rain of balloons fell from the net above. She knew how stupid she looked but it worked. Even Pete was going nuts. Was it that bad? Dizzy, she climbed out of the ball pit to see candies being thrown and balloons being played with.

"…I'm done…" she sighed out to herself.

Soon Bing Bong took her hand and helped her out of the pit, very excited.

"Ya did it! Ya made them laugh!" he cheered with laughter in his voice.

"Say, we make quite a team!" Woody said, giving her a fist hit in the shoulder.

"That was something!" she added, feeling better.

"BING BONG AND HIS POSSE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" concluded Pete, taking some spot light for himself.


	18. Rewarded

The three had to run off the stage when Pete rushed them to. Even out of breath, they silently celebrated knowing for a fact that Pete was impressed. Bing Bong caught Sarah into a hug, so thankful that he was crying!

"Oh! I can't thank ya enough! Thank you!" he cheerfully said as candies littered the ground.

"You're welcome, buddy!" Sarah laughed. "Wha… whoa…" she staggered when she stepped on a gumball and then a taffy. "Oh, Bing Bong…"

"Sorry! I cry candy." he replied, embarrassed as he wiped his eyes.

"Serious?" she asked, finding it funny as well.

"G'head, try one…" he choked, sniffling softly.

At that, Sarah picked one up and looked it over.

"Aw, you really cryin'?" Woody asked, genuinely.

"Just that… they never cheered like that before." Bing Bong brought up. "It was always by myself. I gotta thank ya guys…."

Truthfully, she did that for him in hopes that whatever the spell was in this place, Pete would leave him alone for once. She made herself look foolish but it really started to touch her at how much it meant to the candy elephant. Gurri came in and pranced around them.

"That was spectacular, you three! So wonderful!"

Smiling brightly, she gave Sarah a sweet nuzzle on the cheek. She was so happy that their newest and most innocent member got spared from a unnecessary punishment.

"Thank you!"

"Hey… It was just to get Pete happy…"

"To leave him alone…. We couldn't be any more thankful."

Someone was overhearing the conversation, but it wasn't a weasel but a fox, as sharp as a tack, he was. He had boldly entered the tent, knowing that he was trapped for now but he had what he needed. Good information and a spare dagger on his person. With sharp, but warm eyes, he saw the small but rather odd group, made up of a cowboy doll, a human child, deer and an elephant made entirely out of sugar who cried piles of candy in one sitting.

"Leave him alone?" Sarah asked, but she had to stop because Pete was well on his way.

Unwanted, he went to Bing Bong and Sarah and had them both stuck in a very tight hug.

"Now that's what I call showbiz!"

"Sure, just stop breathing on me!" Sarah strained with disgust.

Woody slapped his hand over his face.

"As for you!" he then put his attention on the poor clown of the group. "You get a prize, kid!"

Sarah looked over nervously as did everyone else. Bing Bong instantly looked scared as both he and Sarah were released from the hug. Geno looked threatening, not trusting the big cat at all.

"What prize?" Sarah boldly asked.

" **This.** "

He smirked at her and something came over Bing Bong… and he felt dizzy. Sarah and Gurri ran to him and she noticed some sort of purple light seem to light up the Imaginary's eyes for a split second. She held his soft hand as he seemed to want to lay down.

"Ah!" he yelped and shook his head, feeling weary.

"What did you just do to 'im!?" Woody raged.

"What'd I just do? He's off the hook!"

"Y-you mean?" Gurri's voice shook.

"A promise is a promise! Now keep it up and you will be rewarded fairly! HAH!"

 _Yeah, bite me…_ Sarah thought as she glared daggers.

"Dear, are you all right?" Gurri worried over the Imaginary.

"I-I think…. I think I'm okay…."

"I don't trust that guy. Not one bit." Woody said, grudgily.

"What if he did something else to him?" Sarah asked.

"He better not have…" Geno stepped in. "Or I will nail him to the wall. I will, regardless."

Bing Bong was helped up when he felt that he could stand up again. He looked around at them, confused at what happened…but he was scared of it being something else too. Another show was done and basically everything just had to be cleaned up and put away. As far as she was concerned, things seemed to be okay and Pete never came back. As she helped Bing Bong do some things, with the fawns, closing up boxes and all, there was one conversation she was picking up on through the tarp. That Gammy weasel and a few others. She stopped and hid to listen for a moment.

"He was the only one with it."

"The Boss made it harder to find it now, getting that dreamless spell off the thing…" spoke another, but his voice was dying away.

Sarah's stomach seemed to jump and drop. She remembered first talking to Bing Bong and how upset he was explaining how he got here and that he couldn't tell her something. It made more sense now… They pushed Bing Bong out of the way for something, but why? Suddenly, hay rustling spooked her and she turned to look, fearing that she was caught. She saw a pair of eyes glow right her, but she saw him press a finger to his nose saying to her to keep quiet. It wasn't a weasel, but she was soon able to see when he appeared in the light a little. Her eyes widened when she saw an all too familiar fox. Not just any fox.

"…ohmygosh…"

"Hey there, lassie, calm down…" he spoke deeply, a bit gruff on the edges and sharply in an English accent.

"I've done a lot today, okay…. Leave me alone~"

"Don't think I'm one of them…. I have a bad name… it doesn't mean I am truly… bad."

"I kn-know you. I do! You're…"

"Shush it! It's best if I lie low right now. This is isn't technically a safe place for any of us."

"What do you want…?"

"I'm here to help you, lass. I was sent from the Kingdom, to you. All of ye. You hear?"

She frightfully looked out to where she could see her newly made friends and that spell scare was still bothering her. She recognized this fox, who wore just a tunic and shoes, as the classic Robin Hood. Her emotions were going high, because she was starting to love her friends here and she was scared for them and Mickey… who was probably gone by now and for her missing family. It had only been six hours since their capture inside here.

"I-I-I don't want my friends to get hurt."

"They won't, I promise. I meant what I said. I am here to help you, get you out of here."

"…promise…?" she asked, timidly.

Robin crossed his heart in an instant.

"Cross m'heart, hope to die."

She felt panicky.

"I had a very w-w-weird, s-sc-scary day…. So I don't know. I don't know."

"You don't have to, but all I ask is this…. When Pete and the posse are gone and the night is late, are you willing to hold a meeting tonight, with the very friends you have?"

"A-a meeting?"

"Yah, so we can plan a way to get out." Robin added.

To get out of this place? That was a desperate need in order to go and figure out what is really going on. Why they were here and why all the forced performing. She was too scared and wasn't sure at all if she should trust this fox.

"Just give me this chance. Just tell them you're planning a way to get out, behind the Buck's cage. I know why you're all held in here."

"O-okay, okay… but if you're lying. If you are **lying** …"

"I am not. I promise you."


	19. Joy

**All this needed was a good proofread... all thanks to Lady Sticksbranchesroots! I believe this turned out better than before! I can't thank you enough!**

* * *

At the sound of the weasel's call, impatient and uncomfortably close by, Sarah jumped. Robin pinned his back up against a crate. "Go," he assured, meeting her eyes. Nervously, she crawled out from under the cage, where she came face to face with Gammy.

"Ha! There you be."

"I… I was – I was just putting something away," she fibbed, thankful that she was able to think of a lie so quickly.

A brow rose beneath his cap and he shook his head, giving a huff. Although the girl was acting suspicious, Gammy had to push the matter aside when Bing Bong rounded the corner, carrying a few hula-hoops over his shoulders.

"Hng!" he heaved as he set them down and rolled them aside near that same cart. "There…"

Sarah glanced over her shoulder at the elephant, mind racing.

"Boss liked yer stunt, kid," Gammy said. "Particularly awkward use of the tent, mind ya."

 _I was just playing it by e_ _ar,_ she thought as Bing Bong, Woody and the others looked on, nerves playing at their features.

"Yeah, um… I hope it was, you know… okay."

"You knocked 'em dead, ya both did! He's gonna provide you all with meals for the night."

Gurri's eyes lit up, and the rest of the gang followed suit. Sarah looked at them for a second.

"Really?"

"Yep."

She felt overjoyed at the fact that things were starting to get better because of the stunt that she pulled. After Gammy disappeared in search of Pete, Sarah took a few steps towards her friends, who seemed relieved that there were no punishments in store.

"Jackie? Does that mean… I won't fall asleep again?" Bing Bong asked innocently.

"I think so, buddy," she answered, attempting to steady her breathing. _And I think I know why…_

"What you did for us…" Gurri nuzzled Sarah. "…we cannot thank you enough."

"Hey, think nothing of it. I just~"

"Why did you do it?" Geno snapped, suddenly very suspicious of the girl.

Sarah tensed. "Well, I didn't think- No. I don't like how Pete is treating us. How they were treating _him_..."

Bing Bong shyly avoided eye contact when she glanced at him.

"Leave her be, Geno," Gurri pleaded with her brother.

"Right." Geno glared at Sarah. "It's not like we've had any bad experiences with humans before."

Sarah felt anger prick at her insides. "I didn't do it for you! I did it for Bing Bong. Because, hey, he's a nice guy! He didn't deserve any of that."

"That's all very noble of you, Jackie," Geno spat, words soured with sarcasm. "But no offense to you or to your doll, performing is the least of our worries."

Bing Bong did not like how the buck was speaking. "Hey! Ya know what? She never did anythin' to you… ya don't have to be so rude! She helped me… _Me_. Out of everybody here! And she didn't even know me…"

The fact that the elephant was siding with Sarah so easily took Geno by surprise. "I see. Friends now, aren't you?" The buck's voice was raw with anger yet soft in volume.

"Don't get mad…" Bing Bong begged, staying beside the girl.

"Should've known," was the last thing Geno mumbled before walking off to the other side of the tent.

"What is _his_ problem?" Woody asked, having overheard the confrontation.

"My brother deeply dislikes humans," Gurri answered, upset. "It isn't his fault."

"Whatever," sighed an irritated Sarah. "I know that he has a problem with me, I'm not that stupid."

"You're not mad, are ya?" Bing Bong asked gently. She felt him touch her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she huffed, beginning to cool down. "Thanks, Bing Bong… A-anyway. I need to talk to you. All of you."

Gurri's head rose.

"What about?" Woody asked, raising a brow.

"We gotta wait a little while, until it's late."

"Because?"

"I can't tell you right now. Just believe me."

"Why?" Bing Bong questioned.

"… Because we're going to get out of here."

"Get out of here. Huh!" Woody scoffed. "That'll be the day. It's gonna take a lot to be able to break out of this place."

"We have to at least try. Right?" She scanned their faces, attempting to raise their hopes.

"Oh, Jackie… I do not know about this… It's impossible to do," Gurri doubted.

"I-i-it's worth a try," Bing Bong piped up. "I mean, we don't got much to lose!"

This was the second time that the sweet elephant had sided with the girl. Gurri looked at the Imaginary, slightly shocked, before putting more thought into the matter. Her ears drooped and she turned to Sarah.

"…Bing Bong trusts you. So, very well…"

Sarah smiled, as did Woody. An excited gleam shone in Bing Bong's green eyes.

"Well, um… I'll tell you all later." She lowered her voice when she heard approaching chatter.

They still had about an hour or so and the entire tent was growing quieter by the minute. Perhaps a little too quiet… She kept an eye out for Robin, although he had seemed to disappear, as well. When she was peering under one of the carts, Woody spooked her.

"Huh!"

"What are you doin'?" he asked.

"I was, um… looking for someone."

He cocked a brow before chuckling. "Sure that fall didn't scramble your noggin' just a tad?"

"No. There's someone else in here. Besides us."

"Okay. Who?"

"A fox. Not just any fox." she whispered.

Woody got the hint and his eyes went wide. "Was he wearing green?"

"Yes!" she perked up, still keeping her voice to a whisper.

"Jackie! _Yes_!" he celebrated, knowing exactly who the girl was referring to. "Yes! And he never appeared again?"

"No. I mean, he has to be here somewhere… Because no one can leave."

"That's why you wanted to talk to us…"

"Because _he_ wants to talk to us. He said he knows what's holding us here."

"This is very good news, Jackie!"

"Yeah? Now — wait…. Where'd Bing Bong go?"

"Wasn't he with you?"

"I thought he was…."

She wasn't the only one who was worried, though. Gurri appeared nearby, flustered after a heated conversation with Geno. She was in the process of helping the fawns to sleep in one of the opened cages.

"Gurri," Sarah called, approaching the doe. "Have you seen Bing Bong?"

"Wasn't he with you?"

Sarah sighed.

"How can we lose a candy elephant in less than a half hour?" Woody grumbled.

"Something's up. We gotta find him."

Gurri peered over her shoulder nervously before motioning for Sarah to come closer.

"We don't like to mention it," Gurri breathed, "but he wasn't alone when he was caught. There was somebody with him. Since then, this person has vanished, and whenever we ask about it, Bing Bong refuses to answer."

"What did this person look like?"

"Nothing… Just a bright blue light. Sometimes we see it at night."

"We saw a light before. It dashed in front of our faces!"

"Really? No one gives it any mind anymore. We just move on as though it's nothing, but for our friend's sake, Pete and the weasels can never know."

"Why won't he talk about it?"

"I don't know, but it's clear that he cares about this person deeply."

"I get it…" She softened, feeling sorry for him. "Now I know why…"

"We need to find him."

"I'll look for him. You guys keep an eye out for Pete or Gammy." Sarah kept her voice low and slipped away.

She kept forgetting just how large this place was. It was as though it was meant to house a lot of people, which begged the question, were they the first ones to have been brought here? She dashed between never-ending rows of identical cages, feeling dizzy, as though she were in a fun house. She was sure that she was alone… until someone tapped hard on the bars. She gave a small scream and looked up, expecting to see a weasel. Rather, she met eyes with a familiar fox dressed in green, smirking down at her as he winked and he tossed his dagger from hand to hand.

"Gosh! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed. This place was really getting on her last nerve.

"Little flighty, ain't ya?" he chuckled before gracefully leaping down.

"I'm looking for an elephant. You know which one I'm talking about."

"The candy factory, isn't that right?"

"Yes," she said, not taking kindly to the term. "He disappeared on us. I'm trying to find him, but this place is like a fun house or something!" She gestured towards the maze of cages surrounding her. Everything looked exactly the same.

"You can't search through here using your eyes, lass. This is a cursed tent. It's supposed to frustrate you. Haven't you figured that out?"

"Apparently not. I just need to find Bing Bong. He knows something."

"Ah."

"And he's a friend of mine! Please, you've got to help me."

"Don't look, then. Listen," he advised.

The girl sighed and her shoulders drooped. She gave it a try. Soon enough, she was able to hear her friend's familiar voice… singing.

"… _Who's ya friend who likes to play…? Bing Bong. Bing Bong._ "

He sounded so distraught and confused. Relieved, she began to run towards that voice. She turned a corner, and there, sitting behind one of the cages, was Bing Bong. He gasped when he saw her and slammed down on the top of a chest, shutting it. He looked absolutely mortified.

"There you are!"

"What the heck are ya doin' here!?" he asked, flustered.

"I was looking for you! You just vanished. I thought something happened…"

He looked as though he remembered something, but then pressed a hand to his head as if he were trying to ease a headache.

"Oh… I'm sorry," he sighed.

"What the heck are you doing here?" She threw his inquiry right back at him. "You okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine! Please, ya… ya gotta go back. Please," he begged, knowing that he had been caught with his secret.

She softened her gaze, realizing just how scared he really was. It was a realization that caused her mouth to hang agape. "Hey," she soothed as she inched closer to the Imaginary. She set a hand on his soft shoulder, feeling him trembling from deep down. "Gosh, Bing Bong, you're shaking! What's the matter…?" She sat down by his side as he used his gloved paws to sheild his eyes.

"Ya can't tell anybody! Please!" he sputtered, choking up.

"You got it. I won't! I promise… Just tell me."

"I dunno what he'd do to her if he found her."

"…Who?"

He finally met her gaze, eyes wide and filled with worry. "Ya've been so nice to me. Gurri too, and the kids! I-I-I'm just… just so _scared_."

"We're all scared, okay? I didn't know what I was getting into when I came here, either. I had Woody with me, though. And you had… someone with you too."

"Yeah. Yeah!" He nodded timidly.

He lifted his hat gently with his nose and scratched his head.

Sarah glanced over her shoulder, making sure that they were alone. "Come on." She gently touched the back of his hand. "We're friends, aren't we?"

At the sound of that word, his eyes grew glossy with tears. She had touched him deeply, though he didn't know why. He returned her touch by taking her hand and squeezing. "Yeah," he choked before giving a warm smile.

As the two friends were talking, a certain mouse had scurried into the tent. Relief flooded through him as he spotted a familiar head of blonde hair, seated beside an extraordinary creature. Something else caught his eye, as well as theirs- a strong, blue light, seeping through the cracks of a wooden chest.

Sarah's eyes widened as she watched Bing Bong bravely open the trunk. Out floated a gleaming blue orb, the very same orb that she and Woody had seen earlier! She stared, totally mesmerized as the light darted right up to her face, just as it had done during their last encounter. Bing Bong, too, was staring fondly at the beauty, the fear in his eyes beginning to dissolve. Backing away from Sarah's face, it peacefully set itself in Bing Bong's hands.

Joy blossomed in Sarah's chest, and she began laugh. "Wow, Bing Bong. I-I… What is it?"

"Her-her name is Joy," he responded, sporting a deeper tone. "She-she found me. Before I came here."

"Joy. She's beautiful."

"We were tryin' to get somewhere safe, but we got stuck here."

"She found you? Where did you come from…?"

"Aw, I… that's just it," he sighed, frustrated. Joy leapt out of his hands and appeared to cuddle into his collar. "I don't remember."

Sarah's face fell. "You don't remember where you came from?"

"Naw. Nothin'. Nothin' at all. Only I… I only remember this kid," he thought out loud before turning to Sarah, studying her features carefully. "You… kinda look like her."

"Me? Well, guess that's why we're friends, then…"

That made him giggle. The orb perked up and flew between their heads as though attempting to communicate with the two, but all that Sarah could hear was a chorus of soft, tiny bells.

"Wow…"


	20. Show Them

****We're gonna keep bringing them in! Again, thank you Leslie for all that you've done!****

* * *

Joy whizzed around the two, beaming like a tiny star. "She likes ya!" chuckled Bing Bong, watching as the orb settled into Sarah's hands.

"She's so funny!" Sarah grinned, admiring Bing Bong's companion. What confused the girl, however, was the fact that Joy appeared to be nothing more than a ball of light. She was unable to distinguish a set of wings, a face, or any extremities.

"What is she, exactly?"

"She's a… she's a fairy! Or, I think she is. She looked like this when I met her, but-"

The elephant's words were cut short by the shuffle of footsteps. Bing Bong slapped a hand over his mouth, trembling as Sarah turned her head towards the source of her friend's terror. Through the darkness, she was barely able to make out a tail, a muzzle, and a green tunic… Robin!

Joy jittered gleefully at the sight of the fox. Panicked, Bing Bong ushered the little orb into the front of his jacket.

"Whaddaya got there, mate?" Robin asked as he strapped his dagger to his belt.

"W-What?" the elephant stuttered.

"It's okay, Bing Bong!" Sarah reassured. "He's here to help us."

"Really? Ya mean, help us get outta here?"

"Exactly!"

"J-Jackie, what if it's a trick —"

"The only sin I have ever committed was making Prince John the laughing stock of Nottingham," Robin chuckled as he took an overly dramatic bow. "The tricks I pull are only on the ones who truly deserve it." The thief winked. "Now, what do ye say? Gonna give me a chance?"

Sarah and Bing Bong exchanged glances, though his held much less enthusiasm than hers. Robin, deciding that a more humble approach may ease the elephant's nerves, fell to one knee. "I give you my word, laddie."

Bing Bong almost cringed, expression appearing muddled as his mind raced. Joy jingled from the inside of his jacket.

Sarah took him by the arm. "I was skeptical, too, okay? But I know that we can trust him… Joy trusts him, too."

"I — Okay. Okay," he reluctantly agreed, realizing how outnumbered he was.

"He only wants to talk to us. You, me, Gurri, the kids and Geno."

Bing Bong scanned Robin from head to toe. He had been on decent terms with the deer so far. This was a fox. Couldn't be that much different, right?

Robin understood how shifty things had become. The world had, after all, fallen into mayhem. But the fact that such a colorful and friendly creature was so reluctant to trust… That alone broke Robin's heart. There was something special about this pachyderm, something that pulled at Robin's heartstrings and made him want to help in any way possible. As for the young girl, she was as human as one could get.

"You can call me Robin," he greeted, offering a gentle handshake.

"Ah, I'm Bing Bong," the pachyderm replied, finally bringing himself to smile.

Robin heard a hint of laughter in that voice, prompting a smile of his own. "A pleasure, Sir Bing Bong. And you…" He turned to Sarah. "I know you."

"Jackie." She stifled a short laugh.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. Now…" He dropped his voice to a whisper. "We need to gather the others. There's something important that you must know. I don't mean to scare ye, but time is running very, _very_ short."

Bing Bong's eyes widened. Sarah gathered her thoughts. "So it's certain that we're trapped here?"

"Yes… I myself ran into a bit of trouble getting in." Robin lifted the sleeve of his tunic, exposing a rather large chunk of ripped flesh.

Bing Bong could barely handle the sight and yelped. Sarah cringed. "Oh my gosh…"

"Little slip up when those hyenas took a bite at me. Come… Let's wake your friends."

The three were able to find their way back to the others, most of whom had long since drifted off to sleep. Gurri, wide awake and deep in thought, was curled into a corner. When she caught sight of Sarah and Bing Bong, she leapt up, the knots in her stomach coming undone. The sight of an unfamiliar fox, however, caused her blood to run cold. She sensed predator at first, but he seemed kind, an attribute shared with Sarah.

"Where were you two?" she breathed. "I thought that Pete had gotten a hold of you."

"We're okay, Gurri."

"You had better be," Gurri said, eying the fox. "And who is this?"

"I," Robin cut in, "am Robin Hood… And do keep this our little secret. According to your boss, I don't exist."

"He wants to talk," Sarah explained.

"Talk? We need action, not words."

"My point exactly, my dear," Robin said, leaning in close, "so we had better get this done as quickly as possible. There's a lot that you need to know about your situation."

When the entire tent had fallen as silent as the dead, Mickey decided that it was safe to search for Sarah and her companions.

He had lost his way earlier that morning, having been taken captive by a stranger mounted on a mighty black horse. Fear turned his insides to stone, and he truly believed that he was caught and done for, on his way to face the wrath of the Dark Fairy. To his surprise, he was released hours later, as though this mystery rider had been waiting for the opportune moment to let the mouse go. He was set free right beside the tarp, where there was an opening for him to slip into… A strange encounter, but it was one that Mickey was grateful for.

He had to make sure that he was back in the girl's hands before he could forget who he was again. After nearly an hour of scurrying, he finally came across a small group composed of several animals, a talking doll and a very familiar human girl. They were seated in a circle behind a cage where two fawns slept. A tiny lamp served as the only light source.

Bing Bong sat to the right of Sarah, and to his right sat Gurri. Geno, however, preferred to stand, keeping an eye on his companions as the fox delivered his ordeal.

"Under Yen Sid's order, we all gathered together to rescue as many as we can. My team are made up of five of the most noble warriors in the land: the King of Pride Rock, a Parisian bell ringer with the strength of a bear, the King of England, the great wizard Merlin, and myself.

"Merlin?" Sarah's eyes widened.

"And we are trying to communicate with your father," Robin mentioned, turning to Geno and Gurri.

"So, you were sent," Geno guessed.

"I sort of went off on my own accord after hearing about this tent. This place is like a spider's web. It keeps you trapped, until…"

Sarah grew uneasy. "Until what?"

"Until our main enemy comes to claim you all. She'll either use you for personal gain or kill you, whichever she prefers."

A horror-stricken Bing Bong linked his fingers with Sarah's.

"As of right now, Pete is using you all as a gold mine until she arrives."

"Wh-wh-what are we gonna do?" Bing Bong stuttered.

"We're going to go about tomorrow as casual as can be… until the next performance. But first, we need to find the spell that's keeping you all here. It's something that she gave to Pete to use."

"Just like what Yen Sid gave me," Woody added.

"Exactly. It's hidden somewhere within this very tent. It should look something like a glowing green marble."

"It could be anywhere in this place," Sarah dreaded. Bing Bong, overcome with anxiety, wrapped his arms around himself.

"Hey, ye need to keep your heads up, mates… and your hearts pure. It's what we need. And laddie," Robin turned to the trembling elephant, "don't think that-" He cut himself off and stiffened, struck with the suspicion that someone with foul intentions was listening.

Bing Bong's heart dropped into his stomach as he stared, wide-eyed, at the valiant fox. He was hit with the desire to up and run. Joy was still with him, rattling around under his jacket, and when he saw something stir on the roof of the cage, he pressed her against his heart. Robin growled and leapt up in pursuit of… none other than the weasel!

The fox grabbed Gammy by the throat and dragged him off of the cart almost effortlessly. Geno pressed a hoof to the weasel's chest, pinning him to the ground.

"Gah!" Gammy cried out, squirming like a tiny bug. "Lemme go, you-" A dagger was pressed against his throat.

"Shut… yer… _trap._ " Robin snarled.

"You ain't the boss of me-"

"Really, mate? 'Cause this dagger here says that I am."

A shaking Bing Bong rose to his feet, preparing to dart into the shadows, keeping Joy within his grasp. "Bing Bong!" Sarah cried. Just as her friend was preparing to bolt, she caught him by the tail, and he tripped, face first, into the dirt.

"Ya gotta let me go, please!" he begged, struggling to break free from her grasp.

Sarah knew that this was all for Joy's protection… but she couldn't let him go. Should they ever break free from this place, he needed to go with them.

"I can't let you…"

"Jackie!"

Sarah felt her heart begin to crack. His normally playful voice was strained with agony- agony that he didn't deserve.

"Bing Bong, you've got to stay with us! You need to calm down! Please… we _need_ you."

Once again, Sarah's words had struck him deep down, and he froze. Never before had he been offered such kind words… Was he really needed? Was she telling the truth?

Once she was sure that he wouldn't attempt to run off again, she removed her hand from his tail. "It's going to be okay," she reassured, lending a hand to help him to his feet. "I promise."

Meanwhile, Mickey was watching from afar as the weasel tried to escape from Robin's clutches.

"I wasn't gonna say anythin', dangit!" Gammy growled as he began to pull away. However, Robin was faster, giving the weasel a swift kick to the chest and pinning him against a beam.

"Can't trust a word ya say… Pete sent ya to watch, didn't he?"

"Not gonna say!"

"Sure, fine, but you ain't goin' _nowhere_. They're all comin' with me tomorrow night, and you don't wanna go outside with that _Black Rider_ watching the place, so I suggest you watch your back."

"'kay, 'kay! It's a deal!"

* * *

Sarah and Bing Bong leaned against the side of the cage. He jumped when he felt Joy squirm and ring from inside his jacket, though the feather-light chimes were a comfort to him.

"What's she saying?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, I — th-that we're okay," he uttered.

Noticing the occasional quiver of his lower lip, Sarah got the impulse to hug him as the confrontation continued. The elephant invited it, curling his trunk around her ever so slightly. He had never known pain as intense as this. It ached. It frightened him. Tears came in a raging flood, and he made no attempt to suppress them.

Sarah felt something drop onto her shoulder- a lollipop. Candy was flying everywhere, piles forming at her feet.

"Buddy… It's okay."

He nodded, too choked up to even open his mouth. He grabbed her into a hug and began to sob.

Was this all really happening? He was a character, after all… They were all just characters, made up by a greed-driven monopoly. Yet, she had never experienced feelings so intense, so raw, so _real_. She was hugging someone, someone who could breathe and cry and love, and he felt realer than anything that she had ever known… She could see her friends smile, she could hear them cry for help, and she could feel the danger that they were in. She needed to find Mickey, not only for the sake of her parents, but for the sake of her new magical friends. This place was practically torturing her, and she had only been here for a day.

"You're okay," she cooed, rubbing Bing Bong's shoulder. "We're all okay… Oh, Bing Bong…"

Woody came to check on the two only to find Sarah comforting the distraught Imaginary.

"Gosh… what's wrong? Is he okay?"

"No." Sarah attempted to swallow, but was unable to fight against the lump in her throat. "Something's wrong."

Bing Bong started sniffling when his episode had finally come to an end, but was unable to pull himself out of such a comforting embrace. "Th-th-thank you," he stuttered, voice full of stifled sobs.

Woody, meanwhile, felt his blood begin to boil… All this suffering, and for what reason?

* * *

"You will not say a word," Robin told Gammy through clenched teeth. "You will join us and keep quiet, yes?"

"Look, I never liked this job anyway. Ya think Pete and the rest o' us are pals? Nah! The Fairy is comin' soon, and I don't wanna be here when she comes!"

"And we won't. I guarantee it. Now, do you have any information that will help us destroy the spell?"

"Think that it's boxed somewhere, but that's it!"

"You'd better spill," Woody barked, having returned from witnessing the elephant's breakdown. He was still fuming, running on a mix of anger and passionate energy. "Think of how others feel in this cage for a change!"

"Yeah, I get it, doll ~"

"Woody! Name. Is. Woody!"

Robin's snarl was threatening enough to elicit silence from the weasel. The ordeal went on quietly and the tent remained still. There was hardly any noise, save for the occasional whisper. Gurri had a feeling that something was wrong with the Imaginary, yet only Sarah witnessed the breakdown. Bing Bong was even more uncomfortable now that Gammy had been forced among them. The weasel had lied to him more than once before.

"Now, don't be lookin' at me like that, clown."

"He's not your clown!" Sarah snapped. "He has a name."

"You should know!" Bing Bong piped up, in a negative sing-song fashion. "…liar."

"I was just doin' my job."

"You let them throw things at me- things that _hurt_! Ya said they wouldn't."

Gurri turned to the weasel, eyes akin to daggers. "And this is your chance to make up for your wrongdoings."

For the first time, Sarah took notice of a swollen gash dug across the elephant's leg. She bit her lip in fury and glared at Gammy.

"If you knew what's good for you," Robin growled, "you would state what you know."

"Like I said, it's locked up in a small box. It looks jus' like ya said, like a glowing green marble. All we gotta do is smash it."

"That's it?" Sarah's brows crinkled.

"And there's somethin' else you should know," Gammy added, lowering his voice. "Pete is lookin' for the Blue Fairy. He knows she's around here somewhere."

Sarah's heart leapt into her throat. Right away, she knew who Gammy was referring to. She watched, out of the corner of her eye, as Bing Bong tensed and Gurri's eyes began to water.

Sarah knew that Joy couldn't remain hidden for much longer. She thought of her beautiful light, how it so easily burned through the darkness of this torturous tent. Only Bing Bong and Sarah had been so lucky as to experience Joy's warm glow, but now, it was time for that light to be revealed to everyone.

"Cat's outta the bag," Gammy mumbled, eying the elephant's jacket.

Anger tugged at Bing Bong's face, a rare sight, especially to Sarah. "Bing Bong," the girl said, laying a hand on her friend's arm, "we have to show them~"

" _No_ ," he barked, looking at her straightly and sincerely. "H-he-he'll probably just tell Pete r-right away!"

"And he will regret it if he does," Robin said, jaw tightening into a snarl as he glared daggers at the weasel. "And he knows it."

"Please, Bing Bong," Gurri gently encouraged.

Mickey stood on his hind legs, eager and hopeful.

"It's okay," Sarah reassured, running her fingers through Bing Bong's sugary pelt.

Bing Bong looked at Sarah, realizing just how much he had come to trust her, and only over the course of a day… Gently, he dug a hand into the front of his jacket, and when he removed it, something blindingly bright was nestled between his fingers. Just as luminous as a fallen star or a fairy of the Moors, there she was for the whole group to see. Gammy's mouth hung open. Robin felt his eyes brimming with tears. Mickey's heart began to race at the sight of another familiar face- the Blue Fairy! She was here, after all! Now, the least he could do for them was find that hidden spell. Now that she was here, it might be easier.

Bing Bong held her in his hands just as gently as before, a calm air settling into his face.

"She was here the whole time," Gurri whispered, tears trailing down the sides of her face.

"I… I call her Joy," Bing Bong mentioned, beginning to smile.

"Way to go, partner," Woody congratulated warmly.

"She left us a letter back at the Park," Sarah mentioned. "Which said- oh, I had it in my bag. Shoot! But it said that we… That we were never gonna be alone. That she's protecting…" Sarah trailed off, eyes drifting towards Bing Bong, "innocence and imagination…"

"So it is settled." Robin said, the fairy's presence filling him with hope. "At the next performance, when Geno goes to get baited again, we'll make our escape. For now, that spell lies here somewhere. So that gives us twelve hours. And _you_ -" he turned to Gammy, "-will be under _my_ scrutiny, so you better watch out."

"Not like I have a choice now, do I?"


	21. The Northern Battle

Sarah wasn't too fond of the idea of the weasel being forced among the group, and Bing Bong's own anxiety over the situation was obvious. Even Gurri had grown uncomfortable, as had Geno. It was instinctive for deer to fear predator animals, including humans- although, the way that Sarah had interacted with the elephant was starting to change Geno's mind.

Geno was a future prince, following in the footsteps of his father, who just so happened to be Bambi the Great Prince. His sister was to be a princess, and the time was approaching for her to choose a mate. However, there was little hope of that happening anytime soon: the hyenas had been ordered to create chaos amongst the deer herds, causing them to separate and making them vulnerable to attacks.

The hyenas were great in number and mightier than wolves. This was due to the influence of a spell which carried the same scent as the one that had sent Bing Bong to sleep, though this spell was much worse… It made the dog-like beasts unnaturally strong and unbelievably fast. Deer, no matter how quick, would always fail to outrun them. Ever since the escape of Mickey Mouse, the deer who occupied the High Northern Woodlands had been targeted the most frequently. The reason being was to provoke to the enemy's army, herding them into a trap. This trap came in the form of a murky, dark mist that was creeping through the trees, a dangerous spell conjured up by the Dark Fairy herself. A single whiff of the mist would lead to illness and, eventually, corruption. However, with every force of evil, there is a countering force of light, and this instance was no different. Something unseen was keeping the mist at bay.

It was happening at this very moment, as Robin was plotting the escape of his newly found band of captives. There was a battle occurring within the woods.

 _The three_ _leading_ _hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, were urging their pack_ _on_ _,_ _preparing_ _to assault a herd of young stag_ _s_ _._ _Little did they know, Bambi had been watching carefully from the shadows,_ _and made his presence_ _known with a graceful leap over_ _a massive boulder. The Great Prince, crowned by his father before him, was now of great build with a full crown of_ _sharp,_ _deadly antlers,_ _which he used to scoop up an unsuspecting Shenzi._ _With one thrust of his strong back and neck, she was sent flying into a_ _pine tree. She rose to her feet almost instantly, appearing unscathed. That spell was strong…_ _  
_ _  
Shenzi_ _growled_ _, squinting through the_ _heavy_ _downpour_ _as she watched_ _her attacker_ _effortlessly_ _throw the other members of her pack aside._ _He_ _thrust his back legs_ _into Benzai's stomach,_ _sending him flying._ _The other bucks did what_ _little_ _they could_ _do_ _to fight the_ _hyenas_ _,_ _leading to a few broken ribs and lost antlers._ _Shenzi_ _grinned_ _sadistically_ _as she charged at the prince, adrenaline burning in her chest._ _She_ _locked her jaws around_ _Bambi's left antle_ _r, to which he thrashed about and sent her flying, just as he had before._ _Ed saw his opportunity to attack and_ _sunk his teeth into the stag's neck_ _,_ _causing_ _Bambi to buck and kick_ _wildly_ _. Banzai_ _joine_ _d in,_ _wanting to deliver the fatal blow- until, much to his dismay, Bambi threw himself into the grass and rolled, crushing both_ _hyenas_ _beneath him._ _Shenzi_ _was preparing to charge, while Bambi_ _stood, bracing_ _himself for the impact. As they collided, they took notice of another predator racing through the tall grass._ _  
_ _  
Actually,_ _make that two_ _… one being a_ _hu_ _man!_ _  
_ _  
As this_ _new_ _predator_ _readied his claws_ _, the_ _man_ _gave a whistle_ _an_ _d_ _drew_ _his bow_ _._ _He_ _was_ _extremely_ _awkward-_ _looking_ _,_ _this man,_ _but hi_ _s arms,_ _resemblant of tree trunks,_ _were strong_ _._ _He sported a_ _head_ _of_ _ginger hair and_ _wore_ _a dark vest,_ _encased_ _by_ _a set of armor._ _H_ _is back and face had been burdened with deformity_ _, but none of_ _these_ _physical issue_ _s_ _got the best of him_ _as_ _he boldly_ _let an arrow fly in Shenzi's direction_ _. The_ _pointed tip_ _dug into_ _her_ _neck_ _,_ _causing her to_ _howl in agony and_ _fall off_ _of_ _Bambi_ _._ _Out of the corner of her eye, she could see_ _shadows_ _leaking out of the_ _fores_ _t, and rose to her feet, struggling to stay balanced._ _She was knocked to the ground yet again_ _by_ _a blur of razor-sharp teeth and matted fur._ _It was a lion! Not just any lion…_ _It was_ _King_ _Simba himself…_ _T_ _he_ _very same_ _cub_ _whom, years ago, she had been_ _ordered to kill. As the Lion King_ _kept_ _the ringleader distracted,_ _another creature_ _emerged_ _from_ _above…_ _  
_ _  
_ _A_ _chill-inducing_ _screech_ _echoed throughout the plains_ _as_ _a_ _massive_ _shadow_ _zoomed_ _over the battlefiel_ _d. Curtains of soaked feathers_ _and a pair of_ _glistening_ _talons soared low a_ _s the deformed man took on the remaining two hyenas, one of whom was_ _snagged by the_ _feathered creature_ _._ _He struggled against its grip, but to no avail, and was_ _tossed_ _into the_ _pines_ _below._ _Lightning_ _painted_ _the field starch white, revealing the identity of this winged predator-_ _a mighty bird of prey,_ _decked in tawny feathers tinged with gold._ _For all her glory, however, her faltering flight pattern indicated_ _weakness_ _,_ _and she nearly crash-landed into the field._ _The_ _pack, frozen in terror, gaped at the massive avian_ _._ _In a fleeting burst of stamina, she cried out, a sound strong enough to disrupt heartbeats, and spread her win_ _gs. The hyenas exchanged petrified glances, finally aware of their loss, and_ _began_ _to run like cowards. Bambi delivered a final_ _kick_ _as they_ _retreated into the forest, leaving_ _behind a few shallow wounds and a_ _thin layer of silence._

 _The deformed man_ _leapt from a boulder and_ _darted_ _to the fatigued_ _bird's_ _side_ _. Her_ _feathers were in disarray_ _and he_ _r wings sagged_ _. In the distance, kissing the dark skie_ _s,_ _was an aurora of beautiful colors-_ _gentle_ _blue_ _s_ _,_ _vibrant_ _pi_ _nks, soft_ _viole_ _ts- marking the direction that the herd was headed towards._ _The curse was_ _closing in…_ _and time_ _was running dangerously short._ _  
_ _  
Bambi_ _panted deeply, feeling old age creaking in his tired bones, before_ _lifting_ _his_ _head_ _at the touch of the deformed man._ _The Great Prince smiled._ _  
_ _  
"This is may sound strange," came Bambi's voic_ _e, scratching in all the wrong places,_ _"but I am thankful that you came."_ _  
_

" _We tried to come as soon as we could, Great Prince." he replied._ _  
_ _  
"Merlin made sure_ _that_ _we were in the right direction," Simba added,_ _r_ _ising_ _to his feet._ _  
_ _  
"Until Robin_ _returns_ _from his scouting mission, we should_ _watch_ _the Border," the young man_ _suggested_ _, glancing_ _towards the mesmerizing aurora._ _  
_ _  
"Maleficent… has been… running us mad," Bambi_ _snarled_ _. "_ _M_ _any of our young bucks_ _have_ _fallen prey. If we go any_ _further_ _, the spring young will never come._ _And my son and my daughter… Still lost_ _. I am left with no option… Go and take my herd to the Border. I will stay behind._ _"_

" _Oh… no…"_ _The_ _man ran a_ _massive_ _hand through his hair in frustration. "_ _I don't know if I could do that,_ _your majesty_ _._ _You are their leader. They need you…"_ _  
_ _  
"I need to be absolutely sure that my heirs are safe. Without them, there is no future."_ _  
_ _  
"Robin_ _should be on his way soo_ _n," Simba eased._ _"_ _I spoke with my father earlier-_ _he says_ _that Robin isn't too far_ _from here. He's found others,_ _i_ _ncluding the Blue Fairy, who has been in hiding for so lon_ _g._ _Apparently, she has_ _found an Imaginary."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Shock toyed with the_ _man's_ _misshapen features._ _"An Imaginary?"_ _  
_ _  
"That is all I know… My father said nothing more."_ _  
_ _  
"If Maleficent gets her hands on one… it would be catastrophic!" the_ _deformed_ _man dreaded, remembering Merlin's_ _earlier lecture._ _  
_ _  
"This means_ _that_ _we have a bigger problem than those dogs,"_ _Bambi mumbled._ _  
_ _  
"That is why she is in hiding," Simba thought aloud. "_ _She's protecting it"_ _  
_ _  
"Change of plan." Bambi looked_ _them in the eyes_ _and stood tall. "We're going to meet Robin._ _Once_ _we do, we are heading straight for the Border. We have less than a day left. By the end of it, the curse will cover the entire forest."_ _  
_ _  
_ _A rustle_ _of movement_ _in the grass caused the group to jump, caused_ _only_ _by the mighty avian. She croaked in anguish, lowering her head to the_ _deformed man. He gently_ _ran a hand along her beak_ _,_ _listening to her hum_ _in content._ _  
_ _  
"Quasimodo... Keep in the clouds,"_ _advised Simba. "_ _We have a long day ahead of us..."_


	22. All Thanks to You, Kid!

Sarah was rummaging through a crate when she heard a rumble of the thunder so deep that she nearly mistook it for a growl. Her heartbeat doubled in pace as she wondered what was going on out there. Woody, feeling similarly, climbed up the side of the crate and sat beside her.

"Hey, partner," he greeted.

"Woody? I don't know if this is going to work," she confessed.

"We just need to trust one another," Woody reasoned.

"Yeah, but-"

"I know that it looks bad right now, but there is hope," he reassured, laying a tiny, plastic hand on top of hers. "We have The Blue Fairy, thanks to Bing Bong. And we have Robin Hood…"

Sarah, realizing that her search was in vain, began to sift through the contents of another crate. "What about Mickey? I-I lost him and it's all my fault. Who knows who's got him now?"

Little did Sarah know, the very same mouse who she was lamenting about was hiding in the grass just nearby. Though he, too, was frightened beyond all belief, he needed to grab her attention.

Sarah slammed the crate shut before eying a tiny figure scurrying towards her feet. An astonished expression settled into Woody's face as he began to recognize this creature. Sarah slapped her hands over her lips, concealing a squeal. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! _Mickey_?"

The mouse crinkled his nose in content as the girl scooped him into her hands.

"Mickey! I was so scared! I thought I lost you!" Her voice, though kept low, glistened with relief and elation. He bestowed tiny kiss after tiny kiss upon her palm, and proceeded to lick both her and Woody's cheeks.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Woody chuckled as the mouse tackled him. "It's good to see ya too!"

"How did you…? I thought they took you…" Sarah trailed off.

Robin approached the trio with Gurri, the fawns and Bing Bong in tow. Mickey leapt out of Sarah's hand and scurried towards the bewildered group. Mickey was especially attached to the pink candy elephant, circling between Bing Bong's legs.

"Wuh!" The pachyderm jumped, grabbing his own tail. "Uh… What's it doin'?"

Mickey was inwardly ecstatic. _An Imaginary! Oh,_ _ho_ _tdog! And Robin, you're here too! This is spectacular!_

"What do you know…" Robin beamed.

Sarah grabbed the excited mouse and felt him squirm about between her fingers. "No _way_ you're running away again!" she firmly decided.

Bing Bong dared to look closer at Mickey. Sarah smiled and put her hands out, presenting the little mouse to the captives.

"Guys! This is him… It's Mickey!" she whispered. "I thought he was gone, but he came back for us!"

"M-Mickey?" Bing Bong questioned. His befuddled attitude far from matched that of the rest of the group, who squealed and held each other and wiped away joyous tears.

"We mustn't be too outwardly excited about this. No one must know!" Robin reminded the group, dampening their excitement. "But this here, this is a miracle… According to the outside world, he is gone… and it must be kept that way."

Everyone's expressions took a solemn turn.

"Many enemies are looking for him. But there is one place we need to take him. Where we'll all be safe."

"Where?" Gurri asked.

Robin turned from grave face to grave face. "In time, you will all know. You can see it in the sky… glowing like a gemstone," the thief finished with a whisper.

Bing Bong rose his head, eying a small hole in the circus tent. His peek into the outside world was in vain, though, as all he could see was that glistening green mist encircling the tarp- the curse. Sarah grabbed his hand and gently tugged him away, though his eyes stayed pointed towards the sky.

Time was running out, and the plan would be put into action in no time at all. In the meantime, though, Robin had ordered the group to keep under suspicion go about their daily activities, which included cleaning the tent. Halfway through this task, Bing Bong came across a tiny leather pouch hidden at the bottom of one of the boxes. Gleefully, he presented it to Sarah.

"Jackie! Jackie, look! I found somethin' for you!" he called.

"Where'd ya find that, elephant?" Gammy taunted, to which Sarah shoved him away.

"I swiped it from Pete's desk," the elephant retaliated sarcastically, earning a few giggles from Sarah. "Anyway, I think it might help Mickey."

"Oh, Bing Bong, thank you!" Sarah grinned. "It's perfect… Here you go, buddy," she breathed, lowering the mouse inside. "Now, you need to stay quiet, okay?"

Mickey found the pouch incredibly convenient and made himself comfortable. Gammy huffed in discontent, disguising his guilt.

Suddenly, something tugged at the flap of a curtain. Sarah felt her blood turn to pure ice as Pete entered and waddled in her direction with several weasels in tow… all carrying pitchforks and lassos.

"Good mornin', fellahs!" the great cat boomed, sticking his chest out.

Gurri, heart hammering against her ribs, adjusted herself so that she was blocking the fawns from Pete's view.

"Aww, no need to be such _stiffs_!" Pete chuckled, a demonic glint pulsing in his eye. "Never before have we had such a great show for our bored audiences!"

There was no telling what was running through the ringmaster's mind. Heart in his mouth, Bing Bong felt Sarah protectively tug at his arm. Woody busied himself in adjusting his hat, wrestling with the urge to lash out at the cat. Robin, close by and hidden well, narrowed his eyes in disdain, fumbling for his dagger. Geno snarled in aggravation, keeping his deadly antlers positioned just under Pete's nose, sending a crystal-clear and bold message to the ringmaster's lackeys.

"What do you wish of us?" Gurri inquired, almost monotone.

"More of an announcement!" he boomed, proudly opening his arms wide. "I will be announcing as Baiter for tonight's performance!"

Several hearts dropped to the floor and shattered against hard ground. Robin's complex escape plan completely revolved around the role of the Baiter, and this sudden change could lead to catastrophic results. A flood of despair extinguished the red-hot light in Geno's eyes.

"Oh, _no_!" Bing Bong cried just as Sarah chose to step forth, Woody's protective arm barely missing her shoulder.

"That's not _fair_!" the girl defied.

"Oh?" Pete shoved a brow into his forehead, amused. "You gonna get _mad_ , lil' lady?"

"Mad? _Mad_!? You think we're _fine_ with this!?"

"Jackie!" Woody hissed.

"You forget, kid, that I'm the boss around 'ere and I get to do… WHATEVER I WANT. And are ya gonna stop me?"

Rage boiled in Robin's chest as he noticed the tears clinging to the girl's eyelashes. Sarah nibbled on her lip, keeping the floodgates shut, as she stepped back in submission. A reassuring hand settled onto her shoulder- Bing Bong's. This confrontation left a searing mark on Woody. He was going to make sure that Pete paid for this.

"No, she can't," Woody continued in the girl's place. "But that doesn't make any of this okay to do, and you know it!"

A nervous lump inched up the walls of Gammy's throat. "H-H-He didn't mean that, boss!" the weasel stuttered, attempting to ease his master, who had begun to resemble a triggered bull. "He didn't!"

"No," snapped the tiny sheriff. "I meant _ev_ _'_ _ry word_."

"… W-Woody? What are ya doing?" Bing Bong's head whipped from side to side, watching as the hoard of weasels crept in closer, pitchforks and lassos at the ready.

"No." Geno lifted his head with dignity, staring the tyrannical ringmaster right in the eye. "I'll go through with it. You have my word."

"Geno, _no!_ " Gurri sobbed, darting to her brother's side.

Pete began to cackle maniacally as one of his henchmen lassoed the innocent doe. " _Sure_ ya will."

By then, the group of captives were completely surrounded, save for Robin, who was watching from a safe distance with burning blood. Bing Bong gasped and laced his fingers with Sarah's. Gurri's fawns crept to Bing Bong's side, and his fluffy tail wrapped as tightly around them as possible. Woody, though made only of thread and stuffing, did his best of shielding his friends from Pete's wrath, which only resulted in amplified laughter from the ringleader.

"YOU BEST BE DOING WHAT YER TOLD, _COWBOY_! Don't want yer buddies gettin' _hurt_ now… Do ya, pal!?"

"Leave them alone, Pete! I'll go through with it! You heard me!" Geno growled, stomach coiling into knots as he watched his sister struggle against the lasso.

"This is all thanks to you, kid!" Pete winked at Sarah, who was already on the verge of a breakdown. "Ya'll are plannin' something and I know _exactly_ who you're hidin'." The cat took a deep inhale of his cigar before his ear-splitting laughter resumed. "YA THINK YA CAN TALK WITHOUT US LISTENIN'!? Get 'em ready, boys!"

Sarah yelped in surprise as the weasels began to usher her and her companions away from Geno and Gurri. Bing Bong did his best to keep his human friend and the fawns away from the pitchforks, yet not even he was that strong and allowed himself to be led away.

"Damn it," Robin breathed, paws curling into fists. He scaled a few beams and repositioned himself deeper into the shadows. However short their hope may have run, the plan would still be set in motion and the captives would be freed. _Tonight…_

Meanwhile, Sarah's bones rattled with worry. She chucked the little leather pouch underneath one of the cages as she was being pushed along, praying that Mickey was cunning enough to stay out of harm's way. If anything happened to him, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself…

Mickey pushed against the flap of the pouch and squirmed into the darkness. He could feel the tension pulsating in the air around him and knew that he had to act quickly… Halfway across the tent, buried beneath a bale of hay, he spied a cloud of lush green light, and instantly recognized this as pure magic. Relief flooded into his little chest. The Blue Fairy may have been kept under wraps thanks to the Imaginary, but she was still hard at work attempting to break this curse, and was leaving hints for the mouse to find. Suddenly, a trail of glistening, green dust settled into the air around him, igniting his curiosity. He knew exactly who had set it in his path and made the decision to follow it into the shadows. He had to be fast, though. Time was running dangerously short, and the performance was about to begin…


	23. The Falling Tent

Sarah was anxious and was so to the point of feeling terribly sick. As to what might happen, or that they were caught and now permanently stuck here to be some puppet to some dark witch. Her fear was showing through her tears and tried her best to hide it. It got her friend's attention, of course. Woody jumped and succeeded in grabbing her hand. Bing Bong, closely terrified himself, took her other.

"…it's all on me, guys…. I'm sorry!"

"No…" she heard the elephant deny. "No, no…."

"Listen, kid… You need to keep it cool right now." Woody told her, straight forwardly.

"He's onto us…" she tensely whispered, hopefully that Bing Bong would miss it, but he didn't.

"Ssh!" Woody hushed them both. "Remember what Rob said. We stick together." he then smiled at them. "Got it?"

"Yeah!" Bing Bong instantly felt better.

Sarah sighed, glancing at the elephant for his optimism. "Yeah, we stick together." she finally agreed.

They were being closely watched and she was feeling like she was going to explode. Bing Bong nodded to her, trusting the cowboy before he fixed his small hat atop his head. The three of them though were welcomed by having a multicolored sheet thrown over them.

"Improvise on that! Ya got 20 minutes!" blared one of lackeys and they were all laughed at.

A deflated Bing Bong struggled a little but when he got free, he was smacked surprised by the mere color pattern on the sheet. Sarah noticed that the pattern was a set yellow, blue, red, green and purple circles, almost like a party table cover. It didn't seem to concern her but the look on her friend's face did. He was staring at it as if he was remembering something.

"Bing Bong…?"

"Yeah… uh~… I got an idea." he then brightened.

"Do you…?" Woody inched closer.

The drum roll disturbed them and the lights went dim. Which was confusing to the girl, it must have been magical of how this place really worked.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS!"

"…here we go." Woody grumbled.

Robin's movements made them look up and he silently told the group to stay quiet and low before dropping a parchment down to them. Sarah got it and hid it in her hands before their captors noticed anything.

"Hey!"

"I just tripped!" she barked back.

They looked back up but the fox was gone already. Frightened, she looked at what this little note said. 

_Stay quiet and make not a sound. Geno knows what's going on out there, but hadn't the time to tell you. I know you let Mickey out again and our magical friends are getting close to the source now. Just hang in there and keep your ears sharp and eyes peeled. After the baiting when Geno gets downed, do what you can to get to the entrance maze. By any means necessary._

Sarah really began to get nervous as well as excited. _Hopeful._ Woody read it fast before crumpling it when the guards started to get pushy.

"What ya got there, dolly!?"

Woody's face grew sharp.

"Stop bugging us…" Sarah snapped again. "We're doing what you want…."

"We're keepin' a sharp eye! What's so important 'bout that paper?"

"Just somethin' I dropped!" Bing Bong tipped his hat before picking up the crumpled note. "…to help me remember my… my act!" he said, as brightly as he could.

Once again, Pete's voice made their heads spin. On stage, Geno was tied to a wood pole in the middle of the stage before a clapping audience which were still seemingly invisible. They were there, mostly made up of villians, both weasel, lizard…even rats, cats and dogs.

They all seemed to be fans of this act. In the light, Geno's ruined fur revealed strikes from the whip and his head was held tightly in a rein. That same one he was caged with. He though kept his head low and began to catch his breath to keep a straight head. He had to think. He had to outsmart their captor and quick. He shut his eyes tight the moment he heard the loud step of that all too familiar peg leg. The crowd grew louder with glee. Sarah's stomach dropped and Bing Bong couldn't watch when they saw Pete himself march forward with a whip in hand. Woody looked pained. Gurri was held beside the announcer's box with Gammy as she was forced to watch from a better view. She looked tortured. She tried to keep her eyes closed as much as she could.

By the looks of all this, Sarah knew that this wasn't going to end well. She didn't even want Bing Bong to watch what was going to unfold.

"Oh God… you better not look, buddy…" she painfully whispered.

The nervous elephant did what he was told and covered his eyes. With a lowly whimper he shook his head, in dread. Sarah soon got his attention,yanking his sleeve.

"Bing Bong… that idea! What is it…?" Sarah asked.

Meanwhile, when the drum roll was sounded, Geno kept his head as high as he could despite that he was tied to the wood pole in the center of the ring. He could hear Pete snap his whip as he closed in. He dug his hooves into the dirt, preparing himself for the pain.

There was a snap and a sharp sting rose up from his thigh. He gritted his teeth and broke into an angry sprint.

"GET ON!"

Geno felt the line tighten up as he galloped around the pole. Suddenly he was yanked so hard that he had to change direction. He got the sense that someone was nearing behind him and gave a painful kick! Gammy got his jaw kicked by two sharp hooves and flew off several feet out of the ring. The audience gasped as some started to laugh and cheer.

Sarah shut her eyes! Bing Bong had to turn away. He remembered what Robin's note said…. The entrance maze? He glanced up at the top of the cages.

Geno was going to keep trying, by kicking and stabbing as much as he could, despite the whipping.

Pete who took the line from the pole to reel in Geno. Geno dug his hooves into the dirt and pulled away.

Having someone as innocent as Bing Bong to watch this kind of violence angered Geno even more, next to threatening his sister. The buck's eyes were red with fury and his fur rose, dashing around the corral, wildly. He had to keep in motion as long as he could. The cheers of the audience were getting louder.

As this was going on, Mickey was hard at work when he was led to the right spot in the hay. The magical trail had ended and he started to scratch and dig through some dirt but he blunted his claws when he hit the wood top of some sort of box, which was where this one light was glowing from inside it. His little burrow was starting to give it away so he had to be very quick. It hurt a little, but he wedged between the planks and found himself dropping into the box. He was blinded and his whole body started to shake and he began to feel sick. There before the mouse was a small jewel which was transparent with a hypnotic swirling pattern of sharp green and gold. This was it! He found it… Now, to destroy it.

Geno roughly rammed into the high fence, in hopes that it would fall. He was yanked again and then whipped again. He broke into a violent charge towards Pete, not caring now. This was the moment Pete chose to use the leg trap and threw a rope with two heavy stones attached to the ends. Geno felt a pain hit his right leg and it was forced to bend. That dreaded rope forced his leg to bend and it stayed stuck that way. From that, it caused him to lose his balance and fall hard to the ground.

Everything fell quiet. Gurri was in tears.

An angry Woody ran to Bing Bong who used his trunk to throw him up to the top of the nearest cage. The weasels guarding the group started to notice and started to charge. The fawns broke away to confuse them. Sarah and Bing Bong worked together to throw the given sheet over the weasels and Sarah quickly tied it closed. They all ran off right after!

As Pete heard the commotion going on backstage, Robin was close behind him with his dagger at the ready. Quickly, he ran out and snapped the line tied around Geno's leg. The buck was freed and he instantly stood up. Caught off guard, Pete was too late to react when he got butted in the stomach painfully and was so out of breath that he fell. But when Geno jumped off of him to get over the high fence, he flung his whip and caught the angry buck by the antler just as he jumped. He landed on the other side but found his head held high with heavy force. Pete yanked hard.

Meanwhile, Bing Bong fell on his knees after he skid, trying to turn a corner. Things were being thrown at him, from rocks to nets. Sarah gave him a shove to get him to go and they both ran. The fawns tried to fight them off. One accident done by the elephant when he fell again had sent a weasel flying up into the air by a loose plank on the ground. Bing Bong looked pretty shocked at what he had caused and this had given the fawns similar ideas. They smirked at one another and began to hop around, confusing the weasels. They bounced off the ends of these planks, whacking two, then three… then six weasels side ways and up ways, knocking them senseless. As they all ran to the maze, Robin took this time to break certain major ropes off the supporting tent beams. From that, things started falling apart.

The scared Toon audience began to flee as Geno fought with Pete. Gurri managed to get away to search for the others. Geno made it near impossible for Pete to control him and now Pete was stubborn enough to not release him. Geno pulled harder and harder, lifting the overweight Toon. With one swift movement, Geno yanked one last time, snapping the whip from his antler. It hurt but it sent Pete up a ways and then landed atop a barrel where his bottom had gotten forcefully stuck.

"GET THEM!" he bellowed, but there was only a frazzled Gammy nearby.

Geno glared at him before quickly dashing off, frightening the rest of the Toons as they tried to get out.

Mickey had to try and take the spell to get it to crack. Robin arrived on time now that the group was attempting to escape.

"Good man!" the fox laughed, uncovering the hay to find this box. Mickey scurried out with it in his mouth.

Pete was enraged about everything falling apart, so fast. Robin slid under Pete and cut his belt off, making his pants fall.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

Pete threw a sharp stone that flew over the fox's head.

"Too slow!" Robin cackled.

"GRRRR!"

"We're in the free!" Robin climbed up with the spell in hand and held it up, tauntingly. "It has been a pleasure in serving you…" he mocked, taking a bow before he cut one last line holding the tent together.

"DON'T! SHE'LL MURDER ME!"

Robin knew who he was talking about.

"Then you should have made the wiser choice…" Robin sadly said before hitting the glowing orb against the beam and it cracked.

Right then when Sarah, Woody and Bing Bong were trying to find the way out through the odd maze. Each held a fawn. They started to notice the tent was starting to lose balance and wave from the sharp wind outside.

"It's gonna fall!" Bing Bong barked.

There was a moment when they all began to feel some odd feeling of relief and dizziness. The air felt lighter as this green flash lit up around them for a split second.

"What the heck?" Sarah shook her head.

"Oh!" Bing Bong felt that same strange fogginess as the rest of them.

"Come on, guys! Hurry!" Woody urged them, realizing that the spell has been lifted.

Pete's agonized yell could be heard as they made their way out of the once cursed tent. The outside was different then before to her as the sky looked like a monsoon was forming.

"Go! Go! Go!" Woody ushered them.

"No!" Sarah despaired.

Bing Bong gave a wail of surprise as the tent waved and began to break down, bit by bit. Geno had reunited with Gurri but they had taken an entirely different route than the others. The two observed from a grassy hill to see their prison flatten down as if it had been stepped on. Sarah led Bing Bong when he froze up when he saw that they were in the dark. She found a good hiding spot underneath a boulder. The fawns with them curled in their hold but kept their ears sharp. All they heard now was the winds whistling through the trees. Woody bravely went to look out before the welcoming light of pure blue began behind him, among his friends. The dark spell was gone and the Good Fairy was feeling much stronger now. Strong enough to bestow a protective spell over the rescued group. That sound of soft bells gave back that wonderful feeling of safety.

"…we… we did it…?" Bing Bong was brave enough to speak.

"W-we did, buddy…" Sarah said between breaths.

Joy's light slowly died away when her spell was firmly but invisibly over them. They were able to hear was the mysterious magical storm above them. Woody looked up at it when a clash of lightning lit up through the clouds. The bolts looked strange, and perhaps they were magical as well. As natural lightning was white, these bolts looked blue, even violet. This was no storm, but maybe there was some kind of battle going on above. Most importantly, as Robin had said…there was a very beautiful sign in the horizon, over the rocky hills. Sarah and Bing Bong slowly peeked out and they were drawn to the beauty of this aurora flowing through the atmosphere. With this aurora… there was the sign of the sun rising. There was surely hope.

"You all okay, guys?" Woody asked, his voice heavy with relief. "We're free…"

Bing Bong looked tired but he felt compelled to hug Sarah again. His newest and most trusted friend. She hugged him back, happily before she realized that he was crying again.

"Oh… Please, buddy… not now. Hurry, get all of them!" she ushered Woody and the fawns to help her.

These little heart created sweets could not be found by anyone.

Soon enough they all saw, from the hill across, the two deer and said fox waiting for them down below. Robin waved his cap at them. 

_"Stay hidden, dears…"_ soon came Joy's deep, warm voice.


	24. The Blue Fairy

Gammy fled like a coward to get away from Pete's rage. He was able to hear him from afar still as he took shelter under a thick tree root to catch a breather. He waved his cap over his face and shook from the cold.

"Gotta find a new line o' work! Can't believe I got stuck with that idiot…" he grumbled roughly to himself, looking out to see if he was being followed. "Crazy, crazy, crazy —"

The freed captives were not too far, to say the least. The thief was in no good mood either. Gammy slapped his cap back onto his head and took a peek over the root after hearing the sound of running of two deer. He was kicked over and he landed on his stomach.

"There you are." Robin growled.

"No! Not again!" Gammy cried before he had his tail stepped on.

"We're not saying it again," Geno spoke. "… you agreed."

"I never asked for this!" the weasel cried.

"We need to find the rest of our friends." Robin brought up, as if ignoring the flailing weasel.

* * *

Sarah was still in shock at the fact that they actually did it. They escaped. Tuckered, Sarah leaned against the rock as the others tried to catch their breaths. Holding a given bag full of the Imaginary's tears, Sarah too felt compelled to shed her own. Her friends noticed.

"Aw, kid… We did it. We're free!"

"I know… I know…" she spoke in a shaken voice.

She calmed down at least. She wasn't the only one.

"Oh! What are we gonna do?" asked a frightened Bing Bong. "It's… it's so dark out here!"

The two fawns with them kept trying to hide under his tail. Joy offered her light over them, in hopes that it would calm them.

 _"At ease."_ she lightly spoke.

To their ears, she sounded tired as well.

"Joy…" Bing Bong chimed with surprise.

Her voice was so warm and full of comfort, Even so that their worry was slowly diminishing.

 _"All three of you displayed so much courage. We are free from the dark toon's grasp. Remain with me. It will be all right."_

"Joy… You can speak…" a mesmerized Sarah said.

 _"I always could. I dared not to during our imprisonment."_

"… because Pete was looking for you."

 _"Could not have done it without help."_

Bing Bong had his eyes as if permanently locked on her, not fully realizing that she was thanking him. Sarah smiled up at him, knowingly. He met her eyes, as well as Woody's, fiddling. He grew timid again.

"She — she's the first fr-friend I've ever made…" he spoke, softly.

"You did wonderfully, partner." Woody softly said.

 _"You are such a loyal friend. Look what you have achieved. Just as I promised you."_ Joy kindly encouraged.

Bing Bong smiled up at her, unable to keep another piece of candy from falling. Now that they were finally free, now they can really begin to unravel this mystery. Out of everything Sarah had learned so far from that prison tent, from Robin's own words (if they were true at all), even from their captors, there was the heavy mystery of the reason for all of this. If she didn't know any better, it was Maleficent's doing.

"So, my lady…" Woody's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "… what is there to do now?"

 _"Yes, good Sheriff. There is still a great deal to be done. Now that we are free, things will be much easier. As of this moment, the valiant fox has Mickey Mouse."_

Sarah felt her heart beat quick.

 _"Good Sheriff, would you mind doing the honors of bringing our friend back to us?"_ the lovely light spoke. _"It is safe now,"_

"Of course, my lady." Woody bowed.

"Where you goin'?" Bing Bong worried.

"Don't worry, just stay here. We can't risk her or Mickey being seen. Not even you, partner." Woody whispered lastly to Bing Bong, as he fixed his hat. "Be right back!"

Sarah nervously kept her eyes on the cowboy doll as he ran through the grass as quietly as he could. Bing Bong was in shock, seeing the darkening forest again. He knew he had been here before. Sarah looked back to them, seeing that they had some time on their hands. They had to wait for now. Soothing a hand over the candy elephant's arm, she finally looked at 'Joy'. Sarah found her familiar, especially her voice. Her memory went on to that letter that was left for them… in Walt's apartment. The one letter she lost with her bag. Also, how Bing Bong came to know her sparked her interest.

"Bing Bong told me you found him." Sarah brought up as she picked up Bing Bong's fallen candy tear.

The Blue Fairy floated low, touching the moist dirt as her light seem to dim. Then, she spoke again.

 _"The reason for all this sorrow is Maleficent. It is a constant struggle because there are so many of her spies. Pete being one of them. It has become even harder… because most believe Mickey is dead. Thanks to you, Sarah Jackson, you have done something nobody else would. I watch over the well being of children, from this world to other worlds. Your world though is much harder to reach out to. How I came to him… was out of need. You were right to defend him, as innocent as he is, from Pete's abuse. You've proven how trustworthy you really are, Sarah Jackson."_

"I think I know who you are…"

"Who…? Who is she?" Bing Bong worriedly asked.

 _"I am still the same person, dear. I have many names…"_

"Like… like Evangeline?" Sarah asked.

 _"Yes."_

"You wrote that letter." Sarah realized.

 _"Yes. And yes, I found him. I am known as the Blue Fairy."_ she continued. _"Not only that."_

Bing Bong rose his eyes up to her again, being only a mere listener so far. He was learning that there was more to his dear friend than what he knew before.

 _"… but that is a conversation for a later time…"_

Meanwhile, Woody scaled down the steep hill. As he went, he kept a sharp eye on that fallen tent that laid shrewn in the valley below. He swore he heard Pete's raging yell as he tore out of the tarp. He had to stop for a moment and hid himself completely behind an old moss covered log. It sounded though that Pete might start a chase. He was not too sure. Nothing was worth risking right now. When he heard that approaching peg leg though, Woody's heart fell. He shut his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't come this way. It was before when he opened his eyes to pitch black. Something was thrown over him and he was suddenly being carried!

Had he been caught?

"AH! Let me go!"

The fear was not to last when he heard Robin's voice. He was caught inside the fox's cap.

"Take it easy, mate. It's only me. Hush up!" the fox whispered tensely.

Woody found himself high up from the ground. In fact, they were in a tree, above from where he hid. Near the log, Pete waddled beside it… tired and angry.

"She's gonna have my head…. SHE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! ALL OF YOU! Even that dumb clown of yers! Especially that BRAT!"

The toon kept yelling and limped forth, passing the tree where they were. Soon after, Robin let the Sheriff to breathe.

"Guh! You scared the stuffing out of me!" Woody tried to catch his breath.

"I am known for that." Robin joked, remembering doing the same to poor Jackie earlier.

"Where are the deer?" Woody cut in, clearly not in a good mood. "Mickey!"

"Right here…" Robin reassured as he showed him an opened pouch on his belt.

The little mouse was safe inside it. Woody nodded as a flood of relief bombarded him.

"Snake in my boot…."

"Where are our guests…?"

"Up the hill, by that boulder." Woody pointed.

"Good. Is the Fairy among them?"

"Yeah."

"Then we're in good hands…. Geno should be near. Time is of the essence, dear boy."

"What are we gonna do" Woody grew concerned.

"We have everything we need. All we need to do is find my band an' we're off."

Woody nodded as nervousness tugged at his features.

"It hurt to see them suffer like that. There wasn't much I could do. I'm just a doll, ya know? A toy. I'm so glad it's over."

"A toy? You? Nah. You're much more than that. Sheriff." the fox softened, with a feeling of pride in his voice. "And this is just the start of things."

After getting a saddened but shocked look from Woody, Robin placed his cap back on.

"Alrighty, we have a long way to go. The Wizard's waiting."

"… oh boy." Woody dreaded.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the gang made their quiet getaway, the real struggle was far from over. These woods were full of spies. Even after a battle with the most unlikable of sorts in their opinion, they followed a forward order to locate Pete and his cohorts. Thanks to the Dark Fairy's curse, they were able to hear her request. The severity of this was the fact that Pete had more than one thing that she wanted, in order to move a little farther in her plan. Now that these captives got away, there was a certain punishment in order.

As the large toon searched around, something strong and mean scratched him across the snout. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"You had one job, genius!" barked the scratchy tone of the female lead, Shenzi.

"Someone's been a little greedy!" chuckled the second in command, Benzai.

Pete looked up to find two angry hyenas who had fur ruffled and torn as if they had a fight not long ago. Shenzi's eyes were sharp and red with fury. But then, she seemed to sweetly smile at him.

"She's comin'."

"No, wait! Please! I-I can explain —"

"… explain it to her. You had one job. You knew what she wanted and you were supposed to keep quiet while we did all of the work to get them for you!" Shenzi snarled, nearly snapping his nose.

"Looks like someone's gonna get a taste of pain really soon." Benzai taunted, licking his chops.

"I want to hurt ya a little bit but… it just isn't my call today." Shenzi sneered as she paced around him.

"Please! Please! Ya gotta help me! She'll pulverize me!"

"That ain't our problem. We have their scent and we're gonna hunt them down. Also, we have some help on our side. Come on, boys, we have work to do."

As soon as she addressed them, Benzai and Ed took her lead when she bolted towards the darkening woods, leaving a terrified Bad Pete behind.

"WAIT!" was the last wail they heard from Pete.


	25. Flight of Libertas

**It's fantastic that I'm working on this again. And thanks to Leslie, chapters will be updated periodically, but now that I have the plot outline down, chapters will become more fluent. Same goes for Find Your Wings. I found what really sticks and I hope to keep that precious Disney magic in these stories. My dear readers are getting fond of my writing, which truly makes me smile. Also, it inspires me to do more, so I thank you so much for sticking with me so far!**

 **~ _Imaginative Light_**

* * *

The silence of the still forest was broken by the snaps of branches and the laughter of angered hyenas. They were on the trail of the group and they could be heard even though they were a mile off track. One thing they searched for was the sharp scent of cotton candy, the scent of the toon elephant that wept candy every so often. They could smell it, but they couldn't see it. To Sarah, who stayed with her new friends under the shelter of this boulder, she made sure they stayed behind her. If they were caught, there was no way she could find her parents in this… vast world that she had no clue about. Now there was more on her plate of problems. This wasn't about her anymore. Why couldn't Bing Bong remember anything? How did Woody get here when he was from a whole different land than the rest of them, same as her? The Blue Fairy did promise to clear things up in due time but the questions still buzzed in her head. First thing was first. She was dead on focused on getting her friends out of this place. If the tent was that bad, this forest was no better. Especially now when the sky rumbled so terribly as it twisted and curled abnormally as it did before from the Doorway. At the Blue Fairy's word, she helped guide her friends along, to be away from those sounds.

Shenzi was first to leap over one of the logs that was once used as a hiding place. The rest followed suit, dodging creaks and dips to make a round turn to capture their targets. Although there were many smells messing up their tactic, such as human and not the child accompanying the escapees. After Shenzi made another jump, there was a sharp sound of a released arrow and a line was cut in the canopy. When that happen a domino effect took place and a net of thick chain shot up from the ground looping the pack into a tight hold before zooming high up into the trees. Only one hyena got lucky. Shenzi only got grazed on her heel and she rolled over after losing her footing. She got up, with anger in her eyes, staring up into the bleak canopies where her mates have disappeared into. Someone strong had landed behind her and she only licked her chops.

"Hello there, delicious…" she hissed as she turned to face the Hunchback archer.

Careful, as he kept his aquamarine eyes locked on her, he slowly readied his bow again.

"Please… sweet talk makes me irritable…" he whispered, sourly.

"I suppose ya won't tell me where the escape convicts are?"

"To you, they may be convicts. But to us, they did no wrong…"

"You insult your future Queen?"

"She is not and never will be my Queen."

Shenzi shot at the man…. A terrible yelp was heard down the hill, much to Woody's dismay. Robin knew what was taking place and made sure the Sheriff was returned to his friends. The group all rose their eyes up to them as the Fairy allowed them to see that they were safe.

"R-robin!" Sarah wept aloud. "Woody!" she praised as she took the doll into a tight hug.

Gurri went and coddled Bing Bong and the two frightened fawns as Geno stood watch.

"My fawns! You're all right! Thank goodness!" she compassionately nipped the Imaginary's sleeve and kissed his cheek, nuzzled the fawn's noses and licked their coats as any doe would. "I was so worried! Thank you, Lady Blue… Thank you!"

 _"It was my great pleasure…"_ the Fairy weakly replied, with love.

"Guh, Jackie…" Woody sighed, so happy as he hugged Sarah tightly back. "I told ya I'd come back."

"I know…" Sarah wiped her eyes, smiling. "But, we're together again!"

"Be still! We're not safe yet." Robin whispered as he ushered everyone into the Fairy's protective charm.

There was a series of cries and yelps before the canopy branches started to snap and fall around them. As everyone was scared, Robin grinned wide.

"Yes! My beauty!" he praised when this shadow came over them.

Sarah and the others looked up and she could not tear her eyes off the winged beast coming close from above. Thunder rolled, even fiercer now. Right above them was a huge eagle, climbing along the trees in search of her master. Bing Bong gasped seeing her but Robin had the audacity to whistle at her to come down. They saw two sharp glints of those eyes glare down at them before it tore all the way through. To Sarah's surprise when this bird came seemingly crashing down over them, she found Woody clutching to her chest for dear life as Bing Bong pulled her close into his thick hug, unsure what this was! Robin and the Blue Fairy were not afraid. So when the eagle landed firmly before the boulder, Sarah opened her eyes only to find herself staring deep into a sharp amber eye. On the slanted wing, Robin motioned all of them to follow him.

"Don't you fear lady Libertas, my friends! She only bites the wicked!"

He expected them to climb onto this thing? "Robin?" Sarah gasped in shock.

"No!" Bing Bong shook his head, not letting the girl go yet.

"There's no time, lad! Either we fly or they get you." Robin warned when he saw the trap holding the pack was faltering and breaking. Gurri egged them on, in agreement.

"You must hurry, go!"

Sarah didn't like flying but she'd take that over being eaten in a second, by pushing Bing Bong to go with her, each taking a fawn. The eagle gave a cry to scare the pack off as her passengers climbed onto her back.

"We'll meet you at the Border!" Geno barked one last thing before getting ready for another fight. "Go without me, Gurri. Go to the herd!"

The scared doe obeyed and sprinted away as fast as she could. The massive eagle took the six passengers and took flight.

* * *

Sarah screamed as she tried to find a grip while holding Woody. She felt Bing Bong press against her, hugging her with both eyes shut tight. She felt her stomach lift the higher they went with each strong wing beat. Woody, even though squished by the two, dared to look to down. They were over the trees and there was the storm that remained over their heads all that time. Bing Bong didn't dare try to look and kept his eyes shut and his trunk holding his hat. But something was starting to feel familiar. Woody was glad they didn't see those dastardly mountains and sighed in relief when he looked ahead to see the fairy leading the mighty avian. Robin finally found a moment to comfort the rescued band. Sarah's tense grip was starting to get uncomfortable for the Sheriff. He smiled and soothed a plastic hand along her arm.

"Hey there, cowgirl. Mind letting the man breathe a little?"

"Huh? Oh! S-sorry, Woody…" Sarah's voice shook.

She was trapped in a bear hug herself. Bing Bong shook and began to whimper, still with his eyes shut. His trunk wrapped around her too. Sarah began to see the lovely night stars as the sun was going down in the distance. The air was cool and soothing. Away from so much terror.

"Buddy… I-it's okay now… Bing Bong." she calmly tried to persuade the frightened Imaginary.

She remembered that scratch on his leg that Gammy caused before spotting something clinging onto the eagle's leg below them. There clasping to the leg was Gammy, trying to keep his shoes and his cap on. Woody glared.

"Is this a joke, Rob?" he poked at the fox.

"He won't be bothering anyone from down there." Robin winked.

"But he works for Pete!" Sarah barked.

"Huh?" Bing Bong finally snapped out of his stupor before seeing where they were, flying on the back of an eagle. "Oh… oh…" he cooed becoming entranced by the sight of the sunset and the stars. "What… what is that?" he softly asked, pointing his trunk at the stunning beauty.

Sarah marveled at it, feeling better to now be free from that terrible forest and that awful circus. She let her friend hug her as if she was his personal teddy bear. Now she knew how Woody felt. She didn't mind.

"That? That's a sunset." she answered, getting sleepy. She tried to stifle a yawn. "You've never seen one?"

Bing Bong was quiet. "… no." he softly answered, feeling tiredness catch up to him too.

Slowly, he drew a hand to rub his eye, feeling unsure about this tired feeling. Robin took notice as did the Fairy.

 _"Now is a good time for you to rest. I will guide Libertas to the Border."_

Sarah noticed Bing Bong was looking insecure again as he fought against it.

"No, I- … N-no. I-I don't like this." his voice strained with worry. He leaned against Sarah, who sighed sadly.

"It's not a spell, Bing Bong…. You can sleep for real now…. Maybe even dream a little." she spoke in a light voice to soothe the Imaginary's mind.

"…I-I feel scared." was the last thing he said before he needed to close his eyes. Just for a little bit. His ears sagged and his hold relaxed.

 _"Do not be afraid. Dreams are what makes us alive. They open doors, anything is possible."_

The Imaginary was already gone, now laying still beside Sarah who was now resting her head against him. He felt like a true pillow at this point and before she could nod off, Robin then showed her an open pouch of his, revealing a sleeping mouse inside. Sarah smiled. Everything turned out okay. Something she doubted, even though she promised Bing Bong and what Woody promised her. Perhaps there was hope… for her family. Woody leaned and then sat in the nook of Bing Bong's trunk. He sighed, exhausted too, but he stroked the poor elephant. The fawns cuddled against the two, weary.

"Poor guy." Woody sighed.

Sarah saddened, remembering that this wasn't just about her anymore. "Woody? My Dad almost killed Mickey, you know." she brought up. He looked at her. "I mean, I could have let him… but I didn't." she spoke, fiddling with a piece of loose fabric on the elephant's sleeve as she laid there against him. "I felt a need to be there for him, but I didn't know why. And now… I feel the same for all of you. It was the same with Bing Bong…" she sighed, stroking along the Imaginary's shoulder.

Robin listened and looked back at them, solemn. "Merlin had once said that _love is the strongest force on earth._ He meant every word of that."

"Everything is so different here…"

"Get some sleep, kid. You and _Buddy_ here have been through a lot. Some shut eye will do you both some good." Woody kindly said.

Sarah sighed, with all her worry coming out in it before she let her eyes droop. Woody rested his head on Bing Bong's trunk after putting his hat aside and sighed. Sarah still had one last thing to say.

"Robin…? Where are we going?" she yawned.

"To the Magic Kingdom, lass. To the King's Keep. Where most are gathering right now."

"What about Gurri and…?"

"They have their own route. As a herd, they have no need for flight, as you do as of late. No need to worry anymore. You're in safe hands."

The girl sighed, her thoughts falling back to her family. First she wanted to be sure everyone else were safe and didn't talk much about her own issue. Only Woody really knew about it. Yet even he didn't talk about Bonnie. Right now though, she could sleep forever… having not slept at all since her family's disappearance. Here under the stars and cool of the night, with the warmth of her new friends around her, she began to doze off.

Robin kept listening to them before he slowly peeked to see if they were all asleep. Glad, Robin gently smiled at them. Yet, the moment was spoiled when a certain weasel finally got the courage to climb up. Libertas did not take that kindly and gave a shrill warble. Robin rose a brow at Gammy as he saw the exhausted team he helped torment.

"Be kindly." the fox sharply warned, whilst giving him the cold shoulder.

"I know, I know… I'm under scrutiny. Thanks for the reminder!" Gammy shot back, sitting down. "Not much choice, huh?"

"They worked together against Pete, whereas you… kiss up."

"Hey!"

"Then stop complainin'." Robin smirked before looking to the Fairy. "M'lady… please, you deserve to rest too."

 _"I will be fine…"_

"My lady… Just for a few hours. I'll keep Libertas aware."

Mickey nosed his way a little out of the pouch, trying to recollect on what happened. It all went so fast.

"Lady Blue… You have done so much. Please, rest with them…." Robin worried as he caught the small dimming orb into a gentle paw.

 _"If you so insist, valiant…"_ she seemed to chuckle warmly. _"I will rest for a little while. Thank you."_


	26. The Border

As the tarp was lain, flattened by the terrible storm, a tall and slender being made herself known. A graceful creature with a hidden rage seemed to patiently walk through the ruined settlement. She stood up pride and her slender shoulders stayed sharp and poised. She wore a deep dark and purple robe and gown, that trailed along the drying grass as she took very patient steps towards the cowering peg legged buffoon. There stood a beautiful, yet looming creature, coming off as so patient and somewhat kind. A luxurious gown graced over her shoulders, trailing all the way down until it softly grazed over the dying grass. Once she forcefully rammed her great staff down, trapping the cruel Toon by his trousers, she smirked.

"My LADY! My—Oh, Your Grace, I—"

"Do not even bother with pathetic formalities." she spoke deep and profound, yet there was that feared rage leaking into her voice. "You know why I have come." Maleficent dared him with a stabbing glare from her terrible green eyes.

"Yeah! Right, um… I can see why ya would think that!" Pete whirled into a spiral of nervousness.

She rose a graceful brow at the cat as she took a moment to scan the area. "I do see that you have been through some trouble." she softly said as she picked up something from the grass.

It was a sweet, wrapped in a light blue wrapper. She smiled at him and held it out for him to see.

"What is this that I am holding?"

"A candy, madame…"

"Indeed, it is. But, this is not just any kind of candy, isn't it? You had a certain sickeningly sweet beast in your midst, Pete. One that could… perhaps, weep these sorts of sweets, right out of its eyes? An idiotic, childish Imaginary. One that belongs to _me_. You could not even contain a single one."

"Lady Maleficent, I-I could … explain!"

"You had one task. One. And you couldn't even control a degenerate child. They are mine and **mine** alone!"

Right then, her rage surely began to show as she stepped towards Pete against his wishes. As she did, her staff began to glow immensely bright. The swirling abyss. Little did he know that his punishment was going to be something he would never be aware of. The same as the mist she set through the land, she had the power to control the will and minds of her subjects. Pete was not immune. He brought this upon himself. That orb brightened even more and something went on with Pete, looking like he had been hit over the head twice. There was no use for him anymore and she could not let him go loose making even more trouble.

"Away to my fortress with you, you useless sack. Await for my orders."

Pete lamely walked off, mesmerized by her spell. She watched him leave in pure disgust before she angrily turned towards another who has joined her. He was as black as the darkest abyss any soul would never dared to tread and so it would seem that his heart was so as well.

"I should have had them skinned when I had the chance. Billowing buffoons, the lot of them." she paced, truly physically tired.

As for the whole reason for the sky to look and sound so destroyed was the fact that it was a seemingly eternal battle between her and her enemy for twenty five days and nights straight. Her supposed ally waiting silently nearby eventually got down from the mount of his brilliant steed that huffed sharply as he stood in the chilling air.

"At this rate, Your Excellency," this dark figure spoke as he carefully bowed his covered head to her. "…due to this feckless ingrate's imprudence as we were in the midst of battle, your prisoners had fallen into the enemy's hands. Along with the mouse."

His voice was a slick, deep and grating baritone, yet it held a softness, a melancholy and yet it was so monotone as if void of all emotion. This servant, it was unknown if he was even human, or spirit. He sported strong ebony armor as did his wonderful giant Friesian. He had a name.

" _Black Rider_ ," the Dark Fairy spoke as she approached him. ", your skill with the sword is admirable. Indeed, those animals were a mere brush off of your shoulder. The battle has left me short and my magic must sleep. Something weakens me. There is still goodness in this forest, near my mountains. I will send my raven to speak to me if they should ever leave the shelter of the Border. Until then, you, my Rider, will bring them to me. The _child's touch_ that has fallen here, the child herself and that mouse. Do whatever you please with any others."

"As you wish, my Queen."

"I will see an end to Yen Sid's rule. We have only begun."

* * *

Sarah Jackson soon found herself waking up, after who knew how long she had slept, as if for the first time since she fell into this vast place. Right now, she felt the cool moisture of grass against her along with the warm presence of her friends with her. She gave a moan, feeling a crick in her neck, but she opened her eyes all the way to see the others. Bing Bong was in a sort of a calm, curled position, pillowing his own head in his thick arms with his tail previously almost draped around her. Woody was on the pachyderm's back this time and the image made her want to giggle. The fawns were both cuddled together beside the Imaginary. Everyone looked happy and calm, which provided so much relief for the girl as she stayed beside them and looked around at their surroundings. She had just noticed that they were not in the shade of the trees, rather, they were all under the shade of a giant open wing!

Nonetheless, the Blue Fairy was with them, even now… after having rested for a few hours after such a long time.

The poor girl had to suppress a gasp at the sight of that magnificent sleeping head she had just spotted. This brilliant bird was solely brown in plumage, yet there were sparks of gold beginning to litter the primary feathers around them. She was able to listen to this massive bird breathe so sharply and so deeply. That amber eye opened, staring right at her and her friends. Scared, she scooted closer to the others. On the belt of her jeans though, there was the fox's pouch that housed the precious mouse. Sarah locked her gaze on that eye again when the massive beast gave a shrill sound.

"She won't harm you, I assure you…" spoke a new voice from out of the blue.

"Wh-who's there?"

There, just not too far from them, was a man. A strong looking man with bright yet messy ginger hair. He was strange and familiar. His back was huge and his face looked a little screwed up as if someone punched his nose into his face, so painfully. Yet when he looked at her for the first time, there was such a gentle look in his eyes. He looked a little tired but that gentle, weak smile soothed her nerves. He worked on fixing the handle of something sharp. Like a dagger before he put it into his belt. Sarah was a little frozen in her shyness but she slightly waved to him. He nodded at her to encourage her to come out.

"Don't you worry." he spoke with laughter in his voice.

She got the courage to come closer as her friends slept on. He kept his soft gaze on her as she approached, while fixing this strange contraption that laid in front of him. It was long and it took the shape of a wing almost, made out of some kind of hard leather. At his invitation, she sat.

"S-sorry for being weird, I guess…. We all had a hard day."

He shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about." he softened at her as he set the contraption aside.

"…w-where are we…?" she had to ask.

They happened to be in the middle of some giant, untouched field. Full of grass and speckled with small flowers and the morning air touched it all with dew. As far as she could make out, there were no mountains and no sign of civilization. Just pure beauty. This kindly Hunchback smiled.

"You and your band of friends happen to be on the Border of the Magic Kingdom." he enlightened.

Sarah was downright confused as she looked back at him. "Huh…?"

He chuckled. "Indeed…"

"I don't get it. Isn't there supposed to be a castle?"

"In the traditional sense." he passively shrugged. "This is an entire kingdom, my lady. Did you expect it to be small?" he smiled.

She nervously laughed. "I guess so, sir."

Her laugh was contagious so he had to smile. Then, he looked thoughtful and eased in a little.

"Robin has told me much about you. O-of course, I don't want to seem intrusive by asking for your name."

"Oh… Y-yeah. Um, you can call me …" she paused, finding herself safe with this new character, who may or may not have been involved in that scuffle back in the woods. "…Sarah. Sarah Jackson."

He curiously narrowed his thick brow at her. "Really?" his voice rang gently.

"I mean, w-well… I was scared to give m-my real name around Pete, so…"

"…so, you trust me, already?" he genuinely asked with a curious tilt of his head.

"I-I… oh, I don't know… It's strange." she stammered.

He nodded before getting an idea that could calm her down.

"Hence why everyone calls you Jackie." he spoke again. "Alike with mine, perhaps you can guess…."

"I do know you, sir." she smiled. "You're the Hunchback. Of Notre Dame. R-right? Quasimodo."

"Apparently the only one." he warmly said.

This kind and new character to add to her list of discoveries was truly charming her, in a way that she no longer felt threatened or unsure, as she was most of the time before. Even to test Robin as to where his loyalties lied. Something was on her mind though.

"Weren't you there…? In the forest?"

"Was I?" he tested her a little.

"I-I… well, it was so dark in there, but something happened to the hyenas. That were chasing us."

Quasi only kindly smiled as he set his personal rag aside. "Perhaps." he answered. "It was not only I, alone."

Sarah then began to caress the pouch on her belt before looking to her friends. Bing Bong was stirring. Quasimodo noticed them rousing from their well deserved rest and sweetly motioned to the child to go back to them. Sarah went back to the group just as the Imaginary was opening his eyes.

"Hey…" Sarah's voice softly greeted his ears.

"Oh, oh gosh… I did have a dream." the dozy Imaginary mentioned with glee.

Woody slid off his back as he rose up in a rather solemn sort of way. He as well had a dream only, unlike Bing Bong, it was not a pleasant one.

"Did you?" Sarah asked, intrigued. "What was it like?"

"Oh! It was wonderful! There was that sunset we saw, a-and you were there. And you," he pointed to Woody and then lastly to Robin who jumped down from Libertas' wing, happening to be holding a small bag full of collected candy. "and you!"

"Was I now?" the fox chuckled as he sat by them to listen.

Quasimodo watched on as he continued to finish his chore on that contraption. As Bing Bong told his dream, Libertas decided to stand up now and stretch her tired wings. The friends all gasped before Quasimodo confidently went to stroke the great bird along her sharply poised beak. Robin honestly laughed at their reaction.

"That's a normal greeting for the lady." he chuckled.

"I-I'm sorry but, I've never seen an eagle this big before…" Sarah was first to speak.

Bing Bong, having been cut off from telling his dream, was full of wonder as the bird was tamed by this brand new person. Then again, he looked worried just like the rest.

"She may look ferocious but she is anything but…" Quasimodo spoke to the group.

Libertas shook the tawny feathers of her head before giving out a low apologetic warble. Sarah was frozen still when she stared shocked into that amber eye. Being such a loyal creature, Bing Bong had no words to say but to basically protectively stay beside the girl's side as Woody dared to approach the bird himself, despite how small he was.

"Stunning," Woody spoke, free from his sadness for the moment. "Is she yours?" he asked the kindly stranger.

The hunchback gave a smirk.

"It's a rather long story, but yes…"

"She's amazing…" Sarah marveled.

At the praise, Libertas turned to face the group but decided to turn gentle rather than forceful. If it wasn't for this animal's involvement, they would still be lost and trapped inside that forest at this very moment. Gammy though was among them and he spent this entire moment hiding like the cowardly fool he was. To those he abused, he was practically ignored, but even he was not immune to the might of this eagle who obeyed every word of the deformed archer. Gammy caught the eye of the Imaginary he had lied to and the dismay in those green eyes then caught the attention of the others. Woody had something to say.

"You've got some nerve, pal."

Quasimodo's peaceful smile disappeared as he observed. Gammy jumped and tried to run from the impassioned cowboy's anger by hiding behind a lone stone nearby. Robin watched but allowed a little bit of justice to be delivered. He trusted that these friends had good judgement.

"N-now-now listen! I know ya'll mad, ya'll mad! Right?"

"Good deduction there…" Woody soured after he ran up behind him and kicked as hard as he could.

Gammy backed away, despite that he was much bigger than Woody.

"I'm sorry, a'right!?"

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to…" Woody softened his tone, becoming sad once more.

Woody pointed at the Imaginary of the group who was as loyal as ever standing by Sarah's side. He shrunk a little when the weasel's attention was turned onto him. "Ah, I see that," Gammy stammered with a trace of regret, surprisingly. "Though I'm purty sure he wants nothin' to do with me."

Stepping in at just the right time, to make the remainder of the journey less tense, Robin did his part by silently encouraging their Imaginary friend to choose the wise choice. Bing Bong was overwhelmed with uncertainty if it was even safe to have him with them. Sarah herself was thinking the same thing. Knowing how protective she had been so far, it was left unquestioned.

"This doesn't feel right…" Bing Bong worriedly expressed as he bravely took a few steps.

"He won't do anything, mate. He made a promise." Robin enlightened.

"Oh, okay…" Bing Bong nodded, feeling a little better.

Gammy stood back up, knowing that he had a mission of his own. If he was allowed passed the forbidden Border then he must have been truly given a chance. Seeing the girl's glare and the protectiveness of the rest, Gammy gave a cough to clear his throat.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be feelin' that great either if - heh, um—well, we got off on the wrong foot." Gammy began, nervously.

He only got this odd, confused and concerned look from the tense elephant who had the support of his friends, whereas he had basically no one on his side. He was considered an enemy by most and here he was a prisoner of war. Or so he thought. Bing Bong truthfully didn't have to say anything if he didn't want to. The mere expression on his face spoke so much.

"I know yer mad 'n all."

"I… I'm n-not mad." Bing Bong surprised everyone by speaking. "Just confused."

Gammy gulped, hoping he didn't say the wrong thing. "A-and I know why you feel that way, kid." he chuckled, uncomfortably. "… I really wasn't very nice t' ya. Like before, I was doin' my job. I was scared back there too, ya know?"

Bing Bong looked a little surprised at that, as did the others.

"I mean, who wouldn't be scared of that huge jerk, huh?"

"I didn't know you were scared too." Bing Bong replied.

"Yeah, well… I'm sorry I… lied to ya and let them throw things at ya."

Sarah did not trust him that much but it was really up to Bing Bong. That scratch was still there as a reminder.

"Are you sure you mean it?" Sarah tested, coming to be by Bing Bong's side.

"He is here with you, in the Magic Kingdom," Quasimodo enlightened. "… there is a reason for this."

"I suppose…" Sarah sighed. "When we first saw you, I didn't know what to think. I mean, hello… all you did was boss us around." she sourly told Gammy, tempted to press Bing Bong away. "I'd get that you were scared."

"Maybe I wasn't spyin' on you behind the cage. Maybe I wanted out too." Gammy sadly added with his paws in both pockets.

"Well… I guess it doesn't matter much anymore but… if the Blue Fairy says its fine for you to be here, then I believe her." Sarah lowly said. "Just no funny business."

"Let's see what _Buddy_ has to say…" Woody cued the poor, confused elephant.

Bing Bong's eyes did look truly sad, which something Sarah did not want to see again. After a moment of thought, he looked sure and he nodded as he was about ready to turn. With a very tiny smile, he spoke again to the regretful weasel.

"It's… it's okay."


	27. Mickey's Transformation

Her troupe just seemed to be growing at an alarming rate because right now they had two young deer, an antique doll, a talking elephant with the pelt made up of sugar, a cursed mouse, a fox and now a deformed man who actually comes off as kindly, rather than brutish. It came to be that it was so simple to talk to him. Right from the start when she woke up, she felt safer than ever before. Soon enough, she was able to see the magical Border for herself. When she thought it would be a wall of some sort, physical and made of stone or metal, but there was something flowing majestically in the skies. It would seem that they have seen it before only far far away, but thanks to Quasimodo's friend, Libertas, they happened right beside it.

An array of color decorated the the morning sky in blues, purples and gold, along with green, light red and orange all flowing together in a sort of rainbow. They moved so fluidly that it kept Sarah from looking away from it.

"It's so beautiful…"

"That… is what's keeping her curse from seepin' in." Woody's voice broke into her thoughts.

He happened to be admiring it as well. Bing Bong, on the other hand, seemed to study each shining color as if they were all familiar to him. As usual, he couldn't figure out why, but this time he didn't feel any pain. Usually when he would try to remember, he would feel an obnoxious headache. It was gone now because they were far away from that terrible evil that seemed to leak through those woods so carefully. The Blue Fairy knew this. How was she relieved that he was brought here unharmed. She was relieved that they were all together here, now, unharmed. How she loved them all, each an every one. She would go through more weakness and beyond again to keep them this safe. Now that she had rested, it was soon that she would show herself to them in her true form. The orb of light was only a way to keep hidden as much as possible. Sadly, she did not appreciate it as much as being a star for all to see in the night sky. From the heavens, she could see the world and everyone in it. She could hear the wishes and desires of children and the prayers and well wishes of all people. Now that she had her strength back, she could hear them again. She could hear the wishes of the ones she was guarding, much louder and clearer than ever before.

Not only that, but Mickey Mouse was certainly starting to truly fade to the point that he was trying to claw through the pouch. Sarah was all the more determined to keep him safe as she had promised but time was not on their side in this regard. Sarah noticed once again that Mickey was not himself and the Fairy knew he had not been himself through out the entire escape. Just like the scares she had before, Mickey was making it his sole purpose to escape from his protectors. At Sarah's panicked scream, the team all scrambled to her cry for help.

"Guys, he… he bit me." she told them in great shock and hurt. "He's never bitten me before."

With anxiety fixing in their features, the group circled to make sure he wouldn't get away and if anything they would catch him.

"Rodent's gone loopy." Gammy spat.

"Don't say that!" Bing Bong worried.

"This is terrible. He's not like himself…" the girl grieved openly. "What are we going to do…? He can't stay like this anymore!"

"I am certain he won't be for long, lassie." Robin reassured.

 _"Leave him to me, my friends…"_ spoke the kindly and determined voice of the Blue Fairy.

She had rested enough that she felt her magic awaken again. The tedious battles and her protection spells had wiped her out over time, but now that they have reached the homeland, the timing was perfect. The mission to save Mickey was a success, now he had to be given his true form back and the curse laid upon him was weak from the power of the Border, due to Yen Sid's influence. Before the group she came, not as the stunning orb of light, but in her true form as a beautiful woman with flowing golden locks. She wore a fragile gown that glimmered in the morning sun and it shimmered more when she slowly took out her long starlit wand. Her bright blue but soft eyes warmly looked down at her friends.

Bing Bong looked smacked the moment he caught sight of the visionary. Everyone followed his reaction. Upon seeing her at her fullest potential, both Quasimodo and Robin both bowed their heads in respect.

"You've come back, dear lady." Robin smiled at her.

"You're as stunning as the sunset…" Woody gaped.

Even Libertas gave a regal bow of her head. Quasimodo could feel a tear well up in the corner of his eye.

"How we've missed you…" he whispered in a voice so full of sorrow for the turmoil the girl was experiencing.

 _"We have come to safest part of the Kingdom and now the time has come now that my strength has returned."_

Gently, she knelt down with the worried girl and met with Bing Bong's eyes who was still stunned by what he was seeing.

"I-is that really you, Joy…?" he uttered, deeply confused because he honestly didn't recognize her anymore.

 _"As I always was."_ she smiled at him before taking his hand, allowing him to join Sarah who was cradling the pouch.

"Please, he can't be like this anymore. He's not himself at all."

The fawns tried to press in to see what the girl was holding.

"He actually bit me."

The ever so calm Fairy took out her wand, gently although it made the Imaginary flinch. Over the shaking pouch and the angry squeaking, she touched the mere tip to it before softly speaking a poetic incantation.

 _From the curse, shall he evade … To the form that will never fade…_

Sarah gasped and almost dropped the pouch as something began to happen as soon as the Fairy lifted her wand away from it. The tiny mouse stopped struggling and the moment he stopped his coat began to light up and his body began to grow. Sarah had to shut her eyes along with the others before she began to feel like she was holding someone in her arms as it grew bigger to almost half of her size. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that she held a black and white form and as soon as the light died away, there was the familiar and animated body of Mickey, only the fur over his head and round ears were ruffled in disarray and the Fairy changed the pouch into a purple blanket to cover him. His face was strained with agony as if he was in some sort of torment and he gripped the girl's shirt as he gave a tiny sob.

"Give him some air, guys!" Woody warned the others and they stepped back.

"What's wrong with him?" Bing Bong genuinely asked. "He looks hurt!"

"Mickey?" Sarah tried to get her transformed friend to snap out of it. "I-it's me! We're all here, Mickey…"

"We're all here." Robin chimed in, followed by the rest. "We're all here…"

Even the fawns tried to help by licking him and nuzzling him, in hopes that he would open his eyes. A tear fell from the Mouse's eye before he finally began to realize where he was. Wide eyed, he gazed up at Sarah, the girl who helped him. Sarah was amazed and was getting very emotional at the fact that it was all true.

 _"Remain still, dear king. You have been freed from a terrible curse. You are not alone, Mickey Mouse."_ the Fairy spoke while she overlooked the entire scene.

"Where… where am I?" Mickey finally spoke, referring to all of them, in the most saddest voice.

He gazed at them all, looking scared and worried. That frightened Robin and Quasimodo but they knew how to approach the situation.

"We're your friends, Your Highness. We've journeyed far to get you safely home…" Robin sadly explained.

"… to the Magic Kingdom." Quasimodo said as he knelt as well.

Sarah, who was feeling overwhelmed, helped poor Mickey when he seemed to want to move away from her. That frightened gesture deeply hurt her, but could she blame him? No. His mind was deeply warped by that terrible, suffocating curse. Even the new face of the pink colored creature seemed genuinely concerned, yet he took a step away, feeling confused at the look of Mickey's face. Yet something was going on, much to the surprise of everyone else. Mickey could certainly see for himself that he was definitely not alone. Plus, with one look upon the brilliant aurora beautifully flowing above them, tears began to torture his eyes. Concerned, everyone neared when he slowly knelt into the grass, beginning to cry.

"Mickey…?" Sarah gasped.

Quasimodo took his cloak to give it to the broken King but the team did not think twice about leaving his side. That was when he began to pour his heart out in terrible sobs.

"I am sorry! Please, p-please… I can't … but,"

Slowly, he looked up, mainly looking at Sarah and then at the confused Imaginary.

"… I - I think I know you." poor Mickey finally pointed at the heartbroken girl. "When he tried… to poison me, you-y-you were there. Y-you saved me."

Sarah smiled despite the tears in her eyes. "I was…" she sniffled. "You do remember!"

"O-oh gosh, oh go-o-osh…." the Mouse's voice was full of sobs, realizing what may have happened while he was imprisoned. Many things were beginning to slowly rush back to him.

"Let us not worry him more…" Quasimodo softly suggested as he knelt down to him. "…nothing is worse than being kissed by a curse."

"And how we know it," Woody sorrowfully said.

"Wh-why didn't you do it before?" Sarah began to aim her anger at the Blue Fairy who was very patient.

 _"I hadn't enough magic to do it, while being bound by Maleficent's mere presence. It suffocated me, yet I had to protect all of you from her. If I had changed Mickey then, we would not be here."_ she gently explained.

"Arguments would only hinder us, child." Robin reminded.

"I-I'm not… I just—I'm sorry…"

"Do not apologize…"

"What needs to be done is that he needs to be brought to Minnie. She is near believing him to be gone…" Robin sorrowfully told them.

"Then we cannot waste anymore time…"

Eavesdropping on every word, Mickey Mouse, as fuzzy and confused as he was, could not take the sound of Sarah's voice or the sight of tears in her eyes. Right then, he reached out to her and took her hand into a bare paw.

"I remember ya…" he sadly whispered. "I do…"

Sarah, visibly upset, turned to him before tightly hugging him.

"I-Is it Jackie or Sarah? I-I forget which…" he tried, very lightly, to cheer her up.

She honestly smiled at the sound of his voice cheering up and how it spoke her name.

"Don't you scare me like that…" she tearfully laughed, having said that so many times before when she had to chase him when he lost sight of things.

The only one looking on in wonder and finding this entirely new was Bing Bong. All Mickey had to do was take one look at him in order to have that same look of wonder too.

"Gosh…" Mickey sighed, feeling deeply remorseful. "I've made a mess of things, didn't I?"

He slowly broke from the hug with a hung head.

 _"You were doing what you thought was right, Mickey. For your home, your friends and love._ " the Blue Fairy sweetly nodded at him.

"What have I done…? Oh Yen Sid would never trust me again, tryin' to face her on my own… I put you all in danger, even to hurt an Imaginary…" Mickey motioned to the poor elephant who stood out.

Confused as ever, Bing Bong realized that he was the center of attention again. "I am… not a… I dunno." the shy creature whispered.

Keeping his eyes on this new creature, also one he had never seen before, Mickey had an inkling that this creature was special. It was as if he had seen one before although he had only just seen him. Clearly something was going on. In the Mouse's mind, he knew what he was looking at.

"He's one of us, a friend, Mickey…" Sarah broke the silence.

"I know…" Mickey spoke as he studied the fascinating creature.

At first, it seemed like he was going to come closer to the Imaginary before he thought of something. If an Imaginary was here with them, being that dangerously close to Maleficent's grasp, along with Sarah, they had to be grateful for the Blue Fairy's involvement. Who knew what else that could have happened…?

"We… we can't stay here. We haven't much time to lose! How long was I— Oh gosh…"

"We have wings," Quasimodo pressed in.

Not too far was the confident Libertas, ready to fly again, hitting them all with the gusts from her wings.

 _"And my wand. We are close now…_ " lastly said the Blue Fairy.

"Come all," Robin urged them, even the Weasel.

"We're actually goin' there?" Gammy asked, nervously, knowing he had some explaining to do to the Mouse and Yen Sid, soon enough.

There was no straight answer to his question, but once they all mounted the back of the great eagle. The one thing that Quasimodo was working on during this restful period was a wing brace that worked in a way as a jacket around Libertas' breast. The rest of the contraption seemed to hold her left wing outward in a way. It left the others to question, but they were confident in the bird and her rider. Mickey helped Sarah and Bing Bong, finally getting a hold of most of his memories, slowly but fully.

"All right, my lady. Just like we practiced." Quasimodo whispered as he pulled a specific cord.

Two shapely flaps seeming to take the place of two weakly grown primaries. Once it was wound and set, he peered at the passengers. "Hang on!"

"Not again!" Gammy cried, actually gripping Bing Bong from behind.

Bing Bong hugged Sarah and Woody again as the fawns were pestering to move around, but they were held snug. "We're going to the Magic Kingdom?" Bing Bong had to ask.

"We sure are!" Woody smiled at him.

"I wonder what it's all like!" Sarah smiled too, especially now that Mickey was right beside them. "We missed you Mickey…"

"We sure did,"

Mickey surely was woeful, knowing and remembering to an extent that a lot of this trouble was all his fault. "I hope ya can forgive me… Running away and, Oh… Yen Sid is going to pull my tail for all this."

Right at that moment, Quasimodo ushered Libertas and she began to run. With four strong beats of her wings they began to take to the air. Sarah had to shut her eyes with Bing Bong. Feeling that uplifting jolt in her gut she mustered up the courage to look at the bright blue aurora dazzled sky. _Yen Sid would know what to do,_ Sarah had hoped, with all her heart. This was becoming much bigger than she thought. Looking behind, she spied the Blue Fairy once again in the brilliant shape of a shining orb, with glittering trail of magic behind her.


	28. The King's Keep

_Even with more hope on the rise, there was still a shred of wrath taking over the space above the endless clouds. Someone's work was not done, to say the least. Knowing that more innocents were saved, one of the last being brought through the protected barrier he so built. A brilliant Wizard did all that he could to keep Maleficent's eyes away from his home as much as possible. With one final thrust from his own twisted wand, a tall figure standing at the end of a high ledge, a brilliant shot of bright white and sapphire lit up the dank sky which then struck something unseen, like a barrier. When it seemed to crack and moan in weakness, this wand wielder was then attacked back. A robed elder roughly blocked this attack forcing it to ricochet off of his own invisible barrier. Nonetheless, he was weakening and proceeded to kneel in order to catch his breath, for at least a moment. He knew his current adversary would not falter and kept his arm held high to the heavens above. A series of falling stars began to speckle the brightening sky, being thrown toward the mountains ahead. The wicked Fairy waiting for him at the other end swung a graceful hand around her crown, swaying the enchanted cosmic shower to strike the rocks and cliffs around her. She swung one back but it was batted aside, catching a dry forest to catch on fire._

 _Yen Sid, the tiring Wizard, stood tall once again now that he had regained some strength. As much as he didn't like a fight, he would do so for the safety of others and those he deemed innocent. The moment when he was smacked down again, he began to have a vision of his missing Apprentice being held in the arms of a frantic child. Beside them were a group of creatures and familiar faces. One of which was a newcomer along with the child, in the form of a sweet created elephant looking on with worry. They were within the Border of the Magic Kingdom, which was still protected by one of his most powerful charms. Holding that precious piece of knowledge, he threw another spell before it all went to a sudden stop._

 _Thunder grumbled through the tormented skies as the two magical beings stared off at one another. She flew on a cloud of dark magic and appeared before the determined Wizard. As it turned out, they were both tired, but she wasn't backing down just yet. Even though she rose her staff above him, he showed no restraint of moving out of the way. Instead, he bravely stayed still, facing her head on._

 _"You are so intent, my lady. You are certainly worthy of an opponent."_

 _"I also knew that you were such a strong magician yourself, Master Yen Sid." she smirked in return. "Indeed worthy to match my strength. Although, you won't be for long."_

 _Yen Sid warmly chuckled under his breath, but she kept going._

 _"There will be a day when all this foolery will end and they will be mine. Just like her family. You cannot hold against me for long and your charms will not be strong enough to hold me back, and you know well, Yen Sid. That door into the imagination will be at my disposal."_

 _"You know as well as I do that only the pure can enter it."_

 _The conversation was ended there when she shot a beam of magic at the Wizard. He had no choice but to dodge, summoning a star out of the sky and riding on it, swiftly. Lush green flames flew up into the form of a cyclone, set on to chase him._

* * *

It had been a long way already, especially to her. From cheating the Disney park staff to get in and hiding like a convict, Sarah was now somewhere she never thought was even possible. Or even conceived, for that matter. Now, as far as she was concerned, they were on the way to, what was known as, the Magic Kingdom which obviously was a far cry from what the name meant to her. They were in it, already, so who knew how tremendous it actually was. As Quasimodo put it, it was a whole kingdom (Vast and mighty, as most were). If the answers she was seeking were here all along, perhaps this amazing, yet terrifying journey wasn't as random as it seemed at the beginning. Soon, she felt Bing Bong loosen his grip finally after he spent an hour into the flight just trying to get used to it. Among them now was a fully aware mouse who was recently broken free, just like them. Being the only one with the courage to cast his eyes down upon the land below, Mickey was personally relieved to see for himself that his home was still safe and sure. As far back as he could remember, Maleficent had so many helpers. Even with the magic he was taught before, it was never enough to hold her back. The guilt tortured Mouse eased down, wrapping the blanket he was given more around him. One worry that was on his mind were three witches, or enchantresses that made a deal with the Dark Fairy. As to what the deal could be, he could barely think on it. That was the major news he had gotten before he went on, boldly, by himself to face her.

By this awesome miracle that he was now officially home when it was meant for him to die as a feeble creature, in humiliation. He would never have come back if it wasn't for the poor girl who was dragged into all this. The others were able to see that he was purely distraught, even now, and so they did their best to give off at least a sliver of comfort for the Mouse.

"Aw, gosh… thanks, guys, bu-but I'll be okay."

"You're still shaking like a leaf though." Woody brought up.

There was no way they were going to leave him alone.

"You're _you_ again." Sarah said, sticking by his side. "Which is amazing! I-I thought you were never going to be the same again."

"I-I-I thought the same. I'm very sorry I got ya into this. You and your family."

"You were in desperate need of help." Quasimodo whispered.

"We're out of the storm now. We could never be more thankful for that…" Woody sighed.

"Very true. None of that was warranted for any of you." Robin spoke as he observed their Imaginary friend become besotted by what he was seeing. "One thing that angers me is when innocent souls are struck in the crossfire."

Bing Bong took his hat into his trunk to spare it from the wind as he had his eyes downcast to the lands below, as his tail swayed slightly in the moving air. Mickey studied him, just the same as before but then they were in a hurry. Lowering his voice, he whispered.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is he what I think he is?"

"Lady Blue found him, supposedly. Alone, back in those woods."

"I thought Dreamfinder had the only one… So much has happened… Once we get to the Keep," Mickey soon got some mustered energy to get up.

Sarah rose with him before she too looked on with awe with what was coming up on the horizon. From before when there was just an endless field and lush forests and orchards, there came a few small villages peppering the lovely land, along with a few small lakes and rivers. Staying carefully on the back of their transport they were all together to get a better look. Robin looked all the more joyous to see that nothing had befallen this place that was about to become the newcomer's new home. Bing Bong was oblivious to that fact when he was smacked with this new reality right from the start. He had seen his first sunset and his first morning, after seeing evil for the first time…. All of which, this would make him a much wiser creature, whether he knew so or not. If only it was done differently. Although, it was a wish the Fairy who found him could still grant. In time.

All the more, they have finally made it to the one place they all have dreamed and wished to see. Lying ahead of the eagle's head was a wonderful sight following a thick river crawling through the mainland from this mysterious sea of some kind. When they flew over the mountain, an entire civilization unraveled as if in a blink of an eye. Speckling along like a fairy's dance, there were roads, homes and inns speckling along the hillsides and the valleys, all alive with people in the streets. Seeing them brought a smile to Bing Bong's colorful face, thus healing his worried demeanor. Glorious roads and peaceful neighborhoods were passed over amidst many fields and beautiful forests, with beautiful chapels to marketplaces and perfectly placed train stations. What struck out to Sarah was the fact that there were no cars or any street lights, or anything she could find familiar. It was all simple and peaceful down there, so much so that she began to smile too.

"It's all so pretty…" Bing Bong softly exclaimed. "…is this…?"

"This is the Magic Kingdom." Robin answered, patting him on the back. "Your new home."

"Home?"

"You're gonna see, pal!" Mickey reassured.

"It's the safest place you'll ever see." Quasimodo brightly said, as he guided their transport.

The very look in the Imaginary's eyes sent that same awe and calm over everyone else. Woody took his hat off, respectfully as he kept a grip on Sarah's shirt, as they were truly very high still. In all honesty, he had a feeling that he was never going to come back here at all. His new band here finally got to see this after all that trouble. The sunlight was welcomed, especially after all that time in the dark, which felt like a breath of fresh air to Sarah and Quasimodo.

Quasimodo, well, it was as clear as day that something was on his mind too, seeing that his awkward but soft natured face looked taken afar. Despite all of this beauty, a sadness was lingering. It was something the Imaginary was oblivious to, at first. Quasimodo stroked Libertas who was getting impatient due to her hunger and she slapped right back into focus. Quasimodo's eyes watered when he caught sight of the Keep.

The Keep was no other than a grand castle kissing the sky in the distance after miles of the many more of these quaint towns. "It's… it is a kingdom. Just like you said…" Sarah softly mentioned, smiling up at the Hunchback, who smiled down at her.

"It's somethin' I thought I would never see again…" Mickey sighed, placing a paw on Sarah's shoulder.

"Yen Sid has to be waiting, dead ahead." the fox hopped right at Quasi's left.

"Only if Maleficent cut him a break." Mickey brought up. "a-and I doubt she did."

"… and he'll know what happened to my family." Sarah said with an aching heart. "… I hope."

"…and my Bonnie." poor Woody secretly whispered as he looked on with the rest.

"… Oh, Oh Minnie…"

"Ya'll have been a long way, friends… so don't any of ya worry." Robin tried a good hand at comforting them.

"I've never seen a place like this before!" spoke an excited Bing Bong, who was brave enough to join the fray behind Quasimodo. "Look!" he piped, seeing an entire line up of carriages, horses and other amazing creatures.

As they flew over, there seemed to be other travelers besides them. There were herds of deer, flocks of ducks and geese that flew along with the young eagle. Among herds, carraiges and lone travelers alike, they were all gathering at the few main gates that remained open. The closer Libertas got, as strong as the gusty winds, the greater that castle was becoming, which looked to them like it could hold an entire city in it. It towered like a mountain in the center over the massive river before an endless wall that was set in stone, separating another endless field from this new civilization they were amazed by. By the many homes and roads leading to that of the even richer and grander, the royal city laid nestled inside a regal wall just near this brilliant Keep. With crowned towers of sapphire blue and soft walls of light rose and the purest gold blending so nicely with the deep, dark grey stone walls at her base. Torches lit up along her wall sides, to all the way across the protecting walls. The ornate windows decorated on each level were all dimly lit from the rooms and wings inside.

As soon as they got close to the western side of the wall, Quasimodo stroked Libertas atop her neck and loosened a line on her jacket. Right then, she felt comfortable enough to start soaring lower. Realizing what was happening, Sarah picked up Woody and clutched Bing Bong's hand as they both lowered down to safely hold on. A clock tower that stood not too far had struck noon just as the eagle gripped her talons onto one of the watchtowers. The friends all held onto each other, breathless from their journey. Robin jumped off with Quasi who had to swing down before Libertas to get her to settle.

"Easy, dear lady, easy… We're back home, do you see?" he smiled while he pulled her wing a little slant for the others to use to dismount her.

Bing Bong was first to slide off her wing, rather reluctantly, but found that he was safe on the watchtower. Sarah got a little adventurous and slid down along the wing like what she would do on a playground slide, with Woody willingly standing on her shoulder. The fawns were a little rusty, trying to find a way down so instead, they both hopped off. Mickey made sure the others got off before he did and slid off soon after.

"We're here… Man, it's so much larger than I imagined." Sarah happily commented, helping her friend down by taking his hand. "I thought we would never get out of there."

Mickey kept his blanket well over himself even though he was sent into a twirl, thanks to her. He gave out a cheery laugh. "But we did! All from working together… Oh!" he squeaked with mere surprise when they were both hugged by a ecstatic pink elephant.

"And we're all alive!" Sarah nearly wanted to scream she was so happy. "God, look at this place…"

In the quiet distance, there was the sound of music being played in one of the nearest towns, sounding like a flute and fiddle. To the girl, this was nothing like anything she had ever seen. Life at home was very mundane and worrisome, but here… she had barely seen any of it and already she could tell just how different and unique it all was, as well as delicate. If the Wizard of Oz was something of its time, it was purely a far cry from what she was seeing now. This was an entire world, just like her own. Being so close to what she was told was the Keep, all she could do was gape at how frighteningly tall it was. She could see each detail and the patterns in those beautiful stained glass windows and for certain, it did not have that tackiness that the theme parks had. It looked genuine and so real just like the castles they were all really based on the ones in Germany. Their celebration had to shorten though when a fanfare was blared from the higher levels. Libertas flapped her wings in dispute before her brace and jacket simply fell off.

At Quasimodo's brooding glare, the eagle looked ashamed to a degree.

"She didn't hurt ya, did she?" Mickey worried.

"No, no. She just has her tantrums…" Quasi laughed as he finally jumped off of the mighty bird. "She's still young, you know."

Their just reward was coming right across the bridge, being a Captain of the Guard, of what Mickey knew when he came forward. To the newcomers, they didn't know what to expect. At the sight of Mickey, there came a chorus of cheer!

Bing Bong startled, quite naturally, and dashed to Sarah and Mickey. As he moved though, likened to Lady Blue, there was a faint trail of what seemed like the sugar on him was flying off of him, but then it all vanished into the air. This was something the Blue Fairy certainly knew about but it was something she, Mickey and Yen Sid had to discuss at a later time. As much as it confused Sarah, she was instantly taken aback by this sudden crowd of soldiers.

 _Oh shoot…_ Sarah naturally thought at the sudden attention.

At first, she would not be surprised if they were in trouble by how quick these people were running up to them. The friends (the weasel included) stayed together, just like they always did before and locked arms as they stared on in great surprise. Mickey ran out in front of them before most of these soldiers had bowed.

"Our King has returned! Along with the last of the rescued!" praised the Captain.

This man stood tall and wore golden and red armor, with a golden helmet. A mustache took up his face, hiding his mouth but it was clear to all of them that he was ecstatic. The valiant Fox and the Hunchback had respectfully come forth in the stead of the group.

"Bless you, Quasimodo. Robin, for everything that you've done. When they were so close to the devil's land."

"We did everything that we could, with what Merlin had given us." Robin spoke.

"These are the last, who helped me find my way back. I will never be more thankful for their help." Mickey explained even more. "Being used as a gold mine by Pete, they found a way out… before Maleficent could get to them. Thank the guidance of the Blue Fairy. She did it all."

When her name was spoken, the tired Fairy made herself known by gradually changing from a orb to her true form as a beautiful woman. As she did so, she was given some space as she looked toward the guard and rose a gentle hand.

 _"Be still, be at ease, it had been a battle for each and every one of them. It was not only I who had done it all."_

With that, she gave a soft glance to the group with a smile.

 _"Treat them with kindness as I seek audience with the Wizards."_

"We will, dear Lady."

Mickey honestly tugged at her gown. "A-are ya certain they're here?"

 _"I am very certain, King Mickey…"_


	29. Another Heffalump!

Stunned that after all this time, Mickey was ecstatic at the fact that he had finally made it back home. If it were not for Sarah's own selflessness, by this world lush green earth, he would never had seen Minnie again. Minnie was his Queen who had always stayed by his side even in the darkest of times… At once when she was told of the news of the great known eagle soaring over the walls, she tore away and ran despite her servants worrying over her. In her time of grief and toil, she barely left her quarters unless she was seeking council with Yen Sid or the Three Good Fairies for reassurance and every question she had asked she was told that he was held in the hands of a rescued human child, among a group of heroes. The moment she had received word, she was well on her way by running through the darkened halls of the castle. The poor Queen was exhausted from seemingly endless sleepless nights and only wore a simple night gown, but nonetheless… when Mickey turned to her voice when she cried, the two were a swirl of emotions when they both embraced tightly. The guards, Robin and Quasimodo set themselves aside for their sakes as tears were coursing down the poor Queen's face.

Sarah watched this other mouse who resembled him so closely and sadly smiled. She stayed by Quasimodo as they were about to be guided inside the castle.

"Mickey!" Minnie cried, sobbing into him as he was in the midst of shock and tears himself. "Micheal Theodore Mouse, you fool!"

The stating of his full name left the Troupe in surprise, yet they knew that she was just as panicked as they felt most of the time. Mickey held her so tightly that it would seem that they would never be apart, ever again. He certainly was too happy to care that she just blurted out his whole name, simply because he was in a state, just like her.

"Minerva… I-I love you so much. I-I thought I'd never see you again." he softly told her, sniffling.

At his words and the fact that he shook from his own sobs, she began to peck him with kisses, over his cheeks, eyes and nose, so joyous that she was able to hold him in her arms again. Tearfully, as she still hugged Mickey, Minnie took Sarah's hand in deep silent thanks to her and this group of heroes she was with. Just as she had discovered during the first flight, Sarah was still at awe at how different things were here from home. What Robin had previously quoted Merlin that love was the most powerful thing, it was speaking of something terribly literal, in a way. There was war going on, bringing danger to all, from the bravest to the most innocent and it was starting to leak into her own world.

* * *

 ** _As the night wore on in Anaheim California, those who worked late to clean up the property began to notice very eery happenings within both parks. Fantasyland was the center of all of it, as each attraction had ceased their functions, even there was no sign of strangeness in their inner workings. Nothing was broken in these rides. Even the power was still on, but the rides would not function. When Sleeping Beauty Castle would sparkle at night, it was strangely darkened beginning at the towers, like a blanket was slowly draping over it as minutes passed. News was already about these happenings and the fact that many families and parents had expressed with great disdain that they had wasted precious money for tickets and that the management was failing. All in one day, complaints were beginning to fly in. A few characters were abused during the frustration, having one of the Pluto actors getting injured by being kicked in the leg by a couple disgruntled teenagers. One of the Mickey actors sadly resigned due to the stress from certain guests…. Again, all this happened all in one day._**

 ** _Meanwhile, as one of the janitors hurried his way into one of the break rooms where many of his co-workers were barricading, somewhat, he had noticed something else that was moving around the paths and concrete of the center star that sat between the entrances of both Disneyland and Disney's California Adventure. When he stood by it, the poor man witnessed it glowing oddly along its outline, from gold to that of purple and sickly green. The tiny red bricks around it were starting to crack and loosen from this strange black root that was trying to worm through from somewhere underneath. In a panic, the man ran off to speak of this to the others. Yet something was following him… in the form of a shadow. It shot out from the darkness, as fast as lightning. A yell could be heard through out the vacant strip of Downtown Disney._**

* * *

The Troup had no knowing that Sarah's world was just starting to witness signs of Maleficent's touch, and so soon. Now they were safe within the Magic Kingdom, fully housed in what was known as the King's Keep. They managed to get there on the back of a giant eagle… far away from the pain and the fear that tortured all eight of them. It sure felt like a breath of fresh air to Sarah and she continued to guide Bing Bong and the fawns with her. The guards kindly led them along this long corridor that was lightly lit up by many torches before they came to a brilliant courtyard. Bing Bong, being a rather curious spirit, tilted his head in a way when he saw more grass and colorful flowers with even more light ahead. With that his ears perked up, his green eyes brightened. His bright smile no less brought some ease to her heart before he glanced at her and excitedly took her hand.

"Jackie! Do ya see that!? Come on!" he cheered as they were followed by the two happily prancing fawns.

Looking at Woody who followed, Sarah was tugged along in such a playful manner. When they ran through the great tunnel, there happened to be a familiar face right at the end. A doe. The one doe who was there with them, fighting with Pete. Gurri… The fawns were ecsatatic to see her and she cried in joy while running up to meet them. She danced around them before playfully tugging at Bing Bong's ear, making him laugh.

"You've made it! You all have made it here! Look at you!" she cried, happily nuzzling the unharmed fawns prancing at her feet.

"Oh, we missed ya, Gurri!" Bing Bong expressed, genuinely glad. "I was really scared for you… Where were ya?"

"How did you get out of those woods…?" Sarah asked, shocked.

"All's well, Bing Bong…" the doe warmly replied. "I worried for you too, all of you… How happy was I to witness you flying away on that eagle. Geno told me to flee, to find our herd… Little did I know that they were in the closest meadow, but it was close to being claimed… Someone was there…"

"It couldn't have been Maleficent, was it?" Woody prodded.

"She couldn't have been there…" Bing Bong worried. "Please, tell us it wasn't her…"

"It couldn't have been her. At first we thought it was, but their mere presence was pushing that darkness away and helping the air be tolerable to breathe again. If Robin did not come to us, I believe we would not be here at all…"

"There are two wizards…" Woody began to hopefully smile. "One is allied with the King of England and the other is… well, he should be here."

"We've gone such a long way already…" Sarah wondered as she trailed eyes from the beautiful garden to the highest towers of this brilliant place. "I hope…"

The garden looked like a thick forest, with hilly nooks and crannies, with thick oak trees and their roots taking over these little hillsides. Little poppies sprouted in numerous places, in colors of red and white and sometimes blue. Sparkling streams shined by the thick stones and rocks among these thick trees ultimately led to gentle dirt paths which then led back to the corridors. The birds sang from the canopies and flew about, playing.

"My father had told me to return here, to guide you… Master Yen Sid agreed that I should stay." the doe finished. "Also to keep an eye on you two." she cheerfully spoke to the excited little fawns. "Until our homes are safe again."

Sarah sat down on her knees, joining in on their little tag game before they decided to get the Imaginary into the game. Bing Bong felt someone pull at his tail and he tried to catch Jumper, who pranced away fast!

"Bing!" Jumper spoke, to all of them for the first time. That word made Gurri's ears shoot forward.

"Yeah?" the elephant paused, surprised.

"Bing!" Jumper said again, jeering at the Imaginary, wagging his tail.

"He's trying to say your name!" Woody came forth.

"Oh! Well, would ya look at that!" Mickey's voice joined in.

"What a charming sight." Minnie smiled, walking up to the Troupe.

Seeing all the attention he was getting from just saying his first word, he lowered to the ground before pouncing at Bing Bong so boldly. Giving a yell, Bing Bong ducked as Jumper leaped over him and then started to run. As the two started to play among the poppies and the grassy hills, other inhabitants started to take notice of this particular newcomer. One was indifferent as the other was overall thrilled about one fact. In a light, child's English accent, another elephant shaped creature gasped in happiness.

"A heffalump! It's another heffalump!" he whispered to a young bear cub, trying to climb on his head to see over the wall that separated the two gardens. "Koda! Do you see?"

"I can see, stop movin'!" Koda groaned as he got to the top of his friend's head. "You looking at that pink guy?"

"Yup!"

"He looks a lot like you…"

"We are a brightly colored species, you know." his friend stated quite proudly.

His friend moved which made the bear lose his balance and he fell into a patch. "I thought you all were purple!"

"We can be whatever we want! Come on then, help me up!"

"Lumpy, you're too big!" Koda grumbled as he tried to get under the heffalump as best he could.

"We can bounce up then. Get on!"

Koda was grabbed by a trunk and was plopped onto Lumpy's back. "Bounce!?"

* * *

 _It was slowly getting close to the time when Mickey and the Troupe were to meet the Wizard as soon as he would return from the trials of battle. Nonetheless, that did not mean that spies were about. Meanwhile, the one courtyard full of enchantment could be fully seen from a distance upon one of the distant hills away from the castle. Right when Quasimodo and Robin came in after the play started, someone seemed to breathe heavily out of frustration from the top of this one hill. Quasimodo began to speak to the young lady as he knelt beside her. It seemed that many bonds had been formed already yet was that good news or was it terrible? Many young children and souls were brought here to be safe from the terrible battles and attacks as it was seen from this very spot._

 _"... At ease... be calm, dearest mine. for the time being, we are to only observe…" calmed a voice towards this restless other._

 _The other continued. "...this will be our end if we continue with this, master. I spy that thing... That thing she wants." another voice seemed to quietly hiss._

 _"Ah, such an honorable end it would be then..." retorted the deep voice with a hint of sarcasm* "We are not alone, there is nothing we shall fear,"_

 _"Hark. We are not even supposed to be here. All this was your idea, no doubt..." the other voice spoke, as if taunting._

 _"Well, indeed, my friend, indeed. I have to be sure all of them arrived unscathed, all and each…"_

 _A deep groaning hum of acknowledgment was the soon response._

* * *

Down within that beautiful court, these two souls continued to watch for a time. Bing Bong was so giddy along with the fawns, so much so that he was blind to the fact that another elephant was running up to him. A playful laugh got his attention before he was suddenly tackled by another youth, who was just his size.

"Oh gosh!" Bing Bong yelped in surprise after he had fallen with a great weight on his back.

" _Hehehehaahah!_ " laughed the spirited voice from the other trunked creature, who was soft and round also. "I got you! I got you!" he started to dance around.

Bing Bong was struck with pleasant surprise before he smiled at this new friend that happened to have tackled him. "Hey- hey! Who are you?"

"Now you catch me!" this other tempted as the fawns joined in. Bing Bong looked determined and sprung.

"Aw no ya don't!"

* * *

 _"They are safe," spoke the one spy after a time of silence. "... that is most crucial. Much like a child, it is…"_

 _"You have spoken the truth" sighed the deeper voice. "They are safe, for now. It is not over yet. Oh, just look at them. So joyful and lively around it, even when the world is crumbling. Yes, it is just like them. A child. Innocent and pure. A light of hope."_

* * *

Those voices soon died off as if they were just from a sort of dream… No matter. It seemed as though more protective eyes were watching over this fondly Troupe. Quasimodo certainly whispered something to the girl, in regards of meeting the Wizard and that he was going to be their escort along with Robin.

"How do you feel about that?" Quasi asked.

She felt the kindly hand over her shoulder as she watched her friends play out there. "I don't know. Do you think we're ready? I-I mean, I really do want to know where my parents are. But I'm scared to find out if something horrible happened to them." the girl expressed herself openly.

"You're a brave child. And you're not alone, dear." the man encouraged.

"Thanks… Quasi. I don't know if we would have made it without you and Libertas."

"I am not agreeable to just about everythin' you said, bud." Gammy expressed, overall nervous.


	30. Bing Bong's Discovery

That simple burlap sack, full of the magical candy tears, was set down upon an ornate table that stood right before a small stained glass window. A window that was part of a great round room that took it's place within one of the tallest towers of the Keep. Mickey being the one who had the bag, respectively, after making amends with his heartbroken but now relieved Queen. He was given some fair attire, instead of that changed blanket and wore his personal servant's robe that he wore during his training with Yen Sid back in the day. Once again, he was fully surrounded by the friends he loved and knew for so long…. He was practically picked up by a very gleeful dog, taller than anything.

"Mick! Buddy ol pal! Thought we lost ya for good!"

"Goofy! Gosh, it's great to see ya!"

"Don't ya do that again, you ~" quacked a certain tone from the other end of the room before a duck was practically knocked over by a joyous mouse. " Waaaaa~ Idiot!"

"Donald!" wept Mickey now that he had the grouchy bird in a tight hug.

"I knew you could do it, I always knew!" squeaked two voices from two spry little chipmunks who were hiding up on one of the columns. "No, you didn't!" piped Chip. "Yeah, I did!" piped Dale again.

"I knew Pete would be too dumb to even find ya…" Donald mentioned.

Mickey laughed. "Perhaps I was too smart for that cat, haha! But, these heroes… wow, I gotta say that I'm in their debt. I wouldn't have made it far without them… Not that I really deserved their help. Most of this is my fault."

"No, it ain't, Mick." Goofy tried to reason. "You fought for the Kingdom, for us… everyone."

"We ain't givin' up!" Donald spoke up, quite sharply. "Because now, you brought an Imaginary with you. We need one for our plan."

Mickey's eyes widened. "You mean, you're talking about ~"

"Were you about to mention my Door, Donald Duck" spoke another familiar voice. One that was deep and wise.

Right there, at the doorway stood the tall and foreboding Wizard, who wore a draping dark nightly blue robe. He sported a great, long dark grey beard, nearly reaching all the way to the stone floor. His eyes were sharp and as intent as an eagle's glare yet deep within them, there was weakness. He looked over them as he entered the room.

"Oh b-b-boy…" Donald's feathers were ruffled in his bewilderment and finally decided to shut his beak.

"Oh~ oh, M-m-master Yen Sid," Mickey stammered, feeling incredibly rotten and not even worthy to even be in this tower.

Seeing the mouse delibrately avert his eyes from him and purely shrink before him, the tired Wizard gently pat him over the shoulder. "Now, now, I know you are usually the culprit of such trouble when it comes to my creations for the most part, such as cheating to get your simple chores done. Yet this does not make me think any less of you, Mickey Mouse. You meant it all through the good of your heart. Even though you did disobey me, yet again." the wise man smirked, ever so slightly.

With tears in the corners of his eyes, Mickey actually smiled, ashamed as well.

"With your miscalculation with Maleficent, and her decision to not kill you directly… both had opened some doors, so to speak." Yen Sid continued on towards that quaint round table where that burlap sack was placed. "You had brought a rare magic back with you." he spoke again as he took a single wrapped treat from the bag.

"The-the Imaginary…" Mickey whispered.

"What!?" Donald piped. "That pink elephant's it?"

"Ssh, Donald! They might hear ya…" Goofy hushed him. The Duck only grumbled, crossing his arms.

"During my ventures of becoming a Wizard, I have read about many wondrous things." Yen Sid began again. "Little do they come, Imaginaries. Children, who create them, usually forget them about a year after… therefore they only become obsolete memories. Before they are even known, they are forgotten, if left alone… Only a powerful spell can spare one."

"It was the compassion of the Blue Fairy…" Robin softly spoke. "… never once did she ever leave him with his own."

"Her magic was never wasted, and she spared a child's dying memory." Yen Sid looked to all of them. "Obsolete, he was… only in the hands of a worried child, the magic he unwittingly bore laid dormant. Usually, this magic made simple things happen, either effecting an object or two. In this case, there was a bag that he always kept with him, while the other was a makeshift rocket made from a red wagon and cardboard that could fly when a song was sung. Now that he was brought here by her mercy, for the sake of his creator as well, that same magic still exists… only it is much more powerful. All there is left for him to do is to embrace what he truly has, just like the Imaginary before him; Figment. The worst is done and Maleficent may have been so close to capture him and obtain his waking magic, but he is now safe and cared for, thanks to the Lady and all of you."

"If she would have claimed him back there, " Mickey shakily asked. "… I feared the worst."

"Catastrophe, to be exact." Yen Sid lowly spoke as he dropped the candy tear he took into a basin, full of crystal clear water. "Mickey Mouse, you've learned so much, in ways of magic as I have taught you."

The tear sunk into the water before oddly disintegrating into the enchanted water just before the water began to swirl and change color. "An Imaginary's magic, if suppressed, would become so potent over time… By the Blue Fairy's knowledge, this one had limited his magical potential for almost a decade. He must learn to embrace it as soon as possible. Gladly, he has made friends with the right people." the tired Wizard shared a half lit smile as he watched his magic got to work.

* * *

Right when the Wizard dropped the tear inside the basin, for Bing Bong, who was already feeling right at home in the garden, began to feel different. A good different, but it made him have to stop. Sarah and Woody both joined into the game, but as Bing Bong made a sharp turn behind one of the trees, Sarah grew braver and managed to catch the heffalump by jumping onto his back. He burst with laughter before he rolled to a stop. Nonetheless, Yen Sid silently sent a healing spell over their pink colored friend.

 _You have been hurt by evil yet it never changed you. Only to make you wiser, braver.  
Embrace your future for you are no longer a prisoner._

The incantation was spoken and so it began its effect. When Bing Bong paused, he seemed a little lost in his own thoughts for a moment as his eyes lit up with a small gleam inside them. At first, he shook his head… feeling a little funny and confused. At first, he felt a little light headed but then… very peaceful. So much so that he began to get this warm feeling inside his chest. It was gentle but it started to reach to the end of his tail, his hands and feet. He sat, with his back to the tree, trying to figure out what this was.

Sarah got up, out of breath but simply happy before she noticed Bing Bong against one of the trees, being so still all of a sudden before Lumpy distracted her. Woody came to him first.

"Hey, partner, whoa… are you okay?"

"I don't know." Bing Bong answered, genuinely surprised and honestly, slightly scared. "I feel different…"

Woody noticed something that Bing Bong did not, which was the scratch on his leg. Gradually, that scratch disappeared, as though it was never there. Woody slowly began to smile before patting his pal on the knee.

"I wouldn't worry, Bing Bong."

Bing Bong looked down at his friend, quite taken by all this and not noticing the change just yet.

"What if it's somethin' that I-I need to know, like the… um… what happened in Pete's tent?"

Woody waved that off. "Oh, pfft, you don't need to worry about that. We're on Mickey's turf now. If anything magical happens, there's good purpose behind it."

"…but I dunno what to do. I dunno what I am. Or why I'm here…"

Seeing the trouble shining in Bing Bong's eyes, Woody looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was near. Sarah seemed to be looking for them.

"Tell you what. Lady Blue got you here. She knows there's something for you."

"Yeah, I know that. But I dunno. I feel different… A-a good kind of different, but I dunno what it is."

"And I'm gonna help you." Woody confidently answered, taking a spot on the nearest garden stone.

Using his knowledge he was told and taught during his own stay here in the Magic Kingdom, Woody was a toy, (that much he knew) who learned that his purpose was to be supportive and always there for his dear owners. The first being Andy Davis who then reluctantly gave him over to a little girl named Bonnie, who he had mentioned to Sarah more than once during this journey. A story of which he found was hard to tell himself. But just like himself, Woody knew, for a fact that Bing Bong had a lot to say too, but something was blocked off in the poor elephant's memory.

"You say that you remember the face of this kid, in your mind's eye. Isn't that right?"

Bing Bong nodded. "I-I do. I dunno why though. I feel like I knew her."

"Maybe you did once. Something probably happened that changed everything and that's probably why you don't remember anything. Maybe she doesn't remember either."

"I never thought about it like that before." the Imaginary replied, casually standing up.

"I said that because… well… I was forgotten once. Me and my friends, for about a decade, so I thought maybe something similar happened to you. I didn't mention anything before because… well, we were in the thick for a while back there."

Bing Bong grew worried for the cowboy, noticing how sad and deep Woody's voice was becoming.

"Forgotten…? That can't be true, can it?"

"Usually is. Kids. They can't be kids forever. They grow up and… leave you behind. It's a harsh thing to think about, but the best thing is to see them happy."


	31. Names and News

That very night after that short lived heart to heart, the Gang were soon given a very extravagant guest room. It was something Sarah had never experienced before other than exploring more of this huge castle. Having gotten word that Mickey had told everything to Master Yen Sid, it was now known that they were to expect a private visit this evening to discuss rather crucial things. Now that they have gotten through into the safety of the Border, the hourglass had begun to fill, as it were.

Sarah Jackson was stricken with anxiety even now. Even though her friends were in a safe place. She had only hoped that they would not suspect her of anything. She was honestly thinking of leaving. She thought it could be the best route because they wouldn't be in any more danger. She knew though that Woody would be absolutely against this decision and Bing Bong, out of the goodness of his heart, would not let her go alone. The both of them were loyal to a fault, that much she knew. First thing she had to do was wait for the Wizard to come. There was no way of sneaking off with him around, especially. Also Mickey wouldn't be so flexible with this decision either. As long as she kept quiet about it, it wouldn't be so bad, would it? If no one ever got hurt again, she would be dearly happy.

Of course, all of this was making her stomach upset and so she found herself seldom wanting to sit down, which captured Woody's attention. Even after such a fleeting evening, her attitude was too strange to ignore. So later that very night, he chose to keep it to himself for a while, until the fawns would go to sleep after all those hours of play. Woody's journey was left unsaid this far, just as Sarah's was just the same to him, and Bing Bong. For certain, Lady Blue knew, perhaps even Robin and Quasi had an inkling.

No doubt, Sarah almost jumped out of her skin when there was a gentle knock on the guest room door. But then, she had just remembered that Quasimodo was guarding the door during that last couple of hours. She drew in a breath when she saw him before he passed her a silver plate. He rose a brow at her.

"Seems to me that you've seen a ghost."

"No, I'm fine… Just still a little jittery from before."

Quasimodo certainly knew something was up and so did Woody. "I can see that. But I can't help but believe that it's something else."

Sarah heard that simple plop from Woody hopping down from the window sill. "I was thinking the same thing, partner." he brought his honesty out, directly, not caring that he caught the girl off guard.

She began to bite her bottom lip, especially when she saw Bing Bong look up in her peripheral. Sensing that his friend's voices were starting to sound strange to him, his purple eyebrows furrowed at them.

"Jackie? What's the matter?" his voice came in during all the suspicion.

Quasimodo gently came inside with them and softly shut the door. The nervous child began to open up.

"Gosh, everyone's hounding on me…" she sighed as she plopped down into one of the chairs.

"Maybe it's because you're not saying anything." Woody told her, with an urging smile. "It's a little worrying."

Bing Bong exchanged glances at her and then to Woody, not understanding the sudden tension here.

"We care about you…" he reassured her, concern leaking into his voice. "Ya know, whenever I felt scared, Joy would listen to me."

" _Buddy_ here has a point." Woody agreed. "…and perhaps, so do I. My friends and I, we all lost Bonnie. And you, you lost your parents. Mickey sure knows it."

There went her idea. Shot down, right away. "Yeah, you're right." her voice nearly broke. "I'm just so terrified. Like what else could she have out there, waiting to catch us? I-I don't want to see you guys hurt again." she told them, looking lastly at Bing Bong. "I just don't know what to do. This whole thing seems so impossible."

"Hey, hey…" Quasi softly pressed in, stroking the girl on her shoulder. "You proved so much back there… Fearing would only do more harm than good. I-I've learned that myself."

Sarah locked eyes with him as her guilt slowly turned into that of pity. Quasimodo got down on one knee. He truly was growing close to her enough to provide her as much security and knowledge that she needed. Quasimodo understood her fear. He too would want his loved ones safe, even if it meant going alone at some degree. He took her hand and held it while looking her straight in the eye.

"What happened may have been a little jarring, but you can trust Yen Sid's council. They're discussing plans as of this moment, and Robin is with them."

"What are they sayin'?" Bing Bong asked. "I don't think I can take it not knowing!"

Quasimodo could only smile.

"I can assure you, Maleficent will never come close. She may think she can, but she won't be able to. There is a way."

"A way? What way?"

"I never used to think it would exist but… let me ask you all a question. Do any of you know what the imagination even looks like?"

"What kind of question is that, Hunchback?" Gammy spoke up after what it seemed like forever.

"A modest one…" Quasi answered back.

"Kinda goes without saying," Woody spoke up, still feeling some resentment towards the weasel. "… that the imagination can vary."

"Exactly. You see, Sarah…" Quasi continued. "… you do not know yet of how much magic lies here. This is nothing like your world. Truthfully, this place is nothing like my world. Yen Sid keeps a specific doorway to it. He showed me, Robin and he even showed Woody."

Sarah turned to the cowboy. "You saw it?"

"Yeah, honestly." Woody chuckled, lifting the brim of his hat up a little. "It's a huge deal. And it's something Maleficent really wants. This could be something he might show you." he sadly explained, taking some steps forward.

"Why does she want it so bad?" Bing Bong innocently asked. "I-I mean, doesn't everybody have one?"

At that rather intriguing inquiry from the thoughtfulness of their Imaginary friend, the wonderful known orb of radiance of the Blue Fairy had softly appeared into the room with them. Quasimodo took it as a sign that it was time to see the old Wizard, finally. At the Imaginary's innocent yet wise words, the gang huddled.

Right then, Sarah made a decision. With much thought, also with her friends in mind, she looked Quasi right in the eye.

"I do have an inkling that you're ready?" Quasi asked her, feeling that same determination that she felt. He wished to be absolutely sure.

"It's n-now or never." she said, looking up at him.

With that said, Woody hopped onto Bing Bong's shoulder. Sarah then took the sweet elephant's hand. Gammy was absolutely not ready to see that Wizard, knowing that there was a punishment in store for him. Little did he know though that there was something definitely in store, but it was no punishment.

No doubt, the Wizard had just had word with the fox and the few of his fellows, to prepare them for yet another feat. Now it was time for the rescued, because there was no doubt that the Dark Fairy had them all in mind, as well as a select few other enemies involved in this war.

The walk from their room to Yen Sid's quarters, where he often did most of his personal conjuring. Feeling so thankful for them being rescued, it felt slightly calmer now that Sarah was able to take in more of the beauty of the Keep. For a moment, she felt so small inside the corridor while Quasimodo led them through. He was free from his bow and vest and he remarkably reminded her of her dad in some way, always being so reassuring to her and the others. Never did she dream of getting to know any character, but it only made her even more curious. He was very… father-like, by the way he spoke and acted, yet he fought so brutally for them all, alongside Robin. Knowing his backstory all too well, Sarah wondered what could have changed him into the man he was now. Before he was shy, timid and reserved… but before them all, he was expressive, confident and firm. Despite all that, there was also a sadness that he had only kept for himself, no doubt.

As her thoughts went on with her friend's in tow, the night was still young with torches lighting their way through. The halls were decorated with tapestries and massive paintings of all kinds of familiar things. Painted in oil, there were representations of characters she practically grew up with. Mufasa and his son Simba both stood proudly upon the rocky throne, while the next beside it was a king standing by his queen, a man who sported long golden brown hair and graceful blue eyes, dressed in a regal blue attire, while his queen was brown haired and brown eyed, seeming peaceful, wearing that infamous golden ball gown. It was clear that woman was Belle and the handsome man was the Beast who once held her captive.

After those two portraits, there was another one of a great and powerful dragon trapped in a moment of time with those sharp teeth and flames poised to strike the Prince before it with a risen sword. Flames of green surrounded them… This one actually scared her and the Imaginary, whose eyes went wide at the sight.

"Oh! Th-that's her… isn't it?" he trembled.

"I'm afraid so…" Sarah replied, tugging her friend to stay close.

Woody had a trace of hatred over his features as they passed, but he didn't speak. Quasimodo was grieved as well, but he led them straight towards this one passage way. He stopped and had a moment of thought before he turned to the three in particular.

"Yen Sid has been a dear, fierce friend for many generations." he spoke. "… there's no need to feel fear."

"We trust you, Quasi…" Sarah smiled, speaking on her friend's behalf.

"I'll take your word for it." he smiled before he spread the curtian with an arm for them to enter.

Just beyond this curtain was a round room with a beautiful marble basin standing before a stained glass arched window on the other end. The rest was pure stone and bright torches. On the other end of the room was a mighty mirror, a series of cauldrons and ancient books on the floor and in the wooden shelves. Once everyone had entered, Quasimodo softly shut the door behind them after joining them.

"All of them accounted for, Quasimodo?" came a deep, wise old voice from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Indeed, sir."

"Remarkable." the Wizard spoke again, approaching the rescued, peacefully with kind open arms.

Sarah gaped wide eyed whilst Bing Bong staying loyal by her side even though he wasn't sure at first. Woody felt relieved. "Good to see you again. If only under better circumstances…"

"Quite the contrary," Yen Sid smiled as he finally had the child and the Imaginary away from Maleficent's touch. Now he could go on with his own plan that would bring this world to balance again.

Mickey saw the visitors come in and he was ecstatic that they came. It was a wonderful thing to see that he was back to normal. He laughed with joy, giving the three a well deserved hug. "You're here! Finally…" Mickey looked at Sarah before he took her and Bing Bong each by their hands. "There's something you guys gotta see."

Yen Sid showed a hint of a smile at Quasimodo and he exchanged the same as he stepped back to wait patiently for them at the door. "I assume you have a great many questions from your journey…" he began, walking patiently alongside them.

Do we ever… Sarah thought so. "You … We've talked before. Didn't we?"

"I should say that we have, madame…" the Wizard calmly stated. "… however I do apologize for causing such a startle."

"It's not every day when computers type by themselves." Sarah chuckled.

"I agree that they do not." Yen Sid chuckled as well. "It was the one way I could gain contact, since I sent a tracker in the form of a bubble. It was one way to go about unnoticed and to make doubly sure that Mickey was found by the right person. Alas, there was a set back, for it was only at midnight when I was able to speak to you, for only a minute before my spell was blocked off. Maleficent has been trying to stifle my communications, but something seems to keep her power at the same level as mine. My friends, do seat yourselves…"

The friends all sat together before this brilliant mirror that seemed to reflect something else other than them. As if there was something on the other side of it. The frame was paved with gold and seemed to dance around the looking glass like a ribbon. At the crown was a carving of a certain man's initial of the letter D.

"You really thought I was the right person?"

"I thought so…" Mickey replied. "Much of it happened so fast. I didn't see any other way."

"I'm not mad at you for that, Mickey. You needed help… All of us do, actually." Sarah mused before turning her attention back to the brooding Wizard. "I've seen it. That shadow that chased us before… Could it be that it took my family too?"

Yen Sid began to look very apologetic. Gently, he rested his old hand over her knee, seeing that she was ready to cry. Before the others could interfere, seeing the same, he silently hinted at them to stay calm. Woody looked really worried, more so than the Imaginary.

"It's likely that they were. Many shadows were sent to track him and they were led to your home. Though, this does not mean that it is done, my dear."

"It can't be. They're here with us …" the girl was beginning to panic. "B-but where — Don't tell me…"

She did not need to be told that, what she narrowly missed, they were indeed kidnapped. Coming to this realization, she fell into the comfort of the Imaginary. His bleeding heart instantly began to shine through his green eyes as he looked at the Wizard.

"What are we gonna do?" Bing Bong told him. "We gotta help her… somehow."

"It's what we're going to do." Woody spoke, determined. "No matter what it takes…"

"You may not have realized it, Sarah, but you've gathered yourself quite a team during your imprisonment." Yen Sid began. "Mickey Mouse has been taught my way of helpful magic and the Sheriff has seen and learned enough to become a fierce leader. Last, but I dare say, not least, this small elephant you released from that cage and woke him from a dreamless curse, you claimed for yourself a rare enchantment. A truth that he does not realize to the fullest just yet."

"Me…?" Bing Bong pointed to himself. "I don't get it. I'm just a clown… Am I?"

"Just a clown, are you? Do you believe that the fair Blue Fairy guided just a clown? On the contrary, you are no such thing."

Woody smirked up at Bing Bong, knowingly, after that personal heart to heart they had in the garden.

"What did I tell ya, partner?"

Bing Bong blinked with bewilderment. "It doesn't add up to me… I mean, I dunno what I am, but you still went to help me. I didn't know any of ya… I thought I was just that. A clown… or what Pete thought of me."

Even he acknowledged how different he looked and how brightly colored he was, by what the playful Lumpy said. The warmth coming from Yen Sid's eyes was enough to encourage them. When he saw the confusion in this innocent being, the Wizard gently pointed the colorful flower he wore on the front of his jacket. The one he almost lost in the tent, right exactly when he met Sarah. Getting the impression that he wanted to take it, Bing Bong innocently gave it to him.

"Allow me to show you something, dear boy. As for the rest of you, watch closely." Yen Sid told them. "This, "he began, holding up the paper flower. "… holds sentimental value to you, doesn't it?"

Bing Bong intently began to think as he focused on it for a moment. "… yeah, yeah, it does." he answered, but oddly, he did not know why. He felt afraid when he thought he lost it at first. Of course, he didn't because of Sarah. With thankfulness, he looked to her but after that exchange, that was all the proof that was needed.

In a single moment, Yen Sid turned the flower over in his hand and had another spare candy tear that was chosen. Showing it to Bing Bong, he then took his and Sarah by the hand, making sure they both touched the flower. Much to their surprise, the others seemed to knowingly give the two some space. Both were unsure at first… The first memory that came to mind though was that first stressful moment when Bing Bong began to cry bitterly into her as she hugged him. Unknowing at the time that a tight bond was settled between them. Even with Maleficent's suffocating curse over their heads, they got out because of trust. Sarah realized that he wasn't just a friend to her, but he was a necessity in her plight. The spell the wizard set was linked between them because of that single memory. Once it was done, something came over the Imaginary again, being a solid revelation. Now, he wasn't afraid, nor was it another curse, but he found that what he thought was missing didn't seem to matter so much anymore. After everything he had seen and been through so far, it was Jackie and Woody who always stuck by him, more so than others. Likened to when he was freed from dreamless, his eyes lit up for only a split second as he gazed down low in full realization that he did and really did have a purpose. It was something he longed for…

"I couldn't have gotten here all by myself. Everything was so dark and — a-and… it didn't feel safe to talk to anybody. But, Joy and you, Woody… J-joy said that she was goin' to guide me and others to a new place. I-I think we found it. I am here for ya, Jackie. I'm gonna help you find them… whatever I can do, I'm gonna try." was the promise that he gave.

Sarah happily smiled up at her friend and she now held the paper flow which now glowed with a blueish radiance that seemed to go on as unnoticed to them at first. Sarah blinked down at it, confused and so did he.

"…what just happened…?" she asked whilst looking at the knowing wizard.

"I thought I'd never witness this…" Mickey commented.

"I have just given you a key, Sarah Jackson." Yen Sid answered, as soon as he was done. "Having an Imaginary as your own is one of the greatest gifts this world could offer. This was no doubt the Blue Fairy's idea, that you would bond with an Imaginary. Fortunately, it was you and not of our enemy, who still seeks to capture one."

"Over my dead body…" Sarah scowled over that fact. "… I can see now that there's a lot more to this puzzle and she's trying to get here… She better not have hurt them…" the poor girl wept, thinking about what her family could be going through this very moment.

"We will be able to retrieve them from her, but this task cannot be done alone. Do you understand…?"

At the girl's nod, he took the enchanted flower. "With him, when given a new name by you only, you can travel through these specific doorways. Doors that lead into a seperate realm that I have created for such emergencies. The Realm of Imagination."

"A new name…?" Sarah asked, a little baffled, before looking to her friend. Woody seemed to be on Bing Bong's shoulder, whispering something to him. "A new name…" she repeated to herself.

"… it is so that he can no longer be pained by what he cannot reach." Yen Sid personally told her. "He must move on to a much a better path, so he will not linger. It is the best option. If he holds onto an old name that holds sentimental value, it would only bring more unneccessary pain which could taint his innocent nature over time. Alas, he has already seen evil and it cannot be undone."

When he ended it on that grave note, she pondered on the new advantage she now had. Also the hope Bing Bong had… All he needed was a new name.


	32. Changes Part I

It was only two days later when the outrage had reached the police and then a broadcast was set over all of Anaheim, reaching across the country in a short amount of time…. Both Parks of the resort were ultimately closed as soon as it was possible. There were no explanations at all as to why the attractions were entirely rendered useless. Missing employees, upset character actors and paranoia was all that was left for the police to even discover. It was once again late into the night, at precisely 11:58 p.m when a team of security was searching the property out as rides and machinery were being thoroughly examined again. As people screamed the news over the internet, as well as the news broadcasts (which was spewed out from a local radio from one of the offices), the strangest beyond comprehension was well on it's way.

It was Maleficent's intention to get through into Walt's most prized possession before his untimely death… So something was amiss among all this quiet and unease… A powerful Wizard was at work as well (his power evenly matched), opening a series of these Doors that he had mentioned to the rescued band of friends. One thing about these Doors was that they led to multiple places… which connected to one place in particular; Disneyland itself. This served as one purpose only, during such a frightening battle… to unite.

Pirates of the Caribbean that neighbored so close to the Haunted Mansion just down the way, was under lock and key. Things went off the bend when a tremeondous noise had shattered the quiet when the doors into the old attraction had been swung open so hard that the hinges snapped off. The doors were splintered from this awesome power from a shot cannon ball, shooting as far as the river before the former Tom Sawyer Island, smashing into the base of the stage causing it to catch on fire on contact. The men all fell down to avoid getting hit…

It was a cannon ball. Or was it? At the sound of boots coming from the ruined entrance of the ride, one man was brave enough to aim his gun. Someone stepped out when it was clear that no one was inside… They looked like a shadow at first but he was splendidly tall man who took a thick pistol out from his belt with an old, dirty, weathered hand. The man saw this and shot, despite arguments from his peers, and had peirced the mysterious figure miraculously in the chest. He did not fall, but only staggered back for a second. All that greeted them was a gritty, mean spirited, raspy cackle. This figure appeared into the light of the moon as something seemed to come over the sky with a greenish hue. They shot that pistol right by these shocked men, shattering a lantern beside them, showering them in shards.

"I'd think twice before shootin' down an old sea dog, laddie…" that voice rasped in a thick foreign West Country accent. This was no one from this time period. And potentially dangerous…

"Put down your gun!" bellowed one of the brave security men, aiming at the figure's chest yet again.

He dared to march right up… a weathered old man wearing a worn out but thick jacket over an ornate vest. His boots were thick and heavy, with a sound of clanking gold inside them and the weaponry upon his person shifted with each step. His widely brimmed hat hid his cold, sickly yellowed eyes as he glared down at his supposed attackers.

"We will shoot! Get down to the ground!"

The pirate merely scoffed, peering down at the pointed nozzle. Then, in a quick motion, he elbowed the poor officer directly in the nose, knocking him out, whilst snatching his loaded gun. This caused the other men scramble at the mercy of this person. Meanwhile, he just studied the gun he just won as sirens blared through out the park, coming nearer. Also, other figures began to come out of the attraction doors, looking around, confused. All except him who seemed to have a plan in mind.

"Odd pistol…" he muttered, spinning and catching the loaded gun. "Very light, very small…" he sighed before taking aim over the group's heads, shooting. He seemed very pleased. "I thank ye for the tribute." he then sneered at the first one to come up and threaten him.

Suddenly the first one was snagged by his collar and brought up to the Pirate's face.

"I be searchin' fer a Sparrah. Have ye seen 'im?"

"N-No, no, s-s-sir…"

"Nigh? Well, ain't that a sorry answer, say ye lads?" he asked to the many others gathered behind him who began to cackle. "For he'd gone this way, searching for a treasure."

"Treasure?"

"Aye, an' it's a requirement that it stays safe and sure, courtesy of the Wizard, no doubt… Now if ye be shootin' at me again, I swear on the earth 'n sky, it shall be the last thing ye ever do, ye listenin'?"

The poor soul nodded, frightened out of his head as an array of officers came at this mysterious gathering of ruined, ugly and dirty men.

"It lies in the hands of a child as told by a witch… who travels with an accursed doll and a herd of feckless animals — where is she?"

"… what are you talking about!?" the man whimpered.

With a roll of his eyes, he threw the man down as gun shots began to ring out. He shot the first shot, leading a group of angry pirates at the officers. The poor boy who was interrogated, named Jeffrey, rolled away only to see a frightening scene unfold as a fight ensued. As he thought his fellows were to be killed, he was shocked to hear that Captain bellow a warning to his crew. "…do not run 'em through! Remember your orders!"

The group of raggedy men ran into the officers, pinning them down and stealing their guns, but no less many of them were punched so hard that they were turned into mere ragdolls. Many of his fellows though kept a good fight. He was about to get up to help before he heard an unearthly scream from where the Mansion stood. Jeffrey turned to look, seeing those black painted gates get kicked open by an unseen force… There appeared a frantic apparition of a carraige horse soon after, barreling directly towards him. He screamed as this radiance made a leap over him, while pulling the useless hearse behind it. It almost struck his head as it flew over but it broke into splinters when it hit the ground at such speed… before that horse shape completely disappeared. As all this was unfolding, and unbeknownst to these unsuspecting officers and employees, every single attraction that 'broke down' were effected by the very same phenomenon while no one outside the property could enter. At least not anymore…

* * *

It was likened to the Border that was set over the Magic Kingdom. The same began to happen here only it kept people out as well as inside… which was meant for the good of anyone caught or involved, both from the real world and the enchanted world. In the center between the two entrances, where that golden center star was, it was starting to glow almost blue, overtaking that terrible purple tint it was tortured with… frightening a few of the sneaking magical shadows that kidnapped a few people during the passed few hours.

 _Yen Sid knew who he could count on, and it was for everyone's best interest. It was he who was opening these Doors, specifically. When all this was over, everyone in the real world would be meant to never remember any of it… for Maleficent was so close to getting into the real world, to damage and corrupt it even further… Her use of an Imaginary would only doom everyone involved. Now, they needed allies, even from the likes of pirates… and there was to be a great many more as more doors open. This precious creation of Walt's was going to be Maleficent's chosen battle ground. If he gave her just enough leash to yank on, it was the one way to get her staff away from her … and only then would they ultimately destroy it. Free her parents and everyone the shadows had trapped._

Sarah Jackson was the right person to have rescued Mickey and now it was time for them to work together. The team themselves were in a fright as they watched Yen Sid and Mickey Mouse work a powerful spell before this mighty mirror. The only ones not present in the room were the Imaginary and Sarah, who waited out around the balcony. Quasi and Woody did not look happy when they saw that they had to look forward to siding with a band of pirates in future? They trusted the Wizard but was this really going to be worth it? Honestly, Woody was feeling a little worried. He hoped so hard that there were going to be others, and he was sure there were. There was a Door deep inside Pirate of the Caribbean where a simple water fall sat. On what seemed like rock, or the wall rather, there sat a mirror… much like the other ones all around them.

This was no art gallery but they stood in an almost endless chamber that was chock full of these mirrors. No. These mirrors were doors… and Sarah had a key that could get her through them safely without getting locked in and lost. Their mission was to gather others, much like what they did before but this time… it was on a much greater scale. Villains were probably trying to press in as well… Not only was it Woody who was feeling judgmental but so was Quasimodo, who watched on with definite disdain and honest uncertainty. In a state of awe, he was full of passion and slight anger when he addressed Yen Sid outright.

"That is who we're working with?"

"You've sworn loyalty to whoever crosses your path upon my word…"

Quasimodo made sure he was out of earshot of the others, but Woody was out of sight but very close. Mickey worriedly looked on as he placed this mirror into a sort of sleep.

"…with all due respect, Master Yen Sid… pirates are always out for selfish ambition. They lie and they cheat. They _kill_."

Yen Sid's voice and eyes stayed warm and quiet, patient with this protective young man who had seen war after war. Quasimodo's suspicions were very understandable.

"What would he do if he should ever get to them?"

"They are not the only ones you will be working beside. This pirate captain will not be our Sarah's concern… nor the Imaginary's. The Imaginary is not setting foot in that Park. Not yet, at least. It is only you, Robin Hood and Bambi who will deal with these sorts accordingly and peacefully, as it was agreed."

Knowing he was beat, Quasimodo drew in a deep breath and stepped back. "I-I do know that… but you've opened certain Doors, what if worse shall enter through?"

"All share the same goal. As the Imaginary learns for himself when deemed, Maleficent's staff must be taken and brought to me."

Quasimodo nodded, unconsciously keeping a steady grip on his belt. He then noticed Woody who was supposed to be with the duo, Sarah and Bing Bong but his curiosity got the best of him. Woody felt concerned for the Hunchback when he saw the heat in his eyes when he left the room.

"Hey, what's happening? I saw what was going on — " Woody spoke as he ran aside a fast paced Quasimodo. "… the Park is changing,"

"Maleficent wants to reach Sarah's world, which is why she kidnapped her family… In order to be evenly matched, these Doors will give us the advantage… To get that staff. You're where you should be, Sheriff… Help Sarah and Bing Bong with all you have."

"That's set in stone, but… we're even relying on pirates? The way they treated those cops, I don't know…"

"I have to share your concern… This may be tougher than we thought. Yet not one was killed, but I'm still wondering…"


	33. Changes Part II

It was by the guidance of the Blue Fairy, sending messages through out and this has been happening over some time. Long before when Mickey had lost his battle to Maleficent. It was his greatest regret, going to her without help and got himself fatally cursed as a result. Today was a stressful day along with the pressure that Bing Bong's magic had to wake up… Starting again (starting anew as it were) was a challenge by itself. As great and frightening things began to touch the real world and as the clash of worlds began to become well known, the Imaginary brought it onto himself when something beautiful began to come from one of the mysterious castle corridors.

This corridor was something else entirely, filled to the brim of what looked like empty wooden frames on the walls. At their hearts, there was only solid wood which led others to think that it was all decor. Sarah felt protective when he would wander off. In order to not startle him, she touched him lightly on the arm. Mickey Mouse was close by, knowing what had to be done. Queen Minnie was frightened but she knew also that pure magic surrounded them, even right before their very eyes.

Minnie fought back tears, terrified that her husband was leaving again. She gave him his green cap before giving the brave mouse a worried kiss. He was finally back and recovered, wearing a set of travel clothes; a green tunic, pants and simple but tough brown shoes. Seeing her beginning to break, Mickey held her tight and close. "I promise, everything will go back as it was before…" he whispered. "… as Walt's vision."

"Oh Mickey," her voice trembled. "… I know you'll protect them out there…"

"I am sure of it! Merlin and Figment are gonna meet us half way… Oh, oh Minnie, please don't cry. I'll come back, that's a promise…"

"I know you would. I just don't trust anything or anyone out there. Who would do worse than curse you like that? Or completely destroy you, Sarah and take the Imaginaries in one swipe?"

Her voice cracked as she spoke, which told him that she was utterly mortified. That was something he could never stand for. His heart was breaking with hers.

"Oh! Minnie, don't ya cry… You're making me cry." he stayed modest, fighting away sniffles. Soon, he had to pull away from the hug. He hated to do it. "I will not let that happen…. N-n-now ya gotta stay safe for me. Okay? Whatever you do, do not leave this Keep and I'll be back before ya say hot dog!"

With that, he took her handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "I'll do whatever I can here, for our rescued subjects…" she replied, loathing to let him go. "I love you so much, Mickey…"

"I-I love you … so much, my sweetheart. We'll see each other soon." he sadly reassured her.

"You better take care… Please!"

He couldn't even hide a tear, but he readied his given wand onto his belt as she waved her handkerchief after him and the guards. She thought she had lost him once, so her despair was very understandable. He didn't want this at all but there was that firm hope that they will never be parted. He swallowed his sorrow when he felt a jolt of determination after that goodbye and marched forward.

There he met up with the two, with Bing Bong looking very transfixed by something or other. Sarah got the impression that this was hard even for Mickey, but things had to be done and precautions had to be taken.

"Okay, fellahs, it's now or never…" Mickey was in an hurry, almost a fret as he tugged the two to follow him. "Things are happening real fast in Disneyland, none of which are good."

"Okay, Mickey. What's the low down…?" Sarah asked, feeling deeply anxious of how they might have to go through with this mission, in order to meet even more characters in the future.

Mickey ushered them to come close to a huddle of sorts. "I'm taking you guys through a door." he began, taking a map out from the heart of his tunic. "Yen Sid created a very specific map. You, good pal, need to memorize it, because we need you at every entrance and every exit. But your key will let you know where Sarah's going to be."

"Aw," the nervous elephant replied. "That's good… 'cause I really want to go there. But I dunno what I'm gonna see."

"Think of it like this. It's a canvas, and all it needs is a painter. What you imagine will appear there. We're gonna teach ya, don't worry. Merlin's already there waiting for us with someone who's just like you. He goes by the name Figment. A simple name, but it says a lot about what he can do. Which means you need a name that says the same about you."

Sarah dryly swallowed, looking back at a moment when he was so fearful of even going to sleep after what Pete had put him through, needlessly. But the good news was that there was going to be guidance. She had to keep her trust in that.

"Merlin… He helped us back there too, didn't he?"

"He kept Quasimodo and Robin undetected for a time, in order to find us. We were the last ones they rescued. Before they had to travel abroad in order to find everyone."

"Oh my gosh…. They came all that way, for us."

"Yen Sid and Merlin have in mind to gather as many heroes as possible but communication has been hard. Maleficent has been constricting it for so long. So that's why we're using the imagination. Unfortunately we only use it during emergencies…"

"Why can't you use it during normal times…?"

"Because so much purity resides in there, we can't risk it, even during times of peace. Our realm's already weak enough as it is… The only ones who can come and go from there are imaginaries. You and Figment." Mickey's eyes shone bright with hope as he said that.

"There are others like me?" Bing Bong's voice went high.

"Your kind is so rare. Figment is the only one known to us. Him and now you. If you two should meet, that'll be a great deal of help."

"Then I will, I'll do it! You name it…"

Sarah was lost in thought for a moment, while remembering what the Good Fairy had mentioned. Dreams and Imagination went together so well in this world. Inspiration came right after. It was a constant theme in shows and parades through the years. There was one word that described everyone who loved it, those who were creative and adventurous in that area in their minds. Just like Figment, Bing Bong was imagined and dreamed up in the mind of a very young child. Clutching the magical key inside her shirt (the paper flower), Sarah knew which name she was going to give.

"Buddy, I think I have just the right name for you…"

The Imaginary turned his attention directly to her, a hopeful smile appearing on his face. "Ya do? Oh gosh, what could it be? I need to know!"

When he took her by the hand in excitement, it inspired her right in an instant. This feeling came to her more than once on the journey, but she never realized where it came from. All the while it came from him, with him never realizing it. She never lost hope, except when he was far away. It was starting to make sense. Mickey was excited as well as Sarah looked his way for a second.

"Bing Bong doesn't have a meaning anymore. Does it?"

"…well… now that I think about it, people at the circus would laugh at me when they said it. Not in a nice way. Actually, I never really liked it." he earnestly explained.

"Then I bet that you'll love this one." Sarah said, wishing with all her heart, so loudly that she was sure the Fairy was listening in. "Instead of Bing Bong, we'll call you, from now on… As the _Dreamer_."

The deemed Imaginary seemed to look at her completely stunned, as if he had just been given something he really didn't deserve. Mickey looked as though he had just heard the best news ever.

"Gosh… I couldn't have said it better myself."

To Sarah, the Imaginary's reaction was a little unsettling, but he was just so shocked.

"Are you okay?"

"No, no, I'm okay! This is the best thing anyone's ever said to me!" he nearly wept, dropping a candy or two. He took a moment to wipe his coming tears. "I'm just not used to it, ya know?"

Despite her attempt to comfort him, he seemed to snap right out of it. Genuinely, he was glad while another change came over him. His pink demeanor oddly brightened slightly, making how it was before quite dim compared to the present. All she got was a strong hug from the elephant in thanks!

"Thank you! Thank you, Jackie! I love it…"

"It's the perfect fit, Jackie!" Mickey cheered on, joining the hug for a moment between the two. "It's just what he needed. Now I'll show ya…"

He urged them on to follow him down a great stair which led to a vast corridor that was alike to the one the Imaginary was so fascinated by at first. It was as if Mickey knew exactly where to go, especially when he took that map and unrolled it. They were in the middle of a hall where there were frames decorating the walls like unopened windows. These frames were carved around a center which indicated that there was more purpose to them than what met the eye. Except at the these centers there was nothing shown, only flat, smoothed wood. Seeing so many of them slightly scared the girl and her magical guide.

Mickey quickly unrolled the map which looked nothing like a land map. There was a series of what looked like floating islands and valleys with drawn and painted stars, some twinkling and some soaring. It was lovely to look at but it made her worry about what they might see later on. There were other castles and even towns… in the imagination? She had to be ready, even if she didn't feel ready at all.

"Here's the deal," Mickey began on a serious note. "… these Doors work like mazes, unfortunately. We go through one of these here first but then have to exit through the ones scattered around in the imagination. The question being, which Exit do we choose?"

"Each mirror is a way into a different land back in this realm. As prime examples, the Queen Snow White lands in Germany. Quasimodo's home in Paris… There is Toon Town, Nottingham, and even the Forbidden Mountains." Mickey explained as he pointed out specific spots on the map where these separate mirrors were supposedly placed.

It looked like they had to travel on foot in order to reach them, or was that up to debate?

"… our first stop is over here, at the end of this valley. That will take us back to Disneyland, your world. This'll get us to everyone who's been gathered. Most of them will meet us there."

"The place must be a complete wreck…" Sarah sadly added, trying to imagine the chaos. "Isn't Woody going with us?"

"He is gathering his fellow toys. With them, he'll meet us in the Park. His mission is the same as yours. Those shadows took his newest owner, Bonnie. In order to get that staff, we have to beat Maleficent to the place she's aiming for. Even if it means collaborating with a few villains along the way."

"Not all of 'em see eye to eye, huh?" the Imaginary asked, clearly keeping his guard up.

"You, good pal, are gonna collaborate with Figment. You two are gonna stick it out in the Imagination. It's where our advantage is. Merlin's gonna teach you a few tricks…" Mickey smiled at the new recruit.

"Wow- wow! W-we're jumping right in…" Dreamer said, honestly showing some nervousness. "I'm a bit of a mess. Really… I dunno anything about magic…"

"You'll know what to do." Mickey winked as he rolled the map back up.


	34. Merlin's Got it Made

First, there was the cannon fire that peppered all along the East side of the Park. Then there came a clash and a clank when the lights completely went out. Meanwhile, inside the very first attraction that went down without any sign or reason, Toy Story Mania, one of the projection screens began to light up. A swirling radiance glowed and spat out bright embers…. Not too long after, a series of screams were heard from inside before a pile of toys shot out and landed squarely on the cold ride track. Woody accompanied by a Space Ranger, a fellow cowgirl, a slinky dog, a green dinosaur and a potato head doll, all landed in a great heap before this radiance completely disappeared.

They were entirely alive, completely out of breath from the rush. Woody looked around, remembering that he came this way to find Sarah in the first place. He had to go back quickly with Yen Sid's help to gather his friends before Maleficent would get to them first. Hopefully, Sarah and Buddy were in tow very soon.

"We have everyone? Is everybody here?" he began, getting up first before he was rammed into by Jessie.

"For the life of Abraham Lincoln, Woody! You scared us all half to death!" she exclaimed.

"It's good to see you with all of your stuffing intact, my friend." Buzz came up to the two.

"We thought you were never going to come back!" Jessie said.

"Jeez, what the heck happened to this place…?" Potato Head observed once he got both eyes put back on.

"You'll know in a sec, guys… It turns out we're all in the same pickle." Woody said, trying to find out where to start. "Y'all might think I'm crazy…"

"Did you find Bonnie?" Rex worried. "Is she okay?"

"I - I… I don't know." Woody's voice went low, as he began to look so crushed that it would seem that he could no longer hold it in. It all passed onto them, their hopes quickly diminishing. Buzz could see the devastation in his brave friend's eyes.

"We're figuring this out, Woody. Tell us everything he told you…" Buzz walked a bit closer. Woody massaged his temples, clearly upset before continuing.

"It turns out that a Dark Fairy took her." he started, knowing the group was going to freak out. "… She's not the only one. Just shut up a minute, Rex!" he snapped a little at Rex's whimpering.

"Sorry, sorry, Woody, I just can't stand any of this tension!" the dino replied.

"I need you guys to be on the same page as me, all right? Yen Sid's on our side." Woody reasoned. "… because he rescued a kid. A kid I grew to know through the course. Sarah. I helped her get through before a shadow could snag her. It turns out her parents were taken the same way Bonnie was. She has the same mission as us."

"Oh Woody, what can we do? Why would anyone want to do something like this to children?" Jessie saddened.

"Children aren't given special treatment this time around…" Woody shared. "… it was really hard to watch. Not just her, but she has an Imaginary as well."

"You actually saw one?" Potato Head piped up.

"I've actually met one." Woody corrected, matter-of-factly. "He's going to be helping us… Helping Sarah for the most part."

"You think he would be willing to go against this witch…?" Rex stayed in the back. "I mean, look at us — we're just toys."

Woody led his band around corners and through these halls, looking for a way out to the queue line of the dead 3D ride. the painted facades and pictures of games and themes were all dark and looming without lights. It was already dark outside only a greenish hue bounced off the grounds and the worried mumblings of caught security guards ran about, trying to hide away from something or someone…. Woody saw a few men run passed in a panic and had the others hide with him in the dark corner.

"If you thought shadows were bad enough," Woody's voice shook a little. "You remember Yen Sid's message, right guys?"

"You can rely on us, Woody. We're small enough to fit anywhere…" Buzz explained.

"How can we dodge all those shadows? They are everywhere!" Rex piped.

"We're small, guys. We can do it. All we gotta do is reach the far side, Disneyland. With the Cars, they can get us there quickly." Jessie bravely reminded them.

"I'm sure they have their plates full too," Woody said, beginning to lead. "We reach them, then we'll reach the others! Before Yen Sid will arrive — Come on!"

With that, the lot began to run as quickly as they could under the shadows of the walls, trees, and benches. There they went, through the empty queue line, coming upon the massive dead still Mr. Potato Head animatronic. It stood like a mountain over the toys with arms spread wide. In all this darkness, it struck them all as unsettling, especially to Potato Head himself.

"By far, this is the strangest trip we've ever been on…"

"Woody? What does this Imaginary look like?" Jessie whispered, following through.

"First and foremost, a cotton candy mountain shaped like an elephant in a hobo jacket." Woody tried to make it blunt but it sounded crude by how he said it out loud. "But get this — When I met him he looked so lost. Scared. But no kidding that his appearance was only a glimpse of how sweet he really is. Brave too, I might add. But I have a feeling that he won't be that easy to recognize anymore, by how things are lookin'. I trust the Fairy and the Mouse."

"You so sure about that? Considering this is all his fault." Potato Head spoke sourly.

"Hey. He's on it, okay?" Woody tightly replied in the Mouse's defense.

As to what that was, the tiny band of live toys soon found themselves in the dodgy territory when they crossed the walkway. Beyond that point there stood the darkened Ferris Wheel where a sinister presence prowled. A single shadow in the shape of a cat wormed its way around the beams and gears at dizzying speed towards the band. If it weren't for that one who rode on the back of silky pitch black steed. Dismounted, a heavily cloaked man drew out a shortened wand as he stepped out from behind a character photo backdrop.

With a single whip of the wrist, a flash of light shot out, striking the dark being straight in the head. Two more of those and the entity was gone. No less, Woody ushered his group to break into a run as he kept their back. This resort was in the modern world which was littered with dangers. Now with it under a powerful spell, the impossible was slowly becoming possible. No less, even the stores and hotels were all something out of a horror film. Things were in disarray. Oddly enough, a few benches, some wooden, some metal had been dented and crushed which led a cause for concern for the group besides that other who just saved them.

"It seems that we're not the only ones making progress!" Buzz panted while running.

"You listening? I hear guns going off!" Jessie shuddered before she was ultimately pushed by Woody to hide beneath a shop display. At once when they were able to hide, something massive barreled across the Pier bridge, leaving blackened skid marks on the wood after leaving an ear-numbing, dull roar. It was a stock car engine by the sound of it.

"Looks like our work is cut out for us…" Woody spoke out in mere shock, believing that he had just seen a car zoom past them.

* * *

That was no joke on their part. They were blessed with time to recharge, to think and clear their minds… because they could not stay there at the Keep. Even though it was heavenly to be there. The sense of security was mesmerizing. Sarah was frightened because she found that she had no idea how to wield anything magical. That one thing everyone kept referring to, especially the Wizard, was the key, as though the formerly named Bing Bong was a literal key. As to what that meant and what it entailed, the point was to steal away Maleficent's staff. As if that were possible…

Mickey was who she really trusted, to be perfectly honest, while the dreamer fully trusted in her. Gurri's worried words bugged Sarah time and time again about that single fact. It was to her knowledge that her candy laced friend was, in a way, a tool… or a guide that will help get them through these doors into the Imagination. That scared her! What was going to be over there? Apparently, it was the only way to get back to her world. We were in literally a huge hurry. Mickey took Dreamer by the glove and pulled him into this strange corridor.

Sarah didn't know how to describe it. It stood out from the rest of the castle like a sore thumb. The elephant certainly had no idea. That was before his sensitive hearing began to pick up on something. Growing into a willful creature, that forceful tug angered him to the point that he yanked his hand away, facing towards the direction where that sound came from.

The corridor seemed neverending to them on each side of the walls were completely decorated with wooden furnishings that looked like unfinished painting frames with nothing but flat, smooth wood at their center. It struck Sarah as very odd and slightly frightening, to say the very least. Mickey was surprised when the Imaginary showed a sign of rebellion, only to find him beginning looking down the left hallway that resembled exactly like the right. There was no direction or indication that anything was down there.

"Wait a sec! You hear that?" he asked suddenly, very on edge.

While Mickey looked all the more intrigued, Sarah was skeptical. Although, she had trust in the magical being… since it was he who needed to figure things out on his own now. It was odd to think of her friend as a literal key to help them get back to her world. Who knew what other horrors awaited them. They had never even seen Maleficent face to face yet and she dreaded if that chance ever came. Especially if she wanted the Imaginary so badly. There was the fear that maybe she wasn't as good as she thought. Of course, when in the thick of things she had to have some doubt!

"I don't hear anything…"

Dreamer looked at her as if she grew a second head. "Ya nuts! How can you not hear that?"

It sounded like someone was yelling… "Wait, what the…"

The three turned a corner only to find a rather awkward sight. Gammy, of all creatures here, bright and colorful, happened somehow in this corridor. The weasel was panicking as he seemed to be herded and dragged down this hall before their very eyes. What he was dragged by looked like enchanted brooms that hopped and danced around him, seeming to sweep him along as he struggled to get away.

"Was this your idea!? Get off!" Gammy cried at them, quite flustered.

Sarah struggled not to laugh at him and neither could Dreamer. "What's going on here?"

"These fool brooms won't stop!" Gammy panted being batted by those bristles. "What are ya standin' there for? Help me!"

"You're fine, pal~" Mickey ultimately laughed. "Ya haven't been trying to sneak off again, have you?"

"Not… to — well! Ah! Maybe… Ow! YES! Okay, ya guys got me!"

"I say Merlin wants to meet you too. It's just us down here." Sarah added.

"What is this place even!?"

"Yen Sid's private quarters. This is where he keeps his most personal projects…"

"This place? It's a maze!"

"To the naked eye… Like what Robin told you, are you with us?"

"If you get these things off my tail, yes! Stop ya laughing, candy factory ~ I was starting to like you…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the elephant was bright and gleeful as he was almost bent over in laughter. "Okay, okay~"

All that was needed to break the spell was a mere thought of goodwill, no doubt, from the Imaginary. The brooms seemed to freeze for a second before falling motionless to the floor. That left them, even Gammy, very confused. Mickey looked impressed.

"Did you do that, Mickey?" Sarah asked.

"Nope, that wasn't me at all!" Mickey expressed before smiling at the smacked Imaginary.

"Bing Bong— I mean, Dreamer, you did that?"

"I just— a-ah, I just thought of it and it just… happened…"

"Well, thank you then, daydreamer. If I can call you that." Gammy breathed as he dusted himself off.

"You just thought? Of what?" Mickey asked, very curious now.

"… just for them to stop."

Soon after Dreamer replied to Mickey, there came a single, gentle applaud from further down the corridor. "Well, well!" came a cheery, warm elderly voice.

The trio, now adding that weasel, all paused and turned to see the welcoming and proud smiling face of behind a long drape of a snow-white beard that almost trailed lightly along the floor. He was not as tall and not intimidating like how Yen Sid was, naturally. He wore a simple deep blue robe as well and an old blue coned hat that was slightly worn and bent at the tip.

"When one thing happens, it only leads to another. When I thought I've seen only one of them, my today's a wonderful day."

"Merlin!"

"My friends, you are not very punctual as a start, but there is only one to blame for that." he seemed to joke, winking at the group.

"Wow…" Sarah smiled, quite amazed. They only talked about Merlin until now. Now he was here with them, and he seemed quite proud.

"Good evening, my dear." Merlin greeted. "All of you must forgive me as well. I had a previous engagement just as you had. Maleficent surely enjoys to stir up such a fuss. But never you mind all that right now — It is a great pleasure to meet all of you. Face to face! Not just by word of mouth… You must be Sarah. Sarah Jackson." he greeted the girl, sweetly taking her hand.

"Yes, sir…" she smiled.

The old man's bright eyes then landed onto the extraordinary colorful friend at her side. "And by Jove, there is so much word about you, laddie. I am proud to say that like what I see. Oh, but there is so much more yet so little time! Be quick and follow me! Come close!"

He waved his arms up so excitedly, like how a child would a Christmas much to their surprise. They had only just met but they had a schedule. As hard as it may become, they were all together. Even though Woody had a headstart for their sake… They honestly worried for him, yet they trusted the cowboy.

"You're taking us all through… And somehow get back to Disneyland? H-how does that work exactly?"

"Simply really! Do you know how wormholes work?"

"Somewhat?"

"Indeed! Here, my lass, that flower you have on your person…" Merlin told the girl who had the enchanted flower nestled on the inside of her tunic.

"Th-that's my flower," Dreamer spoke up, feeling a little worried at first. "… it's—"

"It's a key." Merlin finished. "Best to know that I am on your side, Dreamer." he smiled, kindly.

The Imaginary looked a little curious. "Everyone seems to know more about me than I do myself. Kinda scares me…"

"Both the good and the bad know about you, lad. But listen, just like how the sorcerer's stone stands out among the gems as the dwarfs dig and dig day after day, you are more than you think. Not long ago you had broken a spell. All on your own. I am glad to have the chance to meet you and quite a party you've gathered, I might say."

Merlin gently took the paper knit flower into his hand and with what was his cane, he lifted it high and began to circle it causing a slight whirlwind. "HIGGITY ALAKAZAM!" was the sudden magic word.

"Golly, now what? Now it's getting even weirder…" Gammy spoke as he watched in awe.

They had to slightly shield their eyes when similar to what happened to Mickey Mouse, the flower began to morph into a different shape.

"This needs to have a good guise. Unlikely sorts seek it. Best to guard this well…"

"Yes, sir…" Sarah nodded when she was given, not a paper flower, but a plain looking purely silver key that looked like an ordinary house key. Heck, it looked like one of her parent's spares. It even had a label on it; U.S Lock. Sarah observed, very closely, not spotting anything strange about it. Merlin smiled under his beard.

"Oh! Here is the fun part, my dear! This can change into any shape of your Imaginary's desire." he excited poked Dreamer on his bowtie.

Dreamer seemed more intrigued as well as naturally nervous about this whole situation.

"I can change it to whatever I want…?" he asked, quite smitten.

"That's right, my lad. Why don't you try it out?" the sly wizard encouraged.

"This is something new… If I can stop dancing brooms—" Dreamer modestly looked at the others.

"First Lesson; Never doubt yourself." Merlin pointed out.

Right then, Dreamer chose a single thought in mind. A happy one. Finally! He thought about flying. It was the one thing, the one feeling, that he remembered and had held onto ever since he awoke to Joy's pure glow and loving call. The tiny key in Sarah's hand slowly but surely began to shake and shimmer, just like the darling's own sugar when it would glimmer in the light.

Before their eyes, in Sarah's hand when there was a small key, a tiny bird sat in its place. It was ultimately shocking to say the very least.

"How marvelous!" Merlin brightened, even more. "Come! The time is now!"


	35. Just Ignore It!

_It would be hard to believe that this one place used to be a place of fun and fancy-free for the young and young at heart from all over the world. There were a few who could entirely disagree on that fact. There was no way of leaving this invisible wall, especially to one young girl who once called her closest friend crazy when she brought a little mouse to school, stashed in a box inside her backpack. Kate was worried and curious all day since her father dropped her off at that fancy mall strip. Of course, Jackie had to be crazy, going off and on about her parents disappearing — Anyone in their right mind would think that._  
 _Right?_

 _Something had to be going on with Jackie if she even thought that a mouse could talk, or had trained it to put its paws on a phone screen. Little did Kate suspect that it felt like a storm was coming. Everything went quiet later that day when she started getting weird texts from Jackie. Living this close to the Park had its perks since she knew a classmate having a sleepover at the Disneyland Hotel for the weekend… Of course, it was a girl who enjoyed including Jackie out. Typical of blonde popular powder puffs. But getting these strange texts saying that Jackie needed help, Kate decided to do some digging. It was usual for her to go walking about the mall after school and asked if she could get a new pin for her collection. That was a lie she told and the last thing she told her father before he kindly dropped her off. Just like how it was with Jackie._

 _Right when she was dropped off at the Disneyland Hotel for an hour, Kate started her search, starting with that slumber party. It was the one place to check on her own. As far as she knew when she stopped by Jackie's house earlier, no one was there. Which peeked the best friend's interest even more so…. It was when Kate actually walked into the mall when things started to get very strange. It all started like a typical afternoon, built on edge of course, with Kate begging one of the girls to tell her where Jackie was. That only led to being talked to by her mother though. It was overall frustrating though that these no one to care enough that Sarah and her family were missing and Kate was so close to telling the police…. She would have if she was able. That was when the power went out, causing a widespread panic. Kate was told to stay in the room but she had a feeling that something much bigger was on the rise._

* * *

It all began with good intentions. A careless moment was all it took. Once everyone came in, everyone who stayed at the hotels could not leave. Kate was given permission to stay with this friend and her mother and had given her a stay over bag before she was dropped off earlier that day with 40 dollars to spend for herself. Little did her father know was that something was going to come over the Parks, including the hotels and mall strip. It was as if they were suddenly thrown into a paranormal vortex, or something other. Kate was stuck with Lindsey. A girl who never really enjoyed Jackie's company, nor Kate's for that matter. For the moment, when phone connection for some reason wouldn't work, the girls took refuge inside the hotel room. Lindsey's mom left and for some reason, the hotel door wouldn't open. The girls were scared and unsure if any of this was real. They couldn't call the police because even they had no idea of what to do either… Above everything else, the sky all around the property looked unnatural like something out of a horror movie. There were constant yells and arguments overheard from next door and from the floors above them.

Out of fear, neither of the girls wanted the curtains to be opened and they stayed curled between inside the bathroom in the tub with the sliding door shut and locked…. Lindsey was a 13 year old 'a mean girl' to say the very best of it and Kate hardly liked her. She had bright blonde hair and green eyes, and she wore striped pajamas since the night ended in fun. Lindsey seemed to always give Jackie trouble, never inviting her to fun things like Disneyland unless something was done for her. She was not so much a friend but she was a usual face the two saw every day.

Kate just wanted to help Jackie out of mere guilt that she treated her badly the day before. Perhaps Jackie was onto something and all this was linked? Kate had to make a connection, especially now that they were trapped.

"A stupid mouse talked to you with a phone?" Lindsey sourly asked in a shaky tone of voice.

Kate took deep breaths as she picked up on eerie silence outside besides the constant frightening voices of other vacationers in the hotel building. "…yeah." she answered quickly. "I think Jackie tried to tell me something else, but she didn't get it— Like us, right now."

"My mom is missing! We are locked in a room. I can care less about Jackie!"

"We need to try something, Lindsey! We can't just stay here, crying all night~ something is going on! It's not just your mom! Jackie's family went missing too."

"We can't call anybody, we can't get out — What can we do!? Oh my god…" Lindsey's sharp tone suddenly went to a low whisper when gunshots could be heard again in the distance outside. She began to cry again. "… what is happening…?"

Kate continued to listen as she bit down on her knuckle, fighting tears of fear herself. She checked another strange text on her phone which still said in the corner that there was no service. Every single message appeared to come in fragments as if Jackie was in a panic, constantly saying things like getting out, help me, where are you and you need to find me. It was all very confusing.

"Will you shut up?" Kate snapped at Lindsey's sobbing. "I'm trying to think…"

"I just want to go home…. I don't know what's going on…"

She did it again, not caring how Lindsey felt, but her mind was elsewhere. "I need your help. Come on." Kate took Lindsey by the hand. Having an idea in mind, Kate began to look around the bathroom, finding a few things. "Get those glasses out there~," she told her.

"There are people shooting guns! I am not leaving this bathroom!" Lindsey countered as Kate took all of the hanging shower towels and piled them onto the middle of the floor.

"Fine. Stay." Kate snapped, having enough as she daringly opened the door before taking all of the towels out into the hall.

Kate knew there was danger out there and Lindsey would only hinder her progress if she would have any. After latching the door, she went to where the TV was and took all of the water glasses that were set out, putting one glass into each towel. She made a small weapon. It could work if anything bad was coming to this room. She took the ice bucket as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Making myself useful. We might need to defend ourselves…"

"Yeah, as if towels with glass in them will help. They have guns!"

"Well, I want to find my best friend. Just ignore it!"

Of course, as far as kids go, yelling did not bode well on their end. Of course, there was a loud knock at the heavy hotel room door. The girls froze like deer in the headlights. Lindsey's face went pale. After a moment of silence, the knocking got even louder.

"This is all your fault ~" Lindsey hissed before Kate slapped her hand over her mouth.

The girls had to improvise as a strange light like a flashlight began to appear from under the door.

"Serves me right of ever coming back here… You're completely useless…" Kate grumbled. "I came to you for help, and as usual you shut me out… Just like what you always do to Jackie."

"I am scared and you expect me to be all nice—"

"Ssh!" Kate suddenly hushed doing her best to hide under the bed with a heavy towel in tow. "Get in here~"

Lindsey got down to her knees and crawled as the knocking got even worse. As she followed Kate she caught a glimpse through a slight opening through the window curtain. There was a slight view of the Downtown district that was left in disarray and slight fires could be seen up ahead. None of this looked good. Lindsey soon made a wise choice and joined Kate tightly under the bed. A towel was swept over their faces and they stayed quiet. The thick and securely locked, card key activated door started to jam and get shoved. Just then something sharp began to get jammed between the wall and the door beside the knob. It was no card but a strangely curved knife which then damaged the door to an extent just enough to get the door to slightly open. But it was latched. Someone gruff and tired cursed from the other side… Lindsey could hear the tone of a man trying to get in and tried to stifle her cries with her hand. Yet the voice was sharply familiar.

Yet the moment there was more space, something made purely of golden light shot into the room.

"Stupid head!" snapped another strange voice that accompanied the strange other.

"You are this close to becoming a nice heirloom in me cabin. Ye try it ye'self, savvy? Make yourself slightly useful."

Something cackled and growled before a loud thump struck the room door, with a force strong enough to snap the latch right off the door. The girls tried not to scream in fright and stayed frozen under the bed. They heard scuttling of quick feet and claw accompanied by deep heavy set weathered boots and this ugly smell of alcohol or beer. They couldn't tell…

"Among the hundreds, this better be the right one, miss…" the gruff voice, sounding just like a specific pirate captain.

Much to the girl's absolute horror, the gold bundle of light shot quickly under the bed, spotting the two. Panicked, not knowing what it was at first, Kate slammed a towel over it, trying to stifle the bell sounds.

Lindsey gasped when she saw a pretty but terrified face in that dash of light.

As soon as that happened, there came a very disappointed hiss from the other creature that had eyes glowing in the dark. With an unnatural strength, this beast proceeded to lift the end of the large bed, revealing the hiding girls. Wide black eyes met four terrified ones. The one that lifted the bed was a stout, weird creature that looked like a mesh with a koala and a dog with a wide toothy grin and blue fur. The man was dressed in an old raggedy brown jacket with thick cuffs. Underneath, he wore an almost silvery blue vest, held tight by a thick old belt that had so many things hanging off of it. There was no doubt a pistol in it, accompanied by a torn up voodoo doll of some sort with a black box latched there beside them. His face remained quite fair amidst a head of thick dreadlocks and beads. He stared down at the girls gruffly with oddly sharp brown eyes. As Kate was frozen, Lindsey ultimately tried to flee before her arm was caught in the man's thick grip. She screamed as loud as she could before her mouth was muffled. Kate naturally thought that he was going to hurt her, but was surprised when this pirate only pressed a grimy finger to his lips to hush them.

"Don't want the whole place to spar now, do we?"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kate uttered, feeling like Johnny Depp himself was right there before her eyes.

The blue creature who they both knew was Stitch, seemed to snarl at the two, almost thinking that he was going to attack.

"Hang on…" Kate started, trying to connect things over Lindey's muffled cries. "Am I dreaming right now~ ah!" she gasped when the alien began to crawl right up to her. In a fright, she backed against the curtain. "Please, please, what the heck are you doing!?"

"Dreams can be real if you'd like 'em to be…" the pirate added. "Have no fear, lassies. Now if you scream, ya might bring some unlikely friends along," he said, letting the blonde one go, gently.

"She! She! She!" Stitch suddenly screeched, bouncing with a pointed claw pointed at Kate's nose.

"She…?" the pirate pointed at her awhile staggering forward. "…do ye know a lass who goes by the name Jackson, by any chance?"

Lindsey ran to Kate who was basically cornered beside the bed. Hearing her best friend's last name, Kate could not help but feel righteously angry.

"What did you do to her?" she outright found blame before boldly charging at the man.

He had a pistol and slightly rose it up at her as a warning. "Ah-ah, now, silly girl, don't you play stupid with me."

Kate had to step back, realizing her mistake. "What are you going to do? Please… I just want to help her."

"So do we, girl. Perhaps we should have begun with formalities…"

"You're not Johnny Depp…" Lindsey spoke up for the first time.

The pirate looked like he tasted something rotten. "… Bugger — everyone keeps callin' me — Ye forget about that! It is Sparrow. Savvy? Captain Jack. Sparrow. It's not hard."

"Okay, okay — sorry…" Kate stammered before glaring at Lindsey. "Captain. I am seriously freaking out because… you, him and…"

"The pixie you just muffled with a blanket…?" Sparrow looked irked as he spoke while inspecting his compass.

"Oh shoot!" Lindsey gasped when that formerly gold light darted from under the towel. It was beaming red this time and seemed to almost smack Kate's nose.

"Sorry-sorry! I didn't know what you were ~ oh my God! T-Tinkerbell!?"

Inside all of that dazzling light was a beautiful face belonging to a little fairy dressed in a green laced dress made of leaves. As she was usually golden, she was as red as a Christmas decoration, waving her fists at the offense of being held down by a bathroom towel.

"I didn't mean it! Me and Lindsey, we're scared! I-I just came here to look for my friend! Then all this is happening…"

Tinkerbell sighed, rolling her eyes with arms crossed while the girls were having another panic attack, as it were. Stitch grumbled, clawing at his eyes in annoyance.

"Deep breaths, ladies, it is not the end of the world. Yet." Jack came to the two, helping them up to their feet.

"What are you talking about!?" Kate gasped when he took her by the arm.

"You'll see your friend again, aye. Had to find ya before someone else did."

"Who?"

"Maleficent."


	36. Birds of a Feather

Quasimodo was in a rather sour mood as soon as the order went out for Mickey, Sarah and her new 'advantage' had left on their journey after the staff. He paced out in the darkened corridor as though he was ready to naturally tear his hair out, he was so frustrated. Robin, who happened to be wiser than most, came out of the room nearby, neatly putting his cap back on after dusting it.

The two locked eyes for a moment just before Robin sighed, knowingly. " _Tenor_ … " he softly addressed the man, which served as some other form of address between the two.

"I know that trust hasn't been your strong point. Especially during these past few years… But you're not gonna let it get in the way, are ye?"

Quasi clenched his eyes shut, resting an arm on the wall before turning to look at his friend.

"Magic was never a friend of mine, Robin. I'm… I'm sorry." Quasimodo turned back to him before taking his cloak from the chair and draping it over his thick shoulders. "It's only that… since the night I left Paris, I-I never felt right. It never felt right to let another evil take more young lives. I just feel so responsible…"

"No. Now, now there, old boy," Robin managed a supportive smile. "Ya shan't lose heart. As they are far ahead of us right behind them, they have the strongest and swiftest longbowmen in Europe! With no way of stoppin', they've met the right Parisian for the job."

Quasimodo tightly smiled at his friend. "Those words are ones I truly want to take to heart. I really do." he lightly spoke as he took his cloak in hand and draped it over his great shoulders. "The only ones I want safe now is young Jackson and this new kind of enchantment, that oddly has its own mind and soul, no doubt. And when I thought I had seen everything…"

Robin looped his bow over his shoulder, hanging it on his back. The two began to walk together for a moment in silence. "You've changed much since our meeting in Fontainebleau."

"I wasn't at my best during those nights, but waking to your songs was definitely the high point, my friend."

Robin was proud of the newest member of his Merry Men, he walked off with him by his side towards one other mirror that was set right around the corner. Right when they vanished through it, the wooden portal warped back into a seemingly plain wooden frame…

* * *

Through a vastness and void within these mirrors, there was absolutely nothing. Not until one little spark were to happen, begging to be set free. Of course, Sarah knew that this was no ordinary little songbird in her hands. From the candy lace that seemed to want to stick, she now felt the soft delicate feathers in her palm as he shook his small head and looked around, lastly up at their faces in pure alarm.

He was suddenly so tiny and his friends were so big! It completely made him feel scared at first. It sure came as a shock to find that the insane creature had vanished away only to leave this small animal in his place. Its feathers, no doubt, held a familiar pink hue. Sarah was amazed as she stroked her friend along his newly given wings.

"How did you do this…? Look at you!"

He had to inspect what he thought were his arms. Instead of having his thick brown gloves and the sleeves of his jacket, he saw that actually had bird's wings. They were able to read his expression that he was deeply shocked about this himself. "I'm- I'm—" he began to stutter while his eyes began to tear up. "A-aw my gosh, am I really!? Look! Look! I have wings! Look!"

At their friend's ecstasy, Sarah had to see if he had the courage to actually fly and began to lift her hand up to encourage him even more. Mickey came right in with glee as he took wing for the very first time. Very rusty to say the very least. No doubt, being so lightweight, Dreamer got right to it, taking flight without really knowing how he flailed about until he grabbed onto one of the branches.

"Oh!" he gasped, leaving his friends remarkably amazed.

"Dreamer!" Sarah cried.

"You've got wings! You don't need to be scared!" Mickey called up to him.

"You're telling me to not be scared!?" the Imaginary called out. "I have— I-I can fly!"

"Take it one step at a time, kid!" the Weasel called up.

"This is… I-I mean, you could have done this the whole time!?" Sarah called up, mind blown.

"I didn't!? I—uh~ aw! This is so awkward…" Dreamer gulped as he tried to stand on the thin limb in his new body. "I never knew I could… Okay, just— Wow, I'm high… Not panicking, not gonna panic…"

"Fly down to my hand!" Sarah called, becoming slightly fearful.

"N-no no, wait!" he suddenly piped up with a sudden burst of confidence.  
"I can do this! I remember this feeling, I do!"

It was even to his own surprise that he was so light compared to before that he barely had to try to keep himself in the air, excepting a few flappings of his new wings. Goodness, did he truly deserve this? He was something else entirely, relishing a feeling that words could never describe… Taking into the air once again, his form appeared to be merely a bright little pink dot, he was going so high.

"That's the spirit! Fill every feather!" Merlin cheered on.


	37. Flock Together

_After she had taken back her starry form in the heavens, she was still ever closer to the ones she helped rescue. Once again, she was strong enough to instill hope in them even when afar. She could plainly hear and could plainly see the rescued magical memory beginning to grow and flourish. Another healed heart was pure music to her ears. There was one song that would be able to set it all aflame. Indeed, there was so much more than just mere appearance. A lost memory, now found, was now beginning to truly open his eyes for the first time.  
During the meanwhile, changes were becoming more and more apparent.  
Those caught in the crossfire, they had no choice._

* * *

Along the way, Sarah did not know what to expect when she would step back home again. Honestly, to her, it was awfully weird, after becoming so used to such things as magic and beyond her own understanding of how this new world worked. Some things left her frazzled, still. Even as to earn something that was beyond her own imagination. An enchanting advantage of her own in the form of a friend of hers. There was no turning back now, with those precious promises she had made to him at the very start.

Now she knew the feeling her Mom always felt whenever she did anything stupid, like… running into the road. She did that once, chasing after a ball when she was five years old. To her, Dreamer was going too high! Yet, it did her a great honor to see him so happy and so free… Her worry soon began to die, the higher he seemed to get. Sarah could almost believe that he would be gone for good though. Yet, he needed this.

He needed to do this! As far as his own thoughts could fly. There was always a calling for him, something huge and something so amazing that he couldn't even contain the excitement! It was something he thought he knew, yet did it really happen? All the reason why he felt so wrong all the time, and so slow to trust others. There was a song… Joy, the dearest fairy, would sing it to him in private, yet he couldn't pinpoint just why it seemed so familiar before.

 _Bing Bing…  
Bing Bong…  
Who is your friend...  
Who likes to play…?  
Bing Bong… Bing Bong  
_

 _ _His Rocket makes you yell "Hurray!"__

No… That wasn't. Something was wrong. That wasn't who he was now… He didn't need anything else other than these wings… Not a rocket that no longer could fly. Of what felt so helpless before, it was going away!

 _Who's the best in ev'ry way?  
And wants to sing this song to say…  
Bing Bong!_

Of what had used to have, it had to mean something, yet it was all just noise to him. His name was Dreamer. He was a dreamer… therefore, he needed a new song. He was encouraged to keep moving. Looking back was no longer an option, as tempting as it was. He remembered the horror, sadness, and terrible yearning sadness that he could not explain to himself. The only thing he had to keep close was the beautiful golden light, high above him. He had a very strong feeling that whatever happened was only meant to be. All that mattered was that he was here now… rescued, growing… and becoming something great! Surrounded by others who cared about him. It was all the hope he needed! His thoughts ran wild onto what else he could do! As to why he never thought of any of this before? He was baffled by it!

As far as Dreamer's own imagination went, his own forms could do the same. He remembered the feeling of flight and that inspired him to change… Also, he was part cat.  
Part elephant…

Getting an idea, Dreamer began to experiment on his own… landing upon one of the tops of one of the topiary statues of a laughing dragon. Sarah was running along to follow him, but she noticed that her path was being lit up. The lush looking grass seemed to have its own light… and the air became warmer. She looked up, however, where that bird had landed only to see the topiary dragon look healthier than before as small flowers began to sprout from its head to all the way down to its toes.

This garden seemed to go one forever and it kept growing with light and color. For a moment, it seemed as though Maleficent's curse was broken! Yet, the setting sunlight still had settling shadows up ahead, which kept Sarah from getting too hopeful.

Gammy followed close before he noticed something dark coming from the valley below them, down the stone pathway. Distant topiaries were suddenly taken and pulled by what Sarah recognized as one of those living thorn trees. The ones that shot out of the ground at her before Pete captured her and Woody. One took the one that resembled Mickey and proceeded to snap it down… before tangling over, blocking the stony path.

It was where they had to go….

"Well, ain't that a shame…" Gammy acted all coy.

"She's just pulling our legs," Merlin muttered, fixing his spectacles. "But nothing like a bit of good magic couldn't fix."

Dreamer, from his perch, could see the thorny roots take up the rest of the path, covering what looked like another wooden mirror that was set up neatly in a small bushy maze on the other side of the garden.

"Wh-what's happening? Guys?" Sarah worried. "Wait…" she realized when Merlin winked at her, knowingly. "… right."

She went to the dragon topiary and called up to her friend. "What do you see?"

"It-it's all tangled up!" Dreamer replied. "And I see another mirror! Over there, on the other side! It's not far!"

"Maleficent knows we're trying to get to the Park, so she's bein' a bit hasty. Tell him to fly across. We're not alone here."

"Dreamer, can you fly across? There might be some help waiting over there!"

"Uh! I don't see anybody… Ya sure, Jackie?"

"Yeah, buddy."

Unsure, yet trusting her word for it, the young Imaginary took flight over the dark garden of thorns, his form becoming smaller, being no more than a small dot of light. In the distance, thunder began to roll amidst of the sweet songs of fellow birds.

Sarah watched him fly off with a lump forming at the bottom of her stomach.

"This is his home now. He is safe here. Now, I will work some magic to ease this infestation back a mite. MICKEY. Do your stuff. Sarah, you and Dreamer are bonded. You need to talk to him. Make sure he finds the Door but not touch it! He's not ready to go through yet!"

On cue, Mickey pulled back his sleeves with this new wand in hand before he made a brave jump towards one of the growing thorns. As he did, one tried to shoot out right at Sarah! Gammy gave a yelp and hopped behind a log. The girl needed to run before there was a blast of blue magic, slicing the enchanted branch right off!

Sarah could only watch the two magic wielders battle against the lively thorns. Her thoughts were on her Imaginary friend, not knowing how she was going to speak to Dreamer.

"Please, be okay, buddy…"

I'm-I'm okay… came a timid reply, coming as a thought right back to her. In her head.

"Bing Bong!? I mean… you can hear me?" she replied out loud.

I think-… yeah, yeah! I can! his voice came back to her once again.

This is so weird… she thought to herself, now knowing her Imaginary (her own magical advantage that she herself now had the honor to have) could hear her every thought.

He was flying off and ahead towards the Mirror Door, a little scared and a little confused. Once he reached the summit above it, he noticed that… yeah. He wasn't alone. Another light was following the imaginary bird and to him, he almost thought that the Blue Fairy had come back. Though, the color of the light was more purple-ish, likened to his more pink hue. He tried to look behind him but he almost hit a tree and next, he almost struck the stone wall.

"Hey!" was his brave bark before he took it upon himself to face whoever this was. "Stop it!" he flared up a little with a bit of an angry gleam in his green eyes. "Who's there!?"

Wow! came a cheery, yet almost squeaky voice. You really are new 'round here, aren't ya?

"Who are you? Why are ya following me? Please, please, my-my friends need help…"

"Take it easy, palsy! I happen to have been lookin' for someone myself! Perhaps you've seen him? He's a fellow like me, maybe a bit bigger? Part elephant, cat and maybe some dolphin? Cries candy?"

Surprisingly, just like what he did before when he had discovered it for himself now, there appeared another rather ridiculous looking creature! The transformed bird was so surprised by this that he lost hold of his new magic for a moment, turning back into a candy floss elephant.

He hid behind one of the trees, before crawling out again, becoming a little desperate. When he looked out to see, there was a spry purple dragon, almost his size if not bigger. Keeping his small black hat on, he got to his feet when he came to realize what that huge topiary was shaped after. The dragon cackled at the stupified look on the elephant's face and flew about in a flurry!

"It's you, silly!"

"I know who I am," Dreamer replied.

"What's the name?" the dragon happily asked, sitting on his own tail across from him.

"Dreamer. The name's Dreamer. Can't really remember my old name though."

"DREAMER! May I call ya Dreamy? HAH! Just jokin' with ya! Name's Figment!" he spoke for himself with a wide smile, holding out a chubby claw.

Soon enough, the two ludicrous creatures shook hands as a smile grew on the elephant's lips as a gleam twinkled in his eye. "I think we've met. Did we?"

"Dunno! Did we? After all, we're practically brothers… Watch this!" Figment pointed before he went into a whirl.

Dreamer watched him suddenly disappear into a puff of smoke as he stared with his mouth hung ajar. At first, he thought he must have been behind him only to hear a sharp whistle in his ear.

"Hey, cut that out!" came a shrill giggle. "Listen, I- wait! I need your help. I've been told to meet you!"

"Is that so, Dreamer? Whoa, those grew kinda fast, didn't they?" the dragon mused as he peered over at the thick thorns growing thickly over the path. Dreamer sighed, glad that he didn't have to explain.

"My friends are stuck over there! But they need to get over here…"

"Looks like they belong to someone. I can take a couple guesses. What say you to a bit of fun?"

"Fun? What fun?" Dreamer asked, more concerned unlike this dragon, Figment. He winked at him.

"Ah, you'll see! Follow me!"

* * *

While they worked with the typical spells Merlin had, the thorns kept going at it by keeping their designated path all blocked off. Sarah fell to the ground, trying to cover her head from any more falling pieces of shards and wood. Gammy saw movement under the dirt and yanked the girl up and away from it before it could stab her. She was a bit shocked at the action before the two had to jump their way out of harm's way. "Move it, kid! Are ya stupid!?"

"Like you're being any faster right now!? Dreamer! God, we can't lose him in this place!"

"Enough about that elephant! I'm sure he's fine on his own! Not likely…"

Sarah, still a bit embittered towards him since the circus fiasco, gave the weasel a shove off of her so that she could squeeze her way through some of the deadly thorns. He rubbed his chest painfully, from her elbowing him but got up to follow her, due to some guilty conscience. It was not yet safe for them to go through though and the Weasel kept yanking the stubborn girl back and forth in different directions before Merlin merely made them hit an invisible wall.

"Whippersnapper, get back here before you lose your nose!" he warned. "BACK!"

There was an onslaught which made the two fly back a couple feet. Gammy did what he could do and proceeded to cower behind Sarah who was looking above, mouth ajar. When one made its way to whip at her, Mickey leaped pushing the two out of reach. He pinned between them and the weed, almost getting pierced. It seemed like it stuck through his glove, pinning him to the ground. Sarah screamed when she almost thought it got him. At once when the live branch pulled out, Mickey fell back down before slicing its sharp tip right off, like sliced bread. Using his own lightweight, he jumped onto it and held onto one of the huge thorns behind it, pulling it back as it tried to whip him around like a ragdoll. It flung him several feet away, and he struck against one of the topiary pedestals. Seeing that made anger prickle sharply over her features as she took it within her own to fight. Shoving Gammy off and snagging one of the fallen thorns, she was off even with these random branches snaking in to tie her up into their brambles. Before Mickey could get trapped by them, she took him by the arm and yanked him to his feet. He was all light headed from being thrown, but at once, he perked up and wound up being the one dragging Sarah to safety.

Merlin finally had gotten most of them tied amongst themselves and began using more spells to press them aside to make way for the path, but something was pressing against his spells. He gave a grunt and one last shove with his cane, blasting some of the brambles away. But more were sprouting, much more that was aiming to capture the group. Only he could only hold them back for so long… He needed a boost.

Above in the shifting skies, there were two sporting lights of violet and light pink. These bolts out of the blue shot down into the floating clearing, twisting through the brambles almost in a kaleidoscope of shimmering color.

"Jackie! You scared me… Are you all right?" Mickey worried about her before they both saw this new appearance.

When these orbs began to twist through the thorny forest, a great number of things began to happen that helped Merlin to finish his defensive spell. New things that were never there began to manifest, such as brand new trees, pillars, and flowering vines seemed to shoot out from the ground itself as if some sort of growth potion was spilled. As a new kind of began magic to tear through to match up with Merlin's, these horrible plants seemed to cower and shake away as if they were being sprayed by some kind of poison and they proceeded to release the friends from their imposing grip. It was a pure magic. It was potent just enough to break this dark spell… and soon enough the path could be seen once more.

Sarah got up, leaving a shaken Gammy behind her, going straight to Mickey and Dreamer who appeared by his side.

"Guys! What was all that!?"

"Someone's keeping us in!" Mickey panted, checking his torn glove. Fortunately, he wasn't hurt by that stab. "You guys, you okay? You came back!" he looked at the breathless elephant who was without his hat and he looked a little winded, sitting flat down on his knees.

"It happened like ya said. I've met someone…" he spoke, his voice a little cracked. "His name… His name is… Figment."

"What happened back there?" Sarah asked, resting a supportive hand on each of their shoulders.

"I was scared. I wanted to go back to you, but he was right there by the mirror. Like he was waiting for us."

"That was a piece of cake, wasn't it!?" cackled a brand new voice that seemed brighter than Dreamer's own at the moment. "Ya weren't so bad yourself, sport!"

He appeared as the familiar purple dragon that everyone loved. He had a stupendously bright smile on his small face as he linked a stubby arm with Dreamer's, who looked a little shocked.

"Suppose you went the opposite way, does it mean you would get lost? Not so much! This place can be anything! There is your way in, over there! I'll get you guys there. Come on!"

"You're an Imaginary too, like him?" Gammy asked, after dusting himself off.

"I WAS the one and only. Ain't that right, Dreamy?"

"I… Gosh, I dunno what to say…"

"Looks like you went on a long trip! But, don't ya worry about that. I know all the tricks! I myself had a kid once, but that took me a long way and I'm still his buddy. He sent me here to find you actually. He's been waiting a long time to meet you."

"He wants to meet me?"

"He comes and goes through the Imagination with me, all the time. Looking for new and amazing things. His name is the Dreamfinder."

"Well, this is news to me…" Sarah cut in, confused at first.

"Well knock my socks off! Is that who I think it is!?" Merlin brightly spoke, coming close. "Your appearance was most expected, my friend!"

Figment smiled, insanely before flying around in a twirl around the Wizard.

"HA CHA CHA! What a day this is! He's gonna go nuts!"

"The Dreamfinder must be near here then! What a fine day it is, indeed, Figment. And I see you have met our new recruit."

"This is the start of something GREAT! I never thought I'd meet another me!" Figment cheered.

Dreamer's own demeanor seemed to brighten the more he came to realize that this was exactly what the beloved Fairy had promised him. He made to someplace where he wasn't alone. Someplace fantastic and free. He was so happy that he took Sarah by her hands and the two spun around.

"Jackie! This is what I've been waiting for! Dreaming of! I didn't know I'd get here! Without you or Joy, I wouldn't be here!"

Sarah was a overwhelmed too, glad that her closest friend here finally found a home…. Now that could be scratched off her list of horrible worries. She wanted what was best for him, and never wanted him to be hurt like that again. This place was exactly what he needed.

"You'll always have us, Dreamer. I'm so happy for you!" she spoke while he tightly hugged her again. His magical warmth coming tenfold now and that sweet aroma grew stronger. "She's happy for you too! You don't have to be afraid anymore…"

"Nope, never again!" he let her go, smiling more than he did before. "He's just like me—"

"We're like brothers! Oh boy, there's so much to do! So little time!" Figment reminded, waving at all of them to follow along.

"Oh Gosh!"

The path was open and there was the stone framed mirror making home against this mighty boulder surrounded by grass. The topiaries looked whole again… What was there to do now was get together with the allies who worked on the other side. Hopefully, Quasimodo, Robin, and Woody were to turn up soon, since they had their own missions to complete. The Wizard's had a plan and it was just beginning to unfold in the heart of the aged Disneyland Park.

Fantasyland.


	38. Main Street USA

Sarah Jackson had certainly gone a long way so far and even with that, what she had seen and gone through barely scratched the surface. She was not yet told of the dangers that were taking over the once bustling theme park. At the very beginning when it was just Woody there guiding her to the one way in, everything seemed so normal and untouched. That was hours before. Time there differed from time in the magical realm. In there time was not a worry, yet for the real world, it was running out. The changes seemed to stay in specific areas around the parks. When it all began in New Orleans Square, the next place that began to change was no other than Fantasyland. A place meant to be for family memories that were entirely cut off somehow from the chaos that was trying to take over.

The threat of the unpredictable pirates had gone through like wildfire. It became so uncertain that there was a mass looting of the restaurant's stores, robbing of wine and other spirits that were hidden in the kitchens. Shops and vendors were covered in shattered collectibles and cash registers were broken open while every single attraction stayed frozen and entirely powerless.

This was started in California Adventure with Toy Story Mania all the way across. It started when Woody came. He was the first one to set foot here before other doors were opened. It was an ongoing event that it finally got to the point where one place, in particular, was taken control of, gladly of the heroic sort, of course.

Much to the dismay of some trapped here along with the rest, something was making the bridge to the castle completely unreachable. The reason was one tough individual dwarf, who was famous for his immortal scowl towards all situations. He was a leader in his own right. In no way was Doc a better one, stuttering and messing his words up like the baffoon that he was.

Grumpy. He was the one who took things into his own two hands ever since the beginning, even before the Princess ever came upon that quaint cottage in the woods. Word had gone around now that not one Imaginary was discovered, but two had joined forces, as it were. All thanks went to one fairy who took form as a great star in the heavens above. Now was the time to get down to it, working to keep this place protected from the worst case scenario. The Dark Fairy was planning on coming very soon and everyone involved had to be ready. Even if it meant getting children involved. There was no other choice in the matter. Grumpy though was not alone in this… Not only did he have his fellows, but a whole array of people standing aside.

He used to hate anything having to do with magic, specifically of the dark variety… Indeed, though he had a valiant heart likened to some. He only seldom showed it, only when the time was right.

He was on duty, as he would put it, making sure that the ones the Blue Fairy trusted were allowed access into the castle arch. That was until two loud sparks lit up ahead, across Main Street, USA, much to his dismay. His brown eyes widened with surprise before he narrowed at the sight. Someone was talking his ear off before he whacked someone's beak fully with his pickaxe.

"Quiet, would'ya? Wanna get the lot o' us caught?" Grumpy scorned, still with his familiar hung cap and crimson patched tunic, ebony belt and dark brown leggings.

A fat red parrot covered his face with his wings. "Augh! I get paired up with you!? What is worse? …jerk…" he seethed through his 'teeth'.

"Yer the strangest of birds! Can't get rid of ya any other way. Ye gonna go check it out or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, old coot, just gimme a sec, geez…"

* * *

Sarah could have sworn that she hit her head on someone's foot. She was too dizzy to see who it was at first…. She found that she was lying on the fake gold print of the center star that was lain between the parks. They were back!

It was like Merlin's own word, it was almost like stepping through a wormhole. Dreamer was worried finding that she had ultimately left his side. Sarah could still hear his voice very clearly, alongside her own thoughts, thankfully. He was not a happy camper, constantly stammering if she was all right… _"Oh gosh! What happened!? Speak to me!"_

She struggled to her feet, still a little wobbly. "We're… here…?" she uttered quite stupefied at how much had changed here. She shook her head when Dreamer's voice shook. "I'm okay, we're fine, it's just weird here…"

 _"Wh-wh-wh-what do you mean…? Jackie?"_

"Glad you're not with us, buddy… You wouldn't like it…" she spoke, as if to herself, quite hurt at what she was seeing.

The mall strip of the Downtown District was all in ruin. Others accompanied her, including the wizard Merlin, and Mickey took by her side. His heart was shattered at this, to see the first park his creator and friend had ever made and still was one of the greatest dreams ever achieved when he was alive… What surrounded them was a dank darkness, almost foggy even, with paper towels, napkins and other sort of papers littered the brick around them. In the not too distant buildings, sparks flew from destroyed wiring and shattered lights. Glass paved the walkways from the shattered showcase windows of World of Disney. One of the heads of the characters over the closest main entrance had fallen off and had landed and rolled towards the now dry and useless floral fountain that used to greet guests with its sprightly dance.

Sarah knew right away, by the look in Mickey's eyes, that something was horribly wrong… A catastrophe had come over this place and something had changed the usually bland sky… or it was something covering them… It shimmered like a mirror reflecting sunlight.

Rumbling shook through the air, sounding like some kind of thunder and lightning, but there was no lightning. So the more they looked around the more they began to realize that the magical realm they had just came from was already starting to leak through. Starting with the rose tile they stood on. The entrance of Disneyland… the main gate was dented and shoved right open, almost going loose at the hinges.

At the sight of Mickey's devastation, Sarah looked at Merlin, frightened out of her mind.

"She can't be here right now," she spoke in a shaken voice.

"She is here, she is here…" Mickey's voice sounded terribly broken, fighting away tears. "I just cannot believe my eyes! I knew it was all gonna be bad, but I-I would never have suspected this…"

Thoughts were going through the girl's mind as she saw random people run around, manic and frightened, just how they were feeling. "First priority, my friends… We must away towards Fantasyland." Merlin began amidst the screeching of distant tires, which was odd. Sarah found Merlin wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Mickey felt for the wand on his person.

"Merlin, there's people here… Real world people… like me." Sarah was shaken to the bone at this realization.

"Yes. They are trapped inside. No one can come in and no one can come out, no matter what you are."

"We gotta help as many as we can," Mickey spoke up, feeling stronger.

"You are confident that Dreamer can hear you." Merlin reminded the poor lass.

"I am. He-he's scared," she replied.

"He has every right to be. This is a very precarious situation we're in. Come close and stay close to me, Sarah Jackson."

"Merlin, if all these people are here, then maybe some of my friends are here too…" Sarah spoke with fear leaking into her voice.

"If they are, we'll do all that we can to find them."

"That's the thing! I don't know~"

"Keep your voice down, lass," Merlin whispered after he thought he saw something in the corner of his eye. Sarah covered her mouth while she felt Dreamer's anxiety pass onto her, which did not bode well during this moment. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she caught her breath. "Just remember, child, you're protected with him. She brought him to you, just for this purpose. Use that magic wisely, Sarah. He can talk to you from that place. Your own imagination."

"I'm going to try, Merlin. I really am going to… It is really just as bad in your world~"

"We won't let that happen. Now listen closely," Merlin whispered to her, pointing his cane towards that broken entrance into Disneyland. "As we bring up a diversion, you need to run as fast as you can through that gate and keep running until you reach the castle."

"But— You, and Mickey!"

"It is our duty to protect you. None of this was your doing. We will meet with you again soon in Fantasyland, but now you have to move! Go now!"

She nodded frantically as he kept ushering her to go on. There was a handful of other people that they had to work with. Other Villains possibly… who knew? Yet she was prepared ever since that first night, rescuing a frightened little mouse. That mouse now was helping to protect her and her new gift. That gift is an Imaginary, happening to be an extinct reality in their world, now having joined with another. She had a hint as well of what this will entail later on… That attack earlier was quickly avoided because of them. What else was there?

Now, she had to move on to help in the best way before something else were to happen. Sarah took off running towards the gate. Not once did she ever regret anything on this wild ride of a trip. During the fray, she soon found herself at the heart of the well-known Main Street USA, the very place her journey had begun. A time when she knew nothing more… As time seemed to go slow through her eyes, she was still taken aback by the fact of how quickly things were happening. Sarah looked up directly at that one window, just above the Fire Station.

A sharp feeling of pure dread shot through her veins as she scanned the abandoned Street. Right away she felt as though someone had their eyes directly on her. She looked to the left, and then to the right and saw no one. Learning well from the many experiences before, she to trust in her own head. So she began to run. As quick as her legs could carry her!

Her own logic had led her in the right direction as this black mass seemed to come out of thin air from under the Train Station bridge. Regretfully, she let out a terrified scream, which may have turned into her favor. Someone else was there with her, still. In fact, there were multiples. Were they of the Villainous nature though?

Two frightened brown eyes spotted the girl from the Carnation Cafe window. Seeing her bolt towards Sleeping Beauty Castle, they were dead on set on following her. They picked up a rather rusty looking pickaxe.

Sarah was terrified and was desperate to try and look over her shoulder to see who it was.

 _Don't! Oh, don't!_ came the Imaginary's cry. _Please, you gotta get out of there!_

Dreamer sported a new tone. She did not like the sound of it at all but she had one idea and had to be quick before it would leave her discombobulated mind. Her own imagination was her newly acquired sword!

"Help me throw it back, Dreamer! With anything!" Sarah spoke at the tip of her tongue.

All Dreamer had was a basin to look into with Figment worriedly looking down as well, by his side. Suddenly thrust into this new situation, the elephant looked at the dragon at a loss for words. Figment's own frightened eyes brightened a bit with an idea in mind. Taking Dreamer by his sleeve, he pulled him closer and whispered into his ear. "One plus one equals two! The possibilities are endless with us! Here's what we do~ you are not an elephant. I am not a dragon. Our own imaginations become real. We can be whatever we want! Those baddies can't. They won't know what's comin'!"

That had the elephant to think something up quick. Dreamer made sure to get himself ready as he watched in terror as this great shadow was about to snag his friend's leg… Figment shifted when he grabbed Dreamer's sleeve.

 _"Please! I can't see her get hurt!"_ was the wishful cry which became an enchanting incantation on its own in time.

"She won't!"

To the girl whom they were able to see, something began to manifest behind her, as if intending to block the path of this imposing thing. It allowed her to get away! It was a crystal-like substance taking shape through the pavement. It made a direct stab through the dangerous creature, which let out a shrill, crackling scream! The shining crystal continued to grow like some kind of loopy beanstalk, for all she knew, until it blocked off the entire street like a wall. The mass tried to maneuver quickly out of the crystal maze, but it brought her some time to hide.

"Bing Bong!?" she gasped. "Was that really you?"

 _"Keep going, miss!"_ Figment's voice encouraged her.

 _"Hurry! Ya gotta hide! Please!"_ the Elephant's voice came right after.

Not know what the mass of shadow actually was, Sarah obeyed them and ran to the first place she saw.

The Carnation Cafe. The work here was all cut out for her...


	39. The Jovial One

Witnessing the rescue front and center, someone watched the girl closely as she bolted through the doors of the restaurant. Something outside went flying and it shot through the window near her. As that happened, someone had suddenly pushed her out of the way of the object and the rain of glass. The push left her uncoordinated and she smacked her head against a table leg.

Everything went fuzzy for a moment. Time went slowly before she heard a voice call at her… It wasn't Dreamer's.

"Oh! My lady! I am so hopeless! Are you all right? Speak to me, dear…"

Sara moaned, not recognizing the voice for a moment. Yet, there were two supportive animated hands gently placed over her shoulders and she was lifted to sit up a little more. The corner of her forehead hurt.

"That's a first…" she groaned before seeing who was there with her. "What the heck was that?"

"Oh, you're awake! For a moment, you had me worried…"

This new voice spoke fast, light, almost sounding cheery. Too cheery at the fact that she was awake. She turned to see that it was yet another character. Her blue eyes went wide, trying to suppress a scream. But she only slapped her hands over her mouth and scooted back from him. He stood up too at her surprise and looked rather nervous like her. He was a dwarf. One of the seven ones in the first animated feature ever made from Disney… Who would not know of that familiar cap, bright face and pudgy shoes and that fluffy white beard. He was the cheery, stout one of the Seven. Happy. He stepped up a little more, clearing his throat before offering a hand.

"I mean no harm, no harm at all, ma'am. Golly, I'm just as jittery as you are!"

"Forgive me, then… I mean, I've been everywhere, chased by shadows and witches and things. I should not be surprised anymore… You pushed me… You saved me…f-from that—"

They both looked at something completely stuck in the cashier counter. It looked like some kind of medieval weapon, covered in spikes. This new 'person', as she would rather call these characters, went back to her side, helping her to hide under the table, in the most polite way he could manage.

"I know we've met too quickly, but this is not a safe place to be, ma'am…."

"Thanks for the push, by the way…" she panted, all panicked. "I know, a bad time… But I'm Sarah."

"Call me Happy! I'm trying m'best to keep my head up. All of our heads~"

Another crash made the two duck. He naturally tried to cover her for a moment.

"I think I was supposed to meet you. I-I-I need to get to Fantasyland. Right now… I was told to go straight there!"

"That's where everyone's meeting! We're so close yet so far! But I can take you there… Grumpy actually sent me out here for one of ya, but I wasn't sure who… Take my hand!"

Things were starting to get loud and they had to hide for a moment but she took the brave dwarf's hand. "Wait! Have you seen a talking cowboy doll, a-anywhere?" she found herself asking the dwarf. "I'm sure you've seen crazy stuff too~"

To be absolutely sure, she gripped the precious necklace that was her direct link to Dreamer that was previously always on his person in the form of a paper flower. The dwarf thought that as a hint that he bumped into the right lass and that she wasn't just one of those trapped inside with them.

"You'd be quite glad to know that we do have a certain doll among our ranks, along with others like him. Goes by the name Woody?"

Sarah felt a full wave of pure relief through her entire body. "Yes… Oh, thank goodness~ I-I thought we'd never see him again…"

He seemed happy for her before he outright saw a flash of darkness seem to fly over the buildings. "N-Now I know a shortcut, quick like now— come on!"

She knew there were many friends here to help her, as she was reminded of the fact constantly. She held tightly to Happy's hand as he proceeded to guide her through the backways of the classic restaurant. Usually jovial, and still very kind, Happy turned brave and slightly stoic as he dodged each corner, very sure to protect the girl and the magical treasure she guarded in the form of that jewel. If he knew any better, that pirate captain was on the move for that specific treasure. It was good that he caught up. Who knew what to expect from these pirates? This was not a good time to even hint at her own magic, even though there was a huge form pink crystal wall practically blocking off the street.

Sarah saw a glimpse of the giant, miraculous thing, not fully realizing at first that it held so much power with only a few words. Happy knew something was up, of course, seeing the magic work, up front and center, before his very eyes. Yet, word had gone around quickly about the matter of Imaginaries. Pure creatures, yet so powerful without them even realizing it. It was a sign that he found the right child.

They were only several feet away from safety though, which rendered him to hurry. Sarah was still upset about the people and Cast members trapped here…

"What about all these people!? They don't understand~"

"We're trying to help! But most of them run away in fear when they see us. Apparently, we're not supposed to exist. We're just moving pictures to them, but there were a few children. Some of them sheltered in Fantasyland until it's safe again!"

Soon enough, Happy had brought her passed the safely kept Partner's Statue, crossing over to this little section nestled to the right of Sleeping Beauty Castle. The Fantasy Faire. Soon enough, after dashing under the tarp of the showcase tent, the two were able to catch a breather.

"God…" Sarah panted. "Thanks— Thanks for that… Happy."

"Didn't know I could run that fast, HAHA!" he guffawed, practically in celebration.

His enthusiasm about the situation got her to smile a little bit. She had seen things no one else would ever dream of practically. That she was the right person for the job. If it was her schoolmate, Lindsey, for instance, she would only care for the most part of herself. Mickey would be dead, snagged in a trap or poisoned. Sarah's heart ached a lot whenever she saw others hurt. All the more, at the dark circus, that was a reason why she fell in love with the reserved pink elephant right away, not knowing yet that he was more than what he seemed. He felt like a little brother to her… From under the bench near them, there was a neglected Disney shopping bag that was filled with toy figures with the name Anthony written on the bag.

"Guaranteed, ma'am, that we're safe here and now… Grumpy will for once be pleased."

"Grumpy… That guy?" Sarah spoke, taking a look into the bag for anything useful.

"Only he would come up with the idea of taking Fantasyland before they ever did…"

She saw that there was a box of figures. One of those molded figurines with stands of favorite characters. These were from the Pixar film, Inside Out. The one that she hadn't the interest to even see yet. This was strange now, seeing her friend there, smack dab in the middle, in a sort of mid-jump, looking so happy. She had to bite her lips down to keep herself from crying. Happy looked back at her, noticing the sudden change in the girl.

"Hey, hey, ma'am… What is it?" he asked, in a hushed voice.

"I used to never believe in any of this," she began, quite choked up already. "… it all started, literally with a mouse, hiding in my room… The thought of Mickey actually talking to me sounded really stupid. But I never asked for any of this. I'm nobody… yet here I am."

She gazed down at the toy figures, sniffling before messily wiping her eyes.

"I can't see any character the same way again. Seeing all of you talk, feel, and love one another like real people, h-how could they say that you're all just pictures? You're not. At first, it was just my parents… but now it's… it's everyone."

The usually jovial dwarf looked at her rather shocked and very touched at this girl's words. By how heavy she sounded, she had been through a great deal. He too looked down at the figures… spotting the one she was focusing on.

"Y'know," he began, resting a kind hand on hers. "… we've been told about your journey with him. It's perfectly natural to feel that close to one because a child was that close to them once."

He seemed to know what she was thinking. "You know about them?"

"Everyone does, miss… It's one of the reasons why we're in a battle…"

Sarah hung her head, stroking her necklace. "She can never find him. I'll never forgive myself if she ever does… Why is she doing this?"

Happy's eyes hardened as the trotting of a distant steed came close among jeering men and distant ghostly howls. "We are in need of safer quarters, come along~"

He reached his hand towards her and she sadly took it. Although, those trots sent a chill down her back and the hair on her neck rose. "Jackie…" came Dreamer's voice as she almost panicked. "I heard what you said. I'm not that scared anymore…"

* * *

Dreamer's words were spoken so lightly and so confidently, yet she could not help but worry. This responsibility for someone so precious, she was a primary target. How thankful she was to meet up with others yet, things were not as black and white as they seemed on the outside. Yet, Gammy was having some of his own trouble, of course. Almost being smacked away by the sudden appearance of these crystals, the weasel was kicked up into the air a few times, more times than he would like, of course. Yet, even he was able to catch the horrific thing that grew irritated by the crystal. Partially, it looked like some kind of gorilla or other. Tried as he might to keep up with the girl but he was too scatterbrained.

There was the uninvited cackle of distant, yowling hyenas. Cowardice took over the weasel and made a dive into a trash bin.


	40. MADness!

There was a multitude of cowardice before a mighty wave of terrible rage had begun to rumble. It began subtly although the air was thick with some unpleasant presence at the place that was once home to the most well known night attraction, Fantasmic. Upon the isle that was ultimately destroyed partially by a stray cannonball prior.

As a coward, he ran and got himself separated from the party he traveled with. Gammy…unfortunately found himself wandering into a very dodgy territory, right in the heart of Adventureland. Gammy got himself out of that trash bin and ran down the wrong way entirely, finding himself completely trapped when he saw another form move about in Tarzan's Treehouse. Right in the fakely made canopies, some unknown creature was staring down at him. Right on, Gammy scampered back as soon as it quickly began to leap down upon limb after limb. The Weasel regretted at once that he should have followed the girl, but he was met with a claw to the face followed by an ear-piercing roar of a starving jaguar.

Her fur seemed as bright as light, littered about in ebony spots. Her sharp green eyes shown brightly through the dingy darkness that entrapped most of the park… Her sharp pearly whites gleamed as she took a vicious swipe at the Weasel, able to leave a deep mark on his sweater. The force from the hit sent him rolling right into a planter. To his horror, as he tried to recover, the beast of gold shot out at him from the dark. It was yet another slim escape before the great cat pinned him down with a single powerful paw. Her voice pierced his ears as he curled beneath her, waiting for that final blow— The Jaguar was suddenly taken by absolute surprise when another powerful predator had tackled her. They rolled away into the old entrance to the Jungle Cruise causing a mass amount of chaos, throwing and hitting trash bins and props alike. The other that saved the Weasel's life was no other than a great lion!

Simba put his strength to the test against the speechless and deadly Sabor. Before his fighting skills were a little rusty but he knew he had to protect his own face and mane from fatal strikes and bites. Fur was torn and shred, claws, and teeth clashed and swiped as two heavy bodies flipped over and fell into the empty queue where a few cast members hid away in fright, hiding from the pirates watching outside and the roaming spooks. That wasn't a very good choice since two animated predators were now in a huge battle right below on the first floor of the queue. Many jumped over the railings and down ladders to avoid being caught in the middle of it, but it was going so fast… Simba got a good grip on Sabor's nape and outright rolled over with her before flinging her, with tooth and claw, into the canal river, having her painfully strike against one of the boat hulls. Sabor was in a rage, trying to swim and grab onto the dock, clawing and tearing at it desperately.

Simba had to sit for a moment as people screamed and ran out, in pain and bruised. His claws were still gripping the floor, barely retracted, before he limped to his struggling and beaten opponent stuck in the water. It was too slippery and trying to jump was harder than she thought and Sabor fell right back in after trying to make a move.

"That ought to hold you…" Simba panted before walking off among frantic people, coming out to meet with an ally who was coming fast. The Stag… or the Prince of his own realm, Bambi, who found and faced the weasel who was the cause of all this unnecessary upset.

Gammy was overpowered by the stag's might and only grinned, sheepishly.

"What are you doing out here!?" Bambi bellowed. "Where is the child!? The jewel!?"

"I dunno know where she is! I just ran!"

"You left their side? While a battle ensues, you left their side!? Should have left you to Sabor…"

"Fantasyland! We were told to go to Fantasyland! Yes — I left! Happy!?"

"You will regret doing that should that jewel be discovered…" Bambi warned. "Our world is turning to ash and soon this one, and you just cower. Get up!" the Stag ordered.

"I am bad at this, I know that! I don't want the kid to get hurt, not even the clown but sheesh, cut me some slack, will ya!? I hid in the trash! She has the clown do all the work and then I lost them… I went the wrong way and here I am!"

"The crystal in the street…" Simba spoke to the Stag. "… no other spell can make something like that…"

"Only one can do that. It trapped that essence inside. You…" Bambi glared at Gammy once again. "… will answer to the Dwarf, as soon as possible."

Soon enough, Mickey Mouse himself ran desperately across Adventureland's bridge towards the two, looking ruffled and dirty from the outside battle. The sight of him needing to kneel down for a second, the two turned their attention to him… in the most shock. Not only that he was not even harmed, but he was shaken with panic upon overhearing the heated conversation.

"Nothing happened, right? Nothing happened! I saw her near the station! Is she all right?"

"She is, King Mickey…" Bambi reassured him while keeping the potential traitor held with a cloven hoof stepping on his sweater.

"Did I ever once mention that I didn't ask for this…?" Gammy muttered before he was being dragged.

"What baffles me is that you can care less about our dear friends when they need the most help. Now come along! Merlin and Grumpy are waiting for us…"

Of course, Sarah and the precious jewel she wore were fortunately brought to the right place. Being out there in the ruins, things were radically changed from dark and thick to bright and soothing, from just stepping through this one little shortcut Happy had brought her to. Instead of it usually full of people and crying children, the entire street directly behind the stunning castle was empty, clean and the grounds held a sort of sparkle. Sarah let go of Happy's hand for a moment, to take it all in as she slowly took a single step over the ground. How it was when she was brought to the old apartment, there were those mystical floating lights, like fairy dust, floating about in the air. One happened to land on her palm and as soon as it vanished, she felt a wave of security… A feeling she often missed.

The buildings of the sleeping attractions were left in perfect harmony, although they were rendered completely useless. Unlike the park outside, this very part of it was safe and protected. She turned to look at the bridge only to see that same aurora she had seen in Kingdom… A vast rainbow covered this part of the park like a cone. After feeling all of that rush (and she was sure Dreamer saw everything), she clutched that jewel close to her heart. In her palm, it began to feel very warm— a wonderful sign that her friend also felt safe.

Happy tried to politely coax her to keep up with him, and less and less empty the streets would seem. There were others, many others, right when they drew closer to the merry-go-round full of cold stone horses. There was a great gathering of an array of colorful beings…

Familiar characters, or rather… 'persons' as she preferred to call them, gathered all together listening to the mumblings and the orders of this one dwarf. One who stood with full purpose and true to his name, he spoke his own opinion which shut most of them up. She knew who it was, having been one of the many who grew up watching such an animation… Grumpy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. As Happy had warned her, he did look like he was taken initiative, even arguing about the news of a Weasel in their midsts. Hang on, was it her weasel? Gammy? She was so focused on other things that she forgot about him…. and he ran away and hid! How could she even consider him one of them, if he would just run off… Soon enough, Grumpy was gone…

"Gammy… No wonder…" she muttered while clutching that necklace.

While overlooking the basin, the elephant looked perplexed before a gleam came to his eye. It was not about the matter of Gammy, yet something else was startling. As far as they could see, following Sarah's point of view to an extent, it seemed that it was apparent that whatever there was in this new world, that it was all coming through to this one… the very place his friend belonged to. Dreamer ever so wished to be over there with her, and not having to watch through a watery mirror… But something caught the elephant's eye, including Sarah's own.

One deer among the rest began to push through upon realizing who was brought into their ranks. Her bright fur looked freshened and free from those whipped marks, though a few had stayed. Her ears perked forward and her eyes teared up with outright joy. Sarah stood still in mere surprise at the sight of the doe, besides everything else… Of who was once her fellow prisoner, she now greeted a friend and a familiar face. One of the first, anyway…

"Gurri!?"

"Is it really and truly you!? You really came back with us!" the doe cried, prancing around the girl and the dwarf before she was finally hugged.

"You were gone! We never saw you again! We really missed you, Gurri! I'm glad you're okay!" the girl rejoiced, stroking Gurri's softened and sleek coat.

"Yen Sid brought us here… Where is Bing Bong…?" she asked, truthfully beginning to worry.

"He's here, he's here… with me…" the girl replied, still panting with excitement.

Gurri tilted her head at that remark before she saw something new around the girl's neck.

"It's a long story but we work together now~ It's a bit rusty right now but he helped me get here, back to you…"

"Is your hair firmly strapped tight to your head!?" came an absolutely brand new voice that had startled the two. It was bouncy and entirely wild before the girl found a giant hat rammed right on to her head. There was a stout little man with wild eyes with a tall green hat with wispy hair shooting out from the sides of his head. He looked outright wild in his bright yellow jacket and whacky large shoes.

"Oh gosh…" Sarah grumbled as she pulled the hat off.

"H-h-hi… um, I don't think we … m-me-ET!" she was suddenly taken by both hands by the Hatter.

"We have lots to discuss! Come, have a cup o'tea!?" with that, he whipped out a technicolored cup and a plate and spun them in mid-air before pouring tea from a teapot taken out of that large hat.

She sat within a stray teacup car beside the classic ride itself, feeling all confused. "I think, good sir, that she isn't much in the mood for tea…." Gurri tried her best to politely soothe the situation.

"I am offended by your dislike of TEA! You deer are no FUN." The Hatter huffed, throwing all of his tea things back into his own sleeves (which was apparently possible). "And I only wish to asketh a question and I know you'll love, Jackie!"

"Wha-what would that be…?"

"You thsee, our Gen'ral would like to meet your… ** _thsoooo_** called, Imaginary! He is _justh_ Giddy about it!" the Mad Matter chuckled.

"W-well, I-I don't think if that's such a great idea…a-and why aren't I even worried that you know my nickname…."

"OH! Everyone here knows about you, Jackie! And this Dream Maker of yours!"

"He's a little spirited…" Gurri whispered to the impatient girl.

"A little?" Sarah looked at her before getting up.

"I hadn't asked my QUESTION yet!"

"Don't yell at me… It's rude…" the girl firmly corrected.

The Hatter paused, looking very goofy at first. "I, in fact, didn't know that— Yelling at somebody is rude?"

"Yes, very!"

"HUH! You learn somethin' ev'ry day— Make a note o' that, Gurri! Now, my question."

Sarah sighed in annoyance, having to sit back down in the giant teacup. "…okay…"

"Can an Imaginary… Stop. Time?"

Sarah was even more confused. "What kind of question is that? I mean, I don't know… I don't think he tried anything like that yet… But he did make a mountain of crystal and he can change shapes… Listen, can things just make sense for me, for once — god, I'm asking the wrong guy here…"

"It would seem you're not the only one who can't understand this Hatter…" Woody's voice soon came in as he seemed to hop down from a tree branch to the spin wheel of the cup.

Sarah gasped at the sight of her good friend… The very first one she made.

"WOODY!" she cried, going from annoyed to purely overjoyed. The cowboy happily allowed her to tightly hug him, as tight as she wanted.

"A'tta girl, a'tta girl…" he whispered, feeling her tremble.

"I'm so glad you're here! You were gone for so long~ Thought that was it…"

"Ah, come on, ain't no way you can rid of me that easy~" the cowboy joked. "Can't let this whackjob drive you nuts…" he peered at the Hatter who happily served them all cups of tea with some toppling atop his hat as he sat on the top one. Sarah felt dizzy.

"Please…" she replied, making her two friends laugh.

"Okay, there's someone ya gotta meet…" Woody ushered, quickly hopping down with her following.

"As long as they don't shove hats onto my head…"

"Fantasyland is the perfect place for an Imaginary. His chance might come yet…" Gurri mentioned. "Villains cannot set foot here."

"But, you guys think he's ready…?"

"Is he MAD?" the Hatter broke in, much to her dismay, hopping along instead of walking.

"He has more sense than you…" Sarah sourly replied. "By a long shot…"

"Maybe some madness is exactly what he needs…" Woody winked up at her right when he had brought to where he intended.

"Woody… not you too…"

"Just spitballin'," he said, on the verge of laughing.

Where he had led them was one of the restaurants that were surrounded by empty tables and red umbrellas, all intact oddly enough. Passed the tables and into the ornate building seemingly made out of pure cobblestone, someone was already there, ready to meet them. He was unseen at first and soon had to hop a little down from the ceiling in order to get a better look. The dapper cricket well-known as Jiminy quietly observed, kind enough to take off his hat.

"Well, well, what do ya know…" he lightly spoke as the group came inside.


	41. I Want To Go Home

Why did she put her faith in such blasphemous fools when there was even more work to be done. It did not matter though. Maleficent had two faithful and powerful men at her side. It would seem that her vermin enemy had returned to his true form and had arranged a gathering at the heart of the beloved theme park, which most of it was laid in shambles from her touch. She was a stark woman, as tall as the sky it would seem. As dark as the deepest abyss with stabbing green eyes, she stepped forward with a dimly lit ornate staff, towering over the head of one of her servants. Matter-of-factly, she only spoke to them calmly… Them being a few stubborn toons. A few rats who had served as her spies were about to give some unpleasant news.

"Had she been snagged the moment she entered, ma'am, the Imaginary would have been yours."

"Merlin had Mickey by his side~ she got help the moment she ran in!"

"That is insignificant to me if she had assistance. I only want that ingrate in the sway of my staff. The moment it is exposed soon enough, it will be mine." she spoke with divine confidence. "No longer will I need the assistance of cowardice. Of course, I may have lost one servant, but it brings me peace to know that you have come during this time of strife, Jafar…"

Maleficent turned and focused her eyes on the one truly powerful man who gleefully and gracefully smiled before bowing to the Mistress. "Of course, my liege… With our powers combined, they will be cornered like rats. In soon time, this pathetic land will bow to you alone."

Maleficent's beautiful red lips curved into a sort of a sneer. "Why Jafar. There is no need for flattery. Someone who once had your stature did just the same to me before betraying me." she ended that sentence with a sharp hiss. Yet she sweetly caressed the Vizier's cheek and twirled his beard. "It is well known that if I acquire the magic of an Imaginary, I will become powerful enough to break through into that world. I will make it mine. Make those insufferable men and women to suffer. Hearts there are so embittered and callous, Selfish, that they will be easy to sway and control. With you by my side, they will see no mercy and they will abide only to us. I will teach them that they cannot control us of what they view us to be. Am I the Mistress of all Evil? And so it shall be. How dare they view me as a victim in one of those idiotic films of theirs, to appeal to the young and young at heart. That lie. I will show them who I really am. I will break Walter's precious creation and make them pay. Then and only then, will they respect me? If not, I will force them to respect and fear me."

"And that is a promise, Mistress…" Jafar turned to face her, his expression kind of apologetic. "They insulted you."

" **They have humiliated me… Walt was the first, having me fall to the stab wound of a mere sword. I will not allow that to happen again.** "

Jafar could certainly share his sympathies with his close ally, has been in many battles together through the years, each helping the other without qualms. Although, there were a few stepping stones to cross, however. Recently, a valuable member had just been shunned and the reunion of this sort was something of a mess. Her anger was fully justified. Humiliated to all the world and have no way possible to stop it. Until now… Yet, even this old Arabian had his own priorities sorted. She had assisted in freeing him from the heart of a blasted lamp and it is custom to return the favor. As everything would be said and done with this forward plan to penetrate through to the real world, he would get his ambitions met, no matter the cost that would be. Maleficent's humiliation was the same as his, in a way, only on a much grander scale. Countless souls have seen and heard of the happenings already, so they had to move quickly. Unlike one other, he was the right person for the job. 

* * *

Within the shelter of the castle, for the moment, Sarah was able to reunite with old friends. Along with the new. That was something Sarah wasn't so sure of… since her trust had been damaged once or twice on this wild journey. It felt safe and it all looked safe yet she was still on her toes. There was no way she was going to be convinced to let her guard down at any given moment. After being bombarded by who was the Mad Hatter, she found some solace under the castle arches although the imagery and mosaics above depicting an epic battle between a prince and a great dragon… Seeing it right there made her want to be sick.

What was being planned at this very moment? What was going to be next move to capture her friend…?

Such horrifying questions. Sarah had to force herself to stop thinking them, knowing Dreamer could hear her very well. It all began to show in that imaginary world. Dreamer had to step away from the basin, seeming to grasp onto that same horror his bond was dealing with. They were reunited with old friends at least but it remained the same that their enemy was prowling around out there. So that conversation went between the band, with Sarah in privacy within the walls of the castle.

"We're getting ready for something big, guys," Woody whispered. "Maleficent's really moving fast and time isn't on our side anymore."

The girl was determined. "The hatter said something weird…. Can an imaginary stop time? What did he mean?"

"He might be on to something. Yes, he's mad but ain't no dumbbell."

"… because I know we have to show him to them… soon, but Yen Sid stated that he couldn't come in here…"

"Not yet." Woody pointed out. "Those are the keywords. Not Yet."

"No. No, I don't want that. He's where he deserves to be. Why can't we just leave him alone?" Sarah began to get really upset.

It was that bond. It was a dear and powerful thing. Overhearing the conversation, with Happy by his side, another dwarf listened. Out of fright, the girl had run away from the gathering, in the beginning, feeling intimidated by everything and everyone… Especially from him. Grumpy.

"Sarah, we're all in this together." Gurri tried to encourage the girl. "Grumpy is our general. He's on our side…"

"Oh right, just because he's a hero? Where I come from, people aren't like that. I'll never get my family back… and if she ever gets him, I don't know what I'll do…"

"You women, always emotional creatures…" came Grumpy's voice, slightly annoyed for a start.

There was a cricket perched on his shoulder, who looked deeply worried as well. Before Sarah ran away at the request that she had to show them the imaginary, there was an insult thrown out, leaving everyone gathered deeply shocked.

"Child, none of this was supposed to happen. It hurts us all that you had to get involved… You and your dear friend. We all want this to end on a light note. All of us…"

"I'm okay with you. Sir." Sarah pointed out to Jiminy. "But not you." she then glared back at the grim dwarf. Jiminy sighed, being a little miffed at Grumpy at that unnecessary order prior.

"I went about it the wrong way, lass. Right there, you won o'er me." Grumpy stated, rueful. "Perhaps I misunderstood ye…"

"I want him to be safe. I want my family back. I am sick of all this!" the girl made her views be known, almost breaking down in tears.

Another sweet face came to be known after overhearing the dastardly conversation and hearing the child break down. The Hunchback himself had finally made it after yet another run-in with someone. Indeed, he was exhausted, not expecting a child crash into him. "QUASI!"

"H-hey… hey, hey…" he began to hush. "Easy now… What happened…?" he muttered in great surprise.

"I want to go home…" Sarah wept, openly.

He knew the willfulness of a dwarf had done this but dared not to spark an argument. Not now. "N-now, Jackie… Would you please listen…?"

"I don't want to lose anyone. I love you all so much… And she's so powerful, everything's destroyed~" she continued to vent until she saw devastation glistening in Quasi's eyes. "…quasi, what happened…?"

"I thought…" Quasimodo sputtered. "… it was impossible, but… I-I found somebody outside… attacked by the hyenas. His legs are ruined."

"Who?" the group all spoke in unison.

"My father's horse."

Everyone except Sarah seemed to understand, sharing the same shock Quasimodo had. Sarah was confused until she followed them all to the very place where the Sword in the Stone sat. Before it was a great, great black horse, lying down as if lifeless. The context of this was strange, but she knew that she saw this horse before… Once she saw it lying there, she stopped right in her tracks.


	42. Keep Your Eyes Open

The stallion was a beautiful creature and the others who stood about made sure there was space for him. Now safe with them, there was a huge chance to get some answers. Seeing how distraught Quasimodo was though, she had to be patient. In this deeply beautiful place, there was still so much to be uncertain about. This grand steed had been attacked and the fur over his regal legs was torn off and cuts littered them from the fight with these hyenas. She knew which ones they were.

A great manner of others came gathering, all in silence. They knew this one horse. It was bluntly obvious. Quasi was holding back what sounded like sobs… which instantly made her feel bad for flipping out and yelling. Above everything, she was actually making matters worse and she wasn't looking at the big picture. Figment and his brand new partner Dreamer were up front and center of this new situation. At first, they didn't know what to do.

"Who's that? Think I have never seen him before…"

"One way to find out, pinky!" Figment piped up, flying off once again, beginning to hover over the elephant. "We gotta get out there!" 

"Get out there? You're nuts! I know what Yen Sid said~ I can't go yet, but someone's hurt! Someone got hurt bad! We have to do something!"

This poor animal clenched his jaw tight as he tried so hard to move, but the pain was too much for him. He huffed and whined before an estranged voice began to come from his tensed lips. His ears were held back, sincere in his frustration.

"You had failed in sparing my hoofs, half form!" he barked, in an almost wailing tone. It was clear that he was speaking to Quasi who took the insult as a light joke.

"Hadn't you kicked me, I may have had a chance," Quasimodo replied in a strained voice.

"My rider may need to have a word with you then…" the stallion spoke even softer as his pained lessened.

"R-rest, sir, please… We will have you right. Soon enough…" Quasimodo reassured as questions started to rise out of the group.

"No. No way is this the Rider's— THE Rider's horse?" Woody spoke up, shocked.

"The one who r-rescued Mickey? When I lost him, at Pete's tent?" Sarah came in.

"Indeed, he kept that mouse. Kept from being found… There were a lion and tiger in those trees."

"Who are you?" the girl asked. She kneeled down by his side.

The black stallion huffed. "Ask the Hunchback who rescued you and your friends…"

"You mentioned… father." Gurri mentioned. "…Quasimodo. What is going on?"

Quasimodo's face was twisted with heartache. With that, he looked Sarah directly in the eyes….

"I did not want you to think you've lost your parents the same way I thought I lost mine… I dared not mention it. Sarah, I know you recognize this horse before you… I know you do…"

Sarah felt a huge knot tie up within her chest while her necklace ran cold. Another Villain she had seen many times, in books, movies, and the internet. Seemingly the worst Villain next to Maleficent. The monster they were up against now. She winced, knowing this would hurt her friend's heart even further, but she had to ask.

"But… he is… dead. Right?"

"The same way you thought Maleficent was?" Quasimodo's voice was gentle.

That shot terror through her heart. As all Villains went, it was a usual quick death at the conclusions of these films. Something wasn't connecting here. The stallion let out another scream, not caring about the crowd around him. Beautiful, enchanting music of Second Star To The Right still rang through the sound systems, muffling the terror happening beyond the enchanted border. Sarah felt a great deal of guilt of sprinting away in an overprotective panic when she did not understand much to begin with, therefore upsetting those trying their best to help her. She had to do her best now. None of this was about her, it never was.

"We are going to help you ... sir. Okay? Hang in there. I know someone who can help."

The Stallion rose his head, lamely with sleepy eyes gazed at her. "I'm sorry everybody..." the girl continued. "... I'm sorry."

Grumpy himself held some guilt, knowing that his own judgments got in the way often, but he did not expect to get a hug from the child. Yet everyone here knew she meant well. She and her friends had been through many trials. Things were just beginning to heat up. Quasimodo certainly had been on a long road, one that was a lot bumpier than hers.

Dreamer felt a great need to jump directly through into the basin. Why was there always no's much pain? Even what he felt before, it was so rotten. Yet something was keeping things together for the most part. Figment was right next to him, having quite an idea in mind.

So did the Dreamer.

With what he had learned so far, and with so much at the tips of their fingers, the Imaginaries got together in a dance! Figment began a ditty~ a norm that he was quite known for. 

With one word there is so much we can do!  
One thought! Two thoughts, three!  
There's one thing we can brew!

From what started looking like a topiary garden, the place began to change and expand. Forming new places in a blink of an eye. Suddenly, the two were launched into a vast space filled with all kinds of seemingly precarious objects, that turned and tumbled. They fell and spun around them. Staircases, cups and cars, banners, and portraits. Soon castles, flying ponies and rainbows! 

Somebody's gotta get back to runnin'~  
Before that old witch tries to bust in!  
One thought, two thoughts, three!  
There's no one who can stop us  
We're free!

 _Feeling exhilarated after singing for the first time after such a long while. Dreamer did not remember what it truly felt like. Visions he was seeing had such an uncanny familiarity that the elephant paused. There was so much lost before he was found but the truth was that he was rescued. The Blue Fairy had strong faith that it was the time that he knew exactly where he came from, even though he could not remember at all. The place was dark, the ground was covered in mountains and mountains of these faded orbs. The two were shocked by the sudden change and Dreamer skid to a stop, with the dragon sliding into him after they both flew down from the island. "Whoa!" Figment's yellow eyes were as wide as moons._

"I-I… wait, wait, wait… I-I know this place." Dreamer spoke as he slowly stepped along these orbs.

 _Some of them rolled aside as the two moved. Each one held a moving image inside of it. The elephant's eyes were drawn to one of them, and cautiously, he picked it up. He held it so gently as if it were made of glass as he peered at the faded image. He furrowed when he recognized a sweet, young face. A little girl was playing outside with a hula hoop, tossing it around on her arms and so forth. Seeing this child so happy brought joy to his heart, yet he still had the feeling that he knew her. Not long after though, the orb simply disintegrated into dust and floated away, as if in an instant. When the dust cleared, someone stood straight across from them. She glimmered so brightly being the only beacon within this strange and dark place. The woman opened her arms to them to come._

 _Dreamer smiled, beckoned to come to her but… something was wrong. Figment pulled his tail._

"Whoa whoa, gotta stop there! This isn't right…" Figment's instincts were going haywire.

 _The moment he was warned, Dreamer gasped when the Fairy's form began to falter like a waving mirage. A new form came to be. Tall and foreboding… wearing such dark robes. The woman stood far from them but this feeling of dread tortured the two. The color of her skin was a sickly dark green, yet her eyes pierced at them like needles._

 _"They thought you could hide here. Keep your eyes open, for always… or you might never see the light of day again." she spoke, in such a sweet voice, but those words were poisonous._

"How'd you get in here?" Figment angrily barked, as Dreamer looked on, agape.

 _ **"I have my own little ways, dragon. Besides, was I even speaking to you?"**_ Maleficent smiled at the steaming Figment.

"No games this time, witch! C'mon, we can take her on!"

 _Maleficent was certainly not concerned with Figment, but she had her focus on the dumb-founded elephant. "Oh, gosh! Wh-why did you do that?" he muttered, hurt after seeing the vision of the Fairy. "A trick, a bad one! We've been told about you…" Dreamer finally spoke, slowly backing away from her as she lowered down to one knee._  
 _ **  
"I'm not here for games. Have they really told you how I am? I was only looking for you."**_

"Don't **listen** —" Figment's voice was completely cut off.

 _Dreamer looked back for only a second to his friend only to suddenly find himself not among piles of dark orbs… but an entire library of them, filled with many of them, sporting colors of red, green, purple, blue and gold all sitting beside one another in an endless maze. Panicked when he was suddenly alone, Dreamer heard that woman's laughter… and he began to run, as fast as he could. No matter where he turned or where he looked, all he saw were these orbs, shining brightly at him._

 _Soon enough, he stopped once again, smacked with the sight … of an old red wagon._

 ** _You were not remembered_**

 _That woman's voice echoed around him as this old wagon with cardboard wings began to fall apart completely. He gasped when one orb rolled out from the wreckage to his feet. Inside was the vision of him jumping out of that wagon, in order to protect this glowing being… who resembled a fairy without wings. Seeing her go up in the wagon, he felt a jolt of happiness yet… pure dread._

 ** _You are not supposed to be here.  
Why would anyone want a thing like you around?_**

"That is such a mean thing to say!" he cried back.

 _ **No one likes you.**_

"That— That's not true."

 _ **She didn't care enough about you. So you were thrown away. Never to be remembered again. In turn, you never remembered her. Your existence is useless. Which is why I am here, with you.  
**_  
"Please, leave me alone~ I …"  
 ** _  
Her name is Riley Andersen. That child you remember only a piece of, that is her. A fickle child, treating her parents with disrespect all because she moved across the country. The same type of child you've been traveling beside. She is just the same. She takes you for granted, just like Riley did. And you will be forgotten, again and again. Until there is nothing left._**

"No, it-… She, they~ it's not their fault. It's… The Blue Fairy saved me. You're lying!" 

_He continued, turning into something he thought up at a whim. His jacket flew away, then his hat before hooves clopped on the strangely hardened ground. Out of his cotton candy sides came two wings and he pushed from the ground. Right when he got high enough, something black shot out at him to grab his tail. The Pegasus gave a grunt and kicked away from it. Something destroyed the colorful facade, revealing the darkened blue sky of the Imagination… that had just been bent to the dark mind of a truly dark Fairy, who managed the leak some of her magic through. With one crude swipe, Dreamer would have been captured if it wasn't for the blast from Merlin's hand. Next to him was the Blue Fairy, in a motherly panic. As a great light, she went beside the fleeing Imaginary in the air, dazzling a spell over his wings. Soon Figment, who led all this help to Dreamer, joined them. That was too close… It was to the point where even the Imagination wasn't safe. It was already being twisted…_

Someone was there directly in front of Partners with steaming red eyes. His turban was a dead give away. After that sudden quake, Quasimodo, Woody, and Gurri all huddled about the Stallion and Sarah until the chaos just stopped. But it was the sky that was truly frightening. Out of stress, the stallion did his best to stand as this beautiful light purple and pink light spread against the dark, spiraling clouds having the sky clear almost all the way. It left the friends a bit confused until a winged creature was flying over the castle's height and almost crashed landed onto the roof of King Arthur's Carousel. It looked like a pink Pegasus or something… Sarah broke from them and ran towards it. "DREAMER! Oh my god! Are you okay?"

The winged pony shook his head, whirled about, kicked and reared in his panic until Sarah ultimately hugged his snout. He had soft pink fur, with purple hoofs, mane, and tail with fearful green eyes… That moment, he felt very safe enough to return to his true form. Sarah found arms around her as the wings vanished and a trunk wrapped around her shoulders. He was panting…

"Buddy! What… what happened!? What happened? Why are you here~ you're not supposed to be here—" Sarah worried. "Easy, easy~"

"He's been attacked…" Quasimodo whispered as he came over.

"She was there! She was there!" Dreamer replied finally, in between heavy breaths. "We saw her! She was there with us…"

"You gotta be joking~ She was physically there?" Woody fearfully ran up.

"Yeah! We were about to come but then things began to change and look weird. These balls with these pictures in them… She told me awful things, I—"

"She was messing with your head. But you got away. You did…" Woody was actually very proud. _  
_


	43. Duck Billed!

The Imaginary escapees made quite the distraction when the Arabian Sorcerer struck Mickey down. He was trying to give enough time for his friends to flee, but with that sign in the sky… he was given a chance. He shot his own spell at his enemy, just hard enough to make him slide away several feet. He was able to scurry the moment his staff collided with Merlin's. The impact created a loud explosion of light and thunder.

"That is ENOUGH from you!" Merlin angrily spat, having his hat blown off. "You have wits about you to know who to fight for, don't you, Jafar?"

"No offense to any of you, of course. It is just business." Jafar gave a rather charming smirk. ", for now. I had served decades of imprisonment, for one. What are you so angry about? I am just DISPOSING OF VERMIN!"

From the mouth of the cobra, came a bolt of blood red energy aiming at the fleeing mouse, striking the grounds with such force that rubble spewed in all directions. Mickey dived into Triton's Garden, nestled nearest to Tomorrowland and the looming and empty Matterhorn. Right over his head, there came another attack, blasting Triton's statue right off of its base. Worst was coming to worst, especially when he saw two young souls run towards the white mountain, amid all this loose cannon fire. Children, besides his unknowing rescuer, were in the middle of all this. What could hurt even more?

With his wand held close, Mickey bravely ran through the waters and jumped over the fenced pathway. Those two fleeing girls had no idea what was going on, but that Villain saw them escape, among other fleeing people. Something was telling him to follow them, whether it was Blue's influence or not.

Those two girls were Kate and Lindsey, those Sarah knew, one of which wasn't so close. Jafar was busy trying to break through the barrier, but little did they know that they were being followed, much to their dismay. Busting through an open gate leading into the landscape at the mountain base, the girls were cornered when they dashed through a few of the trees. There was no way to get inside the mountain to hide. It took a lot of wit to even get away from Jack Sparrow, and that alien was hot on their tails. "I think we lost him…" Kate whispered.

"How is this a plan? We're stuck here…" Lindsey hissed back as she tried to yank her hand from Kate.

A blinding light grabbed their attention and put their argument to a halt. "That's no fireworks show… W-wait, someone's coming!"

"Quick! This way!" Kate panicked, yanking Lindsey so hard that she almost fell flat on her face.

The girls did a gutsy climb over the Bobsleds after climbing over the queue railings before a light, a high pitched voice called out to them. "Wait! Wait, please!" it cried.

This was insane… Mickey's voice was a constant norm, but the tone sounded eerily urgent.

The girls were trapped when they hit a locked EXIT door. This seemed to be the end for them if it weren't for someone to psst at them, very quietly. Lindsey stifled a scream behind her hand.

"Ssh, come here!" the British tone got louder as two eyes glimmered in the dark of the artificial cave.

"Who's there?" Kate tried to sound brave.

"Don't startle, ladies. We cannot afford to make scene right now…" that calming male voice got closer.

It happened to be a character. No, not the greeting kind in suits. He looked as if he stepped straight out of a cell… fully moving, expressive as if living and breathing just like them. It was a fox, the heroic outlaw. Robin Hood.

Lindsey instantly wanted to scream but was so lost in her shock that she couldn't make out a sound. As for Robin, he hated having to do introductions again, but as long as it meant getting these girls to safety, it was well worth the time.

"Everything will be explained, children."

"First it was Stitch… H-How can we trust you?"

"I am afraid the only proof I have is my words," Robin replied after a heavy sigh of defeat.

The two were practically cornered and were left with precious little choice. "I-I get it, okay? All of you, whoever, whatever you are… a-are real. Okay, I can deal with that… But I need to find my friend. Jackie. Th-that's all I want…."

Robin was prone to laughing. It was at the fact that history was repeating itself. When Jackie was mentioned though, things took an entirely different turn.

"You are her friends?"

"Y-you know her? I was looking for her…but then…"

The shaken blonde girl did not say a single word. After all that was going on, it wasn't much help when there was a great sound coming straight from the front gates, before a terrible rumble of unnatural thunder broke through the swirling clouds up above them. Talking like this was hard to come by lately, and Robin found himself in another predicament. He had to herd the girls to go with him inside the mountain, following the sled track up the stairway. Inside, it was devastatingly dark. "You know where she is!" Kate kept poking at him.

Instead of responding to her outright, he swung and pushed the two against the wall when more shuffling was heard. Without spitting out a word, Robin harshly told them to keep their mouths shut. Mickey began to run, making his way around the castle to the back end of Fantasyland before he was struck by someone else.

"MICKEY, LOOK OUT!" came an all too familiar quack!

It was Donald, in an attempt to spare his friend from getting hit by Jafar's evil spell. The poor Duck was hit by it, much to Mickey's horror.

"DONALD!" Mickey's voice broke at it's highest.

The Duck's sailor garb and hat laid in a heap until something pure white with a beak poked out of the collar, quacking non-stop. A living white farm duck pulled, kicked and flapped out of the transformed pile of clothes. Mickey gasped, his heart healed at the sight that his friend was alive… As quick as could be, he swept the panicked duck into his arms and dove through the Matterhorn gates. Jafar was trying to change him back into a living animal… but it was Donald now, having to go through with it… Of course, Donald seemed to be pretty aware and started nipping at Mickey's nose and ears, now only able to gabble, unable to talk. Hearing the Villain come even closer, Mickey had to hold his beak tightly shut.

"I know you're here, RAT." Jafar angrily hissed as he passed by the gate. His looming shadow seemed to go over the two. "No use hiding."

Donald blinked and started to shake his head out of Mickey's glove, tempted to blare out. Jafar spotted the abandoned white and blue sailor costume right by the gate, noting that he missed his target, but he hit somebody with the Transformation Spell. Donald, with his mind still intact for the moment, pecked Mickey's ear until he got his attention. Only then did he point his head towards a nearby Cast Member door. As soon as Jafar was far enough away from earshot, Mickey silently went the door and magically unlocked it with his wand. Throwing the bird in, to be quick, Mickey softly shut the door behind him. They were in a maintenance area. Donald shook his tail feathers and flapped his wings.

"Oh my gosh, Donald! Why did you do that? Now look at ya —" Mickey grieved. "At this rate, Disneyland's never gonna be the same again… We can't let 'em get near Jackie. Not even Bing Bong. I'm the rat they want. Not any of you. We gotta get a chance to get to them without bein' chased."

Donald waddled around, obviously flustered that his wings were not as they were, as his arms and hands. He let out a familiar gabble, one he would usually let out in a usual fit of rage.

"Now I know it's you, Donald." Mickey smiled at him, doubly sure now.

Unfortunately, the two of them heard in the distant hall that they were certainly not alone. Mickey readied his wand. First thing was first was that he had to be mindful. A great number of innocent people were trapped and were trying to hide. Returning Donald to normal was vital and the Mouse bravely scoped it out, shining a light into the dark hallway. There was no one.

"If we've learned anything, Donald, anything is possible. It is possible that we'll reunite with the troupe. Before it's too late… Now, ya gotta hold still, Donald…"

Perhaps this was a risky move but they were in privacy and there was no one about, yet. So this had to be a quick spell. As a mere speechless bird away from his natural advantages as a Toon, Donald was practically powerless, trapped in the real world's limitations and mortality. It was an awful existence for Mickey. A constant feeling of weakness and instinct… and losing memories, there was no way his friends were going to suffer the same. Careful with his thoughts, he aimed his wand at the duck who walked his way closer. Pure blue energy erupted from the tip of the wand and encircled the bird. In a flash, from the frantic quacking came Donald's flustered ramblings and from a burst of white feathers, he was back to his Toony self, falling flat on his stomach…entirely without his sailor garb though. Donald's blue eyes were stunned and wide trying to take all that had happened in.

"Thanks Mickey! That felt awful… Aw what the— WAH!" the Duck suddenly realized he was practically naked.

Mickey lightly laughed, happy that his spell worked. "Aw, here ya go, pal…" he gave Donald a stray cast member shirt to suffice. "Don't know what I'd do without the Blue Fairy's lesson. I'm glad you're okay!"

"Now I know how it feels!"

"You pushed me out of the way…"

"Aw, yeah~ enough with the mushy stuff, we got kids stuck in here…" Donald went on.

"Jafar is nearby, so we gotta be quiet. Who knows where else he might turn up."

Someone did witness the Duck be returned to normal though and that he had been hiding like a coward ever since Sarah ran for Fantasyland. With Mickey here, how could he even show his face? He was literally labeled as a villain… so perhaps it was only the natural way of things? The Mouse knew his magic, so he had to be very stealthy if he wished to get away. Gammy tried his very best to pass by the room they were in but he was caught by an angry duck in a Cast Member shop costume that was obviously too big for him.

"SO!"

"Gammy?" Mickey's voice was riddled with worry. "What are you doing in here?"

"Ah, me? I was just uh… ya know, just — uh…"

"You're hiding." Donald accused. "You were supposed to be with our Jackie."

Mickey gasped.

"She made it there okay! Don't be pointing fingers at me… Somethin' was out there all right."

"You left her alone?" Mickey sounded a bit angry.

"No! There was someone there with her. One of the Dwarfs… He took her there. I saw it, you can ask anybody!"

"Ya gotta be more careful now. Disneyland isn't safe. It's just as bad here as it was at home… Jafar's about… planning to change all of us into live animals."

"And probably plans to take us all to Maleficent!" Donald broke in.

"There's a stair that leads to the roof of this ride. Gammy, ya have to tell us the truth… Are there others hiding in this mountain with us?" Mickey asked the Weasel, worriedly.

"I- uh…" the Weasel stammered, eyes darting to and fro.

Donald crossed his arms, steaming and blabbering under his breath.

"Gammy, please…" Mickey was in no mood to be wasting time, otherwise, they would have to just leave the Weasel behind and find those lost inside by themselves. Donald was easily running out of patience.

"Why you~" the Duck was prone to smacking Gammy one but he started talking.

"Yes, yes, there are others here! Also one of us~ Robin Hood… He found two kids."

"Oh! Where are they?" Mickey brightened up. "Take us to 'em!"


	44. Let Him Go

It was an inspiring thing, to see an Imaginary at work. Any of the sort would only happen in the imaginations of the young and young at heart. To all who had observed this being, the truly intrigued were the first to even come close to the girl and her wonder, as it were. Being a winged pony beforehand, there now stood a rather interesting elephant seemingly made out of cotton candy that matched the color of the pony's coat. One could mistake that it belonged to the Carrousel if it had become enchanted.

Indeed, it was quite a sight for those who had never seen either Figment or Dreamer. Of course, through that moment of panic to accompany the grief, this manifestation within itself was a blessing. The moment those hoofs clopped upon the street, the ground shimmered all of sudden, granting back that hope. The girl was obviously frightened about one thing as this Imaginary seemed to only trust her and these chosen few.

"Stay back, fools, stay back~" Grumpy ordered, even the Hatter knew not to anger the General dwarf any further.

Before Sarah could speak further, there was another rumble from the skies and yet a similar flying horse came tumbling down over them. He slipped and he slid right into the fountain of Dumbo's Flying Elephants. Right then, he formed back into that of a small purple dragon! When Figment joined the Troupe once more, something powerful was trying hard to blast through against the castle which rendered everyone surrounding them to duck down in terror. As small as he was, Jiminy whistled to get the attention of Goofy and Pluto's attention to come with. Someone else heard the call… Tinkerbell, who shot out from one of the trees. The horse remained docile from the pain but soon found that he was surrounded.

The Border could only take so much. Grumpy joined them, armed with a trusty pickaxe soon after he ushered everyone back to their barricades. At the moment, someone needed healing if he was to run again… The horse shook his mane with his eyes glaring daggers. Quasimodo was surprised to know that he wasn't left alone.

"We have to be quick~ We can't leave him hangin'!" Goofy spoke.

"Wa-wait, we got something!" Figment suddenly spoke up, ushering his partner to join him.

"You will not hurt me…" the stallion almost trembled, but he was trained to trust them, by a certain individual.

"No, no. We won't, sir…" Dreamer reassured him but was unsure of how to come about this.

"What are you two doing?" Sarah questioned. The distant Tea Party song was abruptly shut off and the power was suddenly shut down.

That didn't break the Imaginary's focus though. Dreamer shut his eyes tight as he thought hard. Figment was more confident and his entire demeanor brightened before Dreamer's did. As the horse lowered his head, he began to feel something alien, like that tingle when someone's leg or arm would fall asleep. But then, they aches and stings all began to fade away. For the rest of the Troupe, this was certainly something new. _Are they healing him?_ Sarah only thought.

The Fresian let out a deep sigh as he rested his head for a moment as Dreamer took his arms away for just a second. "Oh! You okay? Sir?"

"The pain…" the horse groaned in surprise. "… it is gone. Wh-what have you… done to me?"

"I wanted you to not be hurt anymore… Did I do something wrong?"

"Heck no. It worked…" Woody pointed out. Those legs were free from those wounds and the fur had grown back. Quasimodo could hardly believe it, that an Imaginary would be pure enough to just drop everything for someone he did not know. Out of pure emotion, the young man embraced the elephant who couldn't find any words to say.

"I have no words to describe… wh-what you have just done. Thank you— Thank you!"

On those healed yet strong legs, this horse was free from pain so quickly that he was unsure if it was even true… Of course, he too had been through evil spell after evil spell, so he had the right to be skeptical. He was mighty, so the others had to back away as he shook his mane and whipped his tail. "If I had assisted in your capture, would you still show me this sort of mercy?" the horse sounded incredibly humbled.

That was a question that was truly tough to find the answer to. Again, the question was aimed at the Imaginaries, who slowly stepped back as soon as he stood up. Sadly, that question was left unanswered when someone came running across the bridge. The sight of the cruel Sorcerer was indeed intimidating, especially when Merlin turned back to face him as he began to ultimately transform into something giant. In a grand coat of thick red smoke, Jafar changed from a man into a giant, twisting red and black Cobra with a crown that rose over the Castle tops. It was only out of anger that Merlin found a chance to replenish the weakening barrier.

Having enough, Jafar chose to use brute force to get through, striking against it before striking his own beam against it, failing of even reaching Merlin.

"HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!?"

It was for certain that there was a much greater magic at work here, that was far stronger than his. It had made the barrier three times as strong!

"Seems we've beaten you this time, Jafar! Our faith in those boys remains the same now. Now you, begone!"

"Maleficent will have you all! Sooner than you think. You have nowhere else to go." Jafar hissed as he struck against the magical wall with blunt force. He smirked though. Fantasyland was the only place that remained entirely safe. In a quick motion, Jafar morphed into that of a crimson cloud, knowing that he was outmatched by the mere presence of two Imaginaries. Which meant… there was a chance even yet.

Merlin remained on edge, even when Jafar suddenly disappeared into thin air. For those protected within, their moment had been cut short. Quasimodo stood up, seeing the sky over the castle light up with blood red meshing with that rainbow aurora. Of course, there was an unexpected distraction coming from the very top of the Matterhorn. The deep roar of the voice track for the Yeti was no precious comfort to the poor girls who found hope in this fox. It took a great amount of patience and strength up these stairs and the walls continued to get narrower and narrower the higher they went. During the fray, the two happened to meet the faces of Disney itself. As soon as the three made it through to the very top, that great red mist seemed to get them blinded before it fully formed into a massive Cobra. It had its coils fully gripping the fake facade of the mountain, its own force making it crack and crumble under the weight. Robin Hood gasped and backed against the door to shut the girls in.

"What have we here?"

"Don't you think about it!" Robin snarled even with Jafar flicking his forked tongue at his face.

"I do not mean to be rude, good fellow, but I have an Imaginary to catch. Now you will give one to me, one way or another."

Robin knew what this meant and that this was another Sorcerer who had just enough power as Maleficent. As soon as he felt heat hit his face and the Cobra's eyes began to glow, Robin shut his eyes tight! The girls did not know what was really happening but Robin was trapped out there. Kate tried to look around for something but all there was around them were tools, beams and a… pipe wrench! Lindsey went and grabbed it. Of course, this would be nothing to beat a Villain back with at that size… But as Robin found that the spell was so bright that it pierced through his eyelids, he knew that this was a losing battle against Jafar. So he let it happen, opening his eyes to the hypnotic assault, beginning to feel drained and dreamy…

Jafar was just about to believe that this was the key to getting to the Imaginaries until he felt a huge sharp pain stab into the back of his head. A titan hold of knife-sharp talons gripped through his scaly skin and he was yanked back. It was the great young Eagle, Libertas!

All the girls could hear was only pure chaos… "What's happening now!?"

"We've got to help him!" Kate screamed, horrified… only to have just have met this brave Fox from their earliest childhood.

It was in the nick of time before Robin was far too dazzled to even to think anymore. When Jafar no longer focused on him, the poor Fox collapsed by the door as the two children were able to come right out. What they saw was nothing like what they've seen before… As great as anything, there were two giant beasts, as large as houses, battling on the side of the weak mountain. Jafar whipped around, not seeing the two bravely try to bring Robin back inside…. He shook awake.

"Blast! I nodded out…" he panted, feeling dizzy.

"What'd he do to you!?" Lindsey spoke in panic.

"He tried to get into my head…" the bewildered valiant breathed.

The two absolutely did not expect to see such massive monsters fighting to the death directly above them, so shutting the rooftop door was the best option at once when Robin was dragged back to safety. Jafar used his strong coils to catch and strangle the young eagle, which was sight too much for Quasimodo. Hearing his gasp of terror, the healed Steed allowed him to mount him, having sworn to protect him and these band of friends at all costs. As long as the barrier is kept up, the faster they could get away!

Libertas cried as those coils tightened around her body, but she was not about to give up. Jafar was livid and neither was he going to give up.

"Our Lady was right about all of you. Nothing but pathetic cowardly imbeciles!" he hissed aloud, preparing to take a huge bite out of her.

When he dared to do the terrible deed, something dented his fangs. They certainly didn't strike feather and flesh. There was a sound as if he hit some sort of metal or stone. Another sound echoed through the air…. Some magical defense? One problem was that Sarah was very unwilling to let Dreamer free since she had the key around her neck. This was something Figment was not limited to. It was he who defended Libertas and flew out above Jafar to knock him down. Invisibility was a key tool to use as he magically formed a giant hammer in mid-air over the mountain, striking the Cobra so hard that he lost his grip.

"Jackie, please! They need my help!" Dreamer cried, only for Sarah to hear.

"How would I know if you get caught?" she spoke out loud.

"But… I'll—I'll be okay."

After all, they had been through as she deeply loved this Imaginary and never had she ever even considered using him as a weapon. Yet, this newcomer had a power that could indeed make any wizard or witch in this otherworldly land green with envy. Of course, when she heard Kate's scream, it was right then a whole different ball game. Sarah twisted her head around to look towards the Matterhorn's very top where Jafar once clung to. An Imaginary's life was bound to hers… so did that mean that no one couldn't truly steal him away? She had a key that was a part of him in her possession.

Tell him to go to them, Sarah.  
This was his journey too to realize what he's to become. It is true that he is bound to you and only you.

That voice belonged to the Blue Fairy. She was still here… Of course, she was!

 _Heed my words,  
Master Yen Sid is yet to come through to us. As soon as his magic has rested just enough.  
You must give him up to her. Only for a little time._

"There's no way!" Sarah replied, horrified. "Please, there has to be another way! Not Maleficent~ Wasn't this the one thing we were trying to avoid all this time?"

 _You have the key. Dreamer is yours.  
Which is something Maleficent is lost to. She has been fooling us.  
But it is our turn to fool her. When the time is right, make a wish.  
I am here.  
As of late, you have friends in desperate need.  
Let him free as soon as possible!_

Sarah had to have a moment of clarity, finding trust in the wise Fairy's words. She never betrayed them before. As they rode even farther, she gazed up at Quasimodo who was riding with her. "We need to stop! STOP! Stop!" she cried.

The stallion skid right before the front facade of Its a Small World. Startled, Quasimodo slid off after her. "Sarah! W-wait! What are you doing?" he called as he caught up to her.

"The Blue Fairy! Evangeline, sh-she has an idea…" Sarah then explained, knowing she had no choice.

"The… the Blue Fairy? You heard her too…"

Sarah softly smiled seeing that he was on the same page but action must be taken right away.

"But may us listen to only her. Maleficent is going to try and trick you into believing anything…" Quasimodo solemnly explained.

"I know… She… she almost had Dreamer too. But I trust Blue more than anything. W-we have to try. I have to let him go. My friends are up there…"

This was a truly tough decision, which Woody was listening in on and hopped off of the Black Stallion. At Sarah's request, Dreamer soon appeared to her, almost falling over on his knees.

"Jackie!"

"Yes, you're right! You have to go to them… Joy's here with you, with all of us."

The brave girl hugged the soft creature, deeply scared but she had faith. "I-I know…" Dreamer deeply replied, happily hugging the girl back. One thing bothered her though… which were the words of the Mad Hatter that struck her as important.

"Dreamer, you're yet to use your magic a lot more now. You can change shape, disappear, make things become real… Maybe even stop time itself."

"I haven't tried that yet…"

"I believe in you. But go… Go…" she ushered him, even giving him a slight push away.

He looked at her absolutely surprised and a little sad but he turned away and began to run. In the distance, they could see his round form totally change quickly into a tiny form of a bird and it flew up higher and higher until he was only little pink light above, fading into nothing.


End file.
